Dedicated
by Luciel89
Summary: Demon/Angel AU. This story is a spin-off to my Bonded Verse stories, so please read those first! The story follows Noah and Jayden's lives as they go through college, mating, parenthood, and life's challenges. Dean and Castiel will also appear in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**: This story is a **spin-off** to my Bonded, Mated, Devoted stories, and it focuses on the life of Dean and Castiel's son Noah and his boyfriend Jayden. If you haven't read the other stories, Dedicated won't make any sense to you, so I highly recommend you read those first!

**Title**: Dedicated

**Rating**: NC-17

**Pairings and characters**: A lot of Original Characters and OC focus and relationships, but Dean and Castiel will also appear in the story, as might Mary and John, and Gabriel.

**Warnings/tags**: Demon/Angel AU, alpha/beta/omega elements, mpreg, fpreg, kid!fic, non-graphic births, male/male graphic sex, in heat/mating cycles, self-lubrication, tails, tail!sex, wings & wing kink, oil glands, domestic/fluff, sexual situations, bad language, racism, bullies, sexism, graphic violence, sibling quarrels, mentions of past child abuse and rape which involves incest (due to Lucas' past). That's all I can think of for now.

**Full summary**: Demon/Angel AU. This story is a spin-off to my Bonded Verse stories, so please read those first! The story follows Noah and Jayden's lives as they go through college, mating, parenthood, and life's challenges.

**Beta**: The story is beta'ed by Mishasenpai, since my original beta, iloveanime9251, is busy at the moment. It is possible that iloveanime9251 will return as my beta later, but until then the wonderful Mishasenpai is offering me her help with keeping the story as error-free as possible! :)

**Notes**: I'm pretty amazed that I'm actually continuing with this verse. I thought for sure it would be over after Devoted, but it seems that so many readers really like Noah and Jayden, so in the end I decided to give them their own story :) I'm really not used to writing a story that has this much focus on OCs so that's a little new for me, and it has made this chapter pretty challenging. But I'm accepting the challenge, and I hope the outcome will turn out well! :)

I have put up a **layout of Noah and Christie's dorm room** on my profile, so check that out before reading :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**November 2044 (Noah is 18, Jayden is 20, Christie is 18).**

Noah woke up that morning when he felt Jayden shift under him. He was lying with his head on the alpha's naked chest, his body leaning into Jayden's, and with Jayden's arm wrapped around his waist as they lay there.

Jayden had stayed the night in Noah's dorm room in secret. It wasn't really allowed, but sometimes when Christie was willing to sleep with some friends of hers further down the corridor in their room, Noah would invite Jayden over to stay in his dorm room for the night so that they could spend some time together and make up for the sex that they normally didn't get to have on school days.

Noah let out an annoyed grunt as Jayden's shifting woke him up, and the alpha chuckled fondly at him when he saw Noah snuggle into him and try to get settled to sleep again. The alpha turned his head to look at the clock on the night stand, seeing that it was 7:28am already. The room was mostly dark, but a bit of light on the other side of the curtains made them able to see a little bit of the room around them.

"C'mon, you gotta wake up. It's 7:28," Jayden spoke. He reached out his hand towards the alarm clock and switched it off before it would go off at 7:30, and he turned on the lamp as well.

Noah whined and refused to move away. Instead, he shied away from the disturbing light from the lamp and snuggled even closer to the alpha. "But my classes first start at 9:30…"

"I know, but mine start at 8:30," Jayden chuckled.

"Doesn't mean that _I_ have to get up already," the submissive murmured against Jayden's chest. His eyes were still closed and his voice was sleepy and hoarse. He shifted a bit and put his leg in the space between Jayden's, causing the front of his body and his soft dick to get pressed into Jayden's naked skin. Noah was nude like Jayden was, and he hummed absently as he felt their naked skin touch. It felt nice. His right wing was resting down along his side and touching some of Jayden's skin too, and he could feel the alpha's softened but still somewhat rough feathers under him as he lay on top of Jayden's wing.

"You do have to get up, otherwise I'll just have to have sex with you while you're still asleep," Jayden smirked. He moved his hand on Noah's waist down towards his boyfriend's perfect, naked ass and ran it across the soft skin. Noah made a soft noise at that, and Jayden smirked as he moved his fingers down to the cleft of Noah's ass and teased them over his hole.

Noah gasped and jerked away from him so that he was sitting up and scowling down at Jayden. "Don't do that!" he groused, blushing furiously.

Jayden laughed. "Why? It was _your_ suggestion that I come here and sleep over so that we can be together, and we still have time for one more round of sex."

"I know. But you touching me there when I'm not aroused yet or prepared for it… It startled me," Noah murmured. The light from the lamp hit his face more now, and he squinted his eyes together because his eyes weren't used to it just yet. It was too early and he was too tired to have any light shining in his face.

Jayden smiled at him and then pulled him down for a kiss. Noah melted against him and shifted so that his legs were framing Jayden's hips while his body was pressed flush against Jayden's and their mouths were connected. Jayden grasped Noah's hair tightly in a dominant gesture as he devoured Noah's mouth, seeking to dominate the kiss. Noah fought him a bit until his wings slumped submissively behind him and let Jayden take charge of their kiss and deepen it further. The alpha let out a pleased growl at that and licked his tongue all over the inside of Noah's mouth while keeping him in place with his hand in his hair, swallowing the needy mewls that came from his boyfriend.

Jayden was always very gentle and affectionate with Noah, but in bed they both liked it when he was rough and dominating sometimes. He still always made sure that Noah was comfortable, and he would caress or touch Noah ever so tenderly sometimes even while he was a bit rough with him. Noah liked that a lot about him. He liked that no matter how rough, dominant, and horny Jayden got, he was still gentle inside and took care of him.

The kiss was deep and dirty and Noah loved it. He mewled into Jayden's mouth and writhed on top of him, making his hardening dick nudge against Jayden's abdomen and his ass push into the alpha's already hard cock.

Jayden pulled away from the kiss to let them both breathe, and they panted against each other. "Fuck," he cursed when Noah grinded against him and made Jayden's cock nudge his ass and get some of Noah's slick on it. It was fucking hot and it made Jayden desperate to just fuck him already.

"Your tail," Noah said all of sudden.

Jayden looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Your tail – put it in me and stretch me. I want you. Please?" Noah begged, panting as he held himself up with his hands placed on either side of Jayden's head and stared back down at him.

Jayden blinked at him before slowly reaching his hand down to Noah's ass, probing his hole with his fingers to determine whether or not it was loose enough to take his tail. They had had sex just eight hours ago, but Noah quickly got all tight again, so Jayden often needed to stretch him once more the following morning.

When his fingers entered Noah's hole, Noah gasped softly and let out a moan. Jayden grunted in appreciation when he felt the hole still somewhat stretched but also tight and already wet and hot for him. He pushed three fingers into him and swirled them around a bit before he pulled them out and replaced them with his tail.

"Ah!" Noah exclaimed, fisting his hands in the pillow under Jayden's head as he supported himself with his hands next to Jayden's head. His eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure and his mouth was open as he felt the alpha's strong tail going inside him. Jayden appreciated that sight before he slowly began thrusting his tail in and out of the tight hole, feeling it clench around his tail like it didn't want to let it slip out. "Ah, god!" Noah cried out.

Jayden chuckled and put his hands on Noah's hips, holding him still as he pleasured him with his tail, soon speeding up the thrusts and twisting it around inside him. "Like that?"

"Ah, yes! Feels so good," Noah moaned, grasping the pillow tighter. He tried to meet Jayden's thrusts of his tail by moving his hips, but Jayden kept him still and forced him to just take it. Noah obediently kept himself still and moaned as his boyfriend pleasured him.

"You know, I really like it when you're such a slut for my tail. It's really hot," Jayden smirked, unable to take his eyes off Noah's face which was full of pleasure and loss of control. He could only imagine what his squirming tail felt like for Noah inside his sensitive ass.

Noah blushed, briefly becoming rather self-aware again, and he seemed almost ashamed of how desperate he was for having Jayden inside him. Jayden just grinned at it, finding it pretty cute. He moved one hand up to the back of Noah's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss, still thrusting his tail in and out of him and twisting it around inside.

"Ah," Noah moaned between the kisses, panting from pleasure and trying to catch his breath whenever their lips parted.

"Mm," Jayden hummed and let their noses touch as they took a break from kissing. "Can I fuck you now? My dick is getting pretty jealous of my tail already."

Noah looked really embarrassed all of sudden, and he just nodded in reply and let out another small gasp as Jayden's tail struck his prostate and cervix inside him.

Jayden growled in approval and placed a quick kiss on Noah's lips before he pulled out his tail and all but pushed Noah onto his back, switching their positions. Noah gave a short yelp of surprise as he was suddenly on his back with his wings spread out on the bed, and then Jayden parted his legs, grabbed his hips, and shoved his dick into him before Noah was even prepared for it.

"Ah!" Noah grunted in response to the intrusion, and quickly locked his feet behind Jayden's back to hold onto him as the alpha started pounding into his body.

Jayden pressed his body down into Noah, completely trapping him under him, and grasped his somewhat rough grey feathers tightly. The action caused Noah to buck up into him with a loud moan, and Jayden leaned down to gently suck on Noah's neck while he fucked into him. He was going in deep with every thrust, his balls slapping against Noah's ass every time he thrust forward, and Noah was clinging to him and digging his nails into Jayden's back. It was rough and desperate, and they were both glad that there was no one around to hear it.

"Fuck, I'm coming," Jayden warned, his voice deep and rough from sex, and he buried his face in Noah's neck as he felt his muscles begin to contract before his orgasm.

"Me too," Noah moaned in reply. He grasped a hold of the alpha's softened feathers and held onto to them as his orgasm was about to take over his body.

They clung to each other as climax finally hit them. They came with a sharp grunt of each other's names and squeezed their eyes shut as the waves of pleasure took over and shook their bodies.

Jayden panted through the rest of his orgasm, pressing as far into Noah as he could as he shot his load into him in waves. Noah squirmed under him and ran soothing hands up and down Jayden's back, humming in content as he listened to the alpha's moans as he rode out his orgasm.

When it was over Jayden slumped and went limp on top of Noah, though still keeping most of his weight off him.

"Mm," Jayden hummed and nuzzled Noah's neck with affection. He inhaled the submissive's scent which always had a nice, spicy sweetness to it when they had sex. It was the best smell Jayden knew, though he couldn't help but wonder sometimes how sweet Noah would smell when he was heat. Jayden imagined him to smell better than any food and any perfume in the world; a smell that was so heavenly that even God would admire it. He really hoped he would get to smell it one day.

Jayden slowly leaned back a little so that they were looking at each other. Noah smiled fondly at him and reached up his hand to cup the alpha's cheek. His smile widened a bit at how Jayden leaned into his touch.

"I don't want you to leave…"

Jayden's face turned kind of sad at Noah's words, and he supported himself on one arm as he moved up one hand to cover Noah's on his cheek. "I know. I don't wanna go either, but we both have school."

Noah watched Jayden's handsome face, running his thumb over Jayden's cheek in small, gentle motions and felt tiny bit of stubble under it. Jayden usually shaved all beard and stubble away, but sometimes Noah could feel a bit of roughness on his skin when stubble was beginning to grow again. He kind of liked that feel. It was masculine and sort of fascinating to Noah, who didn't grow any stubble or beard himself.

"Can we meet up after school and do something together?" Noah asked, still watching Jayden's face and rubbing his thumb over the alpha's cheek in slow motions. "We're both off at 3:30 today, I think, and I feel like going somewhere with you. We've barely seen each other in the past two weeks."

"Okay, I'd like that. We can go have a burger or something, if you want?"

Noah smiled. "That sounds nice."

Jayden smiled back and gently removed Noah's hand from his cheek, placing a soft kiss on it before he leaned back and pulled out of Noah. The submissive gasped at the sudden emptiness, since he had gotten so used to feeling Jayden's dick filling him up.

Jayden took pity on him and chuckled somewhat. He sensually moved down Noah's naked body and started licking off the come that Noah had covered himself with when he came. Jayden licked his tongue over the creamy skin and hummed as he licked off the come and felt the taste hit his tongue. It tasted nice and somewhat sweet, and Jayden could never get enough of tasting his beautiful submissive.

Noah giggled and squirmed when Jayden's tongue tickled him a bit, and the alpha grinned in response and placed a chaste kiss just above Noah's bellybutton. He then moved further down and licked Noah's softened dick clean and some of the come that was leaking from his hole, before he got off the bed to get him a towel to clean the rest up with.

Noah started cleaning himself up with the towel while Jayden washed his tail in the sink that was placed near the door. He made sure to get Noah's slick off it so that it wouldn't stick to his tail for the rest of the day.

They got dressed together afterwards. Jayden was in somewhat of a hurry now since it was 8:09 already and his classes started in 21 minutes. He grabbed the banana he had in his bag (he knew the day before that he wouldn't have much time for breakfast when he slept over in Noah's dorm room, so he had brought a banana with him from home) and quickly devoured it before getting ready to part ways with Noah and walk out the door.

"Just come by my school at 4pm or something and then we can go to some diner together," Jayden spoke as he headed for the door. He turned around to face Noah as he reached the door, but he hadn't opened or unlocked it yet. "And if any guys give you a hard time, just quip something back at them to make them shut up. They should really stop treating you like you're nothing but a sex object," he added with a growl.

Noah couldn't help but smile a bit at Jayden's protectiveness. "I know. But they harass all submissives at this school, so I'm not the only one…"

"Well, you still gotta take care of yourself and not put up with them. I really wish I was here every day to keep those perverts off you. I don't like it that they approach you in the corridors," Jayden spoke, his feathers puffing out in anger.

Noah had told him that guys – especially alphas – would leer at him in the corridors and in class, and proposition him to have sex with them. It happened almost on a daily basis, and it was almost like the alphas had some game going on where they wanted to see who could get into the pants of all the college's unmated submissives.

"I know. I won't let them touch me or anything," Noah said, determinedly.

"I certainly hope you won't," Jayden smirked. He reached out to cup Noah's cheek before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Noah returned the kiss, leaning up on his toes a bit to reach his boyfriend. He shivered and moaned softly when Jayden ran his hand down his feathers before pulling away.

"See you later," the alpha smiled and opened the door to leave.

"Yeah. Bye," Noah smiled and saw him out the door.

Jayden slung his bag over his shoulder and waved at Noah as he disappeared down the corridor, keeping his head somewhat down since he was on the girls' floor in the dormitory building. Some of the girls passing by looked him up and down with interest and snickered a bit, since everyone knew that when a guy was on this floor at this hour then it was because he had stayed in one of the girls' rooms for the night.

Noah blushed when the girls in the corridors looked over at him with knowing smirks, and he quickly retreated back into his room and closed the door.

Ten minutes later, Christie returned to the room. She carefully knocked on the door to be sure that she didn't walk in on Noah and Jayden having sex.

"Come in," Noah called when he heard her knock.

Christie unlocked the door and slowly opened it. She looked around the room carefully, and when she saw Noah sitting alone in the room by the desk and looking at stuff on his laptop, she quickly relaxed and came into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey," Christie smiled and dropped her bag on the bed. She always packed a bag with pajamas, clothes for the next day, and her toothbrush before leaving the room when Jayden was visiting. She didn't want to have to go back to the room after leaving it, since she knew what he and Noah would be doing. "Did Jayden leave already?"

"Yeah, his classes start at 8:30." Noah spun the chair around so that he was facing her, and he smiled at his friend who was standing in front of him. "Did you have fun in Rebecca and Marie's room?"

"Yeah, we had lots of fun and watched movies until 1am," Christie grinned. She looked around the room and sniffed a bit. "It smells like sex in here…" she murmured and gave Noah an almost accusing but teasing glare.

Noah blushed furiously and averted her eyes. "S-Sorry… We hadn't, um, been together that way for five days already…"

"Wow, five whole days," Christie giggled before going over to open the window next to her. Noah had opened the curtains and turned off the lights after Jayden had left. "Let's get some fresh air inside. Smells too much like sex and alpha in here, and I don't want to start having images in my mind based on those smells."

Noah blushed more and Christie laughed fondly at him as she walked over to him again.

"Do you wanna go have some breakfast together? We can just leave the window open while we're gone."

Noah nodded and was grateful for the change in topics. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'm starving." He turned off his laptop and got up from his seat, getting ready to leave.

Christie smiled and slung her arm around Noah's shoulder as they left the room together, and Noah returned the smile and leaned into his friend's touch.

They headed to the college's southern cafeteria together to have breakfast and chat with their friends before classes began at 9:30.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Noah was finally properly adjusting to going to college. It had been pretty hard at first to not live at home anymore and he still missed his parents a lot sometimes, even though he went to visit them sometimes on the weekends when he had time.

He had made a few new friends; mostly girls. For the first time in his life, Noah suddenly had three other submissives that he shared classes with. He only got along with two of them since the third one (Martin) was from a very traditional angel family and he did not like the idea of angels and demons breeding, and since Noah was an angel/demon hybrid, the guy wasn't very interested in having anything to do with him. It frustrated Noah, but he didn't bother trying to persuade Martin that he had no reason to hate angel/demon couples or hybrids, because it seemed that such a speech wouldn't change Martin's mind. Noah got along well with the two others, though – Niko and Alfie. Although he had made new friends with other submissives, he still had a special friendship with Lucas. They saw each other sometimes after school, and Lucas still seemed to be rather sad about Noah and the others leaving high school. Noah missed him too, and did his best to see both Lucas and Abby whenever he could.

After ending his last class of the day, Noah made his way back to his room to get rid of his laptop before going over to Jayden's school to meet up with him there as they had agreed.

As usual, the trip through the corridors was a battle since they was crowded with people, and sometimes Noah would still get a little lost since the college was big and had a lot of corridors that looked the same. He kept his head down and tried not to attract too much attention to himself since he didn't want to get leered at again.

He entered an almost empty corridor and was almost at the exit where he had to cross a small lawn to get to his dormitory, when his way was suddenly blocked by two alpha angels.

"Hey, there, sweetie," the largest guy smirked. He crossed his arms and took on a cocky posture as he purposefully blocked the door for Noah. His friend joined him, and they both spread their wings a bit as they looked down at Noah. The larger alpha had grey wings with a nice mix of black and brown feathers, and the other had white wings with black and brown mixed into them. They were attractive by angel standards, but Noah wasn't sexually or romantically interested in anyone but Jayden.

Noah stopped and stared at the alphas' small display of their wings. He knew exactly why they were spreading their wings like that; it was to show off their attractive color mix, like alpha angels always did when trying to find a mate or just someone to have sex with. In Noah's case they just wanted to get into his pants, nothing more.

"I'm not your sweetie," Noah retorted and gave the alpha a defiant glare. He clutched the strap of his shoulder bag as he stared from one alpha to the other.

"Whoooa," the alpha laughed, mocking that he was impressed by Noah daring to be rude to him.

The other alpha laughed too. "Oh, I like this one. As rude as he is, I think he'll still be just perfect and pliant in bed."

"Mm, I think so too," the first alpha grinned. He smirked as he looked Noah up and down. "You sure you don't wanna drop by my dorm room tonight? I'll fuck you really hard and good, just like you want it."

"I_ don't_ want it," Noah retorted in a mutter, glaring at both at them. "Will you please step aside and let me pass?" he asked, taking a step forward to get past them but they both continued to block his way. Noah's wings twitched in annoyance but also wariness. He hated situations like this.

"Are you turning me down?" the alpha growled. "I've already slept with three subs at this school and they fucking _loved_ it."

"Good for you, but I have a boyfriend so I'm really not interested," Noah said, hoping that the guys would just let him pass already. He glanced briefly over his shoulder but there wasn't anyone nearby in the small corridor right now, so it was unlikely that he could sneak his way out if someone else showed up and had to use this exit.

The two alphas shared a look.

"A boyfriend?" said the larger one. "Well, then you aren't completely taken if he hasn't claimed you as his mate yet."

The other alpha burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me? Who'd wanna mate with _him?_"

The words stung Noah more than he wanted to allow them to. He knew that Jayden loved him deeply and wanted to mate with him someday, but it still hurt to know that to everyone else he was just as much worth as a simple toy. A toy that could be used and discarded without a thought. Just a simple fuck-hole that didn't matter.

The two alphas laughed at that before stepping away and clearing the exit for Noah. The sound of a crowd of girls approaching the small corridor was likely what made them back off already.

"Let me know if you ever want some real cock," said the larger alpha and flashed Noah a dirty smirk before he and his buddy walked away.

Noah lowered his head and ignored him, feeling a bit too humiliated right now to quip something at the guy. He just wanted to get out of there. He quickly headed over to the door and hurried over to the safety of his dormitory.

The dormitory had six floors – the first, third, and fifth floors were for the boys, and the second, fourth, and sixth floors were for the girls. It annoyed Noah a bit that it was divided like that, because it meant that he could sometimes run into sexist alphas in the elevator or on the stairs when making his way to the fourth floor where he lived. It would have been easier if the whole building had just been for girls.

When Noah reached his floor there were a lot of people on it since many students were out of class now. They were laughing and shouting, and Noah cringed at the loudness as he made his way over to his room.

When he approached room number 412, he saw an angel girl banging on the door in anger.

"Damnit, Chad! Open the fucking door! It's _my_ room!" the girl roared and continued to slam her hand against the door aggressively.

Noah watched her as he headed up the corridor, which wasn't too crowded at that spot.

Suddenly the door to the room was opened, revealing a lazy-looking and completely naked alpha angel in it. Noah's eyes widened in absolute horror, and he caught a brief glimpse of the guy's cock while he was idly scratching the hair down there. Noah quickly looked away though, shocked to see a guy standing like that in the doorway to one of the girls' rooms.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!" the female angel exclaimed, completely mortified, and all but shoved the guy back into the room as she pushed past him to get in.

A couple of girls who had also witnessed it giggled and snickered as they walked by, where Noah was just trying not to look at the guy.

The alpha appeared in the door again to close it, but he used his wing to shield his nakedness now. He cast a look at Noah when he noticed him walking by and trying not to look at him. "Sorry, dude," the alpha said before going back inside and closed the door.

Noah groaned and covered his eyes in disgust and mortification even though he could no longer see the alpha. His face was completely red now, and he hurried over to his room with quick steps. He felt like he needed to clean his brain and eyes with bleach, since he _really_ didn't want to see any naked guys except for Jayden.

He entered his room quickly and threw his shoulder bag on his bed. He grabbed his smaller bag which could only contain his wallet, his phone, and a bottle of water before heading off and locking the door behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jayden was finishing up his final class that day. They were twelve students in his class, which took place in a kitchen at the school. It wasn't many students, but it helped making sure that the teacher could pay closer attention to each of them – in bigger classes that was more difficult. Jayden got along well with his classmates who were evenly divided between being female and male. There were no submissives in his class, though he knew there were two at his school in total.

"Looking good in that outfit," said Janine after the teacher had left and everyone was packing up to leave. She was a female demon, around 19 years old, and with red hair. She was pretty attractive, and Jayden had seen the other guys in class check her out a few times.

They were all dressed in white chef uniforms with hats, which looked a little goofy in Jayden's opinion, but he also liked the professional look it gave everyone. It helped them gain some confidence in themselves as they trained their skills and tried to do things the way the teacher had shown them.

Jayden blinked at her and glanced down at himself. "Thanks," he chuckled modestly. "Though I am happy to get out of it," he continued and started taking the uniform and the hat off.

Janine just chuckled and did the same.

Jayden turned around and packed his outfit into his bag and got ready to leave. The others had already left by now so it was just him and Janine in the kitchen now.

"See you tomorrow," Jayden told her and began to leave, but Janine stopped him.

"Ah, wait," she said, making Jayden stop and look at her in wonder. Janine shifted shyly and looked Jayden in the eye. "Maybe you, uh, wanna go have a cup of coffee or something?"

Jayden stared back at her in surprise. "Um, I have to pass on that. I'm in a relationship."

Janine's eyes widened at that information. "Oh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Or boyfriend…?"

Jayden chuckled. "He's a submissive."

"Ah." Janie shifted a bit and looked a little embarrassed, even though she was smiling. "Too bad you're taken. You're just my type of guy." She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder before leaving the room, winking at Jayden as she passed him.

Jayden scrunched his nose a bit in displeasure and watched her leave. He had liked Janine as a person, and she seemed smart and passionate about what she was doing, but he didn't like the interest she was showing in him – especially not after he had mentioned that he had a boyfriend. He hoped that Janine wouldn't make any further advances on him, as he really didn't have any interest in her, nor did he want to have any tension going on with one of his classmates. Noah was his true partner and Jayden wasn't interested in anyone else – and that would never change.

He waited a bit until he was sure that Janine had left the building before he left the kitchen and headed outside to meet with Noah.

When Jayden came outside, the weather was sunny and somewhat warm even though it was November. He greeted a few classmates whom he passed on his way out, and then made his way over to the bench in the front yard of the school where Noah would usually wait for him when they met up. He smiled when he saw that Noah was already there, waiting for him.

Noah was sitting on the bench and typing something on his phone, obviously sending a text or an email to someone, and Jayden walked over to him and chuckled a bit when the submissive didn't even sense him approaching. He decided to sneak his way around the bench so that he could approach Noah from behind. He grinned as he slowly sneaked up on him, and Noah didn't even notice that Jayden was standing right behind him now.

"Boo!" Jayden shouted, slamming his hands down on Noah's shoulders as he stood behind him.

Noah let out a loud yelp and almost dropped his phone as he flinched in shock. His wings spread out and he quickly swirled his upper body around to see who it was. Noah's eyes widened when he saw Jayden, who was laughing at him now. "Don't do that!" he growled in anger and swatted his laughing boyfriend's arm. "You scared me half to death, Connor!"

Jayden just laughed and walked around the bench to stand in front of Noah who was now getting up from the bench and putting his phone away. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist," he grinned and brushed his tail against Noah's leg in apology.

Noah blushed when he noticed a few people passing by laughing or giggling since they had witnessed him getting scared like that, and he hated Jayden for doing this to him in public. "It was mean," he grumbled and glared up at the alpha from under his lashes.

"Sorry," Jayden chuckled and leaned down to kiss Noah.

Noah kissed him back, closing his eyes and humming softly before they pulled away. He stared a bit at Jayden's dark leather jacket and his jeans, finding that they suited him really well. He liked how Jayden's clothes smelled like him, and when they hugged he often found himself inhaling the alpha's scent from his clothes.

"So, how was your day?" Jayden asked as they started walking.

"It was okay," Noah replied. They left campus and went out on the sidewalk now, careful not to walk into the other pedestrians. "But I really need to find some bleach to clean my brain with…"

"What? Why?" Jayden asked, blinking at him in confusion.

"Some guy was standing naked in the door of some girl's room at school…"

"What?!" Jayden exclaimed loudly. "He was flashing himself on the girls' dormitory floor?!"

"Well, he was standing inside the room, so only I and two other girls saw him when we walked by… But it was still pretty nasty. I don't think he meant to creep anyone out; he just seemed pretty careless about his modesty as he opened the door for his girlfriend…"

Hearing that, Jayden couldn't help but laugh. "Oh boy, I would have loved to see your face," he chuckled. Noah glared at him. "I hope that sight didn't traumatize you too much. And I'm not exactly very comfortable with some other guy flashing you his junk… Did he try anything with you?" He growled slightly at that idea and his tail swished behind him.

"No, not at all. But I still really didn't want to see that…" Noah grumbled.

"Good. I would have kicked his ass if he had tried anything with you." Jayden wrapped his arm around Noah's waist and pulled him close as they walked together.

Noah laughed softly at Jayden's possessiveness and leaned into him. "I know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They arrived at the diner where they often went when they went out to have burgers together. It was the place with the best burgers in town – at least in Jayden's opinion and now also in Noah's.

It was little crowded when they arrived, but there still seemed to be available seats, so they headed inside and went over to the line to order.

"What would you like?" Jayden asked him as they stood behind two other people in the line.

"The usual; a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke," Noah replied, smiling.

Jayden grinned. "I still like it that you don't mind eating the greasy stuff. Most girls order a salad or something lame like that."

Noah scowled at him. "I'm not a girl."

The alpha grinned and playfully bumped into Noah just a bit. "Yeah, you kind of are, actually."

Noah blushed at that, and Jayden chuckled, watching his boyfriend's cute face as his cheeks reddened.

An alpha angel in his mid-twenties got up from his seat then. He left his empty plate on the table and headed over to the exit where Noah and Jayden were standing in line. The guy stared intensely at Noah as he passed him, checking him out with a lewd smirk. "Mm, nice ass. I'd fuck that," he commented.

Noah tensed up and pulled his wings as close to his body as he could, making sure to cover his butt with them so that the alpha couldn't see it anymore.

Jayden saw red at that. He growled and immediately went forward to grasp the guy by the front of his shirt. "What was that?!" he demanded, growling into the guy's face and sharpened and spread his wings in a threatening display.

"Jayden!" Noah exclaimed in horror, since starting a fight in a diner was not a good idea.

The other customers were gasping in shock and staring at the scene now, making Noah more self-conscious as he tried to pull Jayden back.

The alpha angel struggled a bit in Jayden's hold and sneered back at him. "I said he has a nice ass that I'd like to fuck," the guy grit out in challenge.

Jayden's growl got lower and more intense, and he bared his teeth in anger as he glared the other alpha down.

"Jayden, please let him go. He's not worth it," Noah pleaded and put a cautious hand on Jayden's arm, careful not to get into contact with the extremely sharp feathers that were puffing out in all directions.

Jayden's posture immediately relaxed a bit. He gave the guy one final growl before he let go of him and pushed him away harshly. "You should show more respect to submissives," he sneered at him.

"Why? They're nothing but breeders with an ass itching to have a cock inside it. Why should I show them respect for that?" the alpha angel spat back.

Jayden growled in rage and spread his sharpened wings again, but before he could do anything to the guy, the manager of the diner suddenly showed up and grabbed the alpha angel's upper arm harshly. The manager was a big, muscular alpha angel, and he looked quite intimidating. He wasn't really someone you would think worked as a manager at a diner.

"Get out of my diner," the manager growled and practically dragged the young alpha out of the place and onto the sidewalk. "I will not tolerate such rudeness and sexism in my diner!" he told the guy, giving him a firm glare before he headed back inside and ignored the insult that the young alpha shouted at him from the sidewalk outside.

The customers standing by the counter blinked at the manager in amazement, as did the others by the tables. Some clapped and cheered at him, showing that most of the other customers weren't happy with the guy's rudeness either.

Noah and Jayden were a little surprised by how the manager had quite rudely thrown the guy out of the diner like that. The guy had been a customer, after all, and it was unusual for managers to treat customers like that.

"I have zero tolerance for people treating submissives like that and behaving the way he did– especially not when I have a submissive child of my own. Guys like him ruin the stay for the other customers and I won't have such behavior in here," the manager mumbled as he went back behind the counter. He looked at Noah and Jayden then and smiled. "I will personally take your orders now."

Jayden grinned at the manager's comment. "Thank you, sir."

They ordered their burgers and some coke before they found a nice seat in the back of the diner where they waited for their orders.

Noah smiled shyly at Jayden as they seated themselves. Although he didn't like it when Jayden got into a fight in public, it was still quite fascinating to see the more aggressive side of Jayden. It was sometimes easy to forget how much of a badass alpha he could be when he got angry, protective, or territorial, and Noah couldn't help but be a little turned on about it since Jayden had done that to protect _him._

"What an asshole that guy was," Jayden grumbled as they sat down. He put his bag next to him on the seat while Noah was sitting in the seat across from him. "I hope there aren't too many guys like that at your college."

"There are some," Noah replied and glanced over at Jayden. "And thanks… for standing up for me earlier when the guy made that comment."

"You don't need to thank me. It's my job to protect you and stand up for you, and I really can't stand guys like him. No one gets to make such comments about you without having to deal with _me._" Jayden's voice was determined, and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

Noah watched as Jayden's tail swished back and forth down by Jayden's leg, showing that he was still a bit agitated over the incident. He smiled at how protective Jayden always was of him. It made him feel loved and special.

Jayden then turned his gaze to Noah and met his eyes. "How's school? Is Mrs. Finch still being a bitch to you?" He leaned back in his seat a little and seemed to have switched the topics to calm himself down from being annoyed with the guy from earlier.

Mrs. Finch was Noah's psychology teacher. She was a female demon in her forties and she was against mixing demon and angel genes. Although she mostly behaved nice around Noah, she would sometimes glare at him or ignore him in class when he reached up his hand to say something. She had even accused him of not being active enough in class when they had gotten some feedback from their teachers last week. Noah and his family had been outraged by that since Noah _was_ trying to be active, but Mrs. Finch just always ignored him when he had something to add or say. It frustrated Noah that his teacher was claiming that he was lazy in class when it was_ her_ who didn't want to listen to what he had to say.

"She's the same as she always is," Noah murmured bitterly. "My dad really wants to kill her…"

"No shit. I wanna beat her up too for being such a bitch," Jayden muttered and clenched his jaw. "I hope she won't be a problem when you have your exam in a few weeks."

Noah's wings slumped a bit at that. "I don't look forward to the exams… That means that I have to study a lot and I won't really have much free time. And then I won't be able to see you that often." He lifted his gaze and stared at Jayden with a helpless expression.

"Hey," Jayden said softly and reached across the table to take Noah's smaller hand in his own. "It'll be okay. I have some exams too so the teacher can evaluate my progress this semester, so I won't have much time either. And we'll pull through this… We've managed it so far, right? And it's Christmas soon and then we'll have the holidays to be together in."

"But it's still an entire month where we can't really be together…"

Jayden cringed. "I know. I don't like it either, but we can't really do anything about it."

Noah nodded, knowing that Jayden was right.

The manager then personally arrived with their orders and smiled between them as he put their plates in front of them. They thanked him before digging into their delicious meal.

They spent the next hour eating and chatting, enjoying each other's company and hanging out during the free time they had before their exams started.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I thought writing the spin-off would be a piece of cake, but it actually turned out tougher than I imagined XD; I don't know why, but it feels so different to write now than Devoted did. But I shall do my best to write their lives and keep it interesting (though it will be pretty full of fluff and also smut). And yes, Eden, Adrian, Isaac, Lily, and their mates and families will appear in the story too, as will Dean and Castiel, but only when I can make it fit into a chapter :) You will also see more of Lucas later.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to update at least once a week!

Thanks for reading, please leave a review to let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**December 2044 (Noah is 18, Jayden is 20, Christie is 18, Brandon is 18).**

Noah grunted as his alarm clock went off at 7:50am. He reached out towards the night stand where the alarm clock was to turn off the awful noise, and he could hear Christie groan and turn in her bed too. Neither of them wanted to get up and start the new day, especially not since they both had a long day ahead of them with classes and studying for their exams.

Noah hated exams and projects. He hated all the studying that followed with it and how little free time it gave him. He hadn't been home to visit his parents for almost four weeks now because of his studies, and he already missed them. Jayden too had exams. He had to be evaluated by his teacher on how he had mastered the cooking skills taught during the semester, and that too took up a lot of Jayden's free time. They had barely seen each other for two weeks now. It was frustrating to Noah to not see his boyfriend for that long, and the three times they had met during that time hadn't involved any sex. He knew it probably frustrated Jayden a lot more than him that they hadn't had sex, since Jayden was an alpha with a high libido and he needed to get off pretty much every day, but Noah too was starting to get sexually frustrated, especially since he barely ever had time to masturbate. He didn't want to do it in the shower since there were always other people in there with him, and Christie spent a lot of time in their room lately to study for exams too, so he couldn't do it there either unless he was lucky that she was out for a bit.

"Ugh, I don't wanna get up," came Christie's sleepy and lazy voice from the other bed, and Noah could hear her roll over on her stomach and groan into her pillow.

Noah groaned too and rolled over to hug his pillow while he rested his head on it. "Me neither…"

They lay there for a few more seconds, feeling sorry for themselves that they had to get up so early, when suddenly there was a hard knocking on their door followed by giggles and angry shouting from the corridor. They both flinched awake, but could hear that other doors were knocked on too.

"Fuck you, you assholes!" Christie shouted out in anger, making Noah flinch and stare at her with wide eyes through the dark room. "I hate when they do that! This isn't kindergarten," she growled in annoyance.

The past three mornings some girls had thought it was funny to knock on several dorm room doors on that floor to wake people up, and it was really getting on Christie's nerves now.

"Me too. I hope they get caught and punished soon," Noah murmured and slowly sat up on his bed.

Christie too sat up on her bed, her blonde hair and her feathers sticking out in all directions. She yawned before getting up to open the curtains and allow light inside. She opened one window just a bit, and Noah shivered when a cold breeze came in. She chuckled at him and proceeded with taking off her pajama to get dressed.

Noah politely looked away as Christie stood in the room in just her panties, though it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before; they had taken showers together since the showers at college were communal. There were seven other submissives living in their dorm building, so for once Noah wasn't always the only sub showering with the girls. He barely knew the other submissives though, but they had exchanged a few words when meeting each other in the bathrooms.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you how Lucas was doing. You saw him yesterday, didn't you?" Christie asked while she put on her bra. She turned around to face Noah who glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as he too started getting out of his pajama and putting on proper clothes. Christie had come back to their room rather late last night since she had been hanging out with a friend, and Noah had already gone to bed by that time, so she hadn't been able to ask him about Lucas earlier.

"Yeah, I did," Noah replied, using his wings to shield his nakedness a bit as he changed clothes. "He was doing rather well. Caleb is still making him a bit nervous, though… I keep telling him that Caleb seems like a nice guy, but Lucas doesn't trust people that easily… But at least Caleb is still helping Lucas out when the alphas approach him in the corridors."

"Well, I don't really blame him for not trusting guys so easily." Christie cringed somewhat and pulled a shirt over her head. "Does he still get along with his new friends?"

"Yeah, he does," Noah smiled. "But he misses us a lot, he says."

"I miss him too. It's still so weird without him, Abby, and Jayden around. But at least I still have you – and Mick, whom we run into here sometimes." Christie chuckled at that.

Noah laughed a bit. "Yeah, I'm glad to have you too."

Christie grinned and flared her wings a bit before pulling out a pair of jeans from her clothing drawers and putting them on. "Oh, and I met this hot dude last night when Rebecca and Marie took me out. That's why I came home so late."

Noah stopped dressing and turned his head to stare at her in almost shock. "Did you sleep with him?"

His friend blushed at that and looked down while her wings twitched shyly behind her. She fumbled to button up her jeans while she felt Noah staring at her. "It was quick… I don't usually like just doing it once with some random guy, but I really liked him…"

Noah couldn't help but smile a bit at that. "Maybe you will see him again?"

"I gave him my number, but I don't know if he'll call…"

"I think he will. You're really nice, after all. Why shouldn't he call?"

Christie chuckled, a shy grin on her face. "Thanks. We'll see if he does."

They smiled at each other and continued getting putting their clothes on.

As soon as they were both dressed and had brushed their messy hair and wings, they headed off to the cafeteria together to eat breakfast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The cafeteria was crowded, and Noah made himself as small as possible as he and Christie made their way between people to get to the line and get their food. After getting bread, butter, cheese, and juice from the canteen they headed over to some available seats where Christie's friends Rebecca and Marie were sitting. Noah got along well with them too, though he was a little uncomfortable sitting there since a lot of people were passing by all the time to reach the seats by the table behind him, and he tensed whenever someone was close to brushing into his wings.

Rebecca and Marie were very interested in hearing more about Christie's guy, and Christie was very uncomfortable discussing him in the cafeteria where others could listen in. Noah chuckled, but felt a bit sorry for her as the other girls continued to poke around in the subject.

After five minutes, Noah's submissive friends Niko and Alfie showed up. They were both submissive angels. Alfie had sandy-colored hair, light blue eyes, and white wings, and Niko had brown hair, darker blue eyes, and light grey wings bordering on white. Their feathers looked much softer than Noah's somewhat rough ones, and he couldn't help but envy them for it.

"Hey," Alfie smiled at them. "Can we join you?"

"Sure," said the girls, and Noah smiled as Alfie and Niko sat down next to him to eat.

Alfie suddenly leaned in to tell Noah something. "You know that guy you told me has been staring at you sometimes for the past three weeks? Well, he's been hitting on me and Niko lately too. I think he's one of those guys who're trying to get into every sub's pants here at school."

The larger of the two alphas that Noah had run into a few weeks ago and who had blocked the door for him had suddenly started staring at Noah whenever they passed by each other in the corridors. Noah didn't like it one bit. The guy was watching him like he was easy prey, and Noah almost felt sick whenever he felt the alpha staring at his scrawny body and licking his lips at the sight. He had come to learn that the guy's name was Damon and that he had apparently been targeting a lot of the college's submissives and had tried to persuade them to have sex with him. Some had done it but others had rejected him, Noah had heard.

"Ugh, I hope he stops soon. He's kind of creeping me out," Noah replied to Alfie, and shivered lightly.

"I don't like him either," Niko murmured and stared into his plate for a bit. Alfie put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, and soon they all continued with eating.

When breakfast was over they all got up to get ready for class.

Noah and Christie parted ways with their friends in the cafeteria since Alfie and Niko were in a hurry to leave because Niko had forgotten to print his project, and Rebecca and Marie were staying behind a bit to chat with some other friends. Noah and Christie had to go back to their room to retrieve their laptops and then head to their classes afterwards.

When they reached the exit of the cafeteria, Noah suddenly found his way blocked by Damon – the alpha angel who had been eyeing him a lot lately. He tensed and tried to walk around him, but Damon took a step to the side to block his way again. Noah lifted his gaze and glared at the alpha angel who was watching him with an arrogant smirk.

"Please get out of my way," Noah said, trying to give the alpha an intimidating stare, but he wasn't very good at looking scary.

Damon's smirk widened and Noah hated how cocky he looked. "Well, I'm not gonna leave you alone until I get what I want."

"Piss off, dickhead!" Christie growled at him and grabbed Noah's hand as she led him around Damon to get out of there.

Noah was relieved that Damon didn't block their way again, but he didn't like the smirk on the alpha's face as Noah glanced back over his shoulder at him only to see that Damon was still watching him. Noah shivered at the creepiness and eagerly followed Christie out of there.

"Are you okay?" Christie asked once they were in a corridor far away from the cafeteria. They walked towards their dorm but at a slower pace now.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't like that guy…"

"No kidding," Christie growled. "My classmates talked about him and his pals the other day. Some of the school's alphas have this childish game going on about who can sleep with most subs, and it's a bonus if they can get laid with a lot of girls too. If they want to have so much sex, I think they should go to a whorehouse instead of a college."

"Yeah, I agree. And I had hoped that the guys would be more mature in college than in high school…" Noah murmured bitterly.

"Well, most of the guys here _are_ more mature now, but there are also some who aren't…" Christie spoke, sighing and slumping her wings behind her. "If that guy ever tries anything with you, kick him in the balls and come find me – I'll help you make him back off if he comes after you."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Noah smiled. "I'll help you too if someone tries anything with you."

Christie grinned and brushed their wings together to show him her gratitude, and the two friends smiled at each other as they walked back to their room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Noah had classes from 9:30am to 4:30pm that day. It could have been worse, but with all the projects they had lately it really made it stressful. He also had a history exam coming up in a few days which he needed to study for, so that too made him feel pretty stressed. He had passed all his mid-terms so far, but still had two finals left – Classical Medieval Periods (his history class) and his Intro Into Education class, which he had since he was an education major.

His World Religion class started at 12:15pm, and the tables were arranged so that each row behind the front row went one step up, allowing all students a better look at the teacher and the projector screen. Noah preferred to sit as far in the back as he could so that he had no one staring at him from behind. Today he only managed to sit on the second last row in the back, and he cringed when the only available seat left was right in front of a couple of alpha demons.

"You look cold, little sub. Sure you don't want us to warm you up?" one of the alphas slurred as Noah sat down. His buddy cracked up next to him.

Noah lowered his head and chose to ignore them, instead focusing on opening up his laptop on the table in front of him. He tried not to be humiliated when a few others snickered at the comment as well. It was just his bad luck to be seated near the worst sexist alphas in his class today, but all other seats were taken because he had arrived a bit later than usual.

"You can sit on my lap if you want?" the guy behind him continued. "Can't promise you won't feel a little poke in your butt, though."

More snickering sounded from the nearby classmates while the teacher was still getting the projector ready for the lesson. The teacher wasn't paying any attention to what people in the classroom where chattering about, and thus didn't pick up on the harassment going on in the back.

Noah clenched his jaw before looking over his shoulder at the alpha. "No thanks, I'd rather freeze to death. And I wouldn't want to break that little twig anyway if I sit on it." He turned back around to face his laptop, unable to suppress the smug smirk on his lips when the girls in front of him burst out laughing at his comment.

The alpha gasped at Noah's comeback, obviously not prepared to get such a reply. He growled when the others laughed at him. "Why, you little—!"

The teacher cut him off as she told the class to be quiet and to pay attention to the lesson.

Everyone looked at the Power Point presentation that the teacher showed them as she introduced a new project to them. The teacher announced that the project was due in one week and that each student should pair up with someone else to write it.

Once the introduction was over, the students began looking for a project partner.

Noah hadn't really made many friends in that class, and the few girls he had talked to and gotten along with seemed to have already paired up with others when Noah cast a look around to find a partner. Others were beginning to notice that he didn't have a partner, and Noah cringed at the humiliation before he was suddenly approached by one of the human guys from his class.

"Hey," the human – Anthony – spoke as he stood in front of Noah's table. "I don't have a partner either so, um, wanna pair up?"

Anthony was a thin and rather short human male, but by far not as short as Noah was. He had brown hair and thin framed glasses.

Noah looked up at him and felt instant relief that he had been asked to partner up with someone, even though he barely even knew Anthony.

"I'd love to," Noah said, giving Anthony a smile that turned out a bit awkward.

"Cool," Anthony smiled and took a seat next to Noah after the girl who had sat there before had gone somewhere else to sit with her project partner. Noah felt a little awkward around Anthony since they had never spoken before, but he was grateful that he hadn't ended up being paired with some sexist alpha or beta.

Everyone got started with discussing their project and there was a lot of chattering around the room. The teacher walked around, assisting those who needed her help or had questions about the project.

"So, um, you're a submissive, right?" Anthony asked and gave Noah a curious but somewhat wary glance.

Noah tensed a bit and kept his eyes on his laptop. "Yeah… Why?" He dared a glance at Anthony who seemed a little embarrassed now.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you by asking or anything. It's just that I grew up in a small village with only humans there, so I'm not too used to being around angels and demons. We humans don't have that alpha, beta, submissive thing, and before I came here I had never seen a submissive before. I didn't believe it at first when I was told that you guys are, um, part female." Anthony looked Noah up and down and seemed to take in the physical differences between him and the betas and alphas in the classroom.

Noah was a little uncomfortable with the conversation. It wasn't a very appropriate one, but he couldn't blame Anthony for being curious. "Oh," he said. "Um, I hope that's not a problem?"

"No, not at all," Anthony quickly said, looking rather afraid that he had somehow offended Noah. "It's just not something I'm used to. You seem nice, though."

"Um, thanks," Noah said, smiling shyly. He coughed and straightened up a bit. "Maybe we should start with our project?"

"Right. Of course," Anthony spoke and pushed his chair a little closer to Noah, although he made sure not to get too close to him. "Can I ask you one more thing before we begin, though?"

Noah blinked at him. "Sure."

"…You're an angel/demon hybrid, right?" Anthony asked carefully. "Are you related to that guy from _The Sorcerer's Redemption_? The one who plays the magician named Richard?"

Noah couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, that's my brother Isaac."

Anthony's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow, that's cool! I started watching the show about a month ago and it's really awesome. Your brother seems pretty funny."

Noah chuckled. "Yeah, he is."

"Can you get me his autograph?"

"I suppose…" Noah had gotten some classmates autographs from Isaac before, and his brother was always so cocky and proud whenever Noah asked him to write one for them. It was pretty annoying when Isaac got too full of himself like that, Noah thought, but at least he was getting kind of famous already.

"Thanks. That would be awesome," Anthony grinned.

Noah smiled in reply.

The conversation made them both feel a bit less awkward with each other, and they soon started discussing which topic to write about in their project. Noah was glad that Anthony seemed like a decent guy and that he didn't seem to be interested in Noah in a sexual way. It made Noah feel more comfortable around him.

When class ended Noah and Anthony exchanged emails so that they could get into contact with the other about the project if needed.

Noah then made his way to his history classroom to have his next class. The alpha from earlier glared at him as he left the room, but Noah wasn't bothered by it. He was rather satisfied with himself that he had made that alpha shut up, and the guy hadn't said anything to him since – and Noah kinda had the feeling that the guy probably wouldn't speak to him again for quite a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 4:30pm when Noah's classes ended. He felt completely exhausted by then, having spent 7 hours with classes and projects. At least he had had classes with Christie today – they both took the same education class, psychology, and drawing class, and he had those classes with Alfie and Niko as well. The other submissive, whom Noah didn't get along with, shared the same history class as him. Religion was the only class which he had by himself.

Noah exited the classroom along with the others and sighed at the prospect of having to work on that religion project tonight and the rest of the week.

The sun was already setting, casting orange colors into the mostly empty corridors as it disappeared into the horizon that December day, and Noah quickly made his way back to the dormitory.

He stopped in one of the smaller corridors when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out to read the text message he had gotten.

_**Jayden**__: Hey gorgeous :) do you have time to go out and get some dinner together tonight? Been a little too long since we last hung out and I really wanna see you. I miss you. I hope you have some time?_

Noah smiled at the text and felt ridiculously excited about his boyfriend texting him. He quickly typed a reply.

_**Noah**__: Okay, I would love to :) Meet you outside my school at 5:30pm? And I miss you too…_

_**Jayden**__: Okay, that's a deal ;) See you at 5:30._

Noah smiled at the screen of his phone and flared his wings in excitement. He was about to put his phone away when a voice startled him.

"What's up that that girlish, excited grin on your face?"

Noah swirled around and widened his eyes in horror when he saw Damon standing right next to him now. The alpha eyed him with a curious smirk and took a step forward, and Noah's back and wings hit the wall behind him as he backed up to put some distance between them.

Damon seemed almost satisfied with how horrified and small Noah looked all of sudden. "You know, I can make you pretty excited in bed too…"

"No you can't, and please leave me alone," Noah croaked out and tried to straighten up to not appear intimated by the large alpha. He clutched his shoulder bag against his side and felt panic rise inside him when he realized that the only people in the corridor right now were guys who didn't really care that he was being cornered like this. They were standing further away, minding their own business.

Damon growled and slammed his hand into the wall right next to Noah's head, making Noah flinch and stare back at him with wide eyes. A growl rumbled in Damon's chest as he leaned in so that their faces were just inches apart. His hand was still resting on the wall right next to Noah's head, and he was cornering him like a predator did its prey. "I _will _get a taste of you sooner or later, even if I have to force myself on you," he growled lowly.

That threat was enough to make Noah kick the guy in the shins and try to run away. Damon cried out in pain but managed to grab Noah's arm before he could run off. Noah yelped loudly and was suddenly thrown up against the wall by a very pissed off Damon.

"How dare you, you little bitch!" Damon growled, his hand grabbing Noah's upper arm so hard that it made Noah gasp in pain and know it was going to leave bruises.

Noah panicked when he couldn't get out of Damon's grip, since the alpha was dodging every move he made to get free, but before Damon could do anything to him he was suddenly being yanked back. Noah was both surprised and relieved to see that Brandon – whom he knew from high school – had come to his rescue.

"Hey!" Brandon growled as he harshly shoved Damon away and spread out his sharpened wings in anger. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"He kicked me!" Damon snapped and pointed accusingly at Noah.

"Yeah, and you were cornering him against the wall – I saw that before Noah kicked you," Brandon growled. "Just fuck off, you pervert."

Noah watched them from where he was standing with his back against the wall, and he clutched his shoulder bag tightly against his side. He saw Damon shoot them both a harsh glare before he stalked off down the corridor and disappeared.

Noah sighed and slumped his wings in relief.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked then, eyeing Noah in worry. "I was going back to the dorm when I saw him cornering you here…"

"I'm okay. Thanks," Noah said, giving Brandon a brief smile of gratitude.

"You should really report that guy for harassing you. I can go with you if you want, since I'm a witness?"

"Um, thanks. I appreciate that," Noah spoke and shifted a bit. He wasn't entirely comfortable with being around Brandon – especially not when they were alone – since it felt wrong to hang out with an alpha when he already had a boyfriend. Jayden certainly wouldn't like the idea either. Noah had the feeling that Brandon wouldn't hurt him though, and that made him feel a bit safer around him.

"Wanna head there now?"

"Um, I'd like to go back to my room and see if Christie is there. I kinda wanna have her go with us, if that's okay?"

"Sure. Though, if you think that I'm gonna lure you into some empty classroom on our way and grope you then I'm afraid I must disappoint you. I may have been a bully, but I've never been a slimy pervert like that guy," Brandon said, chuckling a bit.

"I didn't say that," Noah blurted out quickly.

Brandon laughed. "I know, I'm just saying. Go get Christie and then I'll just wait for you outside the main entrance to the dorm. We live in the same dormitory anyway."

Noah nodded. They headed towards the dormitory together, but kept some distance between each other as they walked since neither was comfortable with getting too close to the other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Christie was outraged when Noah told her about what had happened. She immediately abandoned her studies to go with him and Brandon to the administrational office to talk to someone in charge. They were referred to the college's vice president, and waited in the corridor outside for twenty minutes until he was available.

The vice president was a 53-year-old alpha angel named Josh Miller. He looked pretty strict, like a guy that never smiled, and Noah instantly felt rather uncomfortable around him.

They sat down in the chairs in front of the desk and explained why they had come. Noah shifted uneasily as he recited to Mr. Miller about how Damon had kind of been stalking him for a while and about what had happened earlier. He was grateful when both Christie and Brandon confirmed his story.

"Hmm," said Mr. Miller as he rested his chin on his hand and stared between them with a calculating but also rather uninterested expression. "Damon Sullivan gets quite good feedback from his teachers, my database tells me. And he's a straight-A student." He glanced at his laptop next to him from where he had looked up some basic info on Damon while Noah and the others told him about the problem. Mr. Miller turned his unkind eyes to Noah then. "Are you sure he's not just taking a liking to you because you've somehow given him the idea that you're interested? I doubt that a guy with such nice grades would be much interested in someone like you otherwise. You must have shown an interest in him, somehow."

Noah was mortified by that comment, though he couldn't say that he was completely surprised.

Christie growled. "_What?!_ How can you say that? _Noah_ is the victim here, and Damon has been bothering other submissive students as well with his propositions! _No one_ has been showing that guy any kind of interest!"

"No one else has complained about him, so you guys could just be making this up. He appears to be a good student, and unless I get more complaints I'm not gonna look more into this matter," Mr. Miller said dismissively. He turned a sharp glare to Noah and cut them all off before they could protest. "As for you – kicking or otherwise being violent towards other students is not allowed here. You should be damn glad I'm just giving you a small warning for it."

"Hey, Damon was threatening him! And he bruised Noah's arm pretty bad!" Brandon argued, looking quite pissed at the vice president's total disinterest in the matter.

"Which is why I'm only giving him a verbal warning," Mr. Miller explained in a tight voice. "Now, I believe we're done talking. You're dismissed." He leaned back in his chair and waited for them leave.

They all slowly got up from their seats, and Christie shot Mr. Miller a sharp, unimpressed glare before she led Noah out of the office.

When they were out in the corridor and had closed the door behind them, both Noah and Christie sighed in frustration.

"What a dick," Brandon muttered and crossed his arms. "I seriously hope that someone else will complain about Damon and finally knock some sense into Mr. Miller. I don't think he even took my statement that seriously either; I can tell he's not very fond of demons by the way he was looking at me…"

"What idiot hired such a racist for the position of vice president at a college?" Christie grumbled and clenched her jaw in anger.

"I don't know…" Noah murmured and wrapped his wings as tight to his body as he could. "This hasn't helped me feel any better about Damon's threat…"

Brandon looked at him in sympathy. "I know you don't entirely trust me and that we aren't friends or anything, but I can keep an eye on you if I spot you in the corridors and make sure that Damon doesn't get too close. I'll probably stalk that guy a bit around and see if he bothers others too."

"Um, thanks. I'd be relieved if you would do that," Noah said, smiling a bit.

Christie crossed her arms and gave Brandon a skeptic frown. "Why are you suddenly so eager to help out Noah? You used to be quite a dick to him."

Brandon looked a little offended by that. "I know that, and I said I was sorry. I also said I wanna make it up to him, and I kinda promised my sister I would make sure he's okay. Besides, I was once molested as a kid by some old pervert, and I can't stand seeing guys sexually harassing others the way Damon is. I certainly won't let him rape anyone either."

Christie flinched a bit at that and Noah turned to stare at Brandon in surprise.

"Oh… I didn't know. I'm sorry," Christie said, suddenly feeling bad for making Brandon bring that up.

Noah glanced at Brandon in sympathy and slumped his wings a bit behind himself. "I'm sorry to hear about that…"

Brandon looked away and shifted uncomfortably. "It's fine. It was a long time ago. Anyway, let's get out of here, shall we?" He turned around and started walking down the corridor, trying to keep a casual posture. He seemed very uncomfortable with the topic, and Noah could tell that he hadn't really meant to bring it up.

Noah and Christie shared a sad look before following after him.

They were headed back to their dorms, but Christie was hungry so she hugged Noah goodbye before parting ways with him since he would be going out to eat with Jayden and thus wouldn't be going with her to the cafeteria. Brandon was headed back to the dorm building as well, and he and Noah walked there together, though they didn't speak that much and they kept a respectable distance to each other as they walked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jayden was headed towards Noah's college to meet up with him and go out to have something to eat. His exam had ended at 2pm and after that he had gone home to get rid of his bag and to study a bit before meeting up with Noah for the first time in five days. He had taken the bus to the college since it took over 45 minutes to walk there from his house, and his bike was broken.

It was already completely dark at 5:25pm when he arrived at the college. Winter was somewhat cold and Jayden kind of hated how fast it got dark outside. He buried his hands in his jeans pockets to keep them warm and was grateful that he had decided to wear a warm hoodie under his leather jacket.

When he approached Noah's dormitory where they always met up when Jayden went there to see him, he saw Noah standing ten feet away from the entrance under a lamppost. Jayden immediately tensed and became alert when he spotted Brandon standing there with Noah. It looked as if the two were parting ways, and he watched as Noah smiled and nodded goodbye at Brandon before the alpha headed over to the dorm and disappeared into it.

Jealousy and possessiveness immediately rose in Jayden's chest.

He didn't like seeing other alphas interacting with Noah, and he certainly didn't like to see them smiling at Noah and Noah smiling back. A low growl rumbled in Jayden's chest and he felt his instincts telling him to protect his boyfriend and keep the competition away. He didn't fully trust Brandon, even though the guy seemed to not be much of a threat to Noah anymore.

Jayden walked over to Noah, going a bit faster now, and the submissive looked up and spotted him when he was almost right next to him.

"Hi," Noah smiled and flared his wings excitedly at seeing Jayden again.

"Why were you talking to him?" Jayden immediately asked. He knew he was being a bit rude but he couldn't help it. He didn't trust Brandon to be around Noah when the two were alone – which they had been when saying goodbye just now.

Noah frowned, his wings drooping slightly behind him in confusion. "I… We just came back from the college's vice president's office. Some alpha angel has been bothering me and he cornered me today, so Christie and Brandon went there with me to support me."

"What?!" Jayden exclaimed in shock. His wings spread out slightly in alarm when hearing that some alpha had been bothering Noah. "What happened?"

Noah lowered his gaze. "Some guy named Damon has been staring at me for weeks now and has been trying to, um, get into my pants. I keep telling him I'm not interested, but he still keeps bothering me. And then today he cornered me when I was alone and threatened he'd force himself on me, so I kicked him. He grabbed my arm pretty hard though, so I couldn't run away. That's when Brandon came to help, and we went to the vice president to report Damon, but he didn't really take our statements seriously…"

"You went there with _Brandon?_" Jayden blurted, clenching his jaw.

Noah lifted his gaze and narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes, I went there with Brandon. He witnessed Damon harassing me and offered to give his statement to make the school believe me."

"Well, that makes sense…" Jayden murmured. "But why was he walking you back to the dorm and smiling at you like that? Do you guys hang out now or what?" The jealousy was eating away at him inside now and he hated it. At the same time he trusted that Noah would never cheat on him or be romantically interested in anyone else. At least not for as long as they were together.

"No!" Noah denied. "He was headed here too, so we walked together. Besides, he's keeping an eye on me and I'm grateful for that. Why is that so bad?"

"Well, he's an _alpha_ and he used to call you mean names before, remember?"

"But he's not anymore. It's not like I trust him fully either," Noah argued. "Can we please not fight about this?" he asked, giving Jayden a pleading look. Jayden seemed very on edge right now, and Noah didn't quite like it.

Jayden groaned and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. His body posture relaxed as he took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay, sorry… I just don't like it when an alpha smiles at you like that. And he was standing a bit too close to you for my liking when you parted ways…" He growled at the image in his head with Brandon and Noah hanging out together. Noah was _his,_ even though they weren't mates yet. Jayden wouldn't tolerate any other male getting too close to him, and the idea of having competition scared him more than anything else.

"We barely talk and we're not friends…" Noah murmured. "You don't have to be jealous of him or anything."

Jayden let out a sigh and stepped closer. He grabbed Noah's hand and stared down at it as he held it in his own, gently rubbing his thumb against the skin on the back of Noah's small hand. "I get possessive when I see another alpha around you… I can't help it. And I don't like it that I can't protect you during the day from the perverted guys." He lifted his gaze to look Noah into the eye. "Why didn't you tell me that some guy has been bothering you for weeks?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry or overreact," Noah told him with a sad smile. "But he's really freaking me out now… I'm scared he's going to try to rape me or something. He threatened that he would."

Jayden growled and his feathers sharpened as Noah's words caused him to feel protective. "If he touches you, I'll kill him."

"I know," Noah spoke and stared at Jayden's clothed chest. "I'm scared to walk the corridors alone now, after Damon said he'd force himself on me if he doesn't get what he want…" He shivered slightly in fear. "I wish you were here to keep him away from me."

Jayden wrapped his arms around Noah and pulled him closer so that Noah's head was resting against his chest. He tightened his arms around Noah's smaller body protectively. "I wish I was too. I don't like not being around you to keep the perverts away from you, and I keep worrying that something's gonna happen to you. These two weeks with exams and barely seeing you hasn't been easy either…"

Noah brought his hand up to rest on Jayden's chest, next to where his head was leaning against the alpha. He grasped Jayden's cotton hoodie, which was visible at the front since Jayden's jacket was open, and closed his eyes as he felt Jayden's protective arms around him.

Jayden then slowly pulled away, making Noah blink up at him in surprise when the alpha placed his hands on his shoulders and stared him into the eye.

"Do you know where that guy's dorm room is?" Jayden asked, looking very serious and determined now. "'Cause I think I really wanna have a chat with that prick."

"I… I don't know. But I can ask at the reception – they would know."

"Good. Let's go there now." Jayden grabbed Noah's hand and headed for the reception which he already knew where was located.

"W-Wait, what are you gonna do when you find Damon's room?" Noah asked, following after Jayden who still hadn't let go of his hand. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he thought of Jayden getting into a fight with Damon and potentially getting hurt. He didn't like that idea one bit, but on the other hand he would feel safer after Jayden had 'taken care of' Damon and maybe managed to make sure that he would leave him alone.

"I'm gonna tell that ass to stay the fuck away from you, what else?" Jayden growled, slowing down a bit to let Noah catch up to his speed.

They reached the college's reception where Noah identified himself and told the woman that he needed to know where Damon Sullivan's room was because he needed to speak to him about a project. It was a little lie though, but he needed to give the woman a reason to tell him which room number Damon had.

Once they got the room number they headed over to the block D dormitory where Damon resided.

Jayden determinately climbed the stairs to the third floor where Damon lived, and Noah followed him.

The guys in the corridor seemed surprised to see a submissive on their floor, and Noah stayed close to Jayden when a couple of alphas eyed him with small smirks. One guy whistled lewdly at him, but flinched and quickly backed off when Jayden growled at him and gave him a territorial display of his sharp feathers. Noah couldn't help the proud smirk on his lips when he saw how scared that alpha was of Jayden. When Jayden was angry, possessive, or protective of Noah, he wasn't someone you would want to fuck with.

They reached room 313 where Damon lived, and Noah flinched a bit when Jayden knocked harshly and loudly on the door. Jayden had told him to back up a bit, so that's what Noah did. He was now standing a few feet away from Jayden and shifted nervously as he waited for Damon to appear at the door. He hoped that Jayden wouldn't get too violent with the guy and get into trouble.

After a few seconds they could hear the door being unlocked, and then Damon opened the door and cast a bored glance at his visitor. "Yeah?" he said, leaning against the doorframe a bit.

"Are you Damon?" Jayden asked, a growl in his voice.

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?" Damon barely managed to finish his sentence before Jayden growled, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pushed him hard into the doorframe without warning.

Noah gasped in shock, staring wide-eyed as Jayden pinned Damon to his own doorframe and growled into his face. Jayden's feathers were sharper than ever and he looked pretty intimidating.

"What the fuck, man?! Who are you?!" Damon demanded and tried to get free, but Jayden used his weight to help him pin the younger alpha against the doorframe.

The others guys who were in the corridor right now all stopped to watch the scene in shock, but no one intervened.

"Stay the _fuck_ away from my boyfriend, you hear me?!" Jayden growled at Damon, baring his teeth at him in anger as his face was just inches away from his. "If you as much as _look_ at him or _speak_ to him again, I'm gonna make you pay, you understand?"

Damon stared back at him with wide eyes, confusing passing over his face before he caught a glimpse of Noah who was standing somewhere behind Jayden. He stared back at Jayden then, his lips curling into a snarl. "That little bitch came running to his alpha for help, huh? Well, you haven't even fully claimed him yet, so you can't expect others not to look at the nice view he offers or blame them for wanting a piece of that ass— Ow!" He grunted in pain when Jayden pulled him forward a few inches by the shirt only to throw him back into the doorframe.

Jayden leaned in so close that Damon shifted uncomfortably. "Touch him and you're _dead,_" he growled threateningly before finally releasing Damon. He shot the other alpha a sharp glare before he gently grabbed a hold of Noah's hand and led him out of the place.

Noah was completely speechless. He glanced over his shoulder at Damon and saw the angel shoot him a pure look of contempt before he turned his head back around and followed Jayden out of there.

There was complete silence in the corridor for a moment except for some whispering, and suddenly there was a loud cheering among the guys.

"Fuck yeah! That was awesome! You had that one coming, Damon," one of the alphas cheered and smirked over at Damon, who was still standing in his doorway.

Damon slowly retreated back into his room, feeling humiliated now that the other guys were laughing at him.

Meanwhile Noah followed Jayden back outside, and they both sighed in relief once they were back out in the cool December air, away from Damon and the noisy dormitory floors.

"Fuck, what a jerk," Jayden groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He was relieved that Damon hadn't managed to throw him off or start a physical fight with him. Threatening Damon like that was risky since the school wouldn't be happy if they knew about it, but Jayden didn't care. He wanted to make sure that Damon stayed the hell away from Noah and that Noah was safe.

Noah stood next to him under the lamppost outside, watching the light fall on Jayden and illuminate him in beautiful ways. He liked the way Jayden's rough, half-sharp feathers glistered a bit in the light.

"Yeah, he is…" Noah agreed, his voice low and quiet. "Thanks for confronting the guy for me… I just hope it'll be enough to make him stay away."

Jayden turned his head to look at him with a small, reassuring smile on his lips. "I think he will. Unless he wants to risk me beating the shit out of him, and something in his eyes told me he didn't want that to happen. I think he'll back off. If he doesn't, let me know."

Noah nodded. He stared at the ground for a second before glancing up at Jayden again. "You were quite scary," he said then, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Good. That was the idea," Jayden chuckled. He turned so that his body was facing Noah and then gently placed his hands on Noah's hips, standing so close that their fronts were almost touching. "Did I scare you?" he asked softly.

Noah looked up at him. "No. Not in a bad way, at least. It was kind of hot, actually…" he admitted, blushing a bit.

Jayden grinned before leaning down to kiss Noah softly on the lips. Noah returned it, and their lips moved together in slow, sensual movements, letting them taste and feel each other's lips in the cold.

When they pulled apart, Jayden hummed softly and closed his eyes as he gently nuzzled his nose against Noah's cheek. He was all calm and gentle now – the complete opposite of the angry and protective alpha he had been just minutes before.

Noah smiled at Jayden's ministrations and ran his hand over Jayden's clothed chest, enjoying the moment.

The alpha slowly pulled away then. "Just don't let Brandon replace me, okay? Or another alpha for that matter. I'm glad he looks out for you when I can't, but I really don't like you hanging out too much…"

"I won't. Stop being so worried about that; I'm not interested in him at all," Noah said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Good," Jayden said, pleased with Noah's words, and leaned in for another small kiss which Noah returned. He pulled back after a few seconds and smiled down at Noah. "Let's go get something to eat now, shall we? I'm starving."

Noah chuckled up at him. "Yes, let's do that. I've been hungry for _hours _already. My stomach almost rumbled in the vice president's office…"

Jayden laughed at that. "Then I better take you somewhere nice to make your stomach happy again," he smirked, and grabbed Noah's hand as they started walking in the direction of town to find a nice place to eat at.

"Yeah, you better," Noah smirked back and shoved his wing playfully into Jayden's.

Jayden laughed and squeezed his hand tighter, and together they headed off to get something to eat.

They were set on enjoying the next couple of hours together since they hadn't seen much of each other lately and there were still a few more days left before the exams and projects were over.

Noah was less worried about Damon now after Jayden had taken care of the matter, but knew that he would always have males leering at him and harassing him for being what he was. But for now he was just glad that he didn't have to worry too much about Damon anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This was a tricky chapter and it didn't turn out how I wanted… Sorry if I get a few things about college wrong – I'm not entirely sure about how it works in America, but I hope you can ignore mistakes that I make about that.

Hope you enjoyed some badass protective and jealous Jayden XD Just wanted to show how not being around Noah every day anymore affects him, since he really has no idea how Noah is doing during the day and he worries that something is gonna happen to him or that he will make wrong friends. You'll likely see more of that soon.

And for those who don't remember it: Noah is studying to be a kindergarten teacher, and Christie is studying to be an elementary school teacher. Brandon is studying something with technology, and Mick is into architecture. Also, Noah's friend Alfie is _not _Samandriel's son Alfie. Alfie is just a common name for submissives and betas :)

I'm glad my readers are excited for this spin-off! And I appreciate all your support so far! :)

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :) Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**March 2045 (Noah is 18 (almost 19), Jayden is 20, Christie is 18 (almost 19), Castiel is 55, Dean is 57, Isaac is 24, Kaylen is 19 (almost 20)).**

Spring arrived again, as it did every year, and the weather turned warmer and the days got longer.

Noah was glad that it was Thursday and that he had Friday off because of some event that his teachers were attending, so classes had been cancelled on that day. He just had to do a bit of homework which the teachers had given him since the classes were cancelled, but he could live with that.

It was 4:40pm and Noah sat at his desk in his dorm room and was looking through his emails. His legs were folded under him on the chair as he rolled through his unread emails.

He had received a few emails from Isaac who always sent him funny and silly videos, gifs, and comic strips, and he chuckled as he went through them. Isaac didn't send him emails that often anymore, though. Noah suspected it was because he and Kaylen were together now. Isaac had changed a bit after Kaylen became his boyfriend; he was a bit calmer now and didn't try to get others' attention as much as he used to, but that was mostly only when Kaylen was physically close to him. He was still a prankster and liked to tease and annoy everyone around him. Kaylen too was a bit of a mischievous person. Noah had been stunned the first time he heard Kaylen tell a dirty joke, but Isaac had just laughed out loud and looked pretty proud to have a boyfriend like that. Everyone in the family got along well with Kaylen though, and he was very polite and had seemed a little bit shy the first time he came over to Dean and Castiel's house, but now he was more outgoing and open. It was still strange for Noah to see Isaac kissing someone the way he kissed Kaylen – there was so much emotion in it (at least when Isaac wasn't grabbing at Kaylen's ass or his wings, which often earned him a smack on the head in return), and Isaac seemed to be more happy now than he had been before.

Noah scrolled down to see the other emails he had received and was happy when he noticed that he had gotten an email from Lily. It had been a week since he had last heard from her. He eagerly opened the email to see what it said.

'_Hello, little brother :) I hope all is well at college. I miss you so much and I hope we'll see each other at dad and papa's house again soon. I've added some photos to this email and I hope you'll enjoy them. Hugs and kisses from Lily (and from Tony too).'_

Noah scrolled down a bit and opened the attached image files, curious to see the photos Lily had sent him.

He smiled when he saw that Lily had sent him some recent photos of her and Tony's little son, Alec. He had been born on the 27th February and was just two weeks old now. He was an alpha hybrid with white wings with a bit of dark and light grey in them, and he was tailless. The baby looked so cute on the photos that Lily had sent him; all wrapped up in fluffy blankets and with big, blue eyes, and Noah grinned warmly at the pictures. It was hard to believe that such an adorable baby would one day grow up to be a tough alpha.

Noah had been there at the hospital along with his parents, Isaac, Adrian, Natalie, and Eden and Jason to congratulate Lily and Tony on their new baby after Alec was born. It had been wonderful to see his sister so happy that she was finally a mother, and Noah had envied her a bit.

He looked up when the door to the room was being unlocked, and smiled at Christie when she entered their room.

"Hey, Noah," Christie smiled, closing and locking the door behind her, and put her keys away into her pocket.

"Hi, Christie," Noah smiled back. "Did your classes finally end?"

"Ugh, yeah. I envy you that you're free tomorrow – only two of my teachers are going to that event, so I still have one class that I gotta attend…"

Noah chuckled and gave her a sympathetic look.

Christie walked over and looked at the photos on Noah's laptop as she stood behind him. "Aww, is that your new nephew? He's so adorable!"

"Yes, that's Alec; Lily's son," Noah said and smiled at the photos.

"Oh, he's such a cutie for an alpha baby," Christie grinned and leaned in over Noah to have a closer look. "Aww, just look at him! Doesn't that make you want to have a baby of your own?" She poked the back of Noah's shoulder teasingly, laughing when she saw him duck his head and blush.

"Kind of… But I'm not ready to have a baby just yet."

"Well, I bet it won't be that long before Jayden knocks up – it'll probably be right after you finish college. I wouldn't be surprised if he knocks you up multiple times, actually."

"Christie!" Noah chastised, blushing like mad.

Christie just laughed at him and gave him a small wink, which made him blush even more.

"So, I'm gonna crash at Rebecca and Marie's room since Jayden is coming over tonight… And I don't really want to be around for that," Christie said and started packing a small bag with her pajama and some new clothes for tomorrow. Her friends' room was just down the corridor, but she didn't want to have to enter their dorm room while Jayden was visiting Noah.

"Ugh, Christie," Noah whined, embarrassed.

"What? You know I'm right," Christie grinned.

Noah groaned loudly and Christie laughed before packing her stuff and saying goodbye to him as she left the room to hang out with her friends.

After Christie had gone Noah got up to tidy up a bit before Jayden would arrive. He opened a window to let some fresh air inside the room, and stood there for a bit to feel the warm spring breeze hit his face and blow through his feathers and hair.

Things were going well at college. There were still sexist alphas around, but at least Damon had left him alone since Jayden threatened him back in December. He glared at Noah in contempt whenever their paths crossed afterwards, and he had snapped a few rude comments at him, but it was nothing that made Noah worry too much. Damon had continued to hit on other submissives as well, and also on some of the girls, and eventually his behavior had been reported to the college president. Unlike the vice president, the college president took such matters much more seriously, and Damon had been given a firm warning. It didn't stop others from hitting on Noah and other victims, and trying to get into their pants, but they weren't as persistent or threatening as Damon had been. At least not to Noah.

A sound from his laptop caught his attention then, and Noah turned around and walked over to see what was going on. He was half surprised to see that Isaac was calling him on Skype. Noah sat down, put on his headphones, and clicked 'accept' to pick up the video call.

Isaac's face appeared on the screen, and his brother glanced around the room he was in before leaning closer. _"Hey, Noah. How's it going?"_

"Hi, Isaac," Noah replied, eyeing his brother skeptically through the screen. Isaac called him on Skype sometimes, but his brother looked oddly restless right now. Noah wondered why. "And I'm good. What's wrong with _you?_"

"_Well, uh, I kinda need your advice, little bro,"_ Isaac said, shifting a bit. Noah could see that Isaac was lying on his stomach on the bed in his apartment with his laptop in front of him while he was skyping with Noah, and he still seemed a little nervous.

"What is it?" Noah asked, getting a little worried.

"_You're a sub so you know what subs like and what they don't like… And I need to know what I should buy for Kaylen for his birthday,"_ Isaac said, giving Noah a pleading look through the webcam. _"Please hurry up before Kaylen comes back into the room."_

That was not what Noah had expected, but he was relieved that it wasn't anything more serious that had Isaac looking so nervous. His brother was just worried that Kaylen would return to the room before Noah could give him the advice he needed.

Noah frowned. "Isn't his birthday first in April?"

"_Yeah, but I like to be prepared, and I can't stop thinking about what the hell I should give him. It's giving me a headache to think about it,"_ Isaac groaned.

Noah couldn't help but laugh at how lost Isaac was when it came to buying someone good presents. It was cute how genuinely freaked out Isaac looked right now since he had no clue what to do or buy for Kaylen's upcoming birthday. How would he know? He hadn't had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before, so he had no experience with buying presents for one.

"_What's so funny? Stop laughing at me!"_ Isaac snapped, groaning in annoyance that Noah was making fun of him. _"Please just give me a good idea about what to buy?"_

"Sorry, I just find it funny how lost you are about what to buy for Kaylen," Noah grinned and gave Isaac a teasing smirk.

"_It isn't funny, man. I don't know what to get him – he doesn't even know what he wants, so that's not helping."_

"Well, how about you give him a good experience instead of buying a thing for him?" Noah suggested.

Isaac frowned. "_What? Like romantic sex or what?"_

"No! Well, yeah, but not just that." Noah groaned and shifted in his chair to fold his legs under him again. "Maybe you should take him out to his favorite place to eat, and then perhaps go with him to some place that you think he might like? Somewhere where you can do something together and have fun, or just take him to the mountains to look at the city at night or something. And then you can, um, do naughty things afterwards if that's what the mood is calling for." He blushed a bit and almost couldn't believe that he was telling Isaac such stuff.

Isaac considered that for a bit. _"Hmm… That doesn't sound too bad. I'm pretty sure his family won't mind that I steal him for the night and take him somewhere. Do you think Kaylen would like doing that stuff with me?"_

"I think so, yeah," Noah said. "As long as you do something special for him then I definitely think he would be happy." He didn't know much about what Kaylen liked and what his interests were yet. He had only met Kaylen about eight times, but they already got along really well.

"_Well, thanks for the help, Squirt," _Isaac grinned. _"I would kiss you if it wasn't for the screen."_

Noah grimaced. "Ew. Please don't."

Isaac barked out a laugh but looked up when the door to his bedroom was suddenly opened. Noah could see Isaac grinning widely and talking to someone in the room, and then Kaylen suddenly appeared on his screen as he lay down on the bed next to Isaac.

"_Hi, Noah,"_ Kaylen smiled and waved at him.

"Hi," Noah grinned.

"_I hope college hasn't killed you yet. It's almost killing me,"_ Kaylen said and groaned loudly.

Kaylen was studying to be a nurse at the college in L.A. He wasn't living with Isaac, but he came over to visit him as often as he could. They had started dating in early September last year after Isaac had finally asked him to be his boyfriend, and so far things were going well between them.

"It hasn't killed me yet, but sometimes it feels like it's about to…" Noah murmured.

Kaylen laughed at that, and he squirmed when Isaac lifted his wing up and blanked Kaylen's body with it as they lay next to each other. Noah watched as Isaac leaned in to place a lazy kiss on Kaylen's cheek, and he could tell that Isaac was doing something with his hand as well since it had disappeared somewhere between their bodies.

"_Isaac!"_ Kaylen suddenly yelped and flinched away. _"Get your hands off my ass! Your brother is watching us!" _He glared daggers at Isaac who was just laughing at him now.

Noah groaned in disgust, but couldn't help but find it a bit amusing too. It was weird seeing Isaac so relaxed around someone like that, and Noah hadn't gotten used to it yet.

"_Noah can handle it. He's witnessed a lot of weird stuff in his life,"_ Isaac snickered.

Another groan escaped from Noah's throat.

Isaac leaned in again and kissed Kaylen on the jaw. Kaylen smiled at his action and bared his neck to him, giggling softly as Isaac's kissing tickled a bit.

"Gosh, get a room!" Noah groaned and put a hand up to the screen to block the image in disgust.

Isaac laughed and pulled away from Kaylen to look at Noah through the screen._ "This _is _my room!" _he reminded him. _"And now you know how I've felt all the times I had to watch you and Jayden get gross with each other. I've been scarred for life by watching you guys kiss, touch, and grope each other."_

Noah put his hand down again and blushed furiously. "We have barely touched each other in front of you!"

"_Oh yeah? Jayden has his tail curled around your leg all the time, and don't think I haven't seen him rest his hand on your ass a few times too when we're visiting dad and papa!"_

Noah blushed. "That's…"

"_I'm surprised I haven't walked in on you guys fucking yet."_

That comment mortified Noah who was now crimson red all over his face.

Kaylen swatted Isaac gently on the arm. _"Come on. Don't be so rude to Noah…"_

"_I'm not being rude,"_ Isaac denied and gave Kaylen a rather affectionate smile.

Noah groaned once again. "Well, I gotta go. Jayden is going to be here soon…"

"_Aww, Noah is getting laid tonight!"_ Isaac teased and grinned at Noah who blushed even more now.

"Shut up!" Noah snapped, completely embarrassed.

Noah watched as Kaylen put his hand over Isaac's mouth before the beta could say another word, and then practically pushed him away from the bed so that he couldn't embarrass Noah any further. Isaac seemed to try to protest, but his words came out as uninterpretable, muffled mutters under Kaylen's hand, and Noah couldn't help but giggle at that. After Isaac was off the bed, Kaylen lay down on his stomach again and inched a bit closer to the screen, completely ignoring Isaac's complaints from somewhere behind him.

"_I think we better log off now. It was nice talking to you again. Have fun with Jayden and greet him for me,"_ Kaylen said, grinning at Noah and gave him a small wink.

"Um, thanks. I will. Take care of Isaac," Noah said and smiled at the other submissive through the screen.

"_I will,"_ Kaylen smiled, flaring his wings and tail joyfully before they said goodbye and logged off.

Noah took off his headphones and leaned back his chair, continuing to smile for a few moments. Isaac seemed really happy around Kaylen, and Noah was glad for him. He missed his brother though, even though he hated admitting how much he could actually _miss_ Isaac's silliness and his teasing. He missed his other siblings too. He pretty much only saw them when they were all at Dean and Castiel's house for a weekend, though he had been Christmas shopping at the mall with Eden and Lily in December.

Sighing, Noah finally got up from his chair and turned off his laptop. He put his room key into his pocket before leaving the room to use the bathroom before Jayden arrived.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 5:23 when Jayden finally arrived.

Noah grinned up at his boyfriend as he opened the door for him. "Hi."

"Hi, gorgeous," Jayden grinned and entered the room as Noah stepped aside to let him in.

Noah blushed a bit at the pet name, but he kind of liked it when Jayden called him that.

As soon as Jayden was inside and the door had been shut and locked, the alpha pulled Noah close to his body and kissed him deeply. Noah was rather surprised by the deep, hungry kiss that Jayden was giving him, but he kissed him back with eager and fought half-heartedly for dominance. Jayden growled into his mouth and grasped his hair tightly, and Noah finally submitted and let the alpha kiss him as hard and deep as he pleased.

The kiss was dirty and deep, and Jayden grasped some of Noah's feathers dominantly while he continued to devour his mouth. Noah mewled and lowered his wings submissively as he melted into Jayden's arms as the alpha grasped his feathers like that, and he gasped for air every time Jayden pulled back just a bit to breathe before kissing him again.

After a minute, Jayden finally pulled back. They panted to catch their breaths, and the alpha rested his forehead against Noah's and rubbed their noses together in affection while his eyes were closed.

Noah stared at Jayden's closed eyelids, humming softly as he felt his boyfriend caress his scalp with his thumb as his hand was still grasping his hair. "What was that about?" Noah asked, chuckling softly.

"Nothing. I just missed you so much all week, you have no idea," Jayden hummed. His eyes were still closed and he ran a lazy hand through Noah's feathers, hearing a soft ruffling sound coming from as the movement stirred them.

"Oh. Did something happen?" Noah asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Jayden finally opened his eyes and stared back at Noah. He chuckled fondly at the worried look the submissive was giving him. "No, not really. It's just been a bit stressful, and there's one classmate that keeps pissing me off."

Noah's eyebrows furrowed. "What did this person do?"

Jayden sighed and pulled away. "He's an alpha angel. He saw us when you came to my school last week to meet up with me, and he mistook you for an angel. He started throwing some racist shit at me since he thought I was dating an angel, and it didn't exactly get any better when I told him you're half demon too. The guy's just a dick, that's all." He hadn't really told Noah about his female classmate Janine who was making him a bit uncomfortable with being attracted to him. She never really spoke much to him, but he had seen her watching him on several occasions. He didn't quite like it, but she hadn't made any moves on him so he didn't think of it as a big deal. He just ignored her instead.

"Oh. What an assbutt," Noah muttered.

Jayden leaned his head back and laughed at that. "Wow, very creative word. When I finally hear you saying a cussword it's just a silly word that sounds like something a kindergartener thought up." He grinned fondly at Noah and ran another hand through his feathers with affection.

Noah scowled at him, his lips forming a small pout. "So what? My papa has always said that word a lot so I started using it too. Do you want me to curse more or what?"

"No," Jayden said, chuckling. "Definitely not. Unless it's while we're having sex and the words express how much pleasure you feel – _that_ is hot. Kinda wish you'd do it more…"

Noah blushed and stared down at his feet. "I'll… keep that in mind."

A fond chuckle came from Jayden and he gently reached out his hand to cup Noah's cheek, making him lift his head to look at him. "That would be very hot."

Another blush reddened Noah's cheeks, but he couldn't help but smile shyly at the alpha. He closed his eyes as Jayden leaned down to press a soft kiss on his lips and let his lips linger on his for a bit until he suddenly kissed him a bit harder. Noah moaned and wrapped his arms around Jayden's neck, feeling a spark of lust run through him as Jayden kissed him so intimately.

Jayden then put both hands on Noah's ass and lifted him up. Noah immediately wrapped his legs around Jayden's waist and let the alpha carry him over to his bed.

When they reached the bed, the alpha then sat down on the edge with Noah straddling his lap. They kissed and teased each other's lips with their teeth, and Jayden ran his hands over Noah's chest possessively before snaking them up under the submissive's shirt.

Noah moaned and leaned his head back as he felt Jayden's large, rough hands move across his skin and tease his nipples a bit. He quickly reached behind himself to unbutton his shirt below his wings, and a pleased sound came from the back of Jayden's throat when he realized what Noah was doing.

When the shirt was unbuttoned, Jayden quickly grabbed it and pulled up off of Noah who lifted his arms to help him. The shirt was throw to the floor, and then Noah pressed his lips to Jayden's again as he reached behind the alpha to unbutton his shirt next.

"Fuck," Jayden grunted into Noah's mouth when the submissive rubbed the base of his wings to give him pleasure while undoing his shirt. The touch sent sparks of pleasure and arousal through Jayden's body and he shuddered lightly at it. He all but threw the shirt off himself once Noah had unbuttoned it, and Noah pulled away from his mouth to look at his naked chest. Jayden watched as Noah's pupils dilated with arousal as he took in his muscled torso. He thought it was cute how interesting Noah always seemed to find his muscles, and he smiled as the submissive ran his hands across his chest as if he was worshipping it.

Jayden's hands were both placed on Noah's butt, and he gave it a firm squeeze which brought Noah out of his trance.

"Ah!" Noah yipped, blushing at the girlish sound he made.

Jayden just grinned at him before capturing his lips again.

They were both very aroused now, and Noah could feel his slick staining his panties and his oil begin to flow slowly down his back. He inched further up into Jayden's lap, still kissing him back eagerly, and gasped when he felt the alpha's erection through their clothes.

"You're so gorgeous. So amazing. And you're _mine,_" Jayden purred, grasping Noah's feathers possessively.

Noah let out a soft moan and bared his neck to Jayden. His wings were spread out behind him but lowered submissively, and his body shuddered when he felt Jayden's mouth close around the sensitive skin on his neck and suck small bruises into it. "Yes, all yours," he breathed.

Jayden let out a possessive growl against Noah's neck and tightened his arms around him. He moved his hands over Noah's ass before moving one up to touch his wing bone and caress it. Noah jerked at the touch, and Jayden loved how responsive and sensitive the submissive was.

As things got more heated and their arousals increased, Jayden started running his hands over Noah's body more. He moved them over his butt, his wings, his naked stomach and chest, briefly over his crotch, and then his back. Noah just moaned and let Jayden touch him as he pleased, unable to keep his own hands off the alpha in the meantime. They were both so caught up in each other and their arousals that they were not paying to attention to _where_ they were touching.

And that was when it happened.

As Jayden's right hand moved across Noah's back to feel more of him, it suddenly came into contact with Noah's leaking oil glands – the one place on Noah's body that he couldn't touch.

As soon as the oil made contact with Jayden's skin, they both felt a sudden overwhelming warmth filling them up from the inside out and going deep into the core of their minds. They gasped in shock and flinched away from each other.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! That wasn't on purpose!" Jayden immediately blurted, staring at Noah with wide eyes that were full of shock and guilt.

Noah was still sitting on Jayden's lap, but he was leaning back to the point he was almost losing his balance. He stared back at Jayden in equal shock, almost unable to believe or understand what had just happened.

But there was no doubt about what had happened. They could both feel it; the mating bond between them. It was resting in the back of their minds, warm and pulsating, and as they stared at each other and were as physically close as they were right now, they could feel it flare and strengthen inside them, already demanding to get stronger and be consummated.

When the worst shock had left Noah just seconds later, he scrambled off of Jayden's lap and stared back at him in horror. "No-no-no-no! That's… T-This wasn't supposed to happen," he stammered, panicked.

Jayden got up from the bed too, looking just as distraught and panicked as Noah. "Fuck," he cursed and ran his non-oiled-stained hand through his hair. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking where I was putting my hands. I'm so sorry."

Noah blinked at him as Jayden was now looking at him with such a guilty and apologetic look that it hurt Noah to look at him. His expression softened. "No, it's okay. I'm not mad…" he said softly, though he still felt pretty panicked about what had happened.

"How can you not be mad? I touched your most private place, and now we're bonded. I did that without your permission," Jayden pointed out, and Noah could see how frustrated and mad he was at himself for letting this happen. "I've wanted to mate with you sooner or later, but I wanted it to be when we were both ready and consenting for it. Fuck, I'm so sorry that I touched you there." He groaned and slumped his wings behind him in defeat and frustration.

Noah's wings relaxed a bit behind him. "It's okay. Really. It was an accident, and it was kind of my fault too. I wasn't paying attention either."

Jayden relaxed a bit at those words.

"And you're the only one that I would ever want to mate with, it's just… I'm not ready for this. My body is going to change and I—" Noah trailed off, staring at Jayden's naked chest for a bit before raising his gaze to look at his alpha. His eyes were prickling with water since the frustrating and somewhat scary situation rather upset him. "I'm not ready for that change," he finally said, finishing his sentence.

Jayden knew what change he was talking about – it was his heat. Being bonded to someone was now going to make Noah's body fertile. His body would go into heat soon to drive him to complete the bond with his mate and conceive a baby with him, but Noah was by far not ready for that yet. And neither was Jayden.

Jayden cringed and carefully approached Noah to hug him. Noah was a little stiff at first but quickly relaxed against him, and they both felt their newly formed bond flare in joy over their closeness. It was strange and yet comforting and nice. A non-consummated bond made it harder to sense the other's emotions, but they could already weakly sense what the other was feeling. It was strange and unfamiliar to them since it wasn't something that they were used to, but it already felt so intimate and right even though the bonding hadn't been on purpose.

"We'll figure it out. I can't really take it back now," Jayden murmured and placed a kiss on top of Noah's head. He ran his hands over Noah's back to soothe him, although he was careful not to touch his oil glands again. The damage had already been done, but he didn't want to start touching that place right away. Mates could touch each other wherever they pleased, but Jayden was not the type to take advantage of that. Everything should be with Noah's consent.

Noah nodded against him before gently pulling away. "What are we going to do?" he murmured, staring at the floor.

Jayden groaned and ran his hand through his hair with a deep sigh. "I don't know. I didn't think it would happen like this."

"I think I need to go see my papa," Noah said then, lifting his gaze to look at Jayden. "He will know what to do, and he can give advice."

"Your dad's going to kill me, though." Jayden cringed at the thought of seeing Dean after this had happened.

"No, he won't. I won't let him."

Jayden chuckled awkwardly. "That's mildly comforting."

Noah lowered his gaze and rubbed his left arm with his right hand in a nervous gesture. They were still both shirtless in front of each other, but their arousals had died down by now.

"Um, I should pack some stuff before we go see my parents. And I, um, gotta change my underwear," Noah murmured, blushing as he went over to his drawers to find a new set of panties to replace his current ones with. His underwear felt kind of unpleasant and wet since his slick had leaked into them earlier.

"Okay," Jayden said, chuckling softly, and watched as Noah took off his pants. The submissive kept his back turned to him, and Jayden couldn't help but stare when Noah's ass was exposed to him since his wings were spread out to help him keep his balance as he changed into a new pair of panties. He felt an odd sensation inside him as he watched Noah, realizing that it was their mating bond reacting to him checking Noah out. Mating bonds intensified physical attraction between mates, and it increased an alpha's possessiveness towards his mate so he could keep them safe and away from harm and competition. It also made the mates crave more physical contact with each other, both sexual and non-sexual, and Jayden felt the sudden urge to touch Noah as he watched his naked skin.

Jayden shook the urges off, knowing that now wasn't the time, and instead he picked up his shirt from the floor and pulled it on while Noah was packing a bit of clothes since they would most likely be sleeping over at Dean and Castiel's house tonight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They took the bus to Dean and Castiel's house since Jayden rarely got to borrow his parents' car when he was sleeping over in Noah's dorm room. His parents had to use the cars on the next day, after all.

Jayden could already feel the intensified possessiveness that their bond made him have. He found himself not liking any male looking at Noah as they rode on the bus, and he made sure to hold Noah's hand and let their wings touch so that everyone knew that Noah was _his _and they should stay the fuck away from him.

Noah had picked up on Jayden's increased possessiveness too, and he felt their yet unfinished bond flare in approval. Noah blushed a bit, but he couldn't help but smile at how Jayden was behaving.

They got off the bus, and Jayden had grabbed Noah's bag for him as they got up from their seats to leave. Noah took his bag back though after the bus left though, since he didn't want to be treated like he was helpless, and together they started walking towards his parents' house, which was ten minutes' walk away.

They walked in silence some of the way, just listening to the birds tweeting and kids playing in the streets. When they spoke it was mostly about something else than their bonding.

When they finally arrived at the house, Noah felt rather nervous about telling his parents about what had happened. He had no idea how they would react. He suspected that Castiel wouldn't be particularly angry and would be far more understanding than Dean, who would most likely be a bit upset by the news. Bonding was a big deal, after all, and it shouldn't be done by accident.

Jayden too was pretty nervous, mostly because he was afraid of Dean's reaction. Noah grabbed his hand for reassurance before they both went up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

After a few moments they heard the door being unlocked, and a rather surprised Castiel appeared in the doorway.

"Oh. Hello, Noah and Jayden," Castiel smiled, looking between them in slight confusion. "What are you doing here? We were not expecting you…?"

Noah shifted a bit. "Um, sorry for dropping by unannounced, papa. I hope you and dad are not busy…?"

"No, not at all. We were just about to cook dinner," Castiel smiled and looked between them curiously.

Bella appeared in the door then, barking happily and practically jumped up on Noah to greet him.

"Hi, Bella," Noah grinned and rubbed the dog all over, chuckling as she panted and barked in satisfaction. Jayden chuckled next to him and rubbed Bella too when she came over to him.

Dean then appeared in the door behind Castiel, who had just stepped a bit aside to let them in. "Hey, guys. What's up with the unannounced visit? Did something happen?" Dean asked, looking between them with squinted, worried eyes.

Jayden rubbed the back of his neck nervously and avoided Dean's eye. "Um, you could say that."

Dean eyed them both with suspicion and worry as he sensed that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Dean," Castiel chastised. "Let them come inside before you start an interrogation."

Dean nodded quietly and stepped back a little, allowing Jayden and Noah inside so they could take off their shoes and put their bags away in the corner. Bella continued to be all hyped up and happy, and they petted her every now and then to make her stop poking her nose against their hands to get attention. It was clear that she wanted to play, but they didn't really have time for that now.

Once they had gotten out of their shoes and jackets, Noah and Jayden went into the living room with Dean and Castiel, who were both eyeing them in anticipation.

"So… What happened? Is everything alright?" Dean finally asked.

"Um," Noah started and shifted uneasily as he glanced between his parents. "Um, we kind of, um…" He glanced briefly at Jayden before looking back at Dean and Castiel again, staring at them as he hesitated. "Jayden touched my oil glands," he finally blurted, staring at his parents to see their reaction.

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise and slight shock, since that was clearly not what he had expected to hear, and Dean completely froze next to him.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to," Jayden added, cringing.

Castiel seemed to soften up a bit before he let out a deep sigh. Dean, however, wasn't taking the news quite as lightly as him.

"He did _what?!_" Dean blurted, staring between them in shocked disbelief. "How the hell did that happen?" he demanded, looking at Jayden.

Although Dean was clearly somewhat upset, he didn't look particularly angry. Jayden was kind of relieved about that.

"Um, things got kinda heated between us and then my hand just started wandering around without me really paying attention to where I was touching, and then it suddenly came into contact with Noah's oil gland. I swear this wasn't on purpose. I hadn't meant for it to happen like that," Jayden explained, feeling rather guilty. His wings were pressed tightly against his back and drooping a little, and his tail was motionless and lowered in shame.

Noah glanced up at him with a gentle face. He slowly reached out and grabbed a hold of Jayden's hand. "I told you I'm not mad…" he said softly.

Jayden relaxed somewhat at his words and gave him a tiny smile.

Dean groaned, rubbing the top of his nose at the brink of his eyes with his fingers. "Wow, that's… two generations in a row that this thing happens. I hadn't expected that. You angels are really weird when it comes to how you bond, Cas."

Demons didn't have oil glands, so when they wanted to bond with someone they had to do it willingly by reaching out to their partner's mind and trying to form the bond with them. It was usually easier to do during intimate activities. But when a demon came into contact with an angel's wing oil, the bond could form unless the demon was purposefully trying _not _to let it happen. Neither Dean nor Jayden had been prepared for the bond to form though, so they had been caught off guard before they could stop the bond from forming.

Castiel scowled at Dean for making that comment. "That isn't _my_ fault, Dean. It is just how we are built, and unfortunately Noah inherited that from me." He turned to look at Noah and Jayden again then, his expression softening. "And I'm not mad at either of you for letting this happen, although it would have been easier had you waited a few more years."

"Well, that was our plan," Jayden said, rubbing the back his neck again. He was relieved that Dean hadn't been more upset about it and that Castiel too wasn't angry at him for being so careless around Noah. Bonding was a big thing and they had both wanted to wait until they were ready before doing it.

"What should I do now? The bond, it's going to, um… you know." Noah blushed furiously and stared at his feet as they all looked at him. They all knew he was talking about him being forced into a heat soon, and that was so embarrassing that Noah just wanted to dig a hole in the floor and bury himself in it. Jayden squeezed his hand a bit to offer reassurance, but that didn't help much.

"Well, let's talk about that, okay?" Castiel smiled, and walked over to Noah to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not staying around for that conversation; it's too awkward. I'll go take Bella for a quick walk," Dean announced. He looked at Jayden then, who was fidgeting like he didn't know whether to stay around for the conversation or go join Dean for that walk instead. "You should stay here and support Noah," he told him.

Jayden nodded weakly. "Yeah, okay."

Dean whistled at the dog who jumped over to him eagerly. "C'mon, girl, let's go take a walk while the others have the most embarrassing talk of the century, shall we?" he grinned, casting a smug look over at the others as he went into the entrance hall.

"Just leave, Dean," Castiel muttered back and glared over at him.

Dean laughed out loud and put on his shoes to leave.

Jayden couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's comment while Noah felt even more embarrassed and awkward now.

They sat down on the couch after Dean had left – Noah and Jayden sat down on one side of the couch, and Castiel sat on the other so that they could face each other more.

Jayden was the one that started the conversation. "So, um, is this going to be a problem for Noah?" he asked, glancing at Noah in worry before focusing on Castiel again.

"Going into heat is always somewhat of a problem," Castiel explained patiently. "Especially the first heat is rather unpleasant, particularly if you have to go through it alone. I would suggest that Noah does that. I know I cannot tell you what to do or not to since you are both adults, but I would advise you not to have children yet."

Noah's face flushed as he stared into his lap. "We're not. I'm not ready." He noticed Jayden nodding in agreement next to him before Noah glanced up at Castiel again. "When is it, um, going to start?"

"It varies a lot. With me, my first heat started about three weeks after I was bonded to Dean, but just a week can pass until it starts. Your body first needs to respond to your bond and then trigger the first heat, and that can take a little while. Though, I suspect it only went that slow with me since Dean and I were avoiding each other after the bond was formed, and thus the bond got drained and that may have slowed down the process in my body. I think with you, your heat may appear sooner since you and Jayden are close, but I'm not entirely sure how this works, to be honest."

It was awkward to talk about this, even for Castiel, but it had to be done. He tried to stay as supportive as he could and not let it get too awkward as they spoke about these intimate things.

"Oh, okay… But what I am going to do when it starts? I can't be at school, and being here will just be awkward." Noah cringed at the thought of being in the same house as his parents – especially his father – while he was in heat. It would be too embarrassing since both Dean and Castiel would know that he would be pleasuring himself non-stop in his room while riding out his heat. He really didn't want to picture that scenario.

"All colleges have certain rooms where females or submissives can go during their heats so that they are safe and away from the other students," Castiel replied. "Such a room is mostly located in a basement, and it has very restricted access – only two people are allowed to have a key for the room; the person's mate, a close relative, or a trusted friend of the same sex. You would stay there during your heat, alone, and a person of your choice will be bringing you food every day. There is a bathroom connected to that room, so you will not have to go outside and risk running into someone who could assault you."

"Oh. That's good…" Noah sighed in relief. He was glad that there was a room he could stay in alone during his heat, and Jayden seemed rather relieved about that too.

"I would advise Jayden not to visit you during that time, though…"

"Yeah, I won't," Jayden promised.

Castiel chuckled a bit at how quick Jayden responded to that.

"But do I stay there until my heat starts or what? How do I know when it's coming?" Noah asked then.

"Well, your body will warn you at least a day or two before it happens. You will feel weak, somewhat hot inside, and your wings and, um, private parts will feel very sensitive." Castiel shifted awkwardly but continued to smile in order to reassure Noah about the situation.

"Ah, okay," Noah murmured, blushing so hard his face and body felt all warm.

Jayden too shifted a bit at the awkwardness.

A questioning frown appeared on Castiel's face then, and he gave them both a cautious look before asking, "You have not consummated your bond yet, have you?"

"What? No. We came here as soon as it happened," Jayden replied.

"Alright. I would suggest that you wait with consummating it until Noah's heat is over. As far as I know, his first heat would only feel worse if you are fully mated when it starts. The urges should be less intense if the bond is not consummated when the heat begins."

Jayden paled somewhat. "What? You mean… no sex until it's over?" That would be around 2-4 weeks without him being able to have intercourse with Noah. They _could _use a condom since the bond would only be consummated when Jayden's seed entered Noah's ass, but Jayden had the feeling that it would be tortuous to have sex without consummating the bond when their bodies demanded for it to happen. He wasn't sure what would be worse – no sex, or having sex without satisfying the needs their bodies and their bond craved so desperately.

Noah groaned and hit Jayden in the side with his elbow for saying something so embarrassing in front of his papa. Castiel chuckled lightly at them.

"Can't I just take heat suppressants so that this doesn't happen?" Noah asked with a small whine.

"No, suppressants can first be taken after you have had your first heat," Castiel explained, feeling a little sorry for Noah. "You should go talk to an ob/gyn about this as soon as possible – preferably before your heat begins so she can write a note for your school and have you excused from classes. I can give you Charlie's contact information, if you like?"

"Yeah… I'd like that. She seems nice," Noah murmured.

Castiel got up from the couch to go and get Charlie's contact information for them.

Noah and Jayden stayed behind, both of them still pretty lost in thoughts after today's little accident.

Jayden glanced at Noah and reached out to put a hand on his boyfriend's – no, his _mate's _– thigh, trying to reassure him. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Noah nodded, still staring into his lap. "I'm okay. I'm just… kinda scared."

"Don't be. You'll pull through it."

Noah raised his gaze to give Jayden a small glare. "That's easy for you to say. _You_ won't be the one going into heat."

The alpha laughed at that. "Yeah, thank god. That would mean I had a uterus, and I definitely don't wanna have that."

"You're stupid," Noah growled, annoyed, and gave Jayden a harsh shove.

"Sorry," Jayden chuckled fondly. He smiled at Noah, who was still sulking a bit, and then leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Noah's face tenderly. "Do you know this Charlie person?" he asked, still rubbing his nose gently against Noah who purred softly at the gesture.

"Yes, I've met her a few times. She seems nice. She helped my papa deliver me and my siblings, and Lily and Eden's children as well."

"I see. Let's go see her as soon as possible then."

Noah nodded and closed his eyes contently as he leaned into Jayden's touch and felt their newly formed bond flare inside of them in satisfaction. It still felt strange, but they were both already getting used to it, and Noah liked the intimacy it provided between them.

Castiel came over to them soon afterwards with Charlie's business card. Noah took it, but he couldn't call her today since her clinic closed at 5pm. He would call her tomorrow instead.

Dean returned from his walk with Bella then, and they could hear the dog give a happy bark when Dean opened the front door.

"Is the awkward conversation over?" Dean asked as he took off his shoes and got Bella off her leash, not bothering to hide the hint of teasing in his voice.

"Yes, it's over. You may re-enter the living room without your manliness getting damaged," Castiel replied dryly from the living room.

Dean leaned his head back and laughed as he walked into the room with Bella. He went over to Castiel and rubbed the angel's leg with his tail. "Good. We wouldn't want that to get too damaged." He smirked lewdly at Castiel who rolled his eyes at him.

Noah groaned in disgust. "God! You guys are so embarrassing sometimes." He and Jayden had gotten up from the couch as well, and they petted Bella a bit as she went over to them and was eager for some attention.

Dean laughed once more. "Well, I bet there isn't much left of Jayden's manliness now," he teased.

"There's plenty left," Jayden argued and straightened up a bit.

"Good. I need a real man to look after Noah properly and keep him safe," Dean smirked. He went forward and patted Jayden on the shoulder a few times.

Jayden smiled, glad that Dean didn't seem upset anymore about what had happened today. He was a little surprised by that, though.

"You're not mad…?" Noah asked, looking at his dad cautiously.

Dean stepped back from Jayden and turned to face Noah. "Nah. I mean, it wasn't a very smart move and it was reckless of you both, but considering that I once screwed up even worse than Jayden did with this, I don't think I'm in a position to get upset about it. Especially not when I know that you care for him and he cares for you. It was kind of expected that you'd mate one day, so I suppose it isn't such a big deal. Just don't go out and produce any Winchester/Williams babies just yet. That would be a total waste of the money that Cas and I are paying for you to go to college, 'cause you'd most likely be dropping out then."

"Ugh, dad," Noah groaned, blushing furiously at that comment.

"Dean…" Castiel sighed, glaring at his mate.

Dean laughed fondly at Noah before pulling him into a hug, and Jayden chuckled quietly behind them.

"I will go make dinner now," Castiel announced, smiling at Dean and Noah before he headed over to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to help you out?" Jayden offered.

The angel looked back over his shoulder at him, and Jayden watched as Castiel's lips curled into a smile. "I would like that."

Jayden smiled and went over to help. He let his tail brush against Noah's leg as he passed him and was rewarded with a shy smile and a small pulse of joy in their bond.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dinner and hanging out with Dean and Castiel and sharing the latest news in their lives, Noah and Jayden finally retreated to Noah's room for the night.

It was 10:30pm and it was already dark outside by now.

Noah closed and locked the door to his room after they had entered it, and then went over to pull the curtains. The lamp on his ceiling was illuminating the room for them, and he could tell that Castiel had vacuum cleaned his room recently. He felt a bit guilty that he hadn't done it himself lately, but it just wasn't on his mind anymore whenever he came home to visit for the weekend.

Noah fumbled a bit with one of the curtains and grunted as it got stuck a bit. He got up on his toes, but he still couldn't reach the top of the curtains properly to solve the problem since he was too short.

Jayden chuckled at him and went over to offer his help. He reached up and unjammed the curtain for him, pressing his front right against Noah's back and wings as he stood behind him. Noah shivered lightly as their bodies touched, and once the curtain was free he pulled it into place so that no one could look into his room anymore.

"Thanks…" Noah murmured, feeling annoyed that he had to have Jayden help him reaching places that were too high for him.

"You're welcome," the alpha chuckled, somewhat amused. He put his hands on Noah's hips and gently made him turn around to face him.

The submissive shyly lifted his head to look up at his new mate, and he purred a bit when Jayden ran a tender hand down his feathers.

"I'm still sorry about earlier," Jayden spoke, his voice soft and low. "I would never want anyone else but you to be my mate, but I didn't want it to happen like this. I'm sorry for the trouble is going to cause you with your heat and everything…"

Noah's face softened, and he slowly reached up to put his hand on top of Jayden's, which was now placed on his cheek. "I told you it's okay. I'll survive. I hope…"

Jayden laughed softly at that. "You will; you're strong," he said and looked him into the eyes. "I kinda don't wanna let you go through it alone, but I know I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you once you go into heat, so I better stay as far away from you as I can. I'm not ready to have a baby with you yet, and you certainly aren't ready either."

Noah blushed, his cheeks reddening rapidly. "You… You want to have a baby someday? With _me_…?" He lowered his head shyly, but kept his eyes on Jayden's face as he glanced up at him from under his lashes.

They hadn't really had any talks about babies before, even though they had both hinted at wanting it. They were too young for having kids yet anyway, since they both needed to finish their education and be mentally ready for it.

Jayden chuckled and curled his tail around Noah's leg while cupping his cheek tenderly with his hand. "Yeah, I do. In a few years," he admitted. "If, of course, that's also what _you_ want?"

The blush on Noah's cheeks deepened, and he nodded against the alpha's hand. "Yes," he croaked, keeping his eyes locked with Jayden's. "Someday. When we're ready."

Jayden grinned, his tail tightening around Noah's leg in a possessive gesture. He leaned down for a kiss, humming when their lips met and immediately felt their still weak bond flaring in joy. His possessive instincts took over then, and he moved his hand from Noah's cheek up to grasp his hair and force Noah to tilt his head back a bit so that Jayden could kiss him deeper and harder.

Noah mewled, bucking his hips forward and spreading out his wings behind him in response. He immediately lowered his wings to show submission to his alpha, and Jayden let out a pleased growl into his mouth.

"Fuck. You're _mine._ All mine," Jayden growled possessively, moving his other hand over Noah's body and snaked it up under his shirt. He needed to feel _skin, _and he sighed in relief when he felt his mate's soft, smooth skin under his hand. He didn't know if it was the bond's fault that he was so hungry to feel Noah, or if it was because the simple thought of Noah finally being his mate was making him feel extra possessive. He didn't care, though. He just wanted to feel as much of Noah as he could.

"Yes, I'm yours," Noah panted, unconsciously trying to get even closer to Jayden.

The bond was pulsing inside of them, though it was still rather weak due to it not being complete yet.

Noah purred in content and grasped at Jayden's shirt. He bared his neck to Jayden, gasping as the alpha's mouth closed around the skin there. Jayden sucked determinately on his skin, and Noah shuddered and let out a small gasp at the sensation.

At this rate, Jayden was going to leave bruises on his neck.

That was when Noah regained his senses again, and he gently started pushing Jayden back, who responded with a small, displeased whine against his neck. "Connor, we can't. We can't complete the bond yet."

Jayden groaned into Noah's neck and took a deep breath to calm down from his sudden arousal. "Yeah, I know… But handjobs and blowjobs aren't banned, are they?"

"No… I don't think so."

"Good. 'Cause I really want to blow you right now," Jayden smirked.

Before Noah could reply, the alpha reached down and began undoing his pants, eager to get them off of Noah. The submissive quickly helped him out and stepped out of his pants and panties. When Noah reached behind himself to unbutton his shirt like he always did, Jayden let out a small growl and gently pushed his hands away to do it for him instead.

Noah gasped when he felt Jayden's hands fumble around behind him and unbuttoning his shirt below his wings as fast as he could. He flinched when the alpha's hands brushed his oil glands just a bit, sending sharp waves of pleasure through him. Jayden was careful not to touch him there too much though, which actually kind of frustrated Noah, who liked having his oil glands stimulated. But they were rather sensitive right now, so perhaps it was best that Jayden avoided that place.

Noah then reached down and unzipped Jayden's jeans in the meanwhile, eager to get his mate naked as well.

Pieces of clothing were discarded one by one, and once they were naked, Jayden picked up Noah and carried him over to the bed.

The submissive gasped as his back hit the bed and felt his body bounced on it a bit. Without warning, Jayden settled himself between his legs and took his hardened dick into his mouth in one go.

"Ah! Connor!" Noah cried out, bucking hard up into Jayden. His hands grasped the alpha's hair for support and held onto it as Jayden sucked him hard and swirled his tongue over his dick the way he liked it best.

Jayden was too busy sucking Noah to protest at the name. He had gotten used to Noah calling him that sometimes anyway, and he didn't mind it that much anymore. Noah was still the only one he would allow to call him by his first name.

Noah mewled and writhed under Jayden's ministrations, grinding his back and oil glands into the sheets in desperation. He was begging Jayden to touch his hole as well, but the alpha stubbornly neglected that place for now.

"Jayden, _please._ Touch me there," Noah begged, hating how desperate he sounded, but he felt like he was going to go crazy if Jayden didn't push something into him soon.

Jayden grunted around Noah's dick, staring up at him as he pleasured him with his mouth. He grinned smugly around Noah's member before finally moving his hand down to Noah's ass, circling the leaking hole with his finger before pushing it inside. The muscles clenched around his finger so deliciously, and Jayden wished he could put his dick in there as well, but he wasn't allowed to do that for a while now. Unfortunately. He swirled his finger around in there and quickly found one of the sweet spots inside, crooking his finger into them, hard.

"_Oh!"_ Noah came at that; his body too sensitive to stimulation at the moment and unable to hold back. Jayden held his hips down as Noah came with a muffled scream, shooting sweet wetness right into Jayden's mouth. The alpha hummed and swallowed it like it was a treat, and lazily licked the softening organ clean afterwards.

The alpha sat back then, licking his lips and wiping his mouth, and he smirked when he saw Noah lying panting and boneless on the bed.

"Mm, that was tasty," Jayden grinned.

Noah blushed, bending one leg and tried to shield his crotch from Jayden in a shy manner.

Jayden chuckled before leaning down over Noah's body, blanketing him. He caught Noah's lips in a sweet kiss, humming into his mouth and enjoying the skin contact between their naked bodies.

Noah moaned at the taste of his own release in Jayden's mouth, always finding it odd yet kind of hot to taste. He could feel Jayden's erection poking against his thigh and smearing precome into his skin, and it made him moan into Jayden's mouth and tighten a hand in the alpha's hair.

They pulled apart, and Noah reached down to grab Jayden's cock. He looked him in the eye as he started stroking it slowly, swirling his thumb over the sensitive head and earning a pleased moan from the demon.

Jayden used his arms to support himself as he hovered over Noah, and he gently bucked into Noah's hand as it began moving faster over his cock. "Fuck," he moaned, closing his eyes.

Noah chuckled, pleased that Jayden liked what he was doing, and made sure to stimulate Jayden by rubbing his thumb against his foreskin as he used his hand.

The alpha was trembling now, having trouble keeping himself up with his arms since his body was so desperate for release already. They had been interrupted earlier today, so Jayden's need for release was higher than normal. Noah felt a bit sorry for him since he could feel how frustrated he was, so he did his best to give his mate pleasure.

Noah suddenly leaned up and placed a small kiss on Jayden's broad shoulder, before gently getting up and maneuvering Jayden into lying down.

The alpha complied, lying down on his back on the bed and watched as Noah settled between his legs and returned the blowjob he had given him earlier.

The bond was not going to be consummated through oral sex; Noah's body would only react if Jayden's seed came into contact with mucous membrane surrounding his cervix, so letting Jayden come inside his mouth was safe.

"Mm," Jayden hummed, grasping Noah's hair tightly as the submissive took him into his mouth and sucked him off.

Noah couldn't fit everything inside his mouth, so he used his hands to stroke the rest of the shaft and touch Jayden's balls as well. He could feel Jayden's cock throbbing with need, and he hummed as his nose was filled with delicious alpha pheromones, all spicy and masculine. He sucked harder and lifted his gaze to stare at the alpha. Their bond flared when their eyes met, and he could feel Jayden's balls contracting as his orgasm approached.

"Shit," Jayden cursed, throwing his head back and arching his back a little as he finally came.

Noah swallowed as much of his release as he could and stroked him through the rest. He loved the way Jayden's cock twitched as semen flooded from its tip, and how Jayden panted through his orgasm. He licked the rest off then, not wanting to miss a single drop of the white fluid or leave a mess behind.

When Noah pulled back and looked down at Jayden, the alpha was completely boneless and sated, and his tail was flicking in satisfaction. Noah chuckled at him, feeling proud that he had made Jayden look so pleased and exhausted.

"Was that pleasurable?" Noah asked, grinning and flaring his wings a bit.

"Mm, it always is," Jayden hummed, and flickered his eyes in Noah's direction. He grinned back at him then and pulled him down onto the bed with him, shifting so that Noah could rest against him.

The submissive smiled and settled himself against Jayden's side, snuggling into him.

"I can't wait for you to be completely mine, though," Jayden purred, nuzzling Noah's hair with affection. He petted some of Noah's feathers before putting his hand on Noah's hip, liking how it bulged out a bit like a female's.

Noah blushed and squirmed a bit as he leaned further into him. "Me neither."

"I love you," the alpha whispered softly, and ran his hand gently over Noah's hip as it rested there.

Noah glanced up at him, watching him for a second before smiling. "I love you too."

Jayden grinned and pulled him closer. "My parents are gonna kill me, though…" he murmured quietly.

Noah chortled. "No, they won't. Don't worry."

"Well, my mom is gonna be pretty displeased with me. And she's no fun to be around when she isn't pleased with me."

"I think it's funny to witness, though," Noah giggled.

"Hey," Jayden warned and slapped his ass gently as a playful warning.

Noah jerked a bit at the unexpected slap on his ass, but couldn't help but laugh at how offended Jayden acted. "Sorry."

Jayden just smiled and pressed a kiss to Noah's forehead, before they both lay their heads down to rest.

They settled down to sleep, snuggled up against each other, and felt the bond pulsate happily in the back of their minds as they fell asleep together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I've been planning since Devoted to have Noah and Jayden bond this way. At first I wanted it to be "consensual" and planned, but then I changed my mind and thought it could be interesting if it happened by accident like it did with Dean and Cas xD I hope you like how this turned out. Noah won't be going into the heat in the next chapter, first in the one after that, but there will be some very hot scenes coming up with that :D

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for updating a bit slow, I've just been a bit busy and my writing mood hasn't been the best. I'll try to update faster with the next chapter.

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**March 2045 (Noah is 18 (almost 19), Jayden is 20, Castiel is 55, Dean is 57, Leila is 47, Micah is 48, Laura is 9 years old.)**

Noah called Charlie's clinic the next day to schedule an appointment with her. He was incredibly lucky that another client had called in that morning to cancel their appointment, so he could go there at 12:30pm already. It was important that he saw Charlie as soon as possible, since she needed to write him a note for his school to excuse him from classes until his heat was over.

Jayden went there with him on the bus, since Dean and Castiel had work that day and couldn't drive them.

Noah had the day off because of his teachers going to some event, and Jayden called in sick at school to be able to go with Noah to the clinic and support him.

They sat down in the waiting room together, feeling some of the other clients stare a bit at them since they looked like an angel/demon couple.

Noah took a seat near the table with the magazines on it, and glanced around at the other people in there with them. There were three pregnant women – two humans and one angel – in there with their husbands. The clinic had two ob/gyns working in it, so it wasn't unusual that there were many people in the waiting room.

They waited quietly, and Jayden let their wings touch between their chairs and didn't bother keeping his tail away from Noah's leg either. It was a bit embarrassing for Noah sometimes when Jayden displayed affection for him so openly in public, but he also kind of liked it.

While they waited, Noah found himself staring at one of the human women, who seemed to be about eight months pregnant. Her husband was sitting next to her, and they were both smiling at her heavily pregnant bump and rubbing it tenderly. Noah smiled as he watched them. The man looked so proud to be a father soon, and he kept pressing small kisses to his wife's hand and her cheek. It was beautiful to watch.

Jayden watched Noah quietly, smiling when he noticed where his mate was looking and how he smiled at the couple. He curled his tail around Noah's lower leg, causing the submissive to blink out of his thoughts and turn to look at him with a shy blush.

"Noah Winchester?" Charlie called then, smiling as she finally spotted him on one of the chairs. Charlie's face was a bit wrinkly now, but she tried to stay young the best she could. Humans did age faster, which was a downside for her.

Noah immediately got up, as did Jayden, and went over to greet Charlie. "Hi," he said, smiling and shaking her hand politely.

"Hi," Charlie grinned. "I was wondering if I was ever gonna have you as my client." She smirked and led them into the clinic room before closing the door behind them.

Noah smiled and shifted a bit after they had entered the room. Jayden was standing a bit behind him, but still stayed very close to him.

The clinic room looked white and clean. It had a patient bed and ultrasound scanning equipment there, and a desk where Charlie would sit and put client data into her computer.

Charlie then turned to look at Jayden. "You must be Noah's accidental mate," she chuckled, and reached out her hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm Jayden," Jayden replied, shaking her hand as he introduced himself. He rubbed the back of his neck a bit in shame when she made that comment about him.

Charlie just grinned before clapping her hands together, getting down to business. "So," she started, and looked at Noah with a wide grin. "You really _do_ take after Castiel in so many ways. I always knew you were gonna be just like him from the moment I pulled you out of his womb. You even got bonded to a mate in almost the same way."

Noah blushed, shifting on his feet a little as he glanced at her from under his lashes. Jayden just chuckled at Charlie's comment about Noah and Castiel being so alike.

"It was an accident that Jayden touched my oil glands, though…" Noah murmured. "But I'm not mad at him," he quickly added.

Charlie laughed softly. "I figured. You two seem very close, judging from your body language." She smiled between the two young mates who shared a brief glance and smile with each other. "So," Charlie continued. "I'm guessing Castiel told you about what's going to happen now that you're bonded?"

Noah nodded. "Yes, he did…"

"Then you will know that your heat will likely begin very soon. Castiel told me his heat took a few weeks to appear, but yours is likely to appear within 6-14 days due to you and Jayden being so close. The stronger the bond, the stronger are the hormones in your body which will trigger your heat, and this speeds up the process," Charlie explained. "I'm going to write a note to your school to excuse you from all your classes until your heat is over, which means you can't go to classes before your heat starts either. On Monday, four days will already have passed since you bonded, and it's too risky having you go into heat while being surrounded by a so many males – I don't think Jayden likes that idea either…"

Charlie glanced at Jayden, who let a possessive growl and sharpened his feathers at the idea alone.

Noah's eyes widened. "But… that's a long time where I can't go to classes."

"Well, you'd still have to do your homework – at least until your heat begins. It's gonna be too hard to concentrate working on it while your heat is there, since you are gonna feel preeetty uncomfortable during that time," Charlie chuckled.

Noah's cheeks reddened a bit, and he stared down at his feet again.

"Anyway, I'm gonna have to do an examination on you since I will be prescribing you some heat suppressants today already. I want to make sure that things are looking okay 'down there', and also make some tests to better determine what strength of suppressants you would need. I promise that all samples and information will not be shared with anyone else – I make all tests alone. You won't be able to collect the suppressants from the pharmacy until after your heat is over, though. They aren't meant to be taken until after you've gone through your first heat – which really sucks, doesn't it?" she grinned.

"Yeah, it does suck," Noah agreed, chuckling a bit.

Noah instantly felt more comfortable around Charlie since she wasn't strict or overly professional. She liked to joke a bit around and throw in some comments sometimes, and Noah kind of liked that. It made the situation feel more relaxed. He was still nervous about the examination, but he trusted Charlie, and Jayden was there too to support him.

"Alright then," Charlie smirked. "Now, strip from your waist and down and go over to the bed, and then I'll be there soon." She chuckled at how Noah's eyes widened a bit at her blunt comment.

Jayden couldn't hold back his snickering at the face Noah made when he was told to strip down like that. He tried to stop when Noah sent him a sharp glare for finding it amusing.

The examination went rather well. Noah couldn't help but tremble nervously since he hadn't tried it before, and he didn't like being half naked around people, but Charlie was really good at making him feel comfortable and relaxed. She told some joke which made them both laugh, and told them a bit about the time when she first met Dean and Castiel.

"The funniest thing I can remember about Dean was him not having any diaper-changing skills _at all,_" Charlie grinned as she took off her gloves and threw them in the trash bin after the examination was over. "I mean, he had no clue at first how to put that damn diaper on the doll's butt, and he looked kinda adorable as he stood there, looking like someone who had been told to explain rocket science."

Jayden laughed out loud at that, and Noah laughed too as he quickly put on his clothes again.

"I would have loved to see that," Jayden laughed.

Charlie smirked at him. "Do _you_ know how to change a diaper?"

"Not really, but it can't be _that_ hard."

"Well, so Dean thought," Charlie chuckled. "Castiel got the hang of it pretty fast, though. Most women and subs do. Ah, I can't believe that was over 30 years ago already…"

Noah smiled a bit at that. He was finally done getting dressed and went over to stand next to Jayden, who slowly curled his tail around his leg.

Charlie snapped out of the nostalgia again. "Anyway, I'm guessing Castiel probably didn't tell you about how buying lots and lots of sex toys can be very helpful for your heat. Do you own any sex toys?" she asked Noah.

Noah's face flushed furiously. "Um, no…"

"Well, you should buy some. I'd recommend buying several different ones so that your body gets to sense different things – dildos, vibrators, anything. Just hoard them if you need to."

Jayden chuckled at how Noah's face was all red now, and he thought it was kind of cute.

"Um, okay. But I'm not sure if I dare going into a sex shop. And I don't wanna buy them online either since I kinda wanna look at them first," Noah spoke, finding the topic incredibly embarrassing, even in front of Jayden.

"You can have Jayden go to a sex shop with you. I'm sure he doesn't mind," Charlie suggested, smirking at Jayden who was a lot more relaxed about the topic than Noah was.

"Yeah, I don't," Jayden confirmed, still looking at Noah in slight amusement.

Noah's face reddened further.

They said goodbye to Charlie and thanked her for her help. Noah was a little flustered when Charlie winked at them and wished them good luck with finding the right sex toys for him. Jayden just chuckled and held his hand as they left the clinic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afterwards, Noah and Jayden decided to go visit a sex shop right away to buy the toys that Noah would need. Jayden knew a good store just outside the center of the city, so they got on the bus and rode there together.

"I'm not sure I wanna go in there… It's embarrassing," Noah groaned as they stood outside the shop. There weren't many advertisements in the windows of the shop since kids weren't supposed to see anything inappropriate, and there was a sign on the door that said that you needed to be at least 18 years old in order to enter.

"Well, it won't kill you. And I'll go in with you," Jayden reassured him, feeling rather amused with Noah's embarrassment.

"You have been inside this shop before, haven't you…?"

"Yeah, once when I was out with Rick and Chris and we hung out together in town one night. Chris insisted we entered it to look around a bit. It was a little awkward to enter it, but not too bad. I didn't buy anything though, but the shop was very nice and they had many good products on the shelves."

Noah let out another groan. "Okay, fine. Let's go inside. I just wanna get it over with. And stop laughing!" he chastised when Jayden laughed at him.

"Sorry," Jayden chuckled and brushed his wing against Noah's with affection. He went forward and pulled the door open, letting Noah enter the place first.

The shop was rather big, and all the shelves were full of various sex toys, both for men, women, and subs. The shop's floor was covered in a dark red carpet, and along with the lights and the red-painted shelves it made it look pretty fancy in there.

Noah blushed and tried not to look at the dick-shaped toys that were placed everywhere, or at the posters of naked men, women, and subs of all species.

A human guy in his early twenties came over to them as they entered, and the badge with the name Stephen on his shirt told them that he was an employee there. "Hi there," he smiled. "Can I see some ID, please?" He mostly looked at Noah, since he could rather easily tell that Jayden was over 18, whereas Noah was smaller and it was hard to pinpoint his age.

"Um, sure. Just a sec," Noah murmured and clumsily reached into his small bag to find his wallet, containing his personal documents. He showed his ID to the employee who looked at his date of birth before nodding in approval and saying 'thanks'.

"Feel free to look around. Let me know if I can help you with anything," Stephen said, smiling as he gestured at them to come further inside to check out the shop.

"Thanks. We will," Jayden told him with a smile, before leading Noah a bit further into the shop.

There were a few other customers inside; two alpha demons in the back, three young human and angel/human hybrid girls giggling somewhere over by the large dildo section, and another human woman checking out the costumes near the entrance.

Noah mostly kept his head a little down and was wary to stare too much at the different toys since he could feel some of the others looking at him. It felt so awkward looking at such stuff while strangers were staring at him.

Jayden didn't mind it much, though. He looked around at the items and ignored how those three young girls were staring and smiling at them until they minded their own business again.

"So, do you see anything you like yet?" Jayden asked and glanced down at Noah. They were standing near one of the dildo sections now, a bit further away from the group of girls.

"Um…" Noah looked around, but was kind of unsure about what he wanted to buy. Looking at those dildos on the shelves made him feel pretty curious about them, but he couldn't stop comparing their size to Jayden's dick. Jayden was very well equipped, and Noah really appreciated that, and although some of the dildos looked a little longer than Jayden's dick, they didn't look quite as wide and seemed to lack some girth. He wasn't sure if that would be satisfying enough, since he really liked the stretch that the girth of Jayden's dick gave him.

Jayden could easily tell what Noah was thinking, and his lips curled into a smug smirk as he watched Noah's profile. "Are you almost done comparing those toys to me?" he asked, teasing in his voice.

Noah's face went completely red, and he reached out and smacked Jayden on the arm in embarrassment. "Shut up!" he hissed, blushing. "And it's not that easy to choose!"

The alpha laughed. "I know, I'm just teasing you. Maybe we should look more around before you decide?"

Noah considered that a bit before a purple dildo a bit further down the shelf caught his attention. It looked nice; it was long and wider than most of the others, and it had a crooked tip which would be perfect for rubbing against his sweet spots. Noah could feel his ass slick up a bit as he stared at it and imagined using it.

"Um, I like that one," he spoke and went over to check out the toy, which was inside a transparent box.

Jayden followed him and eyed the toy curiously. His lips curled into a small smirk. "Oh, that looks nice. Or so I guess; I don't use dildos myself." Not many alphas were into having something penetrate them – some liked it, others didn't. Jayden wasn't very interested in trying it, though.

"Well, it isn't for you," Noah mumbled, and checked out the price tag. It was 43 dollars. It was an okay price for a toy, and the quality seemed to be good. He took the box down from the shelf and read the description on the back.

Jayden just chuckled at his comment and rubbed the tip of his tail against Noah's leg with affection.

While Noah was reading the description, Jayden took a look around the place to see what the others were doing. He noticed the two alpha demons in the back glancing over at him and Noah, whispering something at each other. Jayden's wings rose a bit in a cautious gesture, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked over at the guys. They seemed to be around his age, maybe a bit older. Jayden was guessing that the demons were mistaking Noah for being an angel, and were thus thinking that he and Noah were an angel/demon couple. Not that that was any excuse for the way they were glaring or whispering about them.

"I'll take this one," Noah said then, drawing Jayden's attention back to him.

Jayden smirked. "Now I'm too tempted to see you use it."

One of the girls a few feet away heard what he said and giggled, glancing over her shoulder at them as if she thought they were cute.

"Don't say that out loud!" Noah scolded, feeling completely embarrassed that that girl had heard Jayden tell him that.

Jayden just chuckled at him and ruffled his hair with affection. Noah shied away from his hand with a dark glare, and Jayden followed him over to the vibrator section next.

The vibrators were most difficult to pick from.

Noah spent fifteen minutes going through all of them and trying to decide, and Jayden waited patiently and tried to offer him some help with choosing one. The vibrators had different strengths and vibrating patterns, making it hard to choose the perfect one based on the description on the back of the box. Noah only had money to buy two items in total, since sex toys were a bit expensive, so he had to choose carefully what he was going to spend his money on.

Jayden watched as Noah took down a vibrator from the shelf and turned the box around in his hands, staring at it with interest. He couldn't stop imagining Noah using one of those toys on himself, and picture how blissed the submissive would look with a toy vibrating inside him, and the sounds he would make. He had to shake the images off his mind when he felt himself getting hard. He was too easily aroused when it came to Noah, and that was both a good and a bad thing sometimes.

Finally, Noah found a vibrator that he liked and quickly moved over to the register to pay for the items. He just wanted it over with and get out of there, and he blushed as he put the items on the counter in front of Stephen.

Stephen just smiled and began scanning the barcodes, and that was when Noah noticed that Jayden wasn't behind him anymore. He frowned and glanced around the place, looking for his mate. He was about to panic when the alpha finally showed up, grinning as he made his way over to the counter with his hand slightly behind his back.

Noah's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you hiding?"

Jayden smirked and pulled out an item from behind his back and put it on the counter. "This," he said, smirking as he watched Noah's eyes dart towards the item to see what it was.

Noah's eyes widened when he saw it was a small, oval-shaped vibrator, which was designed to be put into the vagina or butt and then be switched on with a remote control. It had a long string on it so that it wouldn't get stuck anywhere inside the body.

"I'm paying this myself," Jayden told the employee, to make sure he didn't put the item on Noah's bill.

"Alright," Stephen said, smiling as he finished up Noah's order. "That will be 78.99 dollars."

Noah was busy staring at Jayden and at the toy, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed, but he snapped out of it when the employee spoke. "Oh. Right." He pulled out his wallet and paid his order with his card, too embarrassed to meet Stephen's eyes.

Noah was all flustered when Stephen handed him his orders in a bag afterwards, and then proceeded with Jayden's order. Noah hated how Jayden's tail was flicking and curling, indicating that Jayden was somewhat amused. Noah strongly suspected that Jayden thought his embarrassment was hilarious, and that made him a bit annoyed.

"Thanks for your purchase. Have fun," Stephen said when handing Jayden his order in a white bag, smiling knowingly at them.

Noah just ducked his head and blushed, eager to leave the shop already.

"Thanks," Jayden replied, chuckling as he followed Noah outside.

They were met by the sounds of traffic, people, and birds tweeting when they came outside. The sun was shining into their eyes, and they had to adjust to that after having been inside a shop for so long.

"Why did you buy that?" Noah murmured as they walked down the sidewalk and headed for the nearby bus stop.

"What, this?" Jayden asked, gesturing at the bag with the toy inside. "Just for fun. I think it could be really fun to use on you, and I have the feeling you'd like it," he grinned.

Noah already suspected what Jayden had in mind. He would place the toy inside him and then turn on the vibrations whenever he liked, using it to tease Noah. He would be completely at Jayden's mercy and couldn't come unless Jayden turned the toy on, since Jayden would probably tell him not to touch himself. Noah felt a spark of arousal and excitement run through his body at that thought, and he shivered a bit. He definitely liked the idea, even if it was embarrassingly kinky.

"You have a dirty mind," Noah told him, raising his gaze to look at Jayden with a small blush and a chuckle.

"And I have the feeling you like that," the alpha smirked, brushing his wing into Noah's and let their feathers touch.

Noah shoved his wing slightly into Jayden's in embarrassment, but didn't protest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They spent the rest of Friday and most of Saturday at Dean and Castiel's house.

Noah had texted Christie and told her that he and Jayden had gone home to his parents for the weekend, but he hadn't told her yet about what had had happened on Thursday. She would know about that soon enough.

Saturday afternoon they drove over to Jayden's house, since it was about time that his parents heard about the news too. Jayden hadn't told his parents yet about their accidental bonding, since he wanted to tell it to them face-to-face. He didn't want to listen to his mom's lecturing over the phone.

Dean and Castiel drove them to the house at 5:30pm, and Jayden was a little restless as he and Noah sat in the backseat.

Dean chuckled as he watched Jayden in the rearview mirror and could see how nervous he was. "I rarely see you looking that nervous, Jayden."

"Yeah, well, you'd be nervous too if you had to tell my mom such news," Jayden murmured, squirming a bit. Noah giggled next to him, and Jayden shot him a small glare.

Castiel chuckled from the front seat. "I'm sure she won't be too upset. I think we all saw it coming that you and Noah would bond someday."

Jayden smiled at that. He was always glad to hear that his love for Noah was so obvious to others, and that Noah's was as well. He was also glad that both Dean and Castiel were so accepting of him and had welcomed him right into the family without much protest.

He glanced at Noah who was ducking his head but smiling. Jayden and reached out his hand to place it on top of Noah's, feeling a small wave of happiness going through their still weak bond at the gesture.

They arrived at Jayden's house soon afterwards, and Dean and Castiel got out as well to greet Leila and Micah.

Jayden's parents knew that they were coming over since Jayden had called them earlier, so Leila opened the door and eagerly invited them inside as they arrived.

"Please, come in! It's been so long since you've visited us," Leila smiled and welcomed Dean and Castiel into the house. Micah was waiting for them inside, smiling as they entered. Laura was nowhere to be seen, though.

"Thank you, Leila," Castiel smiled, and returned the hug she gave him.

Noah and Jayden entered the house too, watching as their parents greeted each other, hugged, and shook hands. They quietly took off their shoes and put their bags in the corner so that they wouldn't be in the way.

"And hello, Noah!" Leila grinned then and came over to hug Noah next. "I hope college is still going well for you."

"Yes, it is. Thank you," Noah smiled and hugged her back.

Leila pulled back and gave him a wide smile, before Micah came forward and hugged Noah lightly. He never hugged Noah too tight or for too long since he could always feel Jayden staring at him, and Noah had always been a bit uncomfortable with hugging alphas that weren't close family. However, Micah had been his father-in-law for three years already, so he wasn't as stiff anymore when they hugged.

Dean flinched a bit when he felt something brush against his tail and some of his feathers, and he immediately looked down to see what the heck it was. He groaned in both relief and annoyance when he saw it was just the cat that had walked by. "Damn cat."

Castiel chuckled. "It's a very nice cat, Dean," he argued.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Giggles is harmless, but he can startle the crap out of you sometimes with his sneakiness," Micah grinned, and pet the black and white cat a bit with his tail as Mr. Giggles went over to him next.

"I wasn't startled," Dean denied defensively.

The others chuckled, and Noah gently squatted down and made a soft clicking noise to make the cat come over to him. He smiled as Mr. Giggles came over and let him pet him, and the cat purred as Noah stroked his fur.

Jayden watched the scene with a smile, and absently rubbed his tail against Noah's leg as the submissive was squatting. He liked watching the loving, gentle expression on Noah's face when he petted the cat.

Everyone looked up when they suddenly heard small feet storming down the stairs heavily.

"Jay! Noah!" Laura cheered happily, and ran over to hug them once she came downstairs.

"Hey, princess," Jayden grinned and lifted Laura up by grabbing her under her arms, making his sister squeal and laugh before he put her down again. She was getting bigger and heavier, but Jayden could still easily lift her up, as long as he didn't have to hold her up in the air for too long.

Laura grinned at him before going over and hugging Noah tightly, who had gotten to his feet again. "Been so long since I saw you, Noah! You need to visit more often."

"I was here a month ago," Noah chuckled and hugged her back. She was about a head and a half shorter than him now, and he suspected she would be a bit taller than him when she reached her teenage years. It kind of hurt his pride, but he couldn't help that he was so short.

"Exactly. It's a long time," Laura pouted and pulled back.

Noah chuckled and smiled at her, and Laura grinned and curled her tail happily. Noah was kind of like a big sister to her in some way and she had grown pretty attached to him. Noah too felt a bit like Laura was his sister, and he suspected that Jayden was a little jealous sometimes when Laura stole his attention too much when Jayden wanted to hang out with him. He liked hanging out with Laura though, so he had a hard time telling her no when she asked him to come to her room to play with her.

"Wow, she got taller since last time I saw her," Dean commented, staring at Laura in amazement.

The girl then turned to look at Dean and Castiel, blushing slightly at Dean's comment.

"Yeah, kids grow up too fast," Leila said, a sad yet loving smile on her face as she reached out and gently put some of Laura's dark blonde hair behind her ear.

"They sure do," Dean agreed, smiling at Laura who finally overcame her shyness and politely shook Dean and Castiel's hands to greet them.

"I was just making dinner before you came, and I insist that you stay over and eat with us," Leila spoke then, smiling between Dean and Castiel.

Castiel's eyes widened. "Ah, we don't want to impose—"

"You're not imposing; I am offering it, after all," Leila cut him off with a gentle chuckle.

"Well, considering how nice it smells in the house, I don't mind accepting the offer," Dean smirked.

Micah laughed, and Castiel rolled his eyes in slight embarrassment. Leila just grinned and invited them into the living room, and Jayden, Noah, and Laura followed them.

Noah smiled and giggled a bit as he watched Jayden and Laura shove into each other playfully as they headed towards the living room, and how Jayden managed to knock his sister back with a gentle shove of his wing. Laura only got even more determined to make her brother lose his balance too after that, but a sharp warning from Micah (who didn't want them behaving like little kids in front of their guests) immediately made her stop and behave again.

"I'm surprised that Jayden wanted to come home so early. He usually stays the whole weekend with you guys when he's visiting you," Leila commented as she, Micah, Dean, and Castiel approached the couch area.

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Jayden, who was shifting slightly near the dining table. "Well, he has some serious news to tell you guys… And so does Noah."

Noah groaned a bit when he felt Dean's stern gaze on him, and Leila, Micah, and Laura all turned their heads to look at them in bewilderment.

"Um, don't kill me, mom," Jayden started, cringing.

Leila's eyes narrowed and sharpened, and her wings rose a bit in alert. "What did you do now, Connor?" she demanded.

"Don't call me that," Jayden grumbled, scowling at her. "And don't look at me like that either – it was an accident."

"What was an accident?" Micah questioned, looking genuinely worried and confused now.

Jayden shifted as he felt everyone staring at him, and Noah reached out to grab his hand for reassurance. Noah's touch immediately relaxed him, and his mother's reaction no longer seemed that scary in his mind anymore.

Looking directly at his parents, Jayden finally said, "Noah and I are bonded now."

The looks on Leila and Micah's faces were almost comical, where Laura just looked really surprised and a bit confused.

"Oh wow, I didn't expect that this early," Micah spoke, blinking at them.

"You're _what?!_" Leila blurted, her sharp eyes immediately on Jayden. "Gosh! Why can you never keep your hands to yourself when it comes to Noah?!"

Noah blushed at that comment, and Jayden let out an annoyed groan.

"It wasn't on purpose! Angels and angel hybrids just have very weird ways of bonding, and my hands kind of wandered off to the wrong place. But it's done now and I can't take it back, and as far as I know, Noah isn't upset about it."

Noah nodded next to him. "Yeah, I'm not upset."

"Well, that's a good thing," Micah said, a relieved sigh escaping from him.

Leila just shook her head helplessly at Jayden, clearly not pleased that he had let this happen. She looked over at Dean and Castiel then. "And how are you guys feeling about this? I always have to apologize to you that my son can't keep his hands to himself…"

"Mom!" Jayden groaned, rolling his eyes. He glared a bit at Laura who giggled at him, since she found it amusing when their mother got on Jayden's nerves.

Castiel just chuckled lightly. "You only had to apologize for that once before. And we don't mind it. Noah is not upset, and it was kind of expected that this would happen sooner or later. Jayden is a very good and polite young alpha, and Dean and I could not wish for a better mate for Noah." He glanced at Dean for confirmation and was pleased when Dean nodded.

"Yeah, he's been a part of our family for years already," Dean spoke.

Jayden was both relieved and grateful when Dean looked at him with a smile after saying those words, and he could see that his parents – especially his mom – were calming down now.

Leila sighed heavily, her wings slumping behind her. "Gosh, my son is gonna give me grey hairs soon…"

Castiel chuckled lightly at that, as did the others except for Jayden.

Leila raised her gaze again, her eyes boring into Jayden once more as her face turned sharp. "You didn't consummate that bond yet, did you?"

Jayden pulled a face and felt his cheeks redden a bit. "Mom, that's kind of a personal question. But no, we didn't."

Noah's cheeks reddened a bit to. He stared down at his feet, wriggling his toes a bit in a sheepish gesture.

"What does that mean? To consummate a bond?" Laura asked, staring between the adults with a curious frown on her face.

"It means that the people are fully mates then," Micah explained, smiling as he gently ruffled Laura's hair with affection.

Laura's eyes widened. She practically squealed and turned to look at Jayden and Noah's with sparkling eyes. "Are you gonna be mates and have babies?" she blurted, excitement and happiness in her voice and on her face as she grinned widely at them.

Noah blushed like mad and tried to hide a bit behind Jayden, whose cheeks also flushed a bit.

"Um, yeah, someday," Jayden told Laura somewhat dismissively, feeling rather embarrassed now.

"Yay!" Laura squealed and jumped up and down, spreading her wings as she jumped.

The others laughed at her excitement, and Laura looked a bit confused about why Jayden and Noah looked so embarrassed all of sudden. She hadn't been given the sex-talk yet, so she didn't know how mating and sex worked, and why it was embarrassing.

"Well, I guess we're closer as a family now that our kids have finally bonded," Micah remarked, looking at Dean and Castiel as he spoke. "We should celebrate that with a beer, if you'd like one?"

Dean grinned. "Sure. Can't turn down that offer."

"No beer for me, thanks," Castiel spoke, smiling politely as he declined the offer.

Leila smiled and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, drawing his attention to her. "Well, you can have anything you like," she smiled.

Leila led Castiel into the kitchen to find something to drink for them, and Micah and Dean followed too to find that beer.

Jayden sighed when he, Noah, and Laura were left alone in the room with Mr. Giggles, who was wandering around on the back of the couch now like he owned the place. The cat loved walking around on the shelves and on the high places in the house; it gave him confidence. Jayden often joked that they should have named him 'King of the House' instead.

"I just _knew_ you'd be mates someday! Jayden really loves you," Laura grinned, folding her hands behind her back and curling her tail as she smiled up at Noah.

Noah smiled at her words and noticed Jayden looking a little sheepish next to him. "I love him too."

Laura's grin grew wider. "Are you gonna have babies soon or do I have to wait for that?"

Noah flustered at the bold question.

"You're gonna have to wait a bit for that, kiddo," Jayden told her with a small smirk, ruffling Laura's hair so much that she had to shy away and frantically correct it again.

"Argh! You're a dummy!" Laura growled and tried to make her hair look nice again.

Noah laughed fondly at them before stepping forward to help out Laura. He corrected her hair as well as he could to make it look nice again, and she seemed very grateful for his help. It was girlish, but Noah had helped Laura put her hair into ponytails and stuff before when Leila wasn't around to help. Noah didn't mind helping her with that, and it was a good way for them to bond.

Jayden just smirked and reached out to mess up her hair once more, but Noah swatted his hand away and spread his wing defensively in front of Laura.

"Don't be so rude to your sister," Noah chastised, sending Jayden a firm scowl of disapproval.

"Yeah, don't be so rude!" Laura echoed, sticking out her tongue at Jayden and squealed when he took a playful, threatening step forward. She grinned and hid behind Noah to hide from her brother.

"As if _you_ are never rude. All the times you've used your body to bomb my stomach when I'm napping on the couch, I'd say you're even more rude!" Jayden said, scowling at his sister who was still hiding behind Noah and giggling at him.

"But it's fun to startle you and make you wake up!" she grinned.

Noah couldn't help but laugh at Jayden's annoyed – yet still very fond – face. He liked watching the two of them interact and be both playfully rude and loving with each other.

Leila entered the room again with Micah, Dean, and Castiel right behind her. "Hey, stop acting like little kids in here. You're getting too old for that." She brushed her tail against Jayden's and Laura's as she passed them, and headed over to the couch to sit down with their guests and talk. She gave Noah a wide smile as their eyes met, and Noah returned her smile shyly.

As the adults sat down on the couch and began to chat and talk, Noah felt Jayden grab a hold of his hand and gently lean down to press a chaste kiss to his temple. Noah smiled and blushed shyly at the tender gesture, immediately leaning into his mate. Jayden moved his hand around and placed it on Noah's waist, while his wing covered Noah's behind him.

The alpha hummed contently as he gently nuzzled his nose into Noah's soft hairs and breathed in his scent, and Noah almost forgot that Laura was standing right next to them and watching them. The girl didn't say anything, though. She just smiled at them and curled her tail as she watched them, before slowly going over to sit with her mom on the couch.

Jayden and Noah soon joined the others, but only stayed for a few minutes until they went out into the kitchen when Leila told Jayden to check on the dinner for her. They spent the rest of the time there until it was time to eat, and while Jayden was cooking, Noah and Laura set the table and chatted a bit about how things were going at Laura's school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dinner, Dean and Castiel stayed an hour more before going home again. They thanked their hosts for the meal and agreed to meet again soon. Hugs were exchanged before they left, and Noah promised Castiel he would keep him updated on his situation, and stay away from alphas and other males as soon as he felt his heat approaching. His heat was most likely to appear around Thursday next week or after that, but he was glad that he wouldn't be attending any classes before that either.

It was past 10 when Jayden and Noah entered Jayden's bedroom to head to bed.

Jayden had locked the door, and Noah slowly began to undress to get out of his confining clothes to enjoy the feel of soft sheets against his skin instead. He wasn't surprised when he felt Jayden come up behind him and wrap his arms around him.

Jayden leaned down and nibbled a bit at Noah's earlobe while he used gentle hands to help Noah get out of his clothes. Noah purred softly and leaned back into him, and the alpha took his time undoing Noah's pants, before sneaking an exploring hand inside them to palm Noah's growing erection.

"Mm, you smell so good. Something about you smells even more addicting now," Jayden hummed against Noah's ear, sensing how his voice sent small shivers up Noah's body.

"You smell good too."

The alpha chuckled and placed a soft kiss on the crook of Noah's shoulder, still rubbing his palm against the submissive's erection. He loved how small Noah's dick was compared to his. It was all pink at the tip, and had such a cute look to it, whether it was hard or soft. He also liked how Noah's cheeks flushed whenever he commented on it.

Noah gave a needy whine and squirmed a bit, needing Jayden to touch him more. He bucked into Jayden's hand and was pleased when Jayden rubbed him a bit harder.

"I can't wait to claim you. To make you all mine, forever. It frustrates me that I can't do it now," Jayden spoke, placing another kiss on Noah – this time on his neck.

"I know. Me too," Noah whined. He bared his neck to Jayden and purred when the alpha's teeth traced his skin carefully.

Jayden continued helping Noah undress then. He undid Noah's pants fully and let them slide down the submissive's legs so that they were pooling at his feet. Noah had already unbuttoned his shirt below his wings, so Jayden just helped him out of it and threw it somewhere on the floor.

Dressed in just his light blue panties now, Noah turned around and undid Jayden's pants next, eager to get them off of him. He could see the bulge of Jayden's erect cock behind the jeans, and it looked so obscene and yet so arousing.

Impatient growls came from them both when Jayden's belt caused some trouble, but Noah quickly unbuckled it before Jayden shoved his jeans and his underwear down.

Noah moved around to stand behind him while he got out his pants, and Jayden then felt Noah's small hands begin to unbutton his shirt below his wings. Jayden shuddered a bit when Noah rubbed the base of his wings as he stood behind him, and the alpha made sure that his feathers were completely softened so that Noah wouldn't get hurt.

When the buttons were undone, Jayden grabbed his shirt and pulled it off so that he was now completely naked. He was a bit surprised when he felt Noah linger behind him and how the submissive was running his hands up and down Jayden's muscled back, almost as if he was worshipping and admiring it.

"Fuck," Jayden gasped softly when he felt Noah place a small kiss on his spine, right between his wings. He leaned his head back a bit and felt his cock twitch in interest as Noah's hands rested on the base of his wings and how his lips were still lingering on his skin in a soft kiss. It was such a loving yet submissive gesture from Noah. He was basically trusting and accepting Jayden as his protector by being behind him and pressing his forehead and lips against his muscled back. The hands on the base of Jayden's wings was a sign that he was accepting his role as Jayden's mate, since only mates would to let their hands rest on that place like this. It was a sensitive place on a demon, and alphas could easily calm down from their aggression if they felt their mate touch them there.

Noah let his hands linger on the base of Jayden's wings a bit longer, before softly rubbing his palms over that spot a few times and finally stepping back.

Jayden slowly turned around to look at him, and Noah just smiled at him when their eyes met.

The alpha returned the smile and cupped Noah's cheek, before leaning down to kiss him. Noah melted into the kiss, and Jayden quickly gained dominance of it. The kiss was deep and hungry, and Jayden's tongue moved around everywhere inside Noah's mouth, tasting him and owning him. He pulled back a little to breathe, and his cock twitched painfully when he saw Noah's lust-dilated pupils and his flushed cheeks. Jayden gave a pleased grunt before gently biting at Noah's lower lip, making the submissive shiver.

Jayden then moved his other hand behind Noah, touching his feathers and tugging a bit on them to make Noah gasp in pleasure, before his hand reached the leaking oil glands. He let his hand linger just below that place, feeling oil touch his fingers since the oil was leaking down Noah's back a little. He wanted to touch those sensitive glands so badly, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed.

"Can I touch you there?" Jayden asked, placing kisses on Noah's jawline now.

Noah shuddered in his arms and let out a soft moan. "I… Maybe not yet. They're so sensitive lately, and I feel like if you touch them, my body is going to demand our bond to be consummated even more. So please, not yet…"

The alpha's wings slumped in disappointment, and he let out a small sigh against Noah's jaw. "Okay. But I do hope you'll let me touch them later."

"Of course."

Jayden smirked against Noah's skin. "I really want to groom your wings in your oil someday," he whispered.

A small, arousing shiver ran up Noah's spine. "I'd like that," he croaked out, putting his hand on Jayden's chest; showing Jayden had he trusted him with that. Only mates could groom each other's wings so intimately, but there were actually some who didn't like it being done to them. It was a very intimate thing, and it could be scary to give yourself over so completely to someone else. Noah wouldn't mind it, though. He wanted to fully and completely belong to Jayden, and he trusted him with all he had.

Jayden growled possessively and nibbled Noah's neck just once before he guided Noah over to his bed, gently pushing him onto it.

Noah immediately lay back on top of the sheets, bending and spreading his legs. He lifted his hips so that Jayden could slide his panties off him, and he blushed a bit when he saw the alpha scent his panties with a pleased smirk when he could smell Noah's slick on them. The panties were thrown over to the small pile of clothes on the floor then, and Noah frowned when Jayden suddenly got up and walked over to his desk.

"Where are you going?" Noah asked, whining in disappointment since he was all worked up now, and he wanted Jayden to touch him.

"Don't worry. I have something nice in mind," Jayden said, chuckling at Noah's impatience.

Noah let out a small, displeased grunt and dropped his head back onto the pillow on the bed. He was lying there with his wings spread out, his knees bent and spread, and his little cock curling up towards his abdomen. His hole was wet and twitching, impatient to be stimulated already.

He turned his head and looked over at Jayden, taking in the sight of the alpha's perfect body. The muscles flexed in Jayden's back when he moved, and Noah could see his shoulder blades flex as well when he moved his wings. He moved his gaze further down to stare at Jayden's ass, admiring the sight while his mate was busy fumbling with something over by his desk. Noah couldn't see what he was doing since Jayden's body and wings were blocking his view, but he was feeling kind of curious now.

Then, Jayden turned back around, a smirk covering his face as he went over to Noah with something in his hands.

Noah's eyes widened when he recognized the small vibrator that Jayden had bought at the sex shop yesterday. "That's…"

"I think you'll like this," Jayden smirked, giving him a cocky wink before getting on the bed so that he was sitting in front of Noah's bent legs.

Noah blushed and squirmed on the bed, suddenly feeling both very excited and kind of nervous about what that toy was going to do to him. He slowly spread his legs to give Jayden better access to him, and the demon rubbed his leg in gratitude.

Jayden reached down towards Noah's ass and traced the hole with a finger before easing it inside. Noah inched a bit closer to him and grabbed his own legs below the knees to fold them back towards his body and give Jayden even better access.

The alpha hummed in approval when he could better see Noah's twitching, pink hole now. He pushed his finger further inside, twisting it around and rubbing the walls, before adding another.

Noah moaned and wriggled slightly the more Jayden stretched him, and he jolted a bit when Jayden crooked his finger and hit his sweet spots.

As soon as Noah was stretched, leaking, and wriggling in impatience, Jayden finally put the toy into him.

"Don't worry, I cleaned it earlier," Jayden told him when he saw Noah's face freeze a bit. The submissive relaxed at his words, and Jayden pushed the toy in and made sure that it was placed right against Noah's g-spots. The string attached to it made sure that he could pull it back out anytime he wanted. "Is that okay?" he asked, looking up at Noah's face to see if the toy was somehow making him uncomfortable.

Noah nodded. "Yeah, it feels okay. But a little strange, though."

Jayden chuckled. "Good." He then put his thumb on the button on the small remote control and turned on the vibrations.

"Ah god!" Noah exclaimed and flinched violently. He had not been prepared at all for Jayden to turn on the vibrations already, and the unfamiliar sensation of something vibrating right against his most sensitive spots startled him completely. Immediately his body was assaulted by pleasure. It felt so good, so satisfying, and indescribable that Noah couldn't hold back the sharp, long moans escaping from him. "Nrruugh, ah!"

Jayden grinned cockily, pleased with the reaction he got. With the remote in his right hand, he gently pushed his way between Noah's legs and leaned down over his body so that he was covering him. He pressed his lips against Noah's, stopping the precious sounds coming from his mouth and swallowed them as he kissed him.

Noah whined and mewled in the back of his throat, panting for air as Jayden kissed him. The toy was still vibrating inside him, driving him crazy while his body was being pressed into the bed by Jayden on top of him. His dick was getting squeezed by Jayden's abdomen, but the alpha tried to keep the pressure off it as much as he could so that Noah would come only from the stimulation in his ass. It was frustrating, but Noah accepted it.

"Mmm, this is so hot," Jayden smirked, nuzzling Noah's jaw before catching his lips again. And it really was hot. He could feel Noah tremble and shudder under him, and they could hear the toy buzzing and vibrating inside Noah's ass. Noah was squirming and wriggling like never before, clearly completely overwhelmed with all the sensations, and it was the hottest thing Jayden knew. He loved how Noah was completely at his mercy now, and that it was _him_ who was in charge of how much pleasure Noah got and when.

Knowing that Noah liked the vibrations and had gotten used to them now, Jayden decided to turn up the intensity just a little. The reaction was immediate. Noah cried out in pleasure, his back arching and causing his chest to bump into Jayden's body above him, and his wings trashed helplessly on the bed.

"Ah! I can't— Jayden!" Noah cried, almost sobbing from pleasure.

Jayden just smirked smugly and nuzzled his nose against Noah's neck, feeling his mate tremble under him. "Shh. You're doing so well," he soothed him. He was so turned on now that he couldn't stop himself from grinding his cock into Noah's thigh, desperate to get some friction. Hearing the noises coming from Noah and feeling how he was trembling and squirming made Jayden so hard it almost hurt. He could almost come from just watching Noah right now.

Noah was gasping and writhing uncontrollably. "Ahh! I'm gonna—"

"Already? You've only had it in you for like five minutes, and it's only on level 2," Jayden chuckled, fondly rubbing his wings into Noah's and restricting his movements by pressing his body down into him.

"But it's too much," Noah sobbed, wriggling desperately under the alpha.

"Mm. Then come, baby," Jayden hummed into his ear, giving it a playful bite.

Jayden's words were like an order to Noah. The submissive cried out as he came hard between their bodies, and Jayden had to muffle his cries since they were so loud that it could be heard from the corridor outside. Noah's body shook and trembled under him as he came, and Jayden growled and buried his face possessively in Noah's neck. He soothed Noah through it and gently pet his wings until the submissive's body had stopped trembling from his climax.

Noah went completely boneless then, and Jayden immediately turned the toy off to let him catch a break. The submissive was panting heavily, and when Jayden looked at his face, Noah looked completely debauched and adorable.

"I'm guessing that was nice?" Jayden smirked, leaning up a bit to see Noah's face properly.

Noah's cheeks were still flushed from arousal, and got a little redder as he shyly nodded his head.

The alpha grinned. "I'm glad I bought that toy. Though, I'd really like to see you using the ones_ you_ bought."

Noah slammed his hand against Jayden's chest in embarrassment, averting his eyes. "Another day."

"I certainly hope so," Jayden smirked.

Noah blushed more, still recovering from his mind-blowing orgasm and how breathless it had left him.

The alpha leaned back and pulled the string of the toy, letting it come out of Noah's body, and then put it away on the bed.

Noah eyes darted down when Jayden had leaned back a little, and they fell on Jayden's cock, which was still hard and twitching in neglect. His come was sticking to their skin, and he kinda liked seeing smears of his own come on Jayden's abdomen.

Reaching down between their bodies, Noah finally grabbed Jayden's dick with a firm hand, wasting no time in stroking it and swirling his thumb over the leaking tip.

Jayden moaned and closed his eyes as Noah jerked him off, supporting himself on his hands and knees above Noah. His wings spread out and flapped in approval, and his hips bucked forward into Noah's hand as the submissive pleasured him.

Noah moved his gaze up to look at Jayden's face, thinking that the alpha looked beautiful when he was being pleasured and was about to come. He liked the way Jayden panted and moaned as he touched him, and how restless his tail got as it started flicking back and forth behind him. The best part was feeling the alpha's cock twitch in his hand, and he could practically feel the pulse in it and how it got hotter as Jayden got closer and closer to his climax.

"Shit, I'm gonna—" Jayden grunted. He didn't manage to finish his sentence before he came in hot spurts all over Noah. He grunted through his orgasm and bucked into Noah's hand, which was milking every drop from him as it tightened further around his dick. His semen splattered across Noah's hand and his body, and Jayden felt himself release a few more drops when he looked down and saw his come painting and marking Noah's stomach and chest, mixing with Noah's own release from earlier. Some even spurted all the way up to Noah's face, and the submissive scrunched his face and closed one eye as the hot seed hit his right cheek. He continued to stroke Jayden through it, though.

Jayden collapsed on top of Noah afterwards, feeling sated and satisfied. He chuckled when he heard Noah make a small noise of protest, and quickly leaned back a little.

"It suits you," Jayden smirked as he saw the way his come was decorating Noah's cheek.

"Shut up," Noah grunted, looking rather annoyed to have gotten it on his face so close to his eye.

Jayden just chuckled at him before he leaned down and licked the stripe of come off of Noah's cheek.

Noah smiled and purred a bit when he felt Jayden's tongue lick him clean, and the alpha even licked some of the come off that was on his body. Noah laughed and shied away from him when he tickled his stomach, though. "Stop it! It tickles."

Jayden lifted his eyes and grinned up at him as he was between Noah's legs with his face just above Noah's belly. "I know. I love to tickle you."

Noah groaned and shoved Jayden's face away when the alpha tried to lick him again. "I told you to stop," he growled, half-heartedly.

The alpha laughed, but didn't try to lick/tickle him again. He got up from the bed to find a towel to clean the rest up with, and wiped the toy as clean as he could before putting it away in a box. He'd clean it properly tomorrow since he didn't feel like putting on clothes and head to the bathroom to do it now. He was looking forward to using the toy on Noah again, and he was determined to get to level 4 at some point, which was the strongest level. Noah had come so hard at just level 2, and Jayden almost got hard again when trying to imagine how Noah would react to level 4. It was hot that Noah's body was so sensitive, though. Sometimes Jayden could make him come in less than five minutes, and he didn't even have to stimulate all his sweet spots at the same time to achieve that.

They settled themselves next to each other on the bed to sleep, and Jayden covered Noah's body with his wing as they lay on their sides, facing each other.

"Promise me you'll be careful at college," Jayden spoke after a few moments. "Don't let anyone besides Christie know that you're about to go into heat. Some alphas could be bold enough to stalk you if they find out and hope to get a taste of you, and I'd rather die than allow that to happen." He growled, and struggled not to let his feathers sharpen at the sudden anger he felt when thinking about that scenario. He didn't want to hurt Noah with his sharp feathers, so he had to suppress the reflex that sharpened them.

"I won't. Don't worry," Noah promised, smiling a bit at Jayden's sudden protectiveness. He grabbed a hold of Jayden's hand and cupped it between his own. "I will only ever let _you_ touch me. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. But I can't stop worrying… I just want to protect you and keep you safe." The words 'from other alphas' were left unsaid at the end of the sentence, but Noah could still hear them.

Noah squeezed Jayden's hand. "I know. But I'll be fine. If someone finds out and comes near me, I will kick them so hard they can never use their privates ever again."

Jayden laughed at that, instantly feeling more relaxed. "Yeah, you do that."

"And if you come near me, I will kick you too."

"Hey!" Jayden protested, pouting a bit. "Hopefully not forever…"

Noah laughed fondly and smiled at Jayden. "No. Not forever. Only until I'm ready to let you touch me when I'm in heat, but if you try it before that I _will _kick you."

"Yeah, okay, warning understood. Just don't make me sterile."

Noah chuckled. "I won't."

Jayden chuckled back before placing a kiss on Noah's forehead, pulling him closer as they settled down to sleep.

Noah sighed in content, feeling safe and complete in the arms of his mate. His upcoming heat was kind of frightening to him, but he knew he could pull through it. He had to. But for now, he just wanted to feel Jayden's protective arms and wings around him and fall asleep, listening to the steady heartbeat in Jayden's chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: It's been going a bit slow with writing lately, sorry. Hope you enjoyed this little filler-like chapter, I just really wanted to show Jayden's parents' reactions to their bonding. Noah's siblings will find out about it soon as well XD There will be lots of smuttiness in the next chapter as Noah rides out his heat :)

Thanks for reading, please leave a review for me :)


	5. Chapter 5

**March 2045 (Noah is 18 (almost 19), Jayden is 20, Christie is 18 years old).**

The following week Noah was waiting for his heat to appear.

Christie hadn't been too surprised to hear about Noah and Jayden bonding by accident. She had made fun of it since she knew that almost the same had happened to Noah's parents, and she thought it was funny that Jayden had been so horny that he forgot where he had his hands on Noah's body. She was happy for them, though.

The worst part about the bonding was that Noah knew it was only a matter of time before his classmates found out about him being mated now. It would be too obvious since he wouldn't be going to classes until after his heat was over, and that could be in 2-3 weeks, depending on when it was going to start. The girls on the dormitory floor could tell that he wasn't sick even though he wasn't attending classes, so Noah feared that gossip would spread soon. His teachers already knew what was up, since they had been told about it through the note he had gotten from Charlie. It was embarrassing that they knew that he was going to go into heat soon, but he was more worried about the alphas in his classes finding out about it. He knew they were going to make fun of him and say even more perverted things to him if they knew.

It was Friday morning, eight days after Noah and Jayden had bonded.

Noah had felt his heat coming since last night. His body felt oddly weak, and Christie had said that he did smell a tiny bit different. She couldn't pick up on his pheromones that well though, since she was female and her biology wasn't programmed to pick up on it as much as a male's, but she could still smell a slight difference.

Christie sat up on her bed after her alarm clock had sounded. She stretched and yawned, and looked over at Noah who was still under his covers. "Morning," she yawned. "Ready to get up and do lots of homework?"

Noah had been doing homework in their room this week. He had to read up on what was being taught in the classes that he couldn't attend, and his teachers sent him emails with attached files of what he had to read and questions he had to answer and send back to them, so that they were sure that he had been studying. He even had to be a bit ahead of his classmates since he wouldn't be able to read or study for a week during his heat, but he still had to do all his homework and be up to date with what was taught during his classes. Christie had helped him a bit, since they shared three classes together, for which Noah was very grateful.

Noah groaned and rolled over on his stomach. "No… And I don't feel so well…"

Christie's brows furrowed in worry. "Is it worse than last night?"

"Yeah… It's getting stronger."

"We should get you to the safe room in the basement, then. Come on."

Christie got up to get dressed, eager to get Noah out of the room and to the safe room before he was in full blown heat. It wouldn't be good to guide him through the dormitory towards the safe room while he was full of pheromones, since the alphas would be jumping on him if they smelled him. She had wanted to take him there last night when Noah told her that he could feel it coming and she could smell the sweetness on him, but he hadn't wanted to leave just yet and spend the night alone. Besides, it would take a while before his heat reached its peak anyway.

Christie was the one who had the key to Noah's safe room, where he would be during his heat. No one else would be able to enter the room, except for Castiel who had been given the second key just in case. Christie would be the one to bring him food three times a day and make sure he got lots of water too. Castiel would come over in a few days to collect Noah's laundry and then wash his bed sheets, since Christie didn't really want to do it at the college where every alpha around would be able to smell what was on those sheets.

Noah finally forced himself off the bed, amazed with how odd his body and limbs felt. He felt weak and tired, and his wings and groin had a weird tingly sensation in them. He also felt hot inside, and he had been sweating a little during the night.

They got dressed fast, and Noah made sure he had clothes, towels, bed sheets, his toothbrush, laptop, phone, and sex toys (hidden safely inside a box) with him when they left the room and headed towards the basement where the safe room was. They both carried Noah's stuff, struggling a bit with all the bags since some of it was a bit heavy.

"We really should have gone to that room last night," Christie spoke as they walked down the stairs from the fourth floor to the basement. They avoided the elevator since it was more often used, and it would be bad if alphas or betas ended up in the elevator while Noah smelled the way he did.

"But it hasn't fully started yet, and I don't really want to be alone in that room for longer than necessary," Noah groused, whining softly. They walked side-by-side down the stairs, hearing their footsteps echo through the staircase.

"Aww, are you going to miss me?" Christie teased, grinning at him.

"Of course I am. I don't wanna be alone for a week…"

"Well, I'll still come visit you," Christie smiled.

A group of three alpha demons were headed up the stairs to the third floor, and they passed them somewhere between the second and the first floor.

"Just don't look at any of them," Christie whispered to Noah when she spotted the alphas approaching.

Noah glared at her somewhat, since he certainly wasn't going to be brought closer to his heat by looking at those alphas. He then realized that she had probably meant for him not to look at them so that they wouldn't notice him too much. Getting hit on or having his way blocked by stupid alphas again would not be very good in his current situation, since he was pretty sure that his pheromones could be smelled now that he was so close to his heat.

To his big dismay, one of the alphas they passed them was the annoying guy from his religion class, Jack. Jack had left him alone since Noah had retorted something back at him a few months ago, but recently he had begun annoying him again a couple of times.

"Hey, freak," Jack called, blocking their way as Noah and Christie tried to make it downstairs. "Why haven't you been in class? I've been missing looking at your sweet butt." The alpha demon grinned maliciously and his friends laughed behind him.

Noah froze, not knowing what to do or say, and prayed that the alphas wouldn't be able to smell him.

"You smell good too. Did you get a new perfume in order to get laid?" Jack continued, looking all cocky as he blocked the stairs along with his friends.

Noah flinched as he said that. He was glad that Jack hadn't realized what his scent meant just yet, though.

"Fuck off! We don't have time for losers," Christie growled, and pushed her way past them while dragging Noah along by his arm.

Noah felt relief for a second when he thought that the danger was over as Christie led him past those guys, but then he suddenly felt Jack's hand close around his bare arm to stop him from walking away. Noah flinched heavily, his body going into defense mode since it knew it wasn't his mate, and it wouldn't accept another alpha's touch right now when he was so close to his heat. All his instincts were on alert to protect him from having another alpha take what rightfully belonged to his mate.

"Fucking _answer _instead of ignoring me!" Jack growled, his hand tightening on Noah's arm, making it hurt.

Noah turned his head to glare hard at the alpha. "Let me go," he growled, low and threateningly.

Jack's eyes widened in shocked surprise when he saw the aggression on Noah's face, and how the submissive's wings were raised and spread in a sharp warning. The two other alphas looked startled too, since they had never seen Noah glare them down so hard before. He looked kind of scary.

Jack finally let go, blinking at Noah in absolute bewilderment before he growled a bit at him, clearly not pleased to get answered back at, especially not by a sub.

Noah continued to glare at them for another second until he felt Christie tug at his arm to get him out of there. He eagerly followed, desperate to get away from the staircase and to safety.

Once they were out of earshot, Christie looked at him with an amazed expression. "Wow, that was pretty awesome. You totally spooked those guys."

"I couldn't stand him touching me," Noah murmured, shivering at the memory and felt the urge to wash his arm to get Jack's scent off him.

"Well, at least they didn't make any more advances on you, even though it seems they did pick up on your scent a bit. We would have been in trouble if your scent had been stronger than it is now."

Noah could only nod in agreement. He kind of regretted that he didn't go to the safe room last night when he had first felt his heat approaching.

When they reached basement level, Christie used the key that the administration had given her to unlock the door. The basement level had very restricted access, and the doors needed to be locked at all times. It was pretty comforting to Noah that he knew that not everyone could just walk into the basement and get to him.

On the other side of the door there was a corridor with a few rooms. It looked rather abandoned down there, and the place was mostly only used for storage. Noah noticed that there were cameras in the corridor, which gave him an extra sense of security, but it was still kind of creepy and awfully quiet down there. The long, cold corridor with its white walls and lifeless atmosphere reminded him a bit of a something from a horror movie.

They walked over to room 009, where Noah would be staying.

"It's kinda creepy down here," Noah murmured and glanced around while Christie fumbled with the keys.

"Would you rather stay on the boys' floor?" Christie asked, her lips tilted into a teasing smirk as she glanced at him. She laughed at Noah's horrified face, before finally unlocking the door so they could enter the room.

The room was about the same size of their dorm room, but slightly smaller. It had a large bed, a desk, and some drawers and a wardrobe. There was a door to the right that led into a small bathroom, which had a toilet and a bathtub with a showerhead fixed on the wall. There were no windows in the room to avoid the person using it from getting harassed by people standing outside the windows or trying to get inside, but the room had air conditioning to keep the air cool and fresh. Noah spotted a large TV on the wall, which really relieved him, because then he wouldn't get too bored by being down there all by himself and having nothing to do except for masturbating.

They carried his stuff inside and put it on the bed and on the floor.

Noah suddenly felt pretty weak in his knees. He gasped softly and sat down on the bed to take a break, and Christie immediately turned worried eyes on him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay…" Noah answered, taking a deep breath. He felt so warm inside and his ass was slowly beginning to feel a bit wet. He didn't like this at all, but he had no choice but to go through it.

Christie gave him a look of sympathy, before guiding Noah over to sit on the chair by the desk while she put fresh sheets on the bed. Castiel had lent Noah six sets of sheets to use, knowing he would have to change them frequently whenever they got wet and full of slick and come.

Christie helped get him settled a bit, and then left the room to get him some breakfast from the cafeteria. She had been getting him food from there during the week, since Noah had been told by Charlie to stay in his room as much as possible. He also hadn't wanted to show his face in the cafeteria because he didn't want his classmates to start asking why he wasn't in class.

When Christie returned, she could tell that Noah was starting to look more and more uncomfortable, and they both knew it was only a matter of hours before Noah's heat was full blown.

They ate together, and afterwards Christie hugged him and promised to come back in the afternoon to check on him and bring him lunch. Noah was sad to see her go, since the basement and the room felt so lonely and creepy, and he didn't want to be alone, but Christie had classes to attend.

Noah sighed, waiting anxiously for his heat to start properly and for Christie to return later and keep him company for a bit again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Noah spent the first three hours getting settled and putting some stuff into the drawers, before lying down on the bed to watch TV. There was a good TV show on, but he still couldn't wait for Christie to come back to the room so that he had someone to talk to. He had taken off his clothes due to his body feeling pretty warm, and it felt nicer to lie there without any restraining clothes on his body.

It was noon when Noah's heat finally hit him full on.

He was squirming restlessly and naked on the bed while watching TV, feeling his body starting to get warmer and warmer, and his genitals and wings were tingling with need. He groaned and rolled around a bit, trying to get rid of the tingling sensations by rubbing his wings, crotch, and ass against the sheets. The satisfaction was only temporary, and it was frustrating to no end.

All of sudden, it was like his whole body was on fire, and he could feel his ass leaking excessive amounts of slick. Noah groaned into the sheets when he realized his heat was full blown now, and the need to have Jayden fuck him was overwhelming.

Noah had prepared his toys earlier and had cleaned them and gotten them ready, and he scrambled off the bed to get them before dropping back down on his stomach on the bed, and desperately reached a hand behind himself to touch his hole.

His ass was begging to have something inside it, and Noah had never felt anything like it before. All he wanted was to have Jayden by his side to take care of him and fuck him through it, but the alpha wasn't there. It was painful and agonizing to be alone and feeling so empty, and his ass was twitching and clenching, begging for his mate's cock to fill him up and breed him.

Noah whined helplessly and bit into the sheets with a long groan as he pushed his fingers into his ass. He couldn't remember ever getting so wet this fast before, and he was half surprised that stretching himself didn't take that long. Still, his fingers didn't feel satisfying or enough. Not by far. He craved something bigger, something wider, and he sobbed into the sheets in desperation before reaching for the dildo with trembling hands.

He almost couldn't shove the fat dildo into himself fast enough, and he let out a keen cry as it slid into him and rubbed his clenching muscles so deliciously. His body immediately felt some satisfaction at that, but it didn't last long. He was being filled up now, but it still wasn't Jayden's dick and it didn't feel the same. It would have to do, though.

Noah moaned and writhed against the sheets as he moved the dildo in and out of himself, loving how the crooked end rubbed the sensitive opening to his uterus so deliciously. His cervix was different than a female's, and its angle inside his body didn't make it hurt when something bumped into it. It felt nice and stimulating, and during his heat it was opened wider and incredibly sensitive. It made his body jolt in surprise when it felt so _good_ when the dildo rubbed that spot just right. It was like all his senses were heightened, and his body was more sensitive to stimulation than usual. It was both great and very frustrating at the same time.

"Ahhh, oh! Jayden," Noah moaned, imagining that it was his mate's fat cock that was buried deep inside him. The fantasy made him so hot and horny, and slick was pouring from him so much that his thighs and the sheets were getting soaked.

He rubbed his wings and dick into the sheets below to feel more pleasure, and he only needed to nudge the dildo against his cervix a few more times before he came. He cried out his pleasure, his body shaking and trembling as he came into the sheets below and stained them with his release.

The orgasm was so strong that it left Noah limb and panting on the bed for a few moments. His heart was pounding in his chest, and just when he felt himself beginning to calm down a bit, his heat flared up once more.

Noah whined in frustration. His orgasm hadn't left him satisfied for very long, and now his body was all aroused and sensitive once again, demanding more.

He reached for the vibrator this time, hoping it would satisfy his needs for a bit and make it bearable for him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Christie returned to the room at 2:30pm with some food for Noah. She had sent him a text message beforehand to ask if it was okay that she dropped by, since she didn't know when he'd be busy pleasuring himself, and she didn't want to walk in on him unannounced.

Noah was curled up in a blanket on the bed when Christie entered the room. She quickly locked the door and smiled when she approached him with a bag of food.

"Hi. I'm guessing it started? You look pretty flustered," Christie remarked, chuckling a bit at him as she handed him the bag.

Noah took the bag with a small 'thanks' and peeked into it. He put it away on the bed for now, first wanting to start eating when Christie had left again. "Yeah, and it's bad…" he murmured, replying to Christie's comment. He wrapped the blanket more around himself, feeling embarrassed with his condition and the strong scent of heat in the room. His heat wasn't flaring up so bad right now, but he was still leaking slick all over the mattress as he sat there.

"I can imagine. I feel pretty sorry for you," Christie said, chuckling at him in sympathy. "But at least you've got a TV and your laptop with Wi-Fi, so you won't be too bored here. The sex toys help, don't they?"

Noah blushed and hid himself in the blanket so that only his eyes and the top of his head could be seen. "Yes, but not enough…"

"Should I call Jayden and make him come over?"

"Christie!" Noah whined, lifting his head to smolder at her for suggesting something so tempting.

Christie laughed. "Okay, I won't. I won't even do it for fun, 'cause he'll probably be here in a second if I told him that you want him to come. By the way, he called me an hour ago to hear what's up, and he sounded pretty worried about you when I told him that your heat was beginning to start this morning."

"Please don't talk about him… It only makes it worse when I think of how much I want him here." Noah wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. His wings were wrapped around his body too under the blanket, and he didn't care that the blanket only made his feathers even more ruffled as he pulled it tighter around himself.

Christie smiled at him in sympathy. She was about to ask if he wanted her to stay while he ate when she suddenly noticed him gasping and shuddering under the blanket, and smelled a sudden sweetness in the air.

"Okay, I guess I better go. I'm sure neither of us wants me to be around now that your heat just flared up again, making you have urges." She chuckled at him, teasing him just slightly.

Noah blushed furiously. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I'll come back tonight with dinner for you. Let's hope your heat doesn't flare up that fast again when I come back."

Christie turned to leave the room, and Noah felt so embarrassed that his heat had decided to flare up while his friend was present, making him inappropriately horny. He was glad that Christie was as kind and understanding as she was, and didn't seem in the slightest disgusted by the situation.

As soon as Christie left, Noah untangled himself from the blanket and pushed the dildo into himself once more, desperate to be filled up again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day was just as bad as the first day.

Noah's heat flared up constantly, leaving him unable to catch proper sleep. He had already messed up three sets of sheets, but luckily Castiel would come by tomorrow to take the pile of dirty sheets with him home to wash. He'd bring two new ones so that Noah wouldn't run out of them while Cas was washing the sheets.

By the evening Noah was exhausted, sleepy, and utterly frustrated by his current situation. Being horny and aroused non-stop, and having your body begging for your partner, who couldn't be there, was agonizing. The toys helped a lot, but not enough. He wanted Jayden. He _needed _Jayden.

Noah was watching some TV while his heat was finally giving him a small break after one and half hours of torture. He sat back against the headboard of the bed, wrapped up in the blanket, and watched a show that was on. He made sure to use the time to drink lots of water and keep himself hydrated, since he sweated a lot during his heat and lost fluid.

His phone buzzed on the small nightstand next to the bed, and Noah groaned as he reached out his hand to grab it. He felt joy in his stomach when he saw that he had received a text message from Jayden, who had also texted him last night to ask how he was feeling. Their interaction last night had been cut short by Noah's heat flaring up again, though.

_**Jayden**__: Hey baby, how are you doing? Are you in a condition to skype with me, perhaps…? I really miss you and I want to see your face again._

Noah smiled and squirmed joyfully when he read Jayden's message. It was sweet that the alpha wanted to see him again, and Noah really wanted to see him too.

_**Noah**__: I'm okay. Don't know if I can skype. It can start again at any time…_

_**Jayden**__: Even if it's just for two seconds, I'd be happy :-)_

Noah smiled, feeling the same.

He got up, not caring to put on any clothes since they would have to get off again soon anyway, and quickly found his laptop. He placed it on the nightstand by the bed and turned it on, logging into Skype as soon as the desktop had loaded.

Noah crossed his legs under him and settled on the bed, hiding his nudity with the blanket as he called Jayden on Skype and waited for his face to appear on the screen. Jayden picked up the video call at the first dial, and Noah felt such relief to see his alpha's face again.

"_Hey,"_ Jayden grinned, briefly flaring his wings in joy behind him. _"It's good to see your pretty face again."_

Noah blushed and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. "You too."

"_Fuck, I've been worried sick about you. I think of you all day and wonder how you're doing. Are you making sure to eat and drink enough water? And do you make sure to stay in the room at all times?"_

Noah rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit at Jayden's worried tone. "Yes, I've been doing all that. I wouldn't leave this room unless there was a fire."

Jayden growled a bit. _"Yeah, don't leave that room otherwise. I don't want anyone to touch you."_

"I promise I won't."

Jayden looked relaxed at that. _"So, how are you feeling? Is it bad?"_ he asked carefully, his brows furrowed in worry.

Noah nodded weakly. "I don't like it, and it's frustrating. I really wish you were here…"

The alpha made a noise between a groan and a whine. _"I know. God, you have no idea how much I have to control myself to not come over and be with you. Everything inside me is _screaming_ for me to be with you and help you through this, but we both know I can't. I don't think I'll be able to leave your side and keep my hands off you if I caught even the smallest hint of your scent."_

Noah blushed a bit, but couldn't suppress the small smile that appeared on his lips. "I still wish you could be here…"

"_I'll be there next time. If you'll let me."_

"Yeah, I would." Noah's cheeks turned even redder.

Jayden grinned, but his face instantly turned into worry when he saw Noah's expression change into one of discomfort. The submissive let out a soft gasp and squirmed, looking almost as if in pain.

"_What's wrong?"_ Jayden demanded, concerned.

"It's starting again. We should hang up—"

"_No, wait!"_ Jayden said before Noah could end the call. The submissive blinked at him in surprise, and Jayden continued. _"Maybe, since I can't be with you physically, we could, uh, do this through the webcam?"_

Noah's eyes widened. "Y-You mean like webcam sex?"

"_Yeah. We can talk to each other and see each other, and maybe it will help your heat a bit?"_ Jayden suggested. _"Besides, I'm dying to see your body again, and I really want to hear your sweet noises of need while you're in heat." _He smirked persuasively at Noah, whose face went bright red.

"I…"

"_Only if you want to,"_ Jayden told him patiently.

Noah pulled the blanket up so that it covered most of his face, except for his eyes. He was blushing so hard that he didn't want Jayden to see him. "I want to. It's just… embarrassing— Ah!" He gasped when his heat flared up stronger, sending waves of arousal through him and making him so wet that he could feel his slick pouring into the sheets under him. He let out a loud, desperate whine. "Oh god, I need—"

"_Then give yourself what you need. Let me watch you put that nice, big dildo of yours into yourself,"_ Jayden purred through the screen. He was already getting so hard from the thought of seeing Noah be all desperate and in heat, and pumping those dirty toys into himself while letting Jayden watch. He couldn't help but palm and rub his aching erection through his jeans as he sat there in his room at home.

Noah shivered at his words, and his arousal increased. The thought of letting Jayden watch him and be able to hear his voice made him get up from the bed fast to get his toys. He threw the blanket aside to get it out of the way, and got settled on the bed as fast as possible when he had gotten his toys. He angled the laptop so that the webcam had the best view possible of him on the bed, and was relaxed that he knew for certain that only Jayden could see him.

Meanwhile, Jayden unzipped his pants and pulled his erection free, stroking it slowly as he waited eagerly for Noah to use his toys and satisfy his heat in front of him. It hadn't been easy for Jayden since yesterday when Christie told him that Noah's heat had started. He had been grumpy all day, and he knew his parents and sister had picked up on that too. He just couldn't help it. Knowing that his mate was in heat and needed him made his body overflow with testosterone, which made him both very protective but also incredibly horny whenever he thought about how his mate was fertile and ready to mate, and that he should be there with him and take care of him. It was frustrating that he couldn't, and his alpha instincts didn't like him being kept away from his mate.

Noah settled himself on his belly on the bed, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure that Jayden could see him properly from that position. He gasped when his ass felt all hot and wet, and his inner muscles clenched in anticipation of him being filled up. He quickly grabbed the dildo and pushed it into himself, arching his back and letting out a loud noise of appreciation when the toy satisfied some of his need to be filled.

"_Fuck, you're leaking everywhere,"_ Jayden commented, stroking his hand faster over his cock when he saw how wet Noah was. He could tell that the sheets were covered in the slick too, and Noah's back was glistering with oil that was running down his back from his oil glands. It was so hot that the alpha had to squeeze the base of his dick to stop himself from coming right then.

Noah just whimpered, pressing himself further against the sheets and desperately pumped the toy in and out of himself. His breathing was labored and the noises he was making were embarrassing, but he didn't care. All he could think of was to quench the needs he felt.

"_You're so desperate to be filled up, aren't you?"_ Jayden remarked, appreciating the sight of Noah's ass clenching hard around the dildo that was being moved in and out of it steadily. His dick twitched when he thought about how warm, tight, and delicious it felt whenever he was inside Noah and fucking him good.

Noah just mewled, pushing his ass back against the toy that he was moving in and out of himself to get pleasure.

"_God, did I ever tell you how hot you look when you're grinding back into the thing that's filling you up? I could watch that forever,"_ Jayden spoke, smirking as he watched how Noah was pushing back into the toy and rolling his hips desperately, probably not even aware that he was doing it.

Noah blushed furiously, becoming aware of what he was doing and that Jayden could see everything he did with that toy. His wings flapped on the bed where they were spread out next to him, and his arousal increased. He liked when Jayden talked dirty, even though it made him painfully embarrassed when the alpha made comments about him.

The dildo hit his cervix head-on, making Noah's body jolt and his abdomen burn with the need to come. "Ahh!" He writhed and whimpered, and finally he found that perfect angle again that caused the pleasure. He pressed the dildo hard against that spot, which was enough to push him into a climax. He cried out as he came, and his dick twitched and jerked under him. He had come so much lately that his body had trouble keeping up with producing fluid for his orgasm, so barely any wetness came out. Still, his muscles contracted through his release, giving him every sense and feel of an orgasm even if he couldn't make much of a mess of himself.

Jayden let out a pleased hum when he saw Noah go boneless on the bed after his orgasm, but Jayden hadn't come yet. He was close though, and he kept stroking himself lazily as he watched Noah try to catch his breath again.

"_You okay?"_

Noah nodded against the bed. "Yeah…" He let out a gasp when his heat already flared up again.

"_Damn, you don't really get to catch a break, do you?"_ Jayden said, chuckling softly.

"Shut up. It isn't funny, I— _Ah!_" Noah shuddered and moaned, feeling a wave of heat run through his body and making him horny again.

"_How about you use the vibrator this time? I've always wanted to see you use such a toy on yourself."_

Noah obeyed, pushing the embarrassment aside, and immediately reached for the vibrator that lay a bit further up the bed. He put the used dildo away and pushed the vibrator into himself instead. It wasn't as wide as the dildo, but it had delicious vibrations and six different patterns.

He quickly turned on the vibrations, moaning when the toy pulsed inside him, and tried to bring it closer against his sweet spots.

"_Don't turn it up higher yet. I wanna watch you squirm for a bit,"_ Jayden said when he saw that Noah was about to turn up the volume.

Noah let out a frustrated groan. "But I need more! Everything feels so hot inside. _Please._"

"_Just a few more seconds,"_ Jayden said, chuckling at the small growl that Noah made before the submissive put his head back on the mattress in submission and did as he was told.

They both liked a little dom/sub between them, where Jayden was the one to call the shots and tell Noah what he could do or couldn't do. Noah didn't like being too much in control or taking initiatives, and it came natural to him to let Jayden take care of that instead. However, he _could_ be a little bossy sometimes when he was really horny or annoyed with Jayden's teasing.

After a few seconds, Jayden finally gave in. _"Okay, turn it up a bit higher."_

Noah quickly pressed the button on the toy, moaning louder when the vibrations increased and got harsher. It still wasn't at the maximum, nor was it as his favorite, steady pattern yet, but it felt nice. He grinded his dick and wings into the sheets in both frustration and desperation, eager to finally come.

"_Does it feel good?"_

"Ah, yes, but I need more. Please, Jayden, let me have more," Noah begged, practically sobbing now.

"_Hmm, well, I have something else in mind that I think you'll come pretty hard at."_ Jayden smirked at Noah even though the submissive was facing away from the screen. He saw Noah's wings flap a bit with interest, although the submissive looked pretty disappointed that he didn't get to turn up the vibrations even further just yet.

"It isn't funny, Connor. I _need _to come. Everything is burning inside," Noah whined. He turned to look over his shoulder at Jayden through the screen, shooting him a disapproving glare.

"_Hey, you'll get to come very soon. Don't doubt my ideas."_

"Okay. I'm sorry…"

Jayden chuckled fondly. _"That's okay. Now, take the vibrator out and put the dildo into yourself again."_

Noah shot him a questioning frown through the screen, but did as he was told. He replaced the vibrator with the dildo, sighing when it filled him up.

"_Okay, now turn the vibrator on to your favorite pattern and press it against your perineum. Make sure the dildo is pressed as hard against your sweet spots as possible inside you."_

The submissive wondered why Jayden would have him do that, but he did it anyway. He pressed the dildo in as far inside as it could go, so that the flat ends on the base of the toy made contact with his butt cheeks, preventing the toy from slipping into him and getting stuck. He clenched his inner muscles to let the toy stay in that position, moaning when he felt the crooked end nudge his cervix and prostate, and then fumbled with the vibrator. It was hard to do it with his hands down by his ass and behind himself, but he managed to turn it onto his favorite pattern rather fast. He lifted his hips a bit and guided the vibrator down to let the tip touch the skin between his hole and his balls like Jayden had told him, still making sure that the dildo was in place.

When the pulsating toy touched that spot, Noah's body jolted in pleasure. The place allowed him to stimulate his g-spots from the outside, and at the same time the dildo was pressing against them inside, providing pleasure from both inside and outside his ass. He had been so focused on stimulating his ass from the inside that it felt so good and new to get pleasured from another angle.

"Ahhh god!" Noah screamed, bucking his hips and flapping his wings helplessly. "Fuck…!"

Jayden grinned, stroking his dick faster now. _"I knew you'd like it. And I love it when you curse like that."_

"Nrrrugh, Jayden, _please!_" Noah begged. He wanted Jayden to touch him so bad, but it wasn't possible. He could only hear his voice and use the toys to quench the needs his heat made him have.

"_Shh, it' okay. You're doing so well without me there,"_ Jayden soothed him softly. His heart clenched when he saw how much Noah needed him but couldn't have him._ "If I was there with you right now, I'd fuck you just the way you want, and I'd cover your pretty back and wings in sweet kisses while holding you tight. Would you like that?"_

"Yes! I want you here so bad," Noah sobbed into the sheets while he writhed and bucked into his toys frantically.

Jayden had to close his eyes and take a deep breath for a moment, feeling almost unable to control his instincts that told him to go find Noah right away. It took all he had not freaking out that he couldn't be with his mate, satisfy his needs, and claim him like he wanted. He would kill to get to Noah right now, and that almost scared him.

"_I'm with you, okay? I'm right here,"_ Jayden said, trying to soothe and reassure Noah. _"Just let it go…"_

Noah came with a scream that sent shivers of arousal through Jayden's body.

"_Fuck,"_ Jayden grunted, finally shooting his load over his own hand as he watched Noah jerk and tremble through his intense orgasm, and listened to his pretty screams and moans. It was so hot to see his mate all wet and needy, and to hear him come like that.

They both went limp from exhaustion after that.

Noah quickly turned off the vibrator when it got uncomfortable for him, and he pulled out the dildo and put both toys away on the bed while he tried to catch his breath again. His wings twitched and tingled in satisfaction, and he had the feeling that his heat would give him a break for a little while. Without Jayden's semen entering his body, his heat would continue to flare up strongly and with barely any breaks, but his climax just now should satisfy it for a bit. He cursed his body for being hardwired to only give him proper breaks during his heat if his mate came inside him. His heat wanted him to breed, and it punished him when he didn't let it happen.

"_Are you still alive?"_ Jayden asked, a small chuckle in his voice.

Noah grunted and lifted himself up from the bed. He wrapped his wings around his sweat and slick-stained body as he turned to face Jayden's through the laptop screen. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm just so tired…"

"_I know. You look pretty exhausted. Did it make it worse to talk to me like this or did it actually help a bit…?"_

Noah considered that and settled down on the bed in front of his laptop. "It helped a bit. It made me come faster, but it also makes me wish even more that you were actually here with me…"

Jayden wiped his come-stained hand off in a tissue, but kept his eyes on the screen. His dick was softening, but he hadn't tucked it back into his pants yet._ "Oh. So it's both good and bad then…"_

"Yeah… But mostly good."

Jayden smiled._ "As soon as it's over, I'll come see you. I'll stay with you for as long as you want, okay? You just have to pull through this first. I know you can do it."_

Noah let out a small whine, placing his hand on the screen since he couldn't touch the alpha directly. "But it's too much, and I miss you…"

"_I miss you too, but you can do this." _

Jayden reached out and put his hand on the screen too, hoping to reassure his distraught mate. Noah smiled at the gesture, and Jayden could see his wings relaxing.

"I love you," Noah said softly, not taking his eyes off his mate's image.

Jayden smiled widely. _"I love you too."_

They continued to chat a bit after that, and Jayden could tell that Noah was extremely sleepy now. His heat hadn't let him get much sleep, and all those orgasms and heat flares left him exhausted and tired. It hurt Jayden to see his mate like this, but he knew that next time Noah had a heat, he would be there to help him through it and make sure that his heat was properly satisfied and that it would give him longer breaks to catch sleep in.

Jayden logged off not long after, telling Noah to catch some sleep during the breaks. They both looked forward to it being over and being able to see each other again, and they agreed to meet on Skype again the next evening for another webcam sex session. Noah really couldn't wait for that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the days passed, Noah's heat got weaker and weaker since his fertility was slowly declining from its peak.

Castiel had dropped by twice to take the dirty sheets with him home and wash them, and Noah had been pretty embarrassed to have his papa see him while he was in that condition. He had stayed curled up in his blanket and had made sure to keep his toys out of sight while Cas was there. Castiel wasn't bothered by Noah's condition or the dirty sheets, though. He had stayed for a bit and chatted with him, asking him how he was doing, and had even brought him some homemade sandwiches – Noah's favorite.

By Saturday the following week, Noah's heat was finally over. It had stopped on Friday already, but Castiel had told him to wait 24 hours before leaving the room to be sure that his heat didn't flare up again and that it was indeed over.

Noah was so relieved that he had gotten through the unbearable experience. It had been hell to constantly be horny and leaking slick everywhere, but now it was over and he finally felt normal again. Now he was just looking forward to seeing Jayden, after having been separated from him for over a week.

Christie came down to the room to help Noah carry his stuff up to the fourth floor where their dorm room was.

Noah put the last set of sheets he had used into a large bag and closed it tight so that no alphas could smell what was on them. His parents would come by tomorrow to take the sheets with them home to wash, so for now they just had to stay in the bag in the corner of the dorm room. He had cleaned all his toys and put them away safely inside a box so that no one could see them when he and Christie carried his stuff upstairs.

"Glad it's over?" Christie asked him as they headed up the staircase, carrying bags with Noah's stuff.

"Yes, definitely. It wasn't any fun at all…" Noah murmured, walking side-by-side with his friend on the stairs. He was looking forward to see the real world again, after having been locked up in the same room for an entire week. He didn't suffer from claustrophobia, but it still made him uncomfortable to be confined to a single room for such a long time.

Christie chuckled. "Well, I'm sure that when Jayden is one day allowed to join you for your heat, it'll be lots of fun for you both."

Noah groaned and blushed in embarrassment, but knew that she was right.

"And our classmates have kinda figured out what's going on with you…" Christie said, glancing cautiously at Noah. "The alphas have been asking me stupid things like letting me into your room, but I've just ignored them. They're assholes. Just so you know that some people know about you being mated and having been in heat…"

The news was so humiliating to Noah. He tightened his wings against his back and ducked his head a bit, feeling his chest and stomach knot up uncomfortably inside him.

They reached the fourth floor and exited the staircase. It was Saturday evening, so the corridor was full of students paying each other a visit, and some were leaving to go out and party.

Noah felt the eyes of several people land on him as he appeared in the corridor. He avoided eye contact with them and hurried towards his and Christie's room, eager to get away from people.

"Oh, there he is! The horny little slut," some alpha angel exclaimed as Noah and Christie passed him in the corridor. The guy was with a group of girls and guys, who were getting ready to head out for a party.

"That's not funny, you jerk," one of the girls groused at him in disapproval.

Christie glared at the guy as they passed him, where Noah kept his head down and just wished they were in their room already.

The guy didn't seem bothered by Christie's glaring or that girl's comment, though. "Let me know if you need nice, big cock sometime!" he slurred, laughing when he saw Noah flush even more.

"As if yours is bigger than mine," one of the other alphas retorted teasingly, making the guy shove him playfully while the others laughed.

Noah dared a look over his shoulder, but couldn't bring himself to open his mouth and make a sassy comeback at the guy when their eyes met. The courage just wasn't there right now, especially not when all those people were gathered around the guy. Instead, he hastily entered his room with Christie and sighed in relief once they were inside and the door was shut and locked.

"You shouldn't have put up with that prick," Christie told him, staring at him for a bit before putting Noah's bags down next to his bed.

"I know…" Noah murmured, putting down the bags he had carried.

"Well, do it next time," Christie said, giving him an encouraging smirk. "And I think I better leave now. Going out to eat dinner with my mom and dad tonight, and then I'll stay the night at their place. Jayden is coming over soon, after all, so I'll let you two have some privacy."

Noah blushed when Christie gave him a suggestive wink.

"Good luck consummating your bond," she added, a lewd grin on her face.

Noah stared at her with wide eyes. "That's… I… we…" he stammered.

Christie laughed out loud before going over to Noah, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so embarrassed. I'm glad for you guys. It'll be good for you both to finally consummate your bond and be real mates."

Noah blushed sheepishly. "Thanks…"

"Gosh, I envy you so much. I wish I had such a great mate too…"

Noah smiled up at her. "You'll find a mate someday. Aren't you and Tyler almost together now…?"

Tyler was the beta angel that Christie had met in December. They had shared a few nights together, and recently they had started going on out a few dates.

Now it was Christie's turn to blush, and her wings twitched in embarrassment. "Almost, I guess. I don't know where I'm standing with him since he's seeing other girls too, but he says he doesn't hang out with them like he does with me and that he doesn't sleep with others anymore. Still, I'm not sure what we are…"

"If you don't know if he feels the same for you, maybe you should see if he gets jealous?"

Christie grinned widely. "What an awesome idea! I'll test him a bit and see how he reacts. If he has jealous tendencies then I'll assume he has a thing for me."

Noah chuckled and smiled at how excited Christie suddenly looked. His friend beamed before hugging him tightly.

When they pulled away, Christie picked up her bag and went over to the door to leave. She turned to look at Noah, giving him the thumbs up. "Go get 'em, tiger, and make sure that he'll be all yours," she grinned, winking at him before opening the door.

Noah laughed. "I will." He watched as Christie grinned at him before leaving the room, and Noah went over and locked the door just in case since he didn't want anyone barging into the room uninvited.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Twenty minutes later, there was a soft knocking on the door.

Noah jumped up from his seat in front of his laptop and eagerly went over to open the door, knowing that it was Jayden who had arrived.

As soon as the door was open, Noah threw himself at Jayden. He wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss, not caring that people in the corridor could see them.

Jayden growled possessively and buried his hands in Noah's hair and in his feathers, and he used his wing to push the door open to get them both inside. He kicked the door shut afterwards, not letting their kiss break as he reached a hand behind himself and turned the lock on the door. He dropped his bag on the floor, which had been slung over his shoulder before.

Noah grunted in appreciation when they were finally all alone, and he mewled into Jayden's mouth when the alpha touched him all over. Noah's own hands were grasping at Jayden's shirt and his softened feathers, pulling him closer, and moaned as their tongues played together inside their mouths.

Jayden put his hands on Noah's ass and lifted him up in a smooth move. The submissive immediately wrapped his legs around Jayden's hips, and they moaned when their erections touched through their clothes. Jayden kept the submissive in place, holding him rather effortlessly, and Noah loved that the alpha was able to do that with his strong arms.

"Fuck, you smell nice," Jayden purred when they pulled apart to breathe. He stared into Noah's gorgeous, blue eyes, and loved the debauched look on the submissive's face after their intense kiss.

Noah's heat had been over for about 26 hours now, but some of the scent was still on him. He had showered and gotten cleaned up, but his clothes were slightly polluted with the scent that had been lingering in the safe room for days now. His natural scent had also changed a tiny bit now that his body had been fertile for the first time. It was a bit sweeter, more mature, and the bond made Jayden able to smell it better.

"You smell nice too," Noah breathed, staring into Jayden's pupil-dilated eyes. He flared his nostrils, catching Jayden's potent alpha scent. He body shivered at it, and his ass got hot and wet. He tightened his hands in Jayden's shirt and grasped some of his softened feathers as he supported himself against Jayden with his arms wrapped around the alpha's neck.

Jayden let out a pleased growl and captured Noah's lips again.

Their hands were grasping at each other, their mouths and tongues colliding and dancing, and their hips began grinding together to get sexual friction.

"Fuck, I need you to be all mine. I want our bond to be complete. Please let me claim you…?" Jayden asked between kisses, holding Noah tightly against him.

Noah pulled back to look at him, staring the alpha into the eyes. They were both panting, their lips swollen and red from kisses, and their hairs were ruffled from having their partner grasp it tightly.

Noah's lips curled into a wide smile. "Yes. Make me yours."

With a deep, low growl, Jayden smashed their mouths together once more and grasped Noah's hair and feathers painfully tight while he carried him over to the bed.

The submissive let out a soft gasp when his back suddenly hit the bed, and then Jayden was hastily pulling the clothes off him. Noah helped him out and rolled over on his stomach to let Jayden unbutton his shirt, before the alpha moved him over on his back again and pulled his pants and underwear off.

Jayden's clothes were next and they were pulled off in record time, before the alpha covered his submissive with his larger body and kissed him again.

Noah moaned into Jayden's mouth, purring when he felt his mate caress his body so tenderly as he moved his hands down his skin. He eagerly spread his legs for Jayden, who traced his hole with his fingers for a bit before pushing them into him.

"You're stretched," Jayden remarked, lifting himself up a bit to stare down at Noah in bewilderment.

"I did that earlier. I didn't want to waste too much time with it; I just want you inside me," Noah said, staring right back into Jayden's blue/grey eyes.

With a pleased growl, Jayden pushed Noah's legs further apart and settled himself between them. He hooked his arms under Noah's knees and pushed forward, penetrating Noah's leaking, ready hole roughly.

Noah cried out and arched his back, welcoming the feel of his alpha thrusting into him. God, he had missed it so much to be filled up by Jayden and not some toy, and his mouth was open in awe as he felt himself being stretched around Jayden's dick as it moved all the way into him. It filled him up so good; better than any toy.

"Fuck," Jayden grunted, still keeping Noah's legs up with his arms under his knees, and he stared down at the place where his cock was disappearing into his mate. Noah's muscles clenched tightly around him, and his little cock was twitching and leaking just slightly against his abdomen.

"J-Jayden," Noah moaned, staring up at Jayden and whimpering with need.

Jayden snapped out of it and lifted his gaze to look at Noah's face. The submissive looked so beautiful with his cheeks all flushed from arousal, his wings spread out in submission, and Jayden's cock buried deep inside him.

Jayden moved down and covered Noah's body. He moved one arm away from Noah's leg to touch his wing instead, and Noah immediately wrapped that leg around his waist to steady himself as Jayden began thrusting into him.

The alpha kissed Noah's shoulder and then his wing while he thrust into his body in a steady pace. He caressed the feathers with his hand, admiring their unique feel and look, and pressed another kiss against the wing bone before turning his attention to Noah's bared neck.

The submissive sighed and purred in content as Jayden nibbled at his neck. He could feel the alpha's breath coming out in harsh puffs against his skin every time Jayden thrust forward into him, and it made him shiver.

"Gonna make you mine," Jayden grunted against Noah's neck, biting him gently with his teeth.

"Yes, make me yours. I'll always be yours," Noah moaned, gasping every time Jayden's cock struck his sweet spots inside.

Jayden growled and starting fucking into him harder, making the bed creak. He closed his mouth around Noah's neck and sucked bruises into the delicate skin, intent on marking and claiming him in every way possible.

Noah mewled and cried out in appreciation. His wings flapped on the bed, and Jayden was forced to hold them down with his own to stop the movement from distracting him too much. Noah just moaned at the feel of their feathers touching, and he got so turned on by feeling the demon's strong wings holding his own wings down like that. He started clawing at Jayden's shoulders and back, writhing and squirming as his climax approached and as he felt Jayden leaving his marks on his neck.

"Connor, please," Noah whined. "Just– _fuck!_ Just make me yours already."

"Just a little more. I'm almost there," Jayden replied, grunting as he pounded into Noah over and over while he continued biting and sucking bruises into Noah's neck.

Finally Jayden felt his orgasm pooling in his abdomen. He growled into Noah's neck and grasped the grey feathers tightly as it finally washed over him. He cried out into Noah's neck as he came in hot waves inside him, his dick twitching and his balls contracting as he released his seed deep inside Noah's ass, marking him from the inside out. Noah came too, his come splattering across their abdomens and his muscles clenching down so hard around Jayden's dick that the alpha almost couldn't take it.

They felt a deep, warm sensation inside their minds as Jayden's seed flooded into Noah's ass. The sensation spread through their bodies, making them gasp as they felt their bond and senses heighten and increase. It was a much stronger, much more intimate feeling than when their bond had been formed. It lasted just a few seconds before it slowly faded away, leaving them amazed with how intense it had felt.

They blinked their eyes open after that, and Jayden lifted himself up a bit to stare back down at Noah.

Their bond flared when their eyes met, and they could both suddenly feel each other's emotions on a much higher level than before. It was a strange feeling to feel so connected, but it was also one of the most beautiful things either of them had ever felt.

Jayden's lips curled into a happy grin. "We're real mates now."

Noah grinned back, a shy blush on his cheeks. "Yes. Indeed we are."

"Finally you're all mine. _Mine_ only," Jayden purred and leaned down to bury his face in Noah's neck again.

Noah smiled and put a gentle hand on the back of Jayden's head, purring in content with the alpha kissed and marked his neck even more. "And you're mine."

Jayden let out a pleased growl at that and bit Noah's neck playfully.

Noah gasped and pushed at the demon's chest to make him stop. "What are you doing to my neck?! It feels so sore now." It was first now that he started to really feel the bruises that Jayden had left there, and it was a little painful.

The alpha leaned back and laughed fondly at him. "Sorry. My alpha instincts told me to mark you up good. I have to make sure that competitors know that you're _mine_ now, after all."

"You didn't have to do it that much! Gosh, how bad does it look?" Noah asked, cringing as he moved his hand up and touched the place carefully.

"Well, I guess I could have been more subtle than that…" Jayden admitted when he saw how red and bruised Noah's neck was. He cringed a bit at the sight, but was still pleased that Noah was wearing his marks now. He had claimed him well.

Jayden finally leaned up and pulled out of Noah, who let out a soft gasp when Jayden's dick slipped out of him. Jayden just chuckled softly, always loving the disappointed look on Noah's face when Jayden wasn't filling him up anymore. He sat back and moved his gaze over Noah's gorgeous body, admiring every inch of it. His eyes then landed on the stains of come that covered Noah's lower abdomen and some of his own. He chuckled at the sight. "You made a little mess of us."

Noah glared slightly at him. "And _you_ always make a bigger mess of _me._"

Jayden leaned his head back and laughed. "But you like it when I do."

Noah couldn't argue with that. He did indeed like it when Jayden came inside him and filled him up with his seed. It was a dirty kink, but Noah wasn't ashamed of it.

"Let's get cleaned up," the alpha suggested, and got off of the bed to get a towel.

They wiped themselves clean and put on some clothes since it wasn't late enough to go to sleep yet. It was only 7:45pm and both of them were hungry.

Noah let Jayden help him button his shirt up under his wings, and he smiled contently when the alpha placed a chaste kiss between his shoulder blades before he put the shirt on him.

As Jayden buttoned up the shirt, he carefully touched Noah's oil glands with his fingers, making sure not to press against them too hard to cause any discomfort. He immediately pulled his hands back when Noah let out a gasp. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Noah shook his head. "No. You just startled me."

"I still can't touch them?" Jayden asked, disappointment in his voice.

"You can," Noah said. "You just haven't really touched them before, so it's a bit new to me…"

Jayden moved his hands up and gently touched both oil glands with the tip of his fingers. Noah's back was still a bit slick with oil from before, and Jayden could feel that the glands were kind of swollen from Noah's arousal earlier. "Does this feel okay?" he asked softly, rubbing the glands delicately.

Noah moaned and shuddered at the sensation, unconsciously spreading his wings in invitation. "Yes, it feels nice."

"I'm glad," Jayden smiled and rubbed the glands a bit more until he felt them starting to get wet. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on both glands, tasting honey on his lips afterwards.

The loving and affectionate gesture made Noah shudder all the way to the core. He willed himself not to get aroused from it, since they would soon be heading out for dinner and he was already starving. He wanted to eat, not have sex again just yet.

"I hope you'll let me touch them and rub you to climax like that soon. I bet you can come from that stimulation alone, can't you?" Jayden's voice was silky soft, and Noah could almost hear the smirk in his voice too.

"I-I don't know. Maybe."

Jayden just grinned before buttoning up the shirt the rest of the way.

"And I also can't wait to be with you next time you go into heat," the alpha added, his tail curling in excitement when he thought about it.

Noah blushed and was grateful that Jayden couldn't see his face right now. "Me too, but you'll have to wait a few years, you know."

"Yeah, I know. No babies yet." Jayden leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the back of Noah's neck, caressing his wing tenderly as he did so.

Noah closed his eyes and moaned softly, leaning into the touch. He smiled at the affection and gentleness Jayden was displaying, and their bond swelled with their love for each other.

When they were both fully clothed, Noah was about to get his little bag to put his phone and wallet inside to head out, but Jayden stopped him.

"Ah, wait. I, uh, kinda have something for you, and I want to give it to you before we leave." The alpha rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, making Noah tilt his head at him curiously.

"What is it?"

Jayden moved over to his bag, which he had dropped next to the door, and searched through it.

Noah waited, watching Jayden's back and his moving tail while wondering what it was that Jayden wanted to give him.

The alpha then walked over to him, hiding something between his palms. "Um, this is for you." He presented Noah with a small box, and looked pretty embarrassed and self-aware as Noah gently took it from him.

It looked like a jewelry box, and Noah was a bit surprised by that. He glanced up at Jayden before carefully opening the box to see what was inside. He gasped when he saw that it was a mating pendant, like the one Dean had given to Castiel after they got together.

"It's kind of a tradition for male demons to give their mates such a pendant right after they become mated. My dad has kind of been bugging me ever since we bonded to buy you one," Jayden said, shifting sheepishly and watched Noah's face carefully as the submissive stared at pendant. His tail moved back and forth in anticipation as he awaited a reaction from Noah.

It was a grey, rectangle-shaped pendant, looking exactly like Castiel's except for the flower inside. Where Castiel's had a blue rose inside it, Noah's had a pink orchid. The pink was deep and a bit dark, looking almost like it was bordering on a purple color and yet not, and it was very pretty. It was one of Noah's favorite colors. Noah's name was carved into the back of the pendant – but only his first name so far, since there was a chance that he would take Jayden's last name if they ever got officially married.

Noah stared at it in awe and carefully took it out, holding it by the black leather string attached to it. "It's beautiful," he breathed.

"Yeah? I'm glad you think so," Jayden said, grinning and curling his tail in joy. "I had such trouble finding a flower that suits you, but I like orchids a lot; they're pretty and gentle-looking, and so are you."

Noah blushed and smiled up at Jayden shyly. He let his mate help him put the necklace around his neck, and once it was in place the alpha stepped back to look at it. Noah held the pendant and moved his thumb over its surface, smiling and feeling proud to wear it. He looked up at Jayden then, grinning widely as he moved forward and pulled the alpha down for a deep kiss.

Jayden wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss hungrily, curling his tail around Noah's leg possessively.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Noah stared back into Jayden's eyes and caressed his cheek gently. "Thank you," he whispered, smiling.

Jayden grinned. "You're welcome."

They shared another quick kiss before leaving the room to head out and eat dinner together. They were headed to the pharmacy first since Noah needed to buy his heat suppressants and start taking them.

People stared a bit when they saw Noah and Jayden holding hands as they walked through campus on their way out, and some noticed the marks and the pendant hanging around Noah's neck. Noah held his head high though, not feeling ashamed that Jayden was his mate now. He was proud and happy, and Jayden displayed a lot of possessiveness as they walked past other alphas on their way.

They felt more in love than ever now that they were fully bonded and mated to each other, belonging to each other in every way possible. Their bond pulsed and flared inside them, getting stronger with every happy emotion that went through it and linked them closer together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Phew, all that smut! XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter. They're fully mated now, with a mating pendant and everything :) I'm still sorry that I'm updating slower. I'm always trying to update as fast as I can, but it just doesn't go as fast anymore. Writing about Dean and Cas is so much easier. I can't wait until I reach the point in the story where Noah and Jayden are gonna have babies, though XD

And the idea of webcam sex during Noah's first heat came from my old beta, iloveanime9251. It's still my new beta, Mishasenpai, who is doing the proof-reading for me.

As always, thanks for reading the chapter! The next one will be a family chapter, so you'll get to see all the siblings again :)


	6. Chapter 6

**April 2045 (Noah is 18 (almost 19), Jayden is 20 (almost 21), Castiel is 55, Dean is 57, Eden is 31, Adrian is 28, the twins are 24, Jason is 32, Daniel is 5 (almost 6), Luna is 2 (almost 3), Natalie is 27, Maya is 2 (almost 3), Kaylen is 20, Tony is 25 years old, Alec is 2 months old).**

It was Friday, and Noah was about to head back to the college after having spent the day on a nearby elementary school. He had been doing observation studies, which was mandatory for his education to be a kindergarten teacher, and that meant that he had to go out and visit a kindergarten or a school, watch what the teachers did, observe what was taught and how, and then make a report about it. He had been going to an elementary school for two weeks to observe a class of first graders, and he got along well with the teachers and the kids. He was lucky that the female angel who was his mentor at the school and who had allowed him to come there for observation had a weakness for those who were different. She was fascinated to see an angel/demon hybrid since they were so rare, and she had almost immediately said yes to have Noah coming over to the school do to his observation.

Today was his last day in the class. The children were sad to see him go, and they all gathered around him along with the teacher to say goodbye to him after classes had ended.

Some of the kids had made him drawings, and they handed them to him as they said goodbye. They were mostly drawings of animals or of Noah himself, and although the kids weren't brilliant artists, Noah was still very touched by it and loved every single drawing he got.

"Thank you so much for all your drawings; they're wonderful," Noah smiled and looked around at all the children. There were twenty-one students in the class, all of mixed species.

The children cheered happily.

"Do you like my dog?" one of the human girls asked, grinning and waiting for Noah's response excitedly.

"Yes, I like it very much, Jessica. It totally looks like my dog, actually," Noah grinned. The girl beamed at that.

"And I drew you!" one of the angel boys exclaimed, jumping and grinning proudly.

Noah laughed. "Yeah, a lot of you guys drew me. I haven't gotten this many portraits of myself before. They're all very pretty. Thank you."

The kids grinned and seemed proud and happy that Noah liked their drawings, which he was still holding in his hands.

"Are you gonna come back again?" asked a little beta demon boy as Noah started packing the drawings into his bag, making sure not to wrinkle the papers too much.

Noah smiled gently at the boy while fumbling with his bag on one of the tables. "I don't know, maybe. I do have to make more observation reports later, but I don't know yet if I'm coming back to your class. Though, I probably won't…"

The female human teacher smiled at that. "Well, I think we'd all love to have you back here if you can. Isn't that right, kids?"

"Yeah!" the kids cheered in unison. "Please come back soon!" some of them added, staring at Noah with pleading eyes.

Noah smiled at the children, and was touched that they were sad to see him leave and wanted him to come back. He was going to miss them too. The two weeks he had spent observing that class had been very fun and he had learned a lot. In the breaks he had interacted a lot with the kids and had helped them with stuff that they had trouble with in school, and he hadn't been above playing a bit with them, as long as he stuck to the rules that his college had made for him during his stay.

The kids were 6-7 years old, so they weren't too aware of racism yet or that angel/demon hybrids were considered abominations in the eyes of society. They didn't look at Noah like he was wrong like racists did. Noah liked that about kids. They were pure and mostly untainted by the cruel things that people did or had opinions about, and they saw people for who they really were instead of judging them only by what others said about them.

However, there were two alpha demon boys in the class whose parents had heard about Noah and had told their sons not to speak to him. The boys didn't seem to fully understand why they couldn't talk to Noah or why their parents considered him wrong, but seeing the other kids loving Noah so much had made the boys talk to him a bit anyway. Noah hoped that they wouldn't let themselves be influenced too much by their parents' opinions later in life.

"I gotta go now. It was nice meeting you all, and I hope you guys will behave and study hard," Noah told the kids as he slung his bag over his shoulder, getting ready to leave.

"I like the breaks more than the studying…" one of the boys murmured. Noah laughed at that, and the teacher didn't look too impressed with the boy's comment.

"But I don't want you to leave…" said one of the demon girls, looking kind of distraught as she stared up at Noah.

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave either! It's nice to have you help with our homework during the breaks, and it's fun to play hide and seek when you're around!" another girl exclaimed. The others cheered in agreement.

Noah laughed fondly at that. "I'm going to miss that too, but I can't stay here any longer. I have school too, just like you do."

"Aww," the kids said in unison, disappointed.

They all said goodbye to Noah, and some of them gave him a goodbye hug before they left.

Noah said goodbye to the teacher afterwards, thanking her for having helped with some stuff for his report. The teacher smiled and wished him good luck, and Noah left the classroom along with some of the kids, who were headed out to the parking lot area to be picked up by their parents. Noah was headed in the same direction anyway.

"Do you get lotsa homework in college?" asked Hollie, who was an angel girl who had taken a special liking to Noah. She and three other girls and a demon/human hybrid boy walked with him over to the parking lot, which was full of cars and kids getting picked up by their parents.

"Yeah, we have lots of homework there. You should be glad you're in the lower grades for now," Noah told her with a smile.

"No way! I wanna be big!"

"Me too! I can handle homework!" the boy exclaimed, determination in his voice.

Noah chuckled at that, thinking to himself that the kids would soon change their minds on that matter. Homework was never any fun, and first graders didn't even really know how horrifying and stressful it could be to have a lot of homework. He envied them for having it so easy for now.

"And why are you still wearing that scarf? Is your throat still sore?" one of the girls asked, giving Noah a curious and somewhat worried look as they walked.

Noah blushed and unconsciously brought his hand up to touch the light purple scarf that was covering his neck. Jayden had marked his neck with a lot of hickeys lately. It was like the alpha still needed to show the world that Noah belonged to_ him_ now and that the submissive had been mated and claimed already. Noah didn't feel comfortable letting the children see the mating marks, so he covered them up while he was at the elementary school. The kids had asked why he was wearing a scarf when it was spring and the weather was nice, and he had told them that he just had a sore throat and that the scarf helped. It was kind of true since the bruises _were_ a bit sore when being touched, but he still felt a bit like he was lying and he didn't like that.

"Well, I just like wearing it. Is that wrong?" Noah asked, chuckling at them.

"It's spring! My mom says scarfs are for the winter!" the girl argued.

"But my scarf is thin, so I can still wear it."

"I bet he's hiding a tattoo," the boy said, giggling a bit.

The girls gasped.

"Really? Is it a tattoo?" Hollie asked, looking really curious now.

"What? No!" Noah exclaimed, horrified. "I'm too scared to get a tattoo and I don't really want one anyway."

"My sister has a really cool one just above her butt," the other angel girl said, giggling. The others laughed and giggled at that.

"I wanna have a tattoo too!" one of the others girls blurted.

"You're six; you can't have tattoos yet," Noah told her, chuckling a bit. "But what kind would you like?"

"One with a pony! And a kitty!"

"That's so girlish. I want a car tattoo," the boy said, rolling his eyes at the girl.

Noah chuckled as the girls scowled at their male classmate for saying that it was girlish. They bickered a bit back and forth until Noah made them calm down again.

He stayed with the kids until their parents arrived to pick them up. When everyone had been picked up and had left, Noah began heading back to the college. It was a thirty-minute walk from there, and he enjoyed the warm sun shining on him as he headed there by himself, avoiding too much eye contact with strangers on the sidewalk.

As a submissive, he did get stared at in public sometimes, even when walking down the sidewalk. Noah shivered in disgust when he felt the eyes of an older alpha angel staring at his wings and his butt, and Noah quickly used his wings to hide his rear from the guy's view. The alpha was older than his father, and Noah thought that is was kind of creepy to get leered at like that by someone so old. The guy probably even had kids older than Noah.

After half an hour, Noah was finally back on campus. It was almost 3pm now, so he had to hurry with packing his stuff since Dean and Castiel would be picking him up soon.

He was going to spend the weekend at his parents' house along with Jayden (who didn't come over that often anymore, ever since they had started in college). He was especially excited about it since he knew that Isaac and Adrian were dropping by too along with Kaylen, Natalie, and little Maya, and Lily and Tony were also coming with their new little baby, Alec. He was so excited to see them again, since the siblings rarely ever saw each other anymore, and he couldn't wait to see how big Alec had gotten. He was hoping that Eden and Jason were coming over as well, but when he spoke to Castiel yesterday his papa didn't know yet whether or not they would show up. It had been a coincidence that everyone suddenly wanted to come by for a visit at the same time, since none of them had a birthday yet and Noah's was 2-3 weeks away.

Noah hurried over to his dormitory building and fumbled to find his access card. He muttered a small curse when the card refused to leave his bag without a fight.

Suddenly, someone appeared next to him and opened the door with their own access card. Noah flinched in surprise since he hadn't sensed that person approaching at all, and he snapped his head up to stare at the guy.

The person in front of him was an alpha angel from Noah's psychology class, named Jeff. He had large black/grey wings, brown hair, hazel eyes, and muscular biceps. He smirked at Noah when he saw that he had startled him. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Um, kind of. But it's okay," Noah answered, still staring at Jeff in surprise. Jeff was one of the better alphas. He wasn't as sexist as the rest, and he had a girlfriend so he never really stared at Noah like he was a piece of meat, unlike most of the single guys at the college.

Jeff pulled the door open and let Noah enter the building first. Noah felt a little awkward about that, but he entered it anyway, murmuring a small 'thanks'.

As he passed him on his way inside, Noah noticed Jeff staring at the scarf around his neck for a few seconds. It made Noah a bit uncomfortable, but Jeff quickly looked away politely.

"Hey, Jeff! Getting some sub ass?" one of the guys living on the first floor slurred as he approached them just after they had come through the entrance door.

The corridor was pretty crowded with people about to leave for the weekend, and there was a lot of noise. Noah scrunched his nose a bit when the overwhelming smell of too many alphas in one room hit him. His body was more or less only attracted to Jayden's scent now, but it still smelled overwhelming potent in that corridor.

Jeff glared at other alpha. "No. I have a girlfriend and Noah has a mate, you know."

"And yet he hangs out with Brandon sometimes," the other alpha angel commented, looking Noah up and down before smirking. "I guess your mate likes to share you?"

Noah's face hardened. "No, he doesn't, and neither do I. Brandon is just someone I know."

"Maybe Jeff here wants to get to know you too?" the alpha mocked, smirking at Jeff and gave him a shove. The shove was supposed to be playful, but turned out a lot harsher than intended. It caused Jeff to lose his balance and fall into Noah, and Noah gasped and flinched when their wings bumped into each other.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry!" Jeff immediately blurted, flinching away and staring at Noah in shock.

Noah tensed up and stared back at Jeff with an equal expression of shock. His stomach knotted up as a violating feeling overtook him because he had touched wings with an alpha that wasn't his mate. It was one of the worst things that could happen to a mated submissive.

The others guys around them just laughed out loud, finding it amusing, and it made it so much more humiliating.

Jeff was now growling at the other guy in annoyance, telling him to grow up.

Noah knew it wasn't Jeff's fault at all, but he still felt utterly violated from having touched wings with him. He quickly made his over to the stairs, eager to get away from the laughter and the situation. He stormed up to the fourth floor, feeling dirty and wrong all over. He wanted to shower so bad and wash Jeff's scent off him before seeing Jayden, but he didn't have the time.

He hurriedly packed his stuff before heading out to the parking lot where Dean and Castiel would pick him up at any moment now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Noah," Dean smiled when Noah got into the back of the Tahoe to drive with them home.

"Hi," Noah smiled back, fastening his seatbelt. He still felt shivers of disgust running up his spine every now and then because of the incident a few minutes ago, but he was trying to shake it off.

"How did it go at the elementary school this week?" Castiel asked from the front seat, looking over his shoulder a bit at Noah, who was seated behind him.

"It went well. I really liked it there and I'm gonna miss it. The kids gave me lots of drawings as a parting gift," Noah answered, grinning as he thought about the time he had spent there.

"Any Picassos among them?" Dean asked as he drove out of the parking lot to head over to Jayden's place to pick up the young alpha.

"Well, their drawings are kind of messy since they're so young, so I guess in a way you could say they are kind of like tiny Picassos… I can't make sense of most of his art either."

Dean laughed out loud at that.

"Don't be like that. Picasso was a great artist," Castiel argued, though still a bit amused by Noah's comment.

"I think you're a better artist, Cas," Dean chuckled. Castiel smiled shyly at that.

Noah watched his parents from the backseat, smiling when he saw them exchange a look of devotion before Dean focused on the road again.

"And what's up with that scarf?" Dean asked a few moments later, sending Noah a calculating frown in the rearview mirror. "Do I need to grab a hold of Jayden and tell him to stop leaving marks on my kid?" he added, growling a bit. He wasn't an idiot; he knew very well why Noah was wearing that scarf. The weather was nice and warm, and Noah never wore scarfs at this time of year.

"Dean," Castiel chastised him softly, rolling his eyes.

Noah blushed and squirmed a little. "No, it's fine. It doesn't hurt much or anything; I just don't like people staring at the marks."

"Damn young alphas. They just can't help themselves," Dean muttered, his hand gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"You are being hypocritical, Dean. As if _you_ have not left your marks all over _me,_ and last time you did it was just a few months ago. Stop being so protective of Noah; if Noah doesn't want Jayden to leave marks, then he will tell him so himself," Castiel argued. "And it's a good sign that Jayden is leaving mating marks on him – it proves they have a healthy and well-functioning relationship."

Noah groaned in embarrassment and shrunk into his seat.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. Jayden just hasn't left strong marks on him before… At least not from what _I've_ seen. But they're mated now, so I guess Jayden just can't help himself."

"Dad," Noah whined, completely embarrassed now.

Dean laughed again, and Noah hated his parents for being so embarrassing.

They arrived at Jayden's house a bit later, and the alpha was already waiting for them outside. He beamed when he spotted Noah inside the car, and quickly said goodbye to his family in the door before going over to put his stuff into the trunk.

"Hello, Jayden," Castiel greeted him when Jayden got into the other side of the car on the backseat.

"Hey, guys," Jayden replied, smiling at them before turning his attention to Noah. He leaned over to his mate and planted a quick kiss on his lips, grinning at him.

Noah smiled shyly, and they waved at Jayden's family as they drove off.

Noah could feel his dad staring at him and Jayden in the rearview mirror sometimes, and it made him feel a bit annoyed and embarrassed. They weren't doing anything inappropriate, after all. Jayden was just holding his hand on the seat between them, and they were chatting a bit with Castiel who was asking how Jayden was doing.

When they arrived at the house, Dean pulled the Tahoe up into the garage to make more space for their guests when they arrived the next day. Today it would be just the four of them in the house.

Jayden helped Noah get his stuff from the trunk, while Dean and Castiel headed into the house.

The garage was the same as always; cold, a bit gloomy if not for the lights on the ceiling, and it smelled of gasoline and car oil.

"Why are you wearing that scarf? It totally works against my efforts to show others that I've claimed you," Jayden asked, sounding half amused and half hurt while they grabbed their stuff from the car.

Noah's cheeks reddened, and he moved a hand up to wrap the scarf a bit tighter around his neck, but not too tight. "Because it's embarrassing to have everyone stare at the marks, and I can't really walk around without it at an elementary school. The kids are asking questions that I don't really want to give an answer to."

"Well, you're not at the elementary school right now…" the alpha pointed out, pouting slightly at how his marks were all hidden from view by that scarf.

"But my family is coming over."

"So what?"

"So… That's embarrassing too." Noah groaned and shoved Jayden lightly, wishing he'd stop trying to convince him to take the scarf off.

Jayden laughed. "They're first coming over tomorrow. Besides, if I know your siblings right, they're gonna make you feel embarrassed one way or the other anyway." He laughed more when Noah growled and swatted his arm for pointing that out. That was when Jayden suddenly picked up a foreign scent on Noah. He furrowed his brows, carefully sniffing the air. When he realized the scent came mostly from Noah's wing, he growled and sharpened his feathers. "What's that smell on you? Were you with another alpha?"

Noah's eyes widened, and he could see confusion and hurt flicker across Jayden's face as the alpha stared back at him. "No!" he denied. "It's… Someone shoved an alpha from my psychology class into me today. It was an accident. The guys thought it was funny, but the alpha was just as horrified by it as me. He has a girlfriend and he's not interested in me at all."

"He touched your wing?" Jayden demanded, his wings rising possessively and angrily behind him.

"Our wings bumped into each other when he got shoved into me. It didn't mean anything, I swear! You think that I _want_ this guy's scent on me? I've wanted to shower and scrub it off me since it happened, but I haven't had time yet."

The alpha visibly relaxed and his wings slumped down again. "No, of course I don't think that, I just… Fuck, I hate that scent on you."

The almost forlorn look on Jayden's face made Noah smile a bit. "I know. Me too. I'll go shower now and get rid of it." He slowly reached out and touched Jayden's arm, trying to reassure him.

Jayden smiled in relief. "Yeah, you do that. Otherwise I'm gonna go crazy from all my instincts flaring up inside me right now. I just wanna keep you safe…"

Noah smiled back, chuckling softly. "I know. You are annoyingly possessive sometimes."

"Hey, I can't help it."

Noah laughed at Jayden's pouting face. He let his hand slide down his mate's arm before going into the house, greeting Bella and telling his parents that he was heading to shower. He couldn't wait to get the scent off him, even though he didn't really have a problem with Jeff himself. He just didn't want to smell like anyone else but himself and of Jayden.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day the others arrived at the house at around noon.

Eden and Jason arrived first with Daniel and Luna. When hearing from Castiel that all her siblings were going to be at the house that weekend, Eden had decided to come over for a visit as well. It was rare that they were all together now that they had all moved out from home and had their own lives, and she didn't want to miss an opportunity to see everyone again.

Soon after Eden and Jason had come, Adrian and Isaac arrived as well. They drove there together to save gas, and Kaylen, Natalie, and Maya were with them.

Bella barked happily when they entered the house, and she got some rubs and attention in between all the hugging that was going on.

"Oh, you've grown so big, Maya!" Eden exclaimed with a grin when she spotted the little girl, who was hiding a bit behind Adrian.

Natalie chuckled and peered down at her daughter. "Yeah, kids grow so fast… She's almost 3 already, just like Luna."

Maya glanced up at them shyly, before grinning and greeting Dean and Castiel when she saw them. She then ran into the living room to watch some TV with Luna and Daniel while the adults continued to greet one another. Bella joined them, and the kids were all over her to play.

"You didn't really expect them to get smaller, did you?" Isaac asked, raising his brow at Eden and Natalie.

Eden swatted Isaac's tail with her own. "Stop being such a smart-ass!"

Isaac just grinned at her cockily, hiding a bit behind Dean as his sister glared at him.

"He can't help it. It's hardwired into him," Kaylen commented.

"Oi! Whose side are you on?" Isaac demanded, pouting at his boyfriend.

Kaylen just sent Isaac a smirk before turning to greet Noah and Jayden, who were the only ones he hadn't said hi to yet. He smiled widely at Noah, whom he hadn't seen for a while. "Hi, Noah."

"Hi," Noah grinned, pulling Kaylen into a hug. He smiled when he felt the other submissive poke his leg gently with his tail in a demon way of greeting friends, and Noah was a bit sad that he couldn't return the gesture.

Kaylen smiled at Noah after they pulled apart, and then turned to face Jayden. "And hi, Jayden. You whose name is very similar to my own." He chuckled up at Jayden as they shook hands.

Jayden laughed. "Yeah, indeed."

"That's just his middle name though. 'Connor' is first name," Isaac butted in.

Kaylen's eyes widened since he didn't know about that. Everyone always called him 'Jayden', so Kaylen had never suspected that it was in fact his middle name and not his first name.

Jayden scowled in Isaac's direction. "Only Noah gets to call me that, though."

Noah couldn't help but smile, and he lowered his head shyly when the others looked at him. He brushed his wing gently against Jayden's as they stood next to each other, and he felt a surge of joy when Jayden's tail caressed his leg fondly. He liked that Jayden only allowed _him_ to call him Connor. It made him feel special, in a way.

"Only Noah, huh?" Dean chuckled, watching the two with a smile like the others did.

"Yeah, and I bet he uses it a lot in bed!" Isaac blurted, smirking between them.

"Isaac!" Castiel scolded, outraged that Isaac could never keep such comments to himself. Isaac just laughed, especially when he saw Noah's face turn even redder.

Adrian crossed his arms and stared at Isaac in disapproval. "I'm half tempted to ask Kaylen about what _you _say in bed, just to make you embarrassed for once."

"Yeah, I agree. Though, I don't really wanna know what Isaac says in bed," Eden murmured, also scowling at Isaac now.

"Hey!" Isaac complained, mostly glaring at Adrian who was snickering at him. Kaylen giggled next to him and gently brushed his tail against Isaac's.

Castiel was as always embarrassed by Isaac's rude comments, but he smiled when he saw Isaac turning to give Kaylen a loving smile as the submissive demon brushed tails with him. It was strange to see such a smile on Isaac's face, but everyone was happy for Isaac that he had found someone whom he could smile at like that.

Noah too smiled when he looked at them. He felt Jayden's tail tighten around his leg a bit, and Noah welcomed the touch.

"But I still can't get over it that Isaac has a boyfriend now," Eden grinned.

"Yeah, I never expected that to happen either," Jason chuckled behind her. "Especially since he always used to spend his time hitting on everything that moves."

"Oi," Isaac warned, making the others laugh as he scowled at Jason and Eden.

Adrian just grinned and reached out to ruffle Isaac's hair. "My biggest little brother is all grown up now," he said, not hiding the teasing in his voice.

"Hey! Hands off the hair, and stop mocking me!" Isaac groused, stepping away from Adrian to glare at his brother. The others laughed when they saw his cheeks reddening just slightly in embarrassment.

Kaylen grinned and curled his tail lovingly around Isaac's. "Yes, I am rather amazed that I've actually survived all your jokes, pranks, and sarcasm so far."

"Well, it's my kinkiness that you need the most skills to survive," Isaac quipped back with a cocky, lewd smirk.

Kaylen snorted, and he smacked Isaac lightly on the arm for being embarrassing. "Well, then I'm an even better survivor."

Eden groaned in disgust. "Ugh, I don't need to know about that."

"Yeah, me neither," Dean said, although he was laughing like the others at Isaac and Kaylen's interaction.

"Actually, Kaylen is pretty kinky as well," Isaac grinned. "We're a pretty good match when it comes to that." He turned his head to smirk at his boyfriend, wrapping his tail closely around Kaylen's and grinned when he saw the submissive demon blush just slightly.

"But I'm not half as embarrassing as you, at least," Kaylen muttered back. They were standing very close, so Kaylen reached out and pinched Isaac' side discretely, knowing that the others wouldn't see. He smirked when Isaac gave a sudden, girly yelp, and the others stared at him like he was a total weirdo.

"Why, you nasty little—" Isaac threatened playfully and began tickling Kaylen's stomach. His boyfriend shrieked and shied away from him with a laugh, going over to hide behind Noah.

Bella barked, getting excited when she noticed the playfulness between them. The kids too had turned their attention to them after hearing Isaac's loud yelp earlier.

"Isaac! What are you doing?!" Castiel scolded, thinking that Isaac was just being rude.

"He pinched me!" Isaac exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Kaylen who was laughing behind Noah now.

Noah just chuckled at them and allowed Kaylen to hide behind him, even though the other submissive was touching his wings a bit. Noah was okay with that, though. They knew each other and they were both submissives, so touching each other's wings a little wasn't wrong or violating, as long as it wasn't too much.

The kids were giggling and laughing at what was going on, and the others laughed as well.

"Well, I'm glad Isaac got a boyfriend who's almost as childish as himself," Adrian commented, smiling over at Kaylen who just chuckled at his comment.

"I think they're adorable," Eden grinned, reaching out to ruffle Isaac's hair fondly.

Isaac quickly shied away from Eden with an annoyed growl. "Gosh, would you guys leave me hair alone already? Do you have any idea how much time it takes for me to make it look this nice?"

"It takes you five to ten minutes," Kaylen pointed out, rolling his eyes and emerging from behind Noah again. He let his tail brush Noah's leg for a second, and Noah smiled at the friendly gesture. It was something demons only did with people whom they were comfortable around.

"Exactly! Means I gotta get up 5-10 minutes earlier each morning to fix it!"

"Oh no, the world is gonna end…" Adrian deadpanned. Natalie giggled next to him, and Jayden laughed.

"Shut up, man!"

Castiel sighed and shook his head helplessly at his children. Dean just chuckled in amusement and brushed his wing against Cas' when he saw the defeated look on his mate's face.

"Daddy, Isaac curses a lot," Daniel suddenly spoke.

Jason looked down at his son, who had appeared by his side without him noticing it. He smiled down at the boy and patted his head lovingly. "Yeah, he does. Go cover your sister's ears whenever you hear him say a bad word."

Daniel frowned a bit at that. "But then I have to cover her ears all the time."

The others laughed out loud.

"Sorry for having a filthy mouth," Isaac muttered, sulking a bit.

Eden laughed at that, but then the sound of a car door slamming outside caught everyone's attention. Eden beamed. "Oh, I think Lily and Tony finally arrived with their baby! I'm so excited to see him again!"

Noah agreed with that. He too was looking forward to seeing the little alpha baby again and see how much he had grown in the almost two months since he was born. It was still so hard to imagine Lily as a mother, but Noah knew that she was perfect for the role.

Castiel squeezed his way between the others to open the door, and everyone smiled when Lily and Tony came inside. Lily was holding little Alec in her arms, where he was beginning to wake up from the nap he had taken while driving there. She and Tony had proud smiles on their faces as everyone leaned forward to see the baby.

"What's dat?" Maya asked curiously when she saw everyone gathered around near the door to the entrance hall to look at something that Lily was holding in her arms. Luna came up behind her, looking just as curious, and Daniel too seemed pretty interested in knowing what was going on.

"That's Lily's baby," Noah explained to them patiently. He, Jayden, and Kaylen were standing near the couch table since the others were gathered around Lily and Tony in a crowd. They were waiting for Lily to come further inside before having a look too.

The girls gasped.

"A baby?" Luna asked, squealing in excitement.

Maya looked up at Noah with big grin. "Cans we see?"

"I'm sure you can, once Lily comes over with him," Noah replied, chuckling fondly at them.

"Alec is an alpha, right…?" Kaylen asked, looking at Noah.

"Yeah, he is," Noah confirmed. "And he's very cute," he added, grinning at Kaylen who grinned back at him.

Jayden rolled his eyes a bit. "Alphas are not cute."

"Yeah they are! When they are babies," Noah argued, giving his mate a defiant scowl.

"Well, that's the only exception," Jayden chuckled.

"I don't know. I've seen many cute alphas in my life. Just… a different kind of cute," Kaylen spoke, smirking.

Noah chuckled at that.

"Oh, so you've dated alphas before you got together with Isaac?" Jayden asked, looking at Kaylen who was standing on the other side of Noah.

"Well, I've only ever dated one alpha, when I was 17. It didn't last long. He… turned out to be an asshole." Kaylen glanced down at the floor, suddenly looking kind of uncomfortable. He lightened up a bit when Noah gently brushed their wings together to offer him reassurance.

Noah had no idea what had happened with Kaylen's former boyfriend or why he was an asshole. It was the first time he was hearing about it, and he didn't want to start asking questions right now, since he felt that Kaylen was slightly uncomfortable with the topic. He considered asking him about it later if they had a minute alone.

"Sorry to hear that," Jayden said, sincerely. He felt kind of bad for asking when he noticed the look on Kaylen's face, and he cringed at himself. Noah sensed it through their bond and tried to reassure him, and it made Jayden relax a little.

The kids weren't paying much attention to them right now. They were tumbling around, waiting impatiently to be able to see the baby for themselves. Bella was over by the others now and was happy to see Lily again. She barked and jumped up on her, and Dean had to grab her collar to keep her off of Lily so that the baby wouldn't get frightened.

Finally Lily and Tony came into the living room after the others had greeted them and had seen the baby. Lily beamed when he saw Noah, Jayden, and Kaylen there.

"Hi, guys. It's good to see you again," Lily spoke, coming over to hug them.

"Hi, Lily," Noah smiled and carefully hugged her back, making sure not to crush the baby between them.

Lily hugged Jayden and Kaylen too, before stepping back and staring proudly down at little Alec.

"Hi, Alec," Noah grinned and stepped forward to see his little nephew. He reached out and gently touched the baby's fisted hand, smiling when Alec squirmed and made soft cooing noises, before blinking his baby blue eyes up at Noah.

"Aww, he's cute," Kaylen grinned, peeking down at the baby. It was the first time he was seeing Alec, since he hadn't gone with Isaac to the hospital back when the beta went to see his twin after the birth.

Lily grinned proudly at his comment. "Thank you."

"He looks a bit like Tony," Jayden chuckled, peeking over Noah's shoulder down at the baby. Noah was much shorter than him, so he could easily see.

"Well, he better. Otherwise I'd have to ask Lily if she's cheated on me," Tony joked, grinning at Lily when she sent him a dark scowl over her shoulder.

"You _know_ I didn't cheat on you," Lily groused, glaring at him. They did have threesomes and stuff sometimes, but only Tony was allowed to be with Lily during her heat, and they never had sex with others unless both of them approved of it. There was no way that Alec wasn't Tony's, and they both knew it.

"Wanna see! Wanna see!" Maya and Luna begged, jumping up and down behind Lily.

"I wanna see too," Daniel pouted.

Lily laughed fondly at them, and turned around to squat down in front of them to let them have a look. The kids gathered around her and stared down at Alec in awe. The baby was beginning to get a bit grumpy from all the attention though, but the girls were still very fascinated by seeing a real life baby. They had dolls and stuff, but a real baby was different. Daniel wasn't as excited as them, but he still thought it was pretty interesting to look at the small baby.

Everyone was smiling and happy that Lily and Tony had started a family of their own. It still felt a bit weird to Noah that three of his siblings had kids now, though. It made him both happy and kind of sad, because he missed their childhood when everyone was living at home and had time for each other. Sometimes he really hated growing up and seeing things change.

"Now we just need Isaac and Noah to make some babies," Eden spoke, giggling a bit as she looked at them.

Noah blushed furiously and stepped a little closer to Jayden, who spread his wing out a bit to blanket Noah's behind his back. Jayden chuckled at Noah's embarrassment about the subject, finding it cute.

Kaylen too blushed a little at the hint of him and Isaac having kids one day, though he wasn't nearly as shy or embarrassed as Noah.

"And you say that _I_ am embarrassing!" Isaac spoke, scowling at Eden and trying not to blush.

Adrian laughed. "Well, they first need to mate and all that stuff first," he pointed out.

Dean's lips curled into a smug smirk. "Well, that's already kinda happened…" He looked over at Noah and Jayden, and the others followed his gaze.

Eden gasped loudly. "No way! You've mated?!" she blurted, her jaw dropping in disbelief.

Everyone's eyebrows shot up in surprise, since it was only Dean and Castiel who had known about Jayden and Noah accidentally bonding with each other. Noah hadn't told them about it yet. He wanted to wait until they were face-to-face, and he hadn't seen either of his siblings since before he and Jayden got mated.

"No way! Really?" Lily gasped, staring between them with wide eyes.

Noah blushed and stared at his feet, and Jayden rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Um, yeah, it kind of happened by accident," Jayden admitted, still feeling a bit ashamed about it, especially now that Noah's whole family was staring at him.

Noah reached out and grabbed a hold of Jayden's hand, squeezing it.

"You touched my little brother's oil glands by accident?!" Isaac blurted.

Noah looked up when he heard the accusing tone in Isaac's voice. "I'm not mad about it," he quickly said, coming to Jayden's defense. "I'm happy with Jayden, and I don't regret that we are mates now, even if it was a bit early and unplanned." He smiled up at Jayden, grinning when the alpha was the one that blushed a bit for once.

Lily smiled widely at them. "Aww, I'm so happy for you! I always knew you'd be together and mate someday."

"Yeah, me too. It's great news," Eden beamed.

"I should have seen it coming," Natalie grinned.

Adrian too was beaming. He walked over and gave Jayden a brotherly pat on the arm. "Accident or not, Noah seems happy about it, so I'm happy for you guys too. And I'm glad it's you who ended up being his mate. I guess I'm still a little protective of Noah, and I don't want him to be mated to just anyone."

Jayden grinned, curling his tail happily at the approval that Adrian was giving him. He knew that he had gotten Adrian's approval for dating Noah a long time ago, but mating was more permanent and more special. Mates should be chosen with care. "Thanks," he said, bumping tails with Adrian in a gesture of mutual acceptance.

Kaylen was grinning at them as well, and Isaac had softened up a bit by now.

The kids didn't really understand what everyone was talking about, so they weren't paying much attention. Daniel was busy playing with Bella anyway, trying to grab a tennis ball from her mouth and laughing when the dog resisted.

"Wow, little Noah is mated now. It feels so weird," Jason commented, holding Luna on his arm and rocking her while the girl stared around at everyone in the room.

Lily handed Alec over to Tony, and she and Eden went over and hugged Noah tightly, congratulating him.

"I'm so happy for you both. Damn, I miss you being the cute, little boy you once were. It's difficult to understand that you have a mate now," Lily grinned, hugging Noah tight.

Noah smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you, Lily. And I think it's harder to understand that you're a mom now…"

Lily laughed and pulled back from the hug, smiling at Noah and almost getting tears in her eyes from the happiness she felt. She nudged his arm teasingly. "It'll be harder to understand when _you _become a mom someday, though." She grinned at how Noah blushed furiously at that.

Meanwhile, Eden pulled back from her hug with Jayden, and smiled at Noah who was still blushing from Lily's comment. "You're so grown up!" she grinned and pulled her youngest sibling into an embrace. "I totally approve of your guy. You have a good taste."

Noah laughed against her. "Thanks."

Jayden grinned, relieved that Noah's family was approving of their bond and their new status as mates. He had been a bit worried about how they'd receive the news because of the way it had happened. Isaac had been a bit accusing, but Jayden could tell he had softened up and accepted it already, so that really relieved him.

"Dad must have approved of it too, since you're still alive," Eden joked, chuckling over at Jayden.

Dean snorted. "Well, I can't say it was the best way of mating, but I'm not one to talk. I like Jayden, and he makes Noah happy, so I'm not mad."

Castiel chuckled. "I don't have a problem with it either. I was hoping that they would bond and become mates someday," he stated. He smiled at Jayden, who looked kind of modest now with all the acceptance that he got.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it too. It just gave me nasty images in my mind to know that they're mates now," Isaac murmured, a grimace scrunching up his face. "I hope you had your heat already, Noah, 'cause I really don't wanna be around when it starts…"

"Isaac!" Lily scolded him, gasping in outrage.

Noah's face went crimson red and his eyes went wide. "I've already had it, so shut up!" he barked at Isaac, completely flustered. He groaned, and hated Isaac for always making such inappropriate comments in front of everyone.

"Oh, you already had it? Should we expect more babies in the family then?" Isaac teased, grinning at Noah and quickly stepped back when Noah went forward to smack him on the arm.

"No!" Noah growled, his face so red that he could feel his cheeks burning hot. "Not anytime soon, at least…"

"Good, 'cause dad and I would have to have a serious talk with Jayden if he knocks you up before you've finished college and all that," Adrian murmured.

"Yeah, we definitely would," Dean agreed. He chuckled at the disapproving look Cas gave him.

Noah blushed even further, and Jayden looked a bit nervous at Adrian's threat. Adrian just laughed at them both.

Kaylen glanced at Noah, looking very excited for both of them. "Did Jayden give you a proper pendant yet?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Noah snapped out of his embarrassment, and then reached up under his scarf to shyly pull the pendant into view. His sisters gasped when they saw the pretty, dark pink orchid on the pendant.

"Ohh, it's so pretty! It suits you very well," Lily smiled.

Noah smiled shyly, letting the others have a look too.

Jayden felt a bit sheepish, but still very happy. He curled his tail tightly around Noah's leg and let their wings touch, smiling as the others stared at the pendant in amazement. Jayden had picked it with great care, wanting to find something that really suited Noah and that his mate would love, and it made him glad that the others approved of it as well.

Castiel looked very pleased with the choice of flower and color for the pendant. "I think Jayden picked it well. It's a good flower for you, Noah," he smiled.

"Thanks," Noah smiled, still blushing sheepishly as everyone's attention was on him and Jayden.

"I want pretty necklace too!" Luna exclaimed, turning her face to pout at Jason as she sat on his arm.

"Me too!" Maya cheered.

The others laughed at the children's comments.

"I think you'll have to wait many years for that," Eden chuckled. "It's a special kind of pendant that a boy gives a girl or a submissive when they become mates."

"Oh," the girls said, blinking in confusion. They didn't quite understand what it meant to be mates yet, but they knew it was something romantic, like they saw on cartoons sometimes.

Castiel chuckled fondly at his granddaughters. "But you can have cookies and pie instead, if you like?"

"Yay!" the girls cheered, jumping excitedly. Jason had to put Luna down since she was so excited, and the girls ran over to Castiel to go with him over to the kitchen. Natalie and Eden joined to help Castiel carry plates and stuff outside, and Bella barked and wagged her tail as she followed after them and ran in front of them.

Daniel grinned at the prospect of eating cookies, pie, and drinking cocoa and stuff. "I love grandma's pies!"

Dean chuckled and ruffled Daniel's hair. "Yeah, he makes good pies, doesn't he?"

"Better than mom's!"

"Hey!" Eden pouted, looking insulted as she crossed her arms sulkily.

Isaac cracked up, as did some of the others.

"Don't say such stuff to your mom. It hurts her feelings," Jason told his son. He was trying not to laugh at Eden's pouty face, but it was hard not to.

"Oh. Sorry, mommy," Daniel said, looking kind of ashamed.

Adrian chuckled at them before looking over at Noah and Jayden. "And I bet Jayden knows his way around pies too. You're lucky you found a guy who can cook, Noah."

"Yeah, especially since Noah cooking is worse than my own!" Isaac blurted.

"Shut up! I'm not _that_ bad!" Noah snapped at Isaac, feeling a bit offended. Isaac was right, though. Noah's cooking skills were really bad, but he pretty sure that Isaac's were even worse.

Jayden just laughed and wrapped his arm around Noah's waist. "Yeah, it's good you have me." He smiled down at Noah, who was still glaring at Isaac, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. It caused Noah to blush and lean into his touch.

Lily snickered at them. "Yeah, Noah is lucky to have you, Jayden. And Isaac's cooking isn't good either. I hope Kaylen has some skills with it."

Kaylen chuckled. "I'm not the best, but I can cook better than Isaac can. Thank god, otherwise it would get expensive because Isaac always wants to go out to eat or order take-out, and that's way too expensive in the long-run, so I sometimes cook us something when we're spending a night together."

"Stop cooking beans for me, though. They're not my favorite anyway, and they give me gas like whoa," Isaac muttered. Adrian laughed out loud next to him.

"Yes, I noticed that. I'm never letting you eat beans ever again when I'm around," Kaylen groaned, scowling at his boyfriend and scrunching his nose in disgust.

Isaac just barked out a laugh, and the others laughed too.

"That's nasty," Lily chuckled, shaking her head at them. She went over to Tony, who was struggling to calm down the crying baby now. Alec was a bit fussy sometimes, so they always had to attend to him and see what was wrong.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, let's keep Isaac far away from the rough, gassy vegetables. And I hope you wash your own underwear, son."

"I'm 24, dad; of course I do. Wouldn't want anyone to get gassed to death if they try to wash them for me, after all," Isaac snickered.

"Ugh, Isaac!" Lily scolded, grimacing in disgust. Daniel laughed and found it all very amusing.

Noah giggled at the scene, enjoying how everyone was in a good mood and laughing because of Isaac's silliness. He liked family moments like these, even if Isaac could go overboard with his comments sometimes. He smiled when he felt Jayden's tail rub his leg gently, and he could feel through their bond that Jayden was happy too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They went outside in the garden to enjoy the beautiful weather and let the kids play in the fresh air.

Maya and Luna settled down in the sandbox, playing with various toys, and the adults kept a watchful eye on them to make sure that they were alright. They had learned by now not to eat sand, but both Eden and Natalie were a little worried about their girls since they sometimes got into a bit of trouble.

Daniel was on the lawn, playing soccer with Jason, Tony, Adrian, and Jayden. Bella was running around with them, getting in their way sometimes, but the dog seemed to enjoy herself. Isaac had played too, but he had gone up to the terrace to eat from the extra snacks that Castiel had just brought outside.

They had spent three hours outside already, chatting, playing, and eating the stuff that Castiel had provided for them. The kids loved the pies and the cookies, and Jayden had been rather impressed with the delicious pie. It was Gabriel's newest recipe, and Castiel promised Jayden that he would share it with him.

"Shh, don't be so grumpy," Lily shushed Alec gently when her baby cried in her arms. She rocked and soothed him while pacing around on the terrace, where Castiel, Natalie, Eden, Dean, Isaac, Kaylen, and Noah were sitting right now. "You're so much like your daddy. Always keeping me busy," she groused in a fond voice, and smiled down at the little boy.

Eden chuckled and came over to her. "How's he sleeping at night? Does he keep you awake a lot?" she asked. She grinned down at Alec when he stared up at her. The baby paused his crying to look at Eden curiously when she suddenly came into his view, and Lily snorted at that.

"Yeah, he's so fussy and keeps waking up. It's killing me."

"Damn. That's one reason not to have kids…" Isaac muttered over by the table, leaning back in his chair. He gulfed down another cookie while glancing over at his sisters.

Kaylen chuckled next to Isaac. "Why? Because you're scared to have your beauty sleep ruined?"

"Oh yeah. I hate getting woken up a hundred times during the night. Unless it's by you…" Isaac smirked and leaned closer to Kaylen, brushing his fingertips over the skin under the submissive demon's chin and over his cheek. Kaylen shuddered at the touch, and Isaac's lips curled into a smug grin.

Noah groaned from where he was sitting on Kaylen's other side, not sure if he should appreciate the sight of Isaac being in love or be disgusted by how his brother had no problems displaying it in front of everyone.

"And Isaac is always the one that complains the most when someone around him shows affection for their partner, but he's just as bad as everyone else," Dean commented, watching Isaac and Kaylen in amusement. Castiel chuckled next to him, smiling as he watched the scene, as did Natalie.

"Shut up, dad. You're ruining the moment," Isaac muttered, nuzzling Kaylen's cheek now. His boyfriend blushed and pushed him back a little, finding it a bit embarrassing since everyone was staring. Kaylen didn't know everyone that well yet, so it felt awkward for him to have Isaac's hands or mouth all over him in front of the others.

"Gosh, get a room!" Eden told them, laughing.

They all looked up when the boys returned from the garden, looking a bit sweaty from having played around in the sun. Daniel, however, looked really happy to have had four big guys to play soccer with, including his dad. They all went over to the table to get something to drink, since the warm weather and the exercise had made them all very thirsty. Castiel had poured up some water for Bella in her bowl inside, so the dog padded her way into the house to have something to drink too.

Jayden grinned when he and Noah made eye contact and noticed the submissive staring at his sweaty appearance. Noah thought that Jayden looked really attractive after working out or returning from a run or something, and Jayden could feel the spark of sexual interest that went through their bond as Noah looked at him. Noah quickly averted his eyes though, pretending that he hadn't been staring.

"Still sitting here with all the girls, Isaac? You're gonna grow girly parts soon," Adrian teased, drinking eagerly from the glass of juice that Natalie had just poured up for him.

Isaac growled at his brother. "Kiss the darkest part of my sweet—" The rest of his sentence came out as muffled groans when Kaylen quickly put his hand over his mouth, stopping him before he reached the word 'ass'.

"Isaac would just like to say that he's already feeling like a girl, and that he really liked wearing my pink Hello Kitty nightgown that I made him sleep in a few weeks ago after he lost a bet with me," Kaylen spoke, flashing Adrian a nonchalant smile. He kept his hand on Isaac's mouth, completely ignoring that the beta was trying to speak, and whenever Isaac tried to take his hand away, Kaylen just put it back.

The others burst out laughing, and Isaac finally managed to grab Kaylen's arm and move his hand away from his mouth.

"Hey! That's _not _what I wanted to say!" Isaac protested. "Why the hell are you telling them that?!" he demanded, looking utterly annoyed as he scowled at the others for laughing so hard at him. He turned to look at Kaylen, growling playfully at him. "You'll pay for that."

Kaylen just laughed and grinned at his boyfriend. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on Isaac's cheek, hoping it would make Isaac forgive him.

Isaac grinned. "No, no, kiss me more! Come on!" He began playfully trying to yank Kaylen in for deep kiss, but his boyfriend resisted.

"No! Not now!" Kaylen laughed, pushing Isaac away and blushing when the others laughed. He knew that if he let Isaac pull him in for a kiss, the beta wouldn't let him go again until he had made an embarrassing scene in front of the others, so he resisted the best he could.

Noah laughed next to them. He loved watching the way Kaylen and Isaac interacted. There was so much teasing, playfulness, but also tender looks and gestures between them.

Dean laughed at them before turning a bit more serious and looking at Adrian. "Well, just for your information, it hasn't been all that girly up here. _I'm_ here, after all."

"Right," Adrian chuckled. "Lonely male amongst all the girls."

"I'm not a girl, damnit!" Isaac protested, making the others laugh again.

"If you're wearing a pink Hello Kitty nightgown, then you kind of are," Dean grinned.

"Shut up! Kaylen made me wear it! And it was just _once!_"

"I bet you felt comfortable in it," Eden teased, grinning like an idiot at her brother.

Lily chuckled. "Kaylen is good for you, Isaac. Finally there's someone who can make you embarrassed too."

Isaac just snorted and continued to look annoyed and offended. Kaylen chuckled and placed his hand on Isaac's thigh to comfort him.

Tony shook his head at them with an amused chuckle, before turning around to see how Alec was doing. The baby was squirming in Lily's arms, and Tony tried to help her soothe him.

"Argh! Alec! I just changed your diapers about an hour ago, and now you've pooped again?" Lily exclaimed, letting out an annoyed groan when she felt how heavy the diaper was.

Eden laughed next to her. "Oh that sucks, doesn't it?"

"Eww," Daniel grimaced.

"Yeah, it's very ew," Jason chuckled, ruffling Daniel's hair affectionately.

"Guess we gotta change him," Tony sighed. "You or me?" he asked Lily.

Lily considered that for a bit, before her eyes suddenly landed on Jayden, who was drinking a glass of water in front of the table. She smirked. "How about we let Noah and Jayden do it for us? They need some practice."

Jayden almost choked on his water, and Noah stared over at his sister with wide eyes when he heard what she said.

"Oh, I don't wanna look at poop right now," Jayden spoke, cringing. Isaac burst out laughing at that statement.

"I also think that some practice will do you guys good," Eden smiled. She looked over at Noah, who was still sitting next to Kaylen.

Noah hesitated for a few seconds before getting up from the table. "Okay. I don't mind trying…"

"You've practiced a bit with Maya and Luna before, so I'm sure you still remember how it goes," Natalie spoke, giving Noah a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, somewhat…"

"Glad it's not me," Isaac snickered as Noah passed by behind his chair on his way over to Lily and Tony.

Lily smiled at Noah when he came over, and she carefully handed the crying baby to him.

Noah shifted Alec carefully and shushed him gently as he cried. "I know, I know. You'll get a new diaper on very soon, don't worry." He smiled at the baby and stroked his head gently. The gesture made the baby calm down a little bit before crying again.

Noah began heading over to the door, rocking Alec to soothe the crying baby. He cast a look over his shoulder at Jayden who nodded quietly, letting him know that he was agreeing to help him out.

"Good luck! The diapers are in the bathroom. Just come and get me if you need help," Lily smiled, winking at Noah as he headed into the house with her little son.

"Okay, thanks," Noah spoke, shifting Alec a bit as he went inside and headed for the bathroom with him.

Jayden followed him inside, and opened the bathroom door for Noah since he was busy holding the squirming baby. "You tried it before?" he asked, watching as Noah headed over to the changing equipment that Lily had already put on the bathroom counter earlier.

"Yeah. I guess you probably weren't around when Natalie guided me through how it works with Maya once. I've helped changing Luna once or twice too." Noah rocked Alec gently, still shushing and soothing him softly, before carefully putting the baby onto the changing table. The baby wasn't even two months old yet, so he was small and helpless, and his tiny white/grey wings twitched as he lay on his back. He didn't have a tail, which made it so much easier to take the dirty diaper off him.

Jayden chuckled at how the baby made noises of complaint when Noah starting pulling the pants off him to get to the diaper. "What are you complaining about, young man? You should be glad someone wants to clean up your poop," he cooed at the baby, tickling Alec gently on the stomach.

The baby squealed at the sensation, and he was calming down now that someone was finally getting the hint and was going to change him.

Noah chuckled, fumbling to take the pants off Alec without hurting him, and then put them aside. He went to take off the diaper then, and Jayden continued to keep Alec entertained while Noah took it off.

"Ew," Noah groaned, grimacing in disgust when the foul smell hit his nose.

Jayden laughed. "This is exactly why I didn't wanna do it, but you wanted to do it anyway."

"Well, I'm sorry. I want to learn it properly before we have kids someday," Noah argued. He blushed at what he had just said. Thinking of having his own baby with Jayden someday made him both very excited but also a bit shy.

Jayden chuckled fondly and curled his tail around Noah's leg. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on top of Noah's head, closing his eyes as he breathed in his scent for a few seconds. "You'll learn it soon enough. And I think you'll be a good mom when the day comes."

Noah smiled shyly and leaned into his mate's touch, still working on cleaning up the mess that Alec had made of himself. His wings flared happily behind him at what Jayden had said, and they bumped slightly into Jayden's since they were standing so close.

The alpha helped Noah out and got him the wet wipes that he needed to clean Alec up with. He then went over to get a new diaper from the pile, and turned the diaper in his hands with a confused frown. "Damn, how do you tell which side is the back and which is the front?"

The diaper had animals pictured on it; cats, dogs, giraffes, and an elephant. It didn't have any signs saying 'front' or 'back', though.

Noah glanced over at the diaper in Jayden's hands. "Uh… I think the side with the animals' faces is the front, and the one with their butts is the back."

"Oh. Makes sense."

Jayden handed the diaper to Noah, who proceeded with putting it on the baby. Alec squirmed and kicked his little legs, making it hard for Noah to put the new diaper on him, and Noah groaned every time it failed. Jayden then distracted the boy by picking up a rattle from the table, dangling it above Alec's head to make the boy focus on it and stop squirming. The alpha smirked when it worked, and Noah could easily wrap the diaper around Alec and pull the pants back on him.

"Wow, that was pretty easy," Jayden grinned once they were done.

Noah rolled his eyes. "That's easy for you to say. You didn't do the dirty part of the job."

Alec kicked his legs and gurgled up at them happily, drawing their attention back to him.

Noah grinned down at the baby and gently picked up him. "Weeee!" he exclaimed as he carefully lifted the baby up in the air, and Alec laughed and squealed in response.

Jayden grinned at the scene. He watched Noah closely as the submissive smiled at the baby and looked so natural and content holding little Alec. He liked seeing the maternal side of Noah, and how gentle and yet playful he was around kids. It made Jayden want to start a family with him even more.

There was a soft knocking on the door, and they turned their heads to see Tony peeking into the room.

"Hey, guys. How'd it go? Was he being troublesome?" Tony asked, smiling at how Alec was laughing as Noah lifted him up.

"Not much. It went pretty well," Noah replied, smiling over at Tony.

"Yeah, it wasn't half bad, except for the smell." Jayden picked up the dirty diaper, which he and Noah had put inside a plastic bag and tied up. He went over to Tony, throwing the bag into the other man's arms. "Here. Present for you from your son," he smirked.

"Oh, I'm so honored," Tony joked. Both he and Jayden laughed at that.

Noah laughed too, shaking his head at them. He shifted Alec back into his arms, and smiled when the baby turned his large, blue eyes up at him.

Tony left to get rid of the dirty diaper, and Jayden turned around to face Noah. He smiled at the image of Noah and Alec staring at each other, and he came over to wrap his arm around Noah's waist and press another soft kiss to the top of his head.

"I think the boy is starting to like you."

Noah chuckled and continued to stare down at Alec who was cooing softly now, their eyes still locked. "Maybe." He caressed Alec's small hand and grinned when the baby wrapped his hand around Noah's index finger, holding on to it.

Jayden smiled and curled his tail around Noah's leg.

They went outside again, and Lily lit up when she saw how content and calm Alec was in Noah's arms now.

"Oh, there you are again. Did it go well?" she asked, gently taking Alec back into her own arms.

"Yeah, it went well. He was a bit fussy, but not too bad," Noah replied, smiling at Alec who looked happy to be back in his mother's arms now. Mom's arms were always best.

"That's good. He's such a little fussy-head sometimes," Lily spoke, grinning down at her son.

"He's fussy like his mom," Tony commented from behind her.

"Shut up!" Lily growled, glaring over her shoulder at him.

Isaac cracked. "Oh, you better be careful she doesn't kill you with her glares, Tony-boy."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, I should be careful."

"And you two should keep your mouths shut," Lily muttered.

Jayden laughed at them, as did the others.

Lily continued to rock Alec in her arms, cooing softly at him. She went over to Castiel and Dean then, gently shifting the baby into Cas' arms.

Castiel beamed when he got to hold Alec again, and Dean leaned over towards him so that they could both stare down at their youngest grandchild and touch his little hands. The baby gurgled and stared up at them with interest, laughing when Dean made a funny face.

Daniel came running up to the terrace, begging the boys to play soccer with him again. The boys complied, and this time Dean joined them too, as did Natalie who also enjoyed playing soccer. The others went down into the garden to cheer on them, and Eden and Castiel looked after Luna, Maya, and little Alec, until Alec was sleepy enough for a nap.

Kaylen and Noah sat down together on the lawn, cheering for Isaac and Jayden who were on the same team in the game. Isaac played dirty sometimes though, making Kaylen roll his eyes, but Noah thought it was kind of amusing. Noah enjoyed getting to know Kaylen a bit better and bond more with him as they sat there together and cheered for their partners, and Kaylen seemed to enjoy their interaction as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the evening the kids were put to bed at around 8pm. Luna and Maya got tired at 7:30, and Daniel was put to bed at 8:10. They slept in Eden and Adrian's old rooms during the stay, while Alec was asleep in Lily's old room with the baby monitor in the crib.

They played some games together in the evening, and Castiel, Lily, and Eden kept scolding Isaac for being too loud sometimes, especially when he won. They didn't want him waking up the kids upstairs, and he was annoying to listen to when he won the game.

At 10:20pm some of them were getting a bit tired, but not sleepy enough for bed yet.

Kaylen took the opportunity during one of the game breaks to go outside on the terrace to catch some fresh air, and Noah followed him.

It was dark outside, and only the light shining through the terrace door and light from some small garden lamps illuminated the area for them. The air was cooler now, but still warm and pleasant, and various sounds from the neighborhood could faintly be heard from the terrace.

"I'm guessing Isaac has always been such a loudmouth when he wins, hasn't he?" Kaylen chuckled, glancing over his shoulder at Noah who approached him from behind. He was standing in front of the small steps leading into the garden, just enjoying the fresh air and the quietness.

Noah chuckled and went over to stand next to Kaylen. "Yeah. Everyone hates it when he wins because he won't shut up about it for hours."

Kaylen leaned his head back and laughed. "I can imagine. That's just like him. I like winning too, but I'm not _that_ boastful."

"I think he does it just to appear funny and to piss us off. He particularly likes to make Eden and Lily annoyed with him."

Kaylen chuckled and stared at Noah. Kaylen was a bit taller than Noah and slightly more tanned, and their personalities were kind of different. They still had a strong friendship blossoming between them, though.

There was a comfortable silence between for a few seconds while they smiled friendly at each other.

"Um." Noah shifted a bit. "What did you mean earlier when you said that your alpha ex-boyfriend was an asshole?" He glanced at Kaylen cautiously, not sure if it was okay that he asked about this or not.

Kaylen looked a bit surprised by the question, and he blinked his eyes a few times before sighing. "Just… When I met him he was really charming and sweet, and I fell for him pretty fast. We went to the same school and he was in the grade above me, and he was always helping me out when other boys harassed me. We started dating after just one month, and after only two weeks of dating I agreed to sleep with him. It was my first time and I felt like he was worth sharing it with. But I was so wrong… After we did it, he stopped paying that much attention to me, and suddenly he told me that he was breaking up with me. I didn't understand why and I was so hurt, but he didn't seem to care about how distraught and confused I was. He just told me he was sorry with a fake smile on his face, and said that if I ever got horny I should just call him. The bastard just wanted to take my virginity, and then he broke up with me so that he could start fucking others too and be independent again. I was just a sex toy to him, and he bragged to his friends about how he had taken a sub's virginity and turned him into a 'good slut'. That slimy bastard." Kaylen growled and clenched his fists, his wings trembling with anger.

Noah was speechless. He couldn't believe that someone would treat Kaylen like that. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Thanks," Kaylen murmured, taking a breath to calm down again. "I got my revenge, though. I threw pink paint all over his car at school and posted a sign on it, saying that he was gay and wanted to get fucked in the ass, and any guy willing to fuck him should just give him a call. His phone buzzed non-stop after that during class 'cause every alpha at school was trying to make fun of him – and a few gays took it serious too – and eventually he had to change his phone number. He was a homophobe, so he really didn't like being propositioned by others who wanted to fuck him." His lips curled into a sly, smug grin.

Noah's jaw dropped before he burst out laughing. "Oh my god, that was genius!"

"I know," Kaylen grinned, his tail moving back and forth behind him. "He had it coming."

"Yeah," Noah laughed. He was still amazed by how similar Kaylen's personality was to Isaac's when it came to pranks, and he admired Kaylen for getting revenge like that instead of just being depressed by what had happened.

When their laughter had died down, Kaylen regarded Noah next to him with a smile, and nudged him playfully with his elbow. "And how's life being a mated submissive now? Is it nice feeling your bond with Jayden?"

Noah blushed sheepishly. "Yeah, I quite enjoy it. It's so intimate and nice to be connected to him like that. It's odd to feel love pulse it when I know it's not coming from me."

Kaylen smiled at that before asking, "Do you feel it when he's horny too?"

Noah stared at Kaylen in slight shock because of the bold question. "Um, yeah, kind of. I can sense it, but it doesn't really feel like it's my own, um, arousal."

"But it can _make_ you aroused too, right?" Kaylen asked, chuckling when he sensed how uncomfortable Noah was now.

Noah groaned. "Yeah, if it's very intense. But I can only sense his emotions if he lets me… And why are we talking about this stuff?!" he suddenly exclaimed, feeling so awkward and embarrassed now.

Kaylen laughed loudly and moved his tail around in amusement. "Sorry, I was just curious. My parents never really explained to me how the bonding thing works. And you get way too easily embarrassed sometimes, Noah," he giggled.

"I can't help it. And this_ is_ embarrassing," Noah muttered.

Kaylen just grinned and brushed their wings together.

The terrace door suddenly opened, and they both looked over their shoulders at Isaac who appeared in the door.

"Yo! What are you girls doing out here?" Isaac asked, approaching them with a teasing smirk on his face.

Kaylen glared at him. "We aren't exactly girls. The term is not wrong, but you make it sound so insulting, you jackass."

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me, baby," Isaac grinned, wrapping his arms around Kaylen's body and pulled him in for a kiss.

Kaylen chuckled against Isaac's lips, returning the kiss and wrapped his arms around the beta's neck. He flinched a bit when Isaac's hands wandered over his ass and touched his feathers, but he soon let out a pleased sigh into Isaac's mouth.

Noah blushed when he found himself witnessing his own brother groping another submissive's ass right in front of him. He couldn't help but grimace a little, but at the same time he kind of liked seeing Isaac all loving and possessive around Kaylen.

Kaylen swatted Isaac's hand away from his ass with his tail when Isaac's touches got too exaggerated and were getting too sexual. "Don't touch me like that in front of Noah. It's awkward," he muttered, giving Isaac a small glare when they pulled away to look at each other.

"With all the times I had to witness Jayden kissing him and discretely touching his butt in front of me, I can't really bring myself to care," Isaac argued, his hands still placed on Kaylen's body.

Noah groaned. "It wasn't as bad as this! And I'm leaving," he muttered, turning to head back into the house.

Isaac laughed out loud. "You should be glad I'm not a porn actor! Then your eyes would really fall out when seeing my amazingness, little bro!"

Noah groaned and covered his ears as he walked into the house, making Isaac laugh even more.

Jayden gave Noah an odd look when he saw his mate entering the house with his hands covering his ears and a strange expression covering his face. "What's up?" he asked, looking at Noah in slight worry as the submissive walked over to him in the living room.

"Nothing… Just Isaac," Noah replied.

Adrian laughed. "Figures."

"What did he say now?" Castiel asked, sighing in frustration.

"Just something I don't want to recite," Noah murmured.

Jayden laughed and wrapped his arms around Noah so that his hands were on Noah's back while they were facing each other. Noah leaned into his touch with a content sigh, and smiled when Jayden's tail caressed his leg tenderly.

Dean laughed at the face Castiel was making when he heard that Isaac was saying inappropriate things that made Noah cover his ears. "Oh c'mon, Cas. You know that boy is not going to change anymore."

"I know that, Dean. Sometimes I just feel so helpless when it comes to him…" Castiel murmured.

Eden chuckled and went over to put her hand on Castiel's arm. "Don't worry, papa. As silly as he is, Isaac is not a bad person, so you didn't go entirely wrong when raising him."

"I find him pretty entertaining, actually," Natalie grinned.

The others laughed, and Isaac and Kaylen chose that moment to re-enter the house.

Isaac stared between them with a small frown when he saw them laughing, but quickly shrugged it off. "Are you guys ready to lose another game to me?" he asked cheerfully, grinning at everyone.

"You'll be the loser this time, Isaac!" Lily spoke, her voice almost like a promise.

"Yeah, we'll kick his ass," Jason smirked.

"Hah! You try!" Isaac challenged them.

They all laughed and headed over to the couch to play another game of cards, hoping that Isaac wouldn't be the one to win again this time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 11:30pm when Noah and Jayden went into Noah's room upstairs and got ready for bed.

Noah drew the curtains, and then went over to pull the package of heat suppressants out from his drawer and picked up the bottle of water he placed on his desk earlier. He didn't want to take his suppressants in front of everyone, so he preferred to do it in his room where only Jayden could see it. He quickly popped a pill into his mouth and swallowed it with some water.

"Getting used to remembering to take your suppressants?" Jayden asked, coming over to stand behind Noah and wrap his arms around him.

"Yeah. I forgot it one night about a week ago, but then I woke up at 2am and remembered it, so I quickly took it then."

"Silly. You shouldn't forget to take them. It can make you go into heat again, you know," Jayden said, soft scolding in his voice.

"Yeah, I know. It was an accident…"

Jayden just hummed and ran gentle hands down Noah's wings as he stood behind him. Noah smiled at that, leaning into the touch.

"You really need to be groomed. Your feathers are quite a mess," Jayden spoke softly, staring at the light grey wings as he moved his fingers through them and assessed how bad their condition was.

"Oh. I hadn't really thought about that…"

"Do you want me to take care of it now? Or at least just the worst parts?" Jayden moved his hand over Noah's right wing bone, smiling when the submissive shuddered lightly at the gentle touch.

"Okay, but just the worst parts for now. I'm too sleepy for a full grooming…" Noah spoke, closing his eyes as he leaned back into Jayden.

Jayden grinned in victory. He loved grooming Noah's feathers and getting to feel them properly. The best part was how responsive Noah always was, and hearing the soft moans and shudders coming from him when Jayden touched his wings. "Can I use some of your wing oil?" he asked cautiously, pressing his lips to the top of Noah's head. He hadn't tried grooming Noah with his wing oil yet, but Noah had allowed him to touch his oil glands a few times, so the submissive was getting more used to having Jayden touch them.

Noah blushed a bit, but Jayden couldn't see that. "Okay."

Grinning, Jayden began to remove the scarf from Noah's neck and gently threw it to the floor. He smiled when he saw the mating pendant hanging around Noah's neck underneath, and he decided to leave it there since it wouldn't get in the way of the grooming. He then slowly began to unbutton Noah's shirt to get the clothing out of the way, and pulled it off him. Jayden hummed in appreciation when he was met by Noah's scrawny, naked back. He stared at it, letting his eyes linger on the shoulder blades where the wings sprouted from, and stared at how Noah's pants clung to his wide, feminine hips.

The alpha moved his hands up and down Noah's back a few times, trying to relax him. When his mate's posture was more relaxed, Jayden moved his fingers up to the oil glands and began gently rubbing the tips of his fingers over them.

Noah let out a deep moan and shuddered, his wings spreading in invitation. Jayden leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the back of Noah's neck, before continuing to stimulate the glands to produce the precious oil. It didn't take long, and soon the honey-like oil began to leak from them and coat Jayden's fingers.

The submissive made a soft, needy noise, and his wings twitched. Jayden could tell that Noah was enjoying it and that it felt good for him, and he couldn't help but grin. Before getting started with the grooming he leaned down and gave both oil glands an experimental lick, eager to taste the oil that was flowing from them.

Noah flinched at the unexpected touch and gasped as Jayden's tongue teased his glands. "Jayden!" he yelped.

Jayden laughed. "Sorry, I just wanted to have a small taste first." He licked his tongue over them again, trying to be gentle. The taste of sweet honey hit his tongue and he hummed at the deliciousness. The taste alone was enough to make Jayden starting to get hard in his pants already.

"Please stop with that and groom me already. I'm getting worked up enough as it is," Noah groused in annoyance.

"Mm, getting turned on?" Jayden teased, grinning against Noah's back before straightening up and getting back to business.

Noah didn't answer. He just continued to smolder for a bit because he didn't want Jayden to make him get too aroused just yet.

Jayden finally began with the grooming. He collected generous amounts of oil on his fingers before rubbing it into the feathers. He picked the most askew feathers that really needed to be groomed and tamed, and he smiled smugly when he felt Noah's wing bone tremble and soft moans coming from Noah's mouth in response. He was pleased that Noah liked his ministrations.

Noah shifted a bit on his feet every now and then. He wasn't even entirely aware of the noises coming from his throat. He purred, moaned, and hummed at Jayden's touch, and he was getting increasingly aroused by the grooming. It felt so nice, and his wings and oil glands were sensitive erogenous zones, so he just couldn't help but get worked up over it.

Their bond was flaring with trust and love during the intimate session. Jayden was grateful that Noah had allowed him to touch this sensitive place, which was strictly reserved for mates – a mate that was trusted and loved to the fullest. Every time Jayden touched the glands to collect more oil, he did it with respect and with care, and the noises coming from Noah were great awards for him.

Jayden was almost done when they heard voices from the hallway outside the room, and then suddenly someone was knocking on the door.

Noah let out a frustrated growl when they heard Isaac's voice on the other side of the door.

"Noah! Open up, man! Don't tell me you two are sleeping yet?" Isaac spoke, his voice slightly muffled by the door.

Jayden was a bit annoyed to get interrupted, but the utter look of annoyance on Noah's face when he turned to answer the door made him laugh.

Noah opened the door, shielding his naked torso by wrapping his wings around himself. He glared at Isaac when their eyes met. "What?"

Isaac gave him an odd look. "Don't look so grumpy! It's not like I cock-blocked you guys, is it?" His eyes then landed on Noah's wings and saw them glister a bit as the ceiling light shone on them, and he could smell a sweet scent of honey. He finally realized what Noah and Jayden had been up to, and his lips curled into a smug smirk at the realization. "Aaah, I see. You guys were getting dirty and naughty with wing grooming!"

"Be nice," came Kaylen's voice from the hallway, before he appeared slightly behind Isaac.

Noah blushed and shifted a bit before asking, "Why were you knocking on my door?"

"Right. Uh, do you know the Wi-Fi password? Dad changed it since last time I was home."

Noah frowned at him. "Why don't you ask dad or papa about it?" He was a bit grumpy with Isaac right now. He had just been interrupted during a very nice grooming session, and his panties were wet with slick and his abdomen was hot with arousal. Speaking to Isaac was the last thing he was in the mood for at the moment.

"Because dad is on the phone with someone right now and papa is in the shower, and I can't disturb the others since they all have small kids sleeping in their rooms. So… What's the password? Just tell me already."

Kaylen rolled his eyes at him. "You just disturbed them both, at least say the word 'please' instead of just being rude and demanding."

"Alright, fine!" Isaac groaned, turning to look at Noah again. "Pretty please?" he begged, batting his eyelashes at his little brother in order to appear cute and persuasive.

Jayden laughed when he saw it, and Noah pulled a face because it didn't suit Isaac at all to try to look cute.

"Um, I think it was 'iloveapplepie10' without spaces," Noah finally answered.

Isaac snorted. "Typical dad. And thanks, little bro. Now Kaylen and I can finally stream some porn online," he smirked.

Noah gave him a horrified look while Jayden burst out laughing inside the room.

Kaylen shot Isaac an annoyed look. "I thought you said we were gonna watch a horror movie?"

Isaac laughed and went over to sling his arm around Kaylen's shoulders. "We are, but I wanted to traumatize Noah and Jayden a bit."

"Yeah, I think we're both scarred for life," Jayden spoke, still laughing at what Isaac had said.

Isaac just grinned and flashed them a cocky look over his shoulder before retreating back into his room with Kaylen.

Noah quietly closed and locked the door again, shaking his head at Isaac's silliness.

"Now, where were we?" Jayden grinned, stepped forward to move his hands behind Noah's back and collect more oil from his oil glands, since his hands were dry already.

Noah gasped, bucking into Jayden at the sudden touch. He groaned impatiently as the alpha started taking care of his feathers at the front now, after having finished in the back. "Please hurry up. This teasing is killing me."

Jayden smirked, knowing that Noah was all wet and hard now and wanted to have sex. Jayden wanted that too. His cock was already hardening again, after having gone a little soft during Isaac's interruption. "Patience. I'll fuck you soon enough," he purred, placing a kiss on Noah's bared neck while he moved oil-stained fingers through the delicate feathers.

Noah moaned and bared his neck more. "Tease."

Jayden just grinned and continued with the grooming.

When it was done, Noah's feathers looked much prettier again, and Jayden felt rather proud of it even though he hadn't been entirely thorough. He would make up for that another day.

They were both very worked up and aroused now, and they quickly stripped down and got onto the bed, eager to satisfy their needs together and be intimate in a different way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: It feels like it's been so long since I last wrote a big family chapter! They do take a while to write. Still getting used to writing Kaylen's character, but I hope you've enjoyed his presence in the chapter :) A few more chapters (2-4 or so) left of college and then I'll move on to them getting an apartment and talking about having kids.

Hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave a review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**January 2046 (Noah is 19, Jayden is 21, Lucas is 17 (almost 18), Caleb is 16).**

It was a chilly Friday afternoon in January. The sun was shining through the clouds every now and then, blinding Noah as he sat on the city bus and was staring out the window. He was headed for Lucas' house in the eastern part of town, and was looking forward to seeing his friend again. It had been about two months since they last saw each other – back in November when they had gone Christmas shopping together. It had been fun. It had been just the two of them shopping for presents for their families and friends, and eating sandwiches in a café. It had really relaxed Noah and helped him forget about the exams he had that month.

Lucas had texted him yesterday, asking Noah if he could come visit him today since he really needed to talk to him. Noah was a little worried that something was wrong, but Lucas hadn't wanted to talk about through text, phone, or Skype; he just wanted Noah to come over. Noah figured that something had happened at school that had upset Lucas, and he couldn't wait to arrive at his friend's house and see what was wrong.

The bus was a bit noisy as he rode on it on his way there. The engine roared, the tires screeched sometimes, and a group of high school students were making noise in the back.

Noah was seated on the fourth row at the front, sitting closest to the window and was trying to ignore the noise from the back while staring out the window at the people and scenery outside. His stop was in eight minutes, and he was kind of anxious to get out of the bus already.

"Come on! You should suck my dick, you little freak!" came a male voice from the back of the bus, followed by laughter.

Noah tensed, thinking that the guy was talking to him, but then he realized that the sentence had been aimed at someone else. He cast a wary glance over his shoulder, seeing the three high school boys in the back gathered around a young girl, who was curling up and looking pretty scared as the angel boys surrounded her. She seemed to be around 14 years old with long, dark hair, and white and pinkish wings. Noah couldn't tell if she was an angel or an angel/human hybrid, but he could see that her right wing looked kind of abnormal. It was missing a lot of feathers along the wing bone, and the skin beneath looked scarred and slightly burned. Noah cringed at the painful sight, even though the skin looked healed by now.

"P-Please leave me alone," the girl whimpered, looking like she was about to cry. She leaned as far into the corner of her seat as she could, trying to shield herself with her wings.

The guys laughed at her.

"You should be glad that I even _want_ you to suck me off," the alpha angel from earlier spat at her.

Noah glared at them, outraged by what he was witnessing. He couldn't believe that the boy would tell the poor girl such a thing, and he immediately felt sorry for her. Everything inside him told him to intervene and stand up for the girl, but his heart was pounding in fear. As a submissive, his interference probably wouldn't help much and he could risk them turning on _him_ instead.

He glanced around at the other passengers. There was an old demon couple who just seemed to try to ignore the incident, probably because the boys and the girl were angels, and the older generations of angels and demons didn't want to intervene with the other species' problems. And then there was a big, muscular human guy sitting two seats in front of Noah. The guy didn't seem to want to do anything about it either; he was just minding his own business.

"I hear that your boobs got burned too, just like your wing. Is that true?" one of the other teenagers asked the girl, obviously poking fun at her and mocking her for her injuries.

The girl was so close to crying now, and Noah couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Shut up and leave her alone, you losers," Noah growled at the boys, twisting around in his seat to glare at them.

The boys immediately turned their attention to Noah, and the girl's eyes widened in surprise.

"What was that?!" one of the alphas demanded, getting up to approach Noah. "No sub tells _me_ what to do! And _she's _the loser here!" He pointed over at the girl, keeping his sharp eyes on Noah as he spoke.

Noah glared firmly up at the guy, refusing to back down even though he was nervous as hell. "I don't see _her_ behaving like a childish, arrogant jerk, though."

The guy growled and took a threatening step forward, and that was when the bus driver finally stopped the bus, got out of his seat, and approached the guys. The bus driver was a large human male in his forties, and although most of his size was from overweight, he did look pretty intimidating as he approached.

"Alright, that's enough. Get off my bus or sit down and leave the other passengers alone," the bus driver ordered, glaring at the teenage boys.

"Or what?" the alpha dared. One of his friends grabbed his arm and tried to make him back down, but the guy was so agitated now that he just growled at his friend and glared back at the bus driver.

"Or I will call the cops and have _them_ settle the argument for us," the bus driver threatened, his voice calm but firm.

The alpha seemed to finally back down a bit, and his two friends swallowed nervously at the bus driver's words. They retreated and turned to go back to their seats. The alpha shot Noah a sharp, threatening glare before going with his friends down into the back of the bus.

"You okay, miss?" the bus driver asked the girl after the boys had sat down in the back.

The girl nodded, still looking rather surprised that people had stood up for her. She then glanced over at Noah, who gave her a small smile when their eyes met. She blushed at that but returned his smile.

The bus moved on, and the guys in the back were quieter now. They kept sending glares in the girl's and Noah's directions, but Noah ignored him. He felt satisfied with himself that he had been the first one to stand up to those guys to make them stop. He couldn't really believe he had actually called them losers like that; it just came out of his mouth before he could think. The look on the guys' faces had been worth it, though.

Noah got off the bus eight minutes later, giving the girl a reassuring smile, and chuckled when she lit up at the kind attention.

He stepped out on the sidewalk and was immediately met by a shivering cold. He wrapped his wings around himself, and was glad that he was wearing a nice, warm jacket and a scarf to keep himself warm with. California wasn't that cold compared to a lot of other places, but Noah still found that day to be colder than most.

Lucas' house was a ten minute walk away from there, so Noah began heading there as fast he could, eager to get out of cold and into a nice, warm house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 3:30pm when Noah arrived at Lucas' house. The house was white with a small wooden porch at the front and had just one floor. It was located in a quiet neighborhood, much like the neighborhood that Dean and Castiel lived in.

Noah walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, and soon afterwards Lucas' adoptive mother opened the door for him. Lucas' foster parents had adopted him about two years ago, and Lucas referred to them as 'mom and dad' now. They were both demons and originally from India, so they had darker skin and dark hair, but they had lived in America for almost all their lives and spoke perfect American English.

"Hello, Noah," Lucas' adoptive mother smiled when she opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Samal," Noah replied with a polite smile.

She chuckled at that. "Call me Shae, please. And please come inside. Lucas has been waiting all afternoon for you, but I must warn you that he's not doing so well…"

Noah brows furrowed in worry as Shae gently guided him into the house. "What's wrong?"

Shae sighed. "I think he wants to tell you so himself. He's in his room. He's doing better now but he's still quite a mess…"

Noah nodded and took off his shoes. He greeted Mr. Samal and the couple's young son Jeremy as he passed by the living room where the two of them were sitting, and then walked down the hallway towards Lucas' room.

He knocked gently on the door. "Lucas? It's me; Noah."

"Come in," he heard Lucas' voice saying on the other side, and Noah then carefully opened the door and entered the room.

Lucas was curled up in the corner of his bed, sniffling after having cried, and his body was trembling. As soon as he spotted Noah, new tears prickled in his eyes, and he immediately got up and ran over to hug Noah tightly.

Noah was slightly confused, not understanding what was going on, but he returned the hug and tried to calm his upset friend down. "What's wrong?"

Lucas sobbed into Noah's shoulder, still trembling all over. "They released him."

"What?"

"My father. They released him from prison. H-He's free again."

Noah's eyes widened in realization and horror. Lucas' father had been locked up since Lucas was 12, charged with child abuse and incest. Noah couldn't believe that the guy was out already. "B-But he's only been locked up for like 5 years?"

Lucas sniffled and pulled away, wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve. "They don't give very harsh penalties for what he did, and he's out on parole now." He broke down crying again. "I-I'm so scared that he'll come after me again."

"Hey, shh." Noah shushed him gently and rubbed soothing circles into Lucas' shoulder with his thumb. "He won't come after you. You've moved to a different county, and you've gotten a new last name and a new family. And I'm pretty sure your adoptive dad won't let your father anywhere near you."

Lucas sniffled and hiccupped slightly between the broken sobs. "Yeah, I know… I'm just so scared."

"I know. But no one is going to let him take you. He'd be stupid if he tried; that would only send him right back to prison, and I doubt he wants that." Noah continued to rub circles into Lucas' shoulder and tried to make eye contact with him.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Lucas finally lifted his gaze and stared back at Noah. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I knew he'd be out soon, but I was still so shocked when the police came here and informed us about it. I was so upset and I just needed to share it with someone. You're the best friend I have and you always make me feel better, that's why I asked you to come over…"

Noah smiled, feeling both humbled and happy with Lucas' words. "That's okay. You just had me really worried when you asked me to come here and wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. I'm here for you if you need me."

Lucas' face lit up a bit, his tail curling slightly next to his leg. "You really don't think he'll come after me? The police said he probably won't too, but still…"

"I don't think so, but I don't know. If he does, you have a lot of people in your life who care about you and who will do anything to keep you safe."

"Yeah, you're right," Lucas spoke, smiling a bit.

Lucas wiped more tears away, and Noah gently led him over to the bed to sit down. It took a few minutes for Lucas to calm down completely since he was still so frightened, and Noah slung his arm around his shoulder to hold him tight and comfort him.

When Lucas had calmed down he seemed to feel much better, although he was still a bit shaken up by the news about his father being free again. He glanced at Noah before quietly asking, "How is it going with you and Jayden?"

Noah was a bit surprised by the off-topic question, but he still smiled. "It's going well. We see each other at least once a week – sometimes more, sometimes less."

Lucas smiled at that. "I kind of envy you… That you have someone who loves you so much."

"I'm sure you will find someone too who treasures you a lot," Noah said, sincerely. "What about Caleb? You said that he confessed to you that he really likes you."

Lucas blushed furiously at that. In November he had told Noah about an incident at the high school library. Lucas had been doing homework when some guys decided to bother him, but then Caleb had once again stepped in and defended him. People at school joked that they were lovers, though it wasn't true. Confused and curious about why Caleb kept standing up for him when the beta seemed a bit annoyed with the rumors and jokes about them, Lucas had finally asked Caleb why he was still helping him. He had asked Caleb before why he helped, but the beta had never really given him a proper answer. This time, Caleb had then just blushed really hard and told Lucas that he liked him and didn't want to see him being upset or get harassed by the others. Lucas had been pretty stunned, since no one had ever told him so before.

"I don't know…" Lucas murmured, staring into his lap sheepishly. "He seems sweet, and I do think he's kind of cute, but still… I don't think I'm good relationship material. I'm too pathetic."

"You are not pathetic, stop saying that," Noah told him, his voice firm but kind. "You're an awesome person, and I think Caleb sees that too."

"But I'm not ready for a relationship, and having sex with someone really scares me. I don't like sex…"

"Maybe you'll like it if you really love that person?"

"Maybe…"

"And you don't _have_ to have sex just because you're in a relationship with someone, you know…"

Lucas glanced at Noah, frowning a bit. "But… isn't that expected?"

"Jayden didn't expect it from me. He only wanted to do it if that's what _I_ wanted, and he's never pressured me. You're not entitled to have sex with anyone unless you want to, you know."

"…Do you still only have sex with Jayden if _you_ want to, and not because _he_ wants it?"

Noah blushed a bit. "I… kind of always want it, and so does he. It's rare that I'm not in the mood, and in that case he doesn't touch me if I say I don't want him to."

"Oh." Lucas blinked, letting the information sink in. "But maybe Caleb would expect it…"

Noah couldn't help but chuckle at the way Lucas looked like he was imagining a theory in which he and Caleb were together and didn't seem that disgusted by the idea. Noah had always known that Lucas liked Caleb back, even though the submissive demon had not realized so himself at first. "I guess you can only find out if you get together and talk about it. But he strikes me as being a patient type… So I don't think he would expect it."

Lucas suddenly blushed really hard and gave Noah a gentle shove. "Why are we even talking about this stuff? It's so embarrassing!"

Noah laughed. "I know."

"But I just feel like I can talk to you about anything," Lucas said, turning his head to smile at Noah. "And thanks… for being a good friend."

Noah grinned. "You too." He brushed their wings together, making Lucas grin back at him. "So…" he said then. "Do you maybe want to go somewhere together? You look like you could need to have some fun and think about something else."

Lucas blinked at him. "Where would we go?"

Noah shrugged. "I don't know. We could go watch a movie at the mall? We've talked about going for a while, but we never did…"

Lucas beamed. "I'd like that."

Noah grinned, already looking forward to it.

"But…" Lucas trailed off, looking away as if he was embarrassed. "N-Nothing."

Noah frowned. "What? What is it?" he prompted.

Lucas shifted on the bed, averting Noah's eyes. "W-What if my father shows up there? I know it sounds silly, but I'm just so scared…"

Noah's face softened. He gently reached out and grabbed Lucas' hand, squeezing it for reassurance. "He won't be there. And if he is, I won't let him near you. We can always just scream really loud if he shows up, and then security will grab him. You've got some kind of restraining order against him, right? So he lawfully can't go near you."

"Yeah…" Lucas considered that for a bit. "Okay. Let's go. But please don't leave me alone there."

"I won't," Noah promised, smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucas' adoptive dad drove them both to the mall and dropped them off. He told them to be careful and have fun before driving off again, promising to pick them up later.

Lucas was in a much better mood now. He was smiling and giggling as he and Noah hung out and chatted about things as they walked through the mall, and Noah could tell that Lucas had really needed to hang out with a friend and be distracted from his worries. Lucas was still a bit skittish and was looking over his shoulder a lot though, but Noah couldn't blame him.

They decided to watch a new animation movie from Dreamworks, but they had to wait another hour until it started. They spent the time walking around, and eventually found a nice place to eat. They ordered some pizza and ate it inside the restaurant.

"Do you know yet what you want to study after you graduate this summer?" Noah asked curiously as they sat opposite each other and ate their pizzas. There were other people in the small restaurant as well, but everyone was talking quietly and no loud noises were made except for a couple of kids by the table in the back.

Lucas considered that for a few seconds. "Hmm. Maybe the same as you? I like kids, and I don't think I'll be good in jobs where I have to interact too much with adults…" He warily glanced up as a couple of beta demons passed them, but relaxed when the saw the guys holding hands and realized they were gay. Most gays didn't have an interest in submissives, so it was rare that a submissive got sexually harassed by them.

Noah smiled. "That sounds good. I like my classes, but the studying is hard…"

Lucas chuckled. "Doesn't Jayden just have one more year of studying left before he graduates?" he asked then.

"Yeah, he graduates next year in the summer. He wants to find some apartment in town and move in when he finds a full time job. And then I'll move in too when I'm done studying." Noah was pretty excited about that. It would be just him and Jayden living together in their own little apartment, where they could start a family and a new life together. He really looked forward to that.

"Do you, um, plan to start a family with him?" Lucas asked, his voice a bit cautious since he didn't know if it was appropriate to ask or not.

Noah blushed and almost choked on his pizza. "Um, yes. We have talked about it, but it'll be when we've both graduated and gotten jobs."

Lucas grinned at him. "That sounds nice. I'm sure you'll have the cutest babies together, and that you'll both make good parents."

"Thanks…" Noah smiled, blushing more.

Lucas just smiled at him before glancing out the restaurant's window into the hallway with shops outside. His eyes suddenly went wide, and Noah frowned in confusion when he saw Lucas shrink into his seat.

"What is it?" Noah asked, glancing out the window to see what had Lucas looking so distraught. For a moment he was worried that Lucas had seen his father out there, but when Noah looked out the window he suddenly spotted Caleb walking just outside. The beta demon was walking with his two best friends – another beta demon and an angel/human hybrid – and he hadn't spotted Lucas and Noah inside the restaurant yet. He was laughing along with his friends, just hanging out with them, and they were headed in the direction of the cinema.

Lucas used his wing in a silly attempt to hide from Caleb, not wanting the beta to see him inside the restaurant, and when Caleb was out of sight, Lucas let out a small sigh and relaxed again.

Noah chuckled at him. "What are you hiding for? It's just Caleb."

"I don't want him to see me here… I feel so weird whenever he stares at me," Lucas murmured, a pink blush painting his cheeks.

Noah chuckled in amusement. He had seen the way Caleb would stop and stare at Lucas sometimes when they ran into each other. It was like the beta couldn't tear his eyes away, and Lucas always seemed a bit uncomfortable and shy about it.

"I hope he's not going to watch the same movie as us…" Lucas murmured, cringing a bit.

"I don't know. I think it's more likely that he and his friends are gonna watch some action movie instead," Noah spoke, still chuckling at Lucas' nervousness.

Lucas nodded and proceeded with eating his pizza. Noah did the same.

After finishing their meal they headed over to the cinema. They had already bought their tickets and just needed to buy some coke and candy before going in to see the movie.

It was a little crowded with people in the candy shop area, and Lucas stayed close to Noah as people pushed into them sometimes. They both folded their wings behind them and kept them as close to their backs as they could, and Noah tried to avoid having people bump into them. Noah himself didn't like bumping into males and make physical contact with them, but Lucas' traumatic past made him even more afraid of it than Noah.

They decided to share a bag of candy, since they both liked the same stuff. They got separate cokes and were headed up towards the register to pay for the items when they suddenly ran into Caleb, who was there with his friends.

Lucas stopped, his eyes wide when he saw Caleb in front of him and realized that the beta had spotted him too.

Caleb stared back at Lucas in equal shock, since he obviously hadn't expected to run into Lucas and Noah in the cinema.

"Oh. Um, hi," Caleb spoke, somewhat awkwardly, and looked between Lucas and Noah. His friends were busy picking candy and hadn't noticed that Caleb wasn't with them anymore.

"Hi," Noah replied, smiling politely at the beta demon.

Lucas shifted and tried to hide a bit behind Noah's wing. "Hi," he murmured, the word almost lost among the noise that people were making around them.

"Are you guys going to watch the animation movie too?" Caleb asked, holding up his ticket to show them which movie he meant since he couldn't pronounce the title.

"Yeah. You too?" Noah asked, blinking in surprise.

Caleb nodded. "Yep, I love Dreamworks movies, and I persuaded my friends to come and watch it with me. Sue me for being childish," he said, sarcastically, and chuckled. His eyes landed on Lucas again, smiling at the submissive. He seemed a bit confused and hurt when Lucas took a small step back and averted his eyes in response.

Noah tried to discretely push Lucas forward to make him stop hiding behind him, earning him a small noise of complaint from his friend.

"It's not childish. Jayden likes those movies too, and most of them are not necessarily for kids only," Noah spoke.

"Ah okay. If an alpha older than me likes them too then I guess I'm not that childish after all," Caleb grinned, curling his tail. He rubbed the back of his neck a bit. "So, uh, where are you guys seated?"

"Row 24, seats 7 and 8," Noah replied. He ignored the sharp look that Lucas gave him for telling Caleb where they were sitting.

"Oh, that's close to me. I'm on row 22, seat 10."

Lucas shifted uneasily. "Maybe we should go pay for our candy…? The movie begins soon."

"Right. Almost forgot," Caleb said. He turned to walk over to his friends, but then stopped awkwardly as if he wanted to say something else but couldn't find the courage to spit it out. Noah suppressed a giggle as he watched Caleb being all conflicted until the beta just decided to walk over to his friends quickly and not make a fool of himself anymore.

After paying their candy and cokes, they headed into the cinema. The cinema wasn't overcrowded with people; a lot of seats were still available, and only a little more than half of them were occupied.

They got into their seats, and Noah and Lucas watched as Caleb chatted with his friends, who were sitting two rows in front of them. Commercials were running on the large screen, and people were talking and changing seats in the meantime.

Noah noticed Lucas staring over at the back of Caleb's head all the time, but whenever the beta turned his head to stare back, Lucas would look away with a blush and pretend that he hadn't been looking. Noah thought it was kind of cute, but he was also a little frustrated that none of them ever made a move that led to something more than just staring.

Suddenly a mother and her four noisy kids seated themselves right next to Caleb and his friends. The teenage boys immediately looked pretty annoyed with the kids who seemed sort of out of control and kept screaming and bickering, and the mother was struggling to make them quiet down. Eventually Caleb's friends got up from their seats and talked about finding another place to sit at since there were plenty of available seats to pick from. Caleb got up too, and he took a look around before glancing over at Noah and Lucas, his eyes landing on the free seat next to Lucas. There were four available seats on Lucas' right side, and one on Noah's left side.

Noah noticed the way Caleb was staring at the free seats, and he could almost see how Caleb was trying to find confidence to ask them if he could sit there. His friends were moving towards the front, and just before Caleb was about to reluctantly join them, Noah spoke.

"You can sit with us, if you want?" Noah offered, giving a Caleb a polite smile.

Lucas snapped his head to the side to stare at Noah in mortification. "What?!" he blurted, trying to keep his voice down.

Noah just ignored him and continued to smile at Caleb, whose face lit up.

"Really? Cool," Caleb grinned. He explained to his friends that he was going to sit with Noah and Lucas, and his friends looked over at the available seats before going with him.

"I hate you," Lucas muttered at Noah, so quiet that only Noah could hear him, and glared at him a bit. He blushed and shifted awkwardly as Caleb sat down right next to him with his friends.

Noah snickered. "You're welcome."

"Hi," Caleb grinned at Lucas after he sat down, flashing him a wide smile while he got settled with his coke and his candy.

"Hi," Lucas replied, blushing further and staring into his lap. He glanced at Caleb every now and then, looking away quickly whenever they eyes met.

"No candy?" Caleb frowned when he saw that it was only Noah who was holding a bag of candy in his hand, though they both had cokes.

"Um, Noah and I are sharing."

"Oh. You can take some from my bag too, if you like?" Caleb offered, showing Lucas the see-through candy bag with various sweets inside.

Lucas blushed and smiled shyly. "Thanks, but I don't want to steal from you…"

Caleb chuckled. "You're not stealing; I'm offering. I bought way more than I can eat anyway."

Caleb's angel/human hybrid friend suddenly leaned over. "Aww, Caleb is hopelessly in love." He grinned teasingly at Caleb, who hit him in the side with his elbow and shot his friend a deadly glare.

Lucas' eyes widened a bit at that comment, and he was a bit surprised by how shy Caleb looked all of sudden and how the beta was averting his eyes in embarrassment.

The other beta demon cracked up. "Oh yeah, he has it bad."

"Shut up!" Caleb hissed at them, his face completely red now. When he dared a glance at Lucas, the submissive was blinking at him in bewilderment before blushing too.

Noah grinned as he watched the scene quietly, and he totally agreed with what Caleb's friends had said.

The movie started and the lights dimmed, making the room completely dark. Noah felt Lucas reach for his hand to hold onto it since he wasn't fond of the darkness, but when the screen lit up he seemed to relax a bit.

The movie was very interesting, and Noah kept his eyes on the screen most of the time. The noisy kids two rows in front of them had quieted down, but still made some noise sometimes which annoyed all the other guests around them.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Noah noticed Lucas and Caleb whispering together. Lucas had been confused about something in the movie, and Caleb had picked up on this and had started to explain it to him. Noah watched as Lucas nodded as Caleb explained the situation to him, and saw the younger submissive smile and giggle at something the beta had said. It made Noah smile and feel happy that the two of them seemed to finally be talking. Lucas and Caleb rarely ever exchanged words, even though Caleb had defended Lucas multiple times at school for three years already. Lucas had just always been too scared and too wary to let Caleb close to him, so he had a habit of avoiding longer conversations with him. Now they were talking though, and Noah had never felt so happy for Lucas before as when he watched his friend smile and seem genuinely comfortable talking to Caleb.

Noah leaned back into his chair, sipping from his coke and feeling satisfied that he had nudged Lucas and Caleb a bit in the right direction. The rest was up to them now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the movie ended they walked out together. Lucas was still staying close to Noah, but he was chatting a bit with Caleb about the movie and was smiling and grinning as Caleb spoke.

"Well, I gotta go now. We're going home to Mike's to play some video games," Caleb explained as they stood just outside the cinema, and gestured at his beta friend who was called Mike. People were passing by all the time since another movie had just ended as well, so a lot of people were exiting the cinema. Caleb and his friends were sort of shielding Noah and Lucas from the crowd so that they wouldn't be the ones that people would bump into when exiting the place.

"Okay. Um, see you on Monday?" Lucas said, glancing at Caleb from under his lashes.

Caleb grinned and curled his tail. "Yeah, see you." He turned to leave with his friends, who were snickering at his interaction with Lucas and how in love he looked, and he gave Noah a quick wave to say goodbye to him too.

Noah waved back, smiling as he watched the guys leave. When they were out of their sight, he turned to look at Lucas who was still smiling and seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Noah grinned. "You two got along well today."

Lucas blushed and shoved Noah's wing a bit with his own. "Well, I admit that he's nice to talk to…"

"Maybe you should talk more to him? I think he could be a good friend for you."

"I-I've never had a male friend before." A hint of panic flashed across Lucas' face, and he swallowed nervously.

"Jayden was my first male friend, actually. I don't regret that I let myself become friends with him."

Lucas considered that for a bit, but didn't say anything.

It was time to leave, so Lucas called his adoptive dad to pick them up at the mall. They headed outside to wait for him in the parking lot area, and when he arrived they drove back to Lucas' house. Noah was invited to stay the night there, and Lucas beamed when Noah agreed to it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they came home they had a late snack with Lucas' adoptive family and watched some TV with them. Shae seemed very happy that Lucas was in a better mood now, and she discretely pulled Noah aside to thank him for making Lucas feel better. Lucas was very close to his new family, and his adoptive parents cared for him like he was their own child. Noah was happy for Lucas that he had ended up in such a nice family, since not all foster homes were nice to end up in.

Lucas and Noah spent the night chatting and watching a movie together in Lucas' room, before finally heading to bed.

Noah lay on his back on the mattress on the floor, texting with Jayden while Lucas was in the bathroom to brush his teeth. He had borrowed one of Lucas' pajamas, which fit pretty well since Lucas was only a tiny bit taller than him. There was a tail hole in the pants though, but the pajama shirt covered his butt, so the hole couldn't be seen.

Jayden had texted Noah about two hours ago, asking him how he was doing, but Noah hadn't had the time to reply yet. He felt a bit bad for ignoring his mate for two whole hours, so he used the opportunity to finally write a reply.

_**Noah**__: Hi. Sorry I didn't reply to your message earlier. I'm at Lucas' place and we were kind of busy…_

He waited for about two minutes until he got a reply.

_**Jayden**__: No prob :) did you guys have fun?_

_**Noah**__: Of course. We watched movies and stuff, it was lots of fun :) What are you doing right now?_

_**Jayden**__: Lying in my bed, thinking of you ;)_

Noah blushed and stared at his phone, which he held up in front of him while lying on his back. Only the lamp on the nightstand by Lucas' bed was on, so the room was only slightly lit up.

_**Noah**__: If you are trying to make me text dirty stuff then you know I'm bad at it…_

_**Jayden**__: XD you're just too embarrassed and shy tho you shouldn't be. besides I really WAS lying in my bed thinking of you when you wrote me._

Noah blushed harder. A lot of images popped into his mind as he tried to imagine how exactly Jayden had been thinking of him while lying on the bed. Had he touched himself? Or just let his thoughts wander towards him randomly? He hesitated a few seconds before writing a reply, blushing as he typed the words into his phone.

_**Noah**__: …And what are you doing on the bed?_

_**Jayden**__: Getting curious now, huh? XD I was stroking myself, imagining that you were here with me._

Noah shifted. He squeezed his legs together, trying so hard not to get aroused by Jayden's text. He could imagine it so well; Jayden lying on his bed, stroking his cock and moaning while he imagined that they were having sex. He liked to watch Jayden stroke himself to orgasm. The alpha rarely did that in front of Noah since it was usually Noah who brought him to orgasm, but sometimes Jayden would pull out of him and stroke himself to climax after Noah had come. He liked watching Jayden stroke himself to climax because he knew that it was _him_ that Jayden was thinking and fantasizing about, and that this was what brought him over the edge. He also liked to watch Jayden's face fill with bliss when he came, and listen to his deep grunts and moans; sounds that always went straight to Noah's groin when he heard them.

Noah groaned when he felt his dick twitch and his ass starting to slick up a bit from arousal. It wasn't a good time or place to get excited, especially not since Lucas would return to the room any second now. He could hear his friend talking to his adoptive brother and mom in the hallway outside, so he knew that Lucas would come into the room again soon.

Before Noah could type a reply, Jayden wrote him again and added:

_**Jayden**__: And I didn't come yet, in case you were wondering XD_

Noah let a loud groan, shifting restlessly on the bed as he willed his body not to respond with arousal. He longed for Jayden; body and soul. The bond was tugging inside him, most likely because Jayden was very aroused right now and he was trying to let Noah feel that.

_**Noah**__: I'm in Lucas' room! You can't text me such stuff, it's not appropriate._

_**Jayden**__: You were the one who asked what I was doing xD why? is this making you wet?_

Noah could almost hear Jayden's teasing voice as he read the message, and it made him hate Jayden for doing this to him.

_**Noah**__: Yes, and please stop. Lucas is going to be back soon. You will have to take care of your little problem yourself…_

_**Jayden**__: I know. but when I think of you it's not that difficult to do it myself :) I'll leave you alone now. texting is making my dick feel neglected anyway. talk to you soon :)_

_**Noah**__: Should I feel sorry for it? XD_

_**Jayden**__: Yeah you should :p Bye now. hugs and kisses._

Noah snickered and typed a reply.

_**Noah**__: Okay, bye :) hugs and kisses back._

Lucas entered the room right after Noah had sent the last message. Noah quickly put his phone away and smiled as Lucas tiptoed over to his bed and tried not to step on Noah, who was lying on the mattress on the floor.

"Sorry it took so long. My mom was complaining because someone broke one of her old favorite DVDs, and she wanted to know who it was. It turned out it was my dad," Lucas spoke, chuckling a bit as he got onto the bed and settled under the covers. He turned on his side so that he could face Noah.

Noah rolled over on his side too, chuckling at Lucas' words and looked up at him. "That's okay."

They stared at each other for a few moments until Lucas finally spoke. "And, um, thank you. For making my day so much better. I was scared because of everything with my father, and I'm still a bit scared actually, but talking to you about it really helped me… So, um, thanks."

"You're welcome," Noah smiled. "I think we had lots of fun at the mall."

Lucas smiled and shifted shyly. "Yeah, we did." He blushed a bit as he added, "Um, do you really think that Caleb, um, likes me?"

"Yeah, I think so. He told you so himself, remember?"

"But… maybe he just meant that he generally likes me, as in likes me as a friend or as a person…"

"I don't think so. He's been staring at you and has protected you for three years. I think he definitely has a crush on you."

Lucas blushed bright red and pulled his blanket up so that only his eyes and some of his nose were visible. "What do you think I should do?"

Noah smiled. "Talk to him like you did today. Get to know him. Maybe thank him for being there for you when the bullies harass you? I think he would appreciate that."

"Do you think he'll like it if I, um, bake something for him as a thank you?" Lucas squirmed shyly, hiding his face even further in his blanket.

Noah chuckled. "Yes, I think he'd like that."

Lucas grinned, looking pretty excited now.

They chatted for a few more minutes until they said good night and settled down to sleep.

It had been a stressful time for Lucas, but Noah was glad that he had helped bring his friend in a better mood and stop worrying too much.

Now Noah was just curious about how things would develop between Lucas and Caleb. He hoped that Caleb was as kind as he appeared to be and would treat Lucas right, even after he learned about his dark past.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**s: This turned out to be a very Noah-oriented chapter, but no worries; I will make up for it and write more about Jayden's life in the next chapter :)

And I finally found a nice spot to bring Lucas back into the story. He and Noah still have a strong friendship so I thought it was important to have a chapter with him. And I should probably mention that I have no idea what the penalties for child abuse are in America, but in my country (which is actually one of the least corrupt ones in the world) people who do those things to their children like Lucas' father did only get like 1-5 years in jail, from what I've read about in the news… Which is far, _far_ too little if you ask me. And I hope Lucas' story didn't cause any triggers with my readers – I have warned about it in the tags in chapter 1.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I love the support I've gotten so far :) Thank you for that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**April 2046 (Noah is 19 (almost 20), Jayden is 21 (almost 22), Leila is 47, Micah is 49, Laura is 10 years old).**

Jayden was woken up when there was a series of loud knocking on his door, followed by Laura's panicked voice.

"Jaydeeen! Help! There's a huge, nasty spider in my room! Please come get rid of it for me," Laura yelled in distress on the other side of the door, slamming her hands into the wood to wake Jayden up.

Jayden groaned and rolled over on his stomach, his feathers and hair sticking out in all directions from sleep. "Why don't you go ask mom and dad to help?" he yelled back in a hoarse voice, too tired to open his eyes or get up. It was 6:28am, and he hated being woken up before his alarm clock went off at 6:40. Laura, however, was always up earlier because she was more of a morning person, as were their parents.

"Mom is too scared to grab it, and dad just went out for a morning run!"

The alpha grunted in frustration, slowly forcing himself up from the bed to go help his sister. He wobbled a bit on his feet and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, before padding over to the door to unlock it. He opened it and stared down at his sister, who was staring back up at him with a pleading face.

"Why don't you just stay away from your room, then?" Jayden asked, rubbing his naked stomach to get rid of the itching feeling on it. He was wearing just his boxers, but they were loose and not very revealing, so he didn't have a problem letting Laura see him in just that. She had seen him in swimming trunks anyway, and they weren't much different. He had made his feathers go into their half-sharp state though, since he usually only let Noah see and touch them in their soft state. Laura was old enough not to touch his feathers out of curiosity anymore, though when she had been younger he had had to soften them around her.

"Because my school bag and stuff are in there! And if the spider gets away then I don't wanna sleep in there anymore! What if it suddenly crawls across my face while I'm asleep?" Laura argued, shuddering in disgust.

"Okay, okay, I'll go kill it for you then." Jayden rolled his eyes and reached out his hand to fondly ruffle his sister's dark blonde hair, before pushing his way past her to head to her room.

"Nooo don't kill it! That's mean! Just make it go outside."

"Jeez, aren't you troublesome," Jayden chuckled in a fond tone, padding through the hallway towards Laura's room. His feathers rustled as he walked and his tail swung back and forth lazily.

Laura followed him, but stopped in the doorway when Jayden entered the room. She didn't want to go inside the room as long as the spider was there, but she wanted to make sure that Jayden found it and got rid of it.

Jayden glanced around the room, which was pretty tidy except for the ruffled bed sheets. "Where did you see it?"

"On the wall over my pillow," Laura spoke as she took a cautious peek into the room to see if she could see the spider from the doorway. She let out a loud, high-pitched shriek when she saw the dark spot on the wall where the spider was sitting.

"Ah. There it is." Jayden walked over to the desk and grabbed one of Laura's penholders, emptying it from pens and pencils so that he could use it to trap the spider inside. He then grabbed a piece of paper to help him trap it with, and slowly approached the bed where the spider was.

"Not my penholder! Then I can never use it again!" Laura exclaimed in horror when she noticed his intentions.

"I'll clean it afterwards and then it'll be as good as new," Jayden said, keeping his eyes on the big, black spider on the wall, and approached it with caution to avoid it running away.

"Ugh," Laura groused, grimacing in disgust. She did not think that just washing the penholder could ever make it less disgusting now.

Jayden slowly leaned in, holding still when the spider moved and seemed to sense his presence. He waited a few seconds before finally slamming the penholder on top of the spider, trapping it inside. He used the sheet of paper to push in between the wall and the penholder, so that he spider couldn't crawl out when he removed the penholder from the wall. He grinned in victory as he turned to face Laura. "Got it!"

"Eww! Get it outside – far away from the house, please!"

Jayden laughed. "Maybe it'll just crawl right back in. I think it likes you." He grinned and ran over to Laura while holding the penholder out towards her. His sister screamed and ran away from him like a pig did from a slaughterhouse, and Jayden laughed so hard when he saw her run into the bathroom down the hall and slam the door shut after her.

"I hate you!" Laura yelled from the bathroom, clear irritation in her voice.

"I know," Jayden yelled back, still laughing his head off. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs, but realized that he couldn't take the spider outside when he was wearing just his boxers. He went into the dining room and placed the penholder on the table, making sure that the spider couldn't escape.

Leila exited the kitchen and stared at Jayden in surprise when she saw her son walking around the house half naked. "What are you doing? Why aren't you dressed?"

"I had to remove the spider from Laura's room, so I didn't have time to put on clothes. It's inside the penholder now. Please keep an eye on it while I go get dressed, and make sure that the damn cat doesn't knock it over," Jayden spoke, heading into the entrance hall towards the stairs.

Leila shrieked. "_Oh my god!_ You put the spider on my _dining table?!_ _CONNOR!_" she yelled after him when he just left.

Jayden laughed at her all the way up the stairs and went back to his room to get dressed.

Jayden always went out for a 15-20 minute run in the morning before school – sometimes with his dad, sometimes not, depending on how late his dad was out for a run, because he left earlier than everyone else. Jayden pulled on some suitable clothes for that before heading downstairs again, trying not to laugh too hard at his mothers' disapproving posture as she stood there with her arms crossed. She was clearly not happy about him putting the spider on the table, even if it wasn't touching the table directly. He grabbed the penholder and went outside with it, making sure to release the nasty fellow inside it a few houses away in the bushes, so that the chances of it crawling back to the house were minimum.

After getting rid of the spider, Jayden went back to the house with the penholder and threw the sheet of paper away, before going outside again for a run. The weather was nice with a clear sky, and the sun was rising in the east. Jayden liked to go for a run sometimes; it was refreshing and it gave him good exercise, which helped him stay in shape. He ran into his dad along the way and the two of them ran around the neighborhood for a big longer before turning to the house. They had a nice talk as they ran, and greeted a few neighbors who were heading to work.

Micah went into the downstairs shower to rinse the sweat off himself before work, and Jayden went upstairs to shower. It was good to have two bathrooms in the house so they didn't have to wait for the other to finish.

Jayden closed and locked the door behind him in the bathroom, making sure that the door was properly locked before he stripped off his clothes. The lock tended to cause trouble sometimes, and he didn't want Laura to accidentally walk in on him while he was naked. It wasn't something for her to see.

Jayden stepped into the shower stall and turned on the hot water, sighing in content when it washed over him so nicely. He closed his eyes, letting the water run down his face and make his hair stick his forehead, before spreading his wings and letting them get cleaned next. The feel of the hot water flowing through his feathers and down his back felt nice. So nice that his dick was starting to wake up at the sensation. He wasn't surprised by that, though. Alphas got horny so easily – some more than others. Jayden was among those that needed to get off daily, or at least every three days, if he didn't want to go crazy from it. He hadn't gotten off for two days now, and it had been eleven days since he and Noah were last together, sexually. They would get to be together tonight though, since Leila and Micah were going somewhere for a friend's birthday party, and Noah had agreed to help Jayden babysit Laura and stay over at the house. Jayden couldn't wait to see his mate again, and not just because he missed sex. Everything about Noah made Jayden want to be with him all the time.

Thinking of Noah only made Jayden's erection even more persistent. Jayden sighed and let the water hit his shoulder blades and stimulate the base of his wings, while he moved his right hand down to grab a hold of his hardened cock. He suppressed a moan at the feeling of relief when he touched himself, and he tried to be as soundless as possible as he started to slowly stroke his hand over his dick, squeezing in the right places. He had to hurry up a bit since it wouldn't be long before they had to leave the house, and he wanted to grab a quick breakfast too.

Jayden stroked himself faster, swirling his thumb over the head of his dick and teasing the slit with his nails. The sensitive foreskin got stimulated with every stroke, making him moan at the sensation.

He closed his eyes and imagined Noah. He fantasized that the submissive was on his knees in front of him, staring up at him with innocent, bright blue eyes while licking and sucking his dick. He loved when Noah did that, especially because Noah seemed to like it very much. He shuddered as he imagined Noah moaning and purring around his cock, and how beautiful he always looked after Jayden had spurted his come all over his face. Noah rarely let him do that since he thought it was uncomfortable to get so much of Jayden's release on his face, but Jayden really liked it when he finally managed to do it. Noah's grey feathers looked beautiful too when they were covered in Jayden's come, as did his creamy skin. All the images of that made Jayden shudder in arousal, and he could feel his orgasm tugging in his abdomen now. He was _so close._ He panted heavily as he stroked his hand even faster over his cock, and he used his tail to tease his balls and press against them just slightly between his legs, giving him the final push over the edge. Jayden grunted through his climax, squeezing his eyes shut as he came in waves over his own hand and across the tiles in front of him. His hips bucked forward helplessly, and his wings twitched and flared under the stream of hot water until every single drop of semen he had in him was squeezed out.

Jayden panted, supporting himself against the shower wall as he calmed down from his high. The water running over his body felt warm and soothing, and it reminded him of Noah's hands when the submissive ran them across Jayden's back to help him through his climax or soothe him afterwards. Gosh, he wanted so badly for Noah to be there with him right now and to feel his warm body against his own. He couldn't wait to cuddle and snuggle with him in bed tonight, and touch those pretty feathers until Noah was fast asleep in his arms.

He startled out of his mind when Leila suddenly knocked harshly on the door while yelling, "What are you doing in there, Jayden? Hurry up, or you won't be able to eat breakfast before we leave!"

Jayden groaned, annoyed to be disturbed during his post-orgasmic bliss. "Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done, mom!" he yelled back, snapping slightly but not too rudely.

He heard his mom move away from the door again, and Jayden let out a deep sigh. He used some soap to wash off the scent of alpha sex hormones from him before he turned off the water and got out to get dressed. He was feeling much better now after getting some sexual release. Not getting the release he needed couldn't damage him in any medical way or anything, and it wasn't dangerous for an alpha not to come for a while, but it could make them pretty grumpy and aggressive because of the mood swings and frustration it caused – especially with mated alphas. The bond formed an almost biological dependency between the mates, making them feel best when they were together, and sex and intimacy had a positive and strengthening effect on their bodies, moods, and the bond. Jayden had noticed that his libido had increased a bit since he and Noah got mated, and that Noah too was a lot more responsive to his touch now. Needless to say that Jayden liked that a lot.

After pulling on some fresh clothes and brushing his wings and hair, Jayden left the bathroom and headed downstairs to get something to eat. It was 7:26, so he had about 14 minutes to eat and get ready for school before leaving.

Micah had already left for work; he worked in the opposite side of town, so he and Leila always drove separately. His work started at 7:45am and Leila's started at 8. Jayden's classes first began at 8:30, but because the school was rather close to his mother's workplace he always drove with her to save money for the two city busses he would need to take otherwise. It meant he had about 35 minutes of free time before classes, which he often spent either taking a walk or hanging out with his classmates until the lessons started. Laura's school bus arrived at around 7:39, so she always left the house with them and waited outside for the bus, which arrived around the same time as Leila and Jayden left.

Laura was sitting at the dining table when Jayden entered the room, eating another bowl of cereal before school and made humming noises while she ate. Jayden chuckled at that as he went over and sat down opposite her by the table, pouring up some oats for himself and mixed it with milk and some sugar.

Mr. Giggles was in the kitchen now, meowing loudly as Leila poured up some food and milk for him, and they could hear it in the dining room. Jayden chuckled a bit at the ever hungry cat.

"Your wings are dripping," Laura commented as they ate, giggling softly as she stared at Jayden.

"I know. I didn't have time to dry them for very long," Jayden replied, eating his food as fast as he could.

Laura eyed Jayden's wet, dark red wings curiously, which were in their half-sharp state now. "Your wings look prettier now than they did before you met Noah. He grooms them for you, doesn't he?"

Jayden smirked around his spoonful of food. "Yep, he does. And I groom him too."

"That's so romantic!" Laura grinned, flaring her wings.

Jayden laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"He's coming over tonight, right?" There was a hopeful beam on Laura's face as she asked him that.

"Yeah, he is. Why? Are you excited?"

"Of course! I love Noah," Laura grinned, her wings flaring happily behind her.

Jayden laughed warmly at her.

They finished their breakfast and quickly got ready to leave.

Leila and Jayden kissed Laura goodbye as she went into the school bus, and then took Leila's white Toyota to drive off to school and work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jayden's classes that day were mixed between 'kitchen classes' where he and his classmates got to cook and experiment in the kitchen, and theory classes where they learned more about food chemistry, food decoration, hygiene, and so on.

Jayden avoided his classmate Janine as much as he could lately. In the past year she had mostly left Jayden alone after he had told her that he was in a relationship, probably because she had gotten a boyfriend not long afterwards, but now she was single again and was once more trying her luck with Jayden, even though she knew he was taken. Jayden didn't like being around her because of the interested looks she gave him, and she had attempted to flirt with him a few times recently. He wasn't interested in her at all, and he had expressed that, but she was stubborn. Janine didn't know yet that Jayden and Noah had mated last year. Jayden hadn't really advertised to anyone at his school that he had a mate now – he had only told his closest friends in the class, and they hadn't really told it to others. There were several racists at the school and Jayden didn't want to be bothered by them or have them insult Noah for being an angel/demon hybrid, so he had kept quiet about it. It was no one's business who he was mated to anyway.

That day Janine was in a flirtatious mood again. She had practically run over towards Jayden to be able to stand next to him while they were cooking under the teacher's instructions, and she kept smiling at him and trying to 'accidentally' let their wings or tails touch. Jayden quickly got annoyed with her and did his best to put distance between them.

"I like the way you've cooked this sauce. It's very tasty," Janine said as she licked the spoon clean, which she had just used to taste Jayden's whiskey sauce with. They were all training to make whiskey sauce, and the students tasted each other's work to see how it had turned out.

"Thanks," Jayden replied, somewhat tightly because of his annoyance with her. Janine was standing a bit too close to him for his comfort – a lot closer than would be appropriate unless they were close friends, which they weren't. "And, um, do you mind backing off a bit? You're standing a bit close and I almost can't move," he told her, forcing a polite smile. His mother had taught him to be polite even if someone was pissing him off, and Jayden generally didn't like being rude towards girls or submissives, so he tried to hide his annoyance as he looked at her.

Janine blinked at him, the spoon still in her mouth as though she was trying to look seductive. She had no idea how it had the complete opposite effect on Jayden.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize," Janine said, giggling and stepping back a little. She was lying, of course, and she continued to eye Jayden with interest and keep the spoon in her mouth while smiling at him.

Jayden's good friend and classmate, Matt, watched the scene from the other side of the kitchen counter. Matt – who was an alpha demon like Jayden – made a small grimace at Janine as he watched how persistent she was around Jayden, and he could tell that Jayden was getting increasingly annoyed with her.

Finally the teacher told them it was time for a break, and most of the students left the kitchen to go to the bathroom or go outside to catch some fresh air.

Jayden was relieved when Janine turned and left the kitchen, finally leaving him alone.

"Dude, you should tell her to fuck the hell off," Matt said as he went around the kitchen counter to stand next to Jayden.

"Yeah, I know. I might just do that very soon. She's getting on my nerves," Jayden muttered, gritting his teeth a bit.

"Can't believe how she keeps hitting on you. She knows that you are in a relationship, and even though she doesn't know that you and Noah are mates now, she should still back the hell off."

"Well, some people just have no shame," Jayden muttered, his tail swishing in agitation behind him.

They talked a bit back and forth, and their other classmates were also chatting and laughing during the break. Most of them returned to the kitchen rather quick, not wanting to be late when the teacher came back.

Suddenly Janine burst back into the room and stormed over to Jayden.

"Is it true what Martha just told me?" she demanded, stopping in front of Jayden. The expression on her face was dead serious, and she looked rather angry too.

Jayden's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed that Janine was talking to him like that. "Is what true?" he asked, his tail swishing in annoyance.

"That you've mated with some angel/demon hybrid?"

Jayden was a little surprised that she asked him that so bluntly, and that she had finally found out about it. She had never seen Noah because she always left school from the other side of the building and didn't get to run into Noah when he was waiting on the east side for Jayden, and she seemed to always have had the idea that Noah was a demon, since Jayden was a demon and to her it made sense that he would date a demon like himself. Only a few of their classmates had seen Noah when he came by the school to walk with Jayden into town, and among those only _one_ person knew that he and Jayden were mates now, and that was a demon girl named Martha. She had overheard a conversation between Jayden and Matt and had learned that Jayden was mated to Noah now, though she had thankfully never seemed bothered by it or told anyone else about it either. Until now, apparently.

Jayden cast a look over Janine's shoulder at Martha, who swallowed nervously when Jayden stared at her. She had obviously let that information slip by accident or something when talking to Janine in the other room just now.

"Yeah, so?" Jayden retorted at Janine, staring at her with disinterest.

Their other classmates were staring intensely at them, whispering a bit, but Jayden could hear that they were mostly outraged by Janine's bitchy behavior and not by the fact that Jayden was mated to an angel/demon hybrid.

"You never said you had a mate! Much less such an _abomination,_" Janine spoke, her face scrunching up in disgust.

"It's not your business who I'm mated to, and don't you _dare_ say that word about him again," Jayden growled, his fists clenching and his feathers sharpening in anger. He was so annoyed with her that he wanted to punch her, but he held himself back. He didn't want to get in trouble because of her, and he didn't like punching girls.

"Yeah, it really isn't your business, Janine," said one of the other girls, crossing her arms in disapproval.

Janine growled at the girl before glaring at Jayden again. "He's a freak hybrid, you know! Demons aren't supposed to mate or have babies with angels! It against nature! And for you to mate with such an unnatural thing like him is not good for the society's gene pool either."

"I see plenty of angels and demons having offspring with humans, though," Jayden pointed out, sassily.

"That's different – we have much more DNA in common with humans than we do with angels. Why couldn't you just pick a demon mate instead and keep the bloodlines pure? You have no idea how messed up your offspring with that freak will be." Janine spat the words in disgust, and was mostly unware of the way their other classmates were shaking their heads at her in outrage.

Jayden growled and took a step forward, towering over the girl that got so much on his nerves that he had to hold himself back to not punch her right in the face. "I've seen angel/demon hybrids having kids of their own, and there's nothing wrong with those kids; they're perfectly healthy. I think if we weren't meant to breed with angels or with hybrids, then the offspring would be infertile – like with mules – but that's not the case. So shove your arguments up your racist ass or I'll do it for you," he growled, staring her straight into the face and raising his wings as a warning that she should back off.

Janine stared back at him in almost shock, not having expected such a threat from him at all.

Jayden was usually polite and controlled, but when his mate was threatened or offended, he could get pretty aggressive and scary.

"Yeah, shut up and mind your own business," Matt sneered at her.

"Unless you have actual proof that angel/demon hybrids have bad genes, I think you should shut up. It's not your business whom Jayden is mated to anyway," said one of the other girls, and got back-up from the others.

Janine stared at them all in offense, seemingly unable to understand how they could all support such an 'unnatural' thing. "I guess you guys will know that I'm right the day people like Jayden's mate fuck up our society's health and genes," she snapped, before turning and stalking out of the room in anger.

Jayden let out a deep sigh of relief when Janine and the tension were finally gone, and his wings lowered themselves behind his back once more.

"Wow, I've never seen Janine be such a bitch before," one of the human girls muttered. "She has always been a bit stuck up, but that was just out of line."

"And the way she's been hitting on Jayden lately, even though she knew he's seeing someone, is just messed up…" said one of the other girls.

Jayden grunted, still agitated that Janine had said those things and behaved like that. Mostly he was angry that she seemed to think that she had some sort of claim on him, and that she dared be insulted when she had finally found out that he had had a mate for a whole year without telling her, and had gone as far as criticizing him because Noah was an angel/demon hybrid. Jayden didn't tolerate anyone insulting his mate for his heritage, or bashing angel/demon couples like that. It pissed him off to no end.

A demon girl named Lindsay came over and patted Jayden friendly on the shoulder, smiling at him. "Don't worry about her. I think all of us are on your side in this."

"Fuck yeah! To hell with Janine's racist comments!" one of the guys cheered, making the others cheer loudly in agreement too.

Jayden smiled, happy that he had the support of his classmates. "Thanks, guys."

"You could have told us you had a mate, though," Lindsay said, smirking at him.

Jayden gave her an apologetic smile. "Yeah, I guess I could have. I just didn't want too many people knowing about Noah, since there are a lot of racists around…"

"But not in this class. Except for Janine, obviously," Lindsay chuckled.

"I didn't even know she was such a racist…"one of the guys spoke.

Matt shrugged. "She's always been weird, but I didn't expect her to be that hardcore racist either."

Martha stood a bit behind the others and watched them talking to Jayden. She fidgeted a bit before coming over to him. "Sorry I ended up telling Janine that… I was just trying to politely make her back off since I've seen how she's been bothering you today, and I thought it would help to tell her that you have a mate. I shouldn't have interfered in your business, I'm sorry." She stared up at Jayden and lowered her tail and wings in shame.

"It's okay. I'm not mad about it," Jayden told her, offering her a small smile.

"I would like to meet this Noah person someday, though. I bet he's all cute and kind," the class' only angel girl said, smirking at Jayden.

"Oh yeah. Please introduce us someday," Lindsay grinned, and some of the others agreed with that.

"Maybe I will," Jayden smirked, curling his tail somewhat sheepishly next to his leg.

"I bet he's hot," one of the guys – a beta angel – said, grinning teasingly at Jayden. The others guys grinned in agreement and snickered as Jayden turned to look at the beta with a dark scowl.

"Oi. Don't even _think_ about being inappropriate around him. He's _mine,_" Jayden warned them all, a small growl rumbling in his chest.

They all laughed out loud at Jayden's small threat. The beta had just been joking around and they all knew that, but they still thought that Jayden's reaction was pretty funny.

The teacher returned to the kitchen after the break was over, but Janine didn't return for classes that day. Jayden guessed she was offended and maybe embarrassed that everyone had taken his side, but he didn't feel sorry for her. He just hoped she wouldn't bother him again in the future, and that she would grow up more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The incident with Janine kept annoying Jayden for a while, even after his classes ended that day. He was still glad that he had support from his classmates, but it always annoyed him and made him angry to have people insult Noah like that.

His classes ended at 2pm that day, after which he headed off to work. Jayden had gotten a small part-time job as a sales assistant in a men's clothing store in the nearby mall, and he worked there five days a week for 3-6 hours a day. He had had the job for eight months now, and the pay was pretty good. His work tasks consisted mostly of helping customers and selling them the high quality men's clothes in the shop. Jayden got along well with his coworkers, and the boss was nice, so he liked his job a lot and had lots of fun there sometimes.

Jayden was assisting a 20-something-year-old demon female finding a nice shirt for her brother, when he suddenly spotted Noah entering the shop. They had agreed that Jayden and his parents would pick him up from college later, so Jayden was quite surprised to see his mate entering the shop where he worked, just half an hour before he was off work. He blinked at Noah in bewilderment, momentarily forgetting his customer, and saw Noah's face light up when the submissive finally spotted him in the back of the store. Jayden smiled at him, before quickly snapping out of it and turning his attention back to the customer.

"So you think the green shirt here is best, with my brother being slightly chubby and all that?" the female demon asked, holding up the two shirts that she had asked for Jayden's advice to choose from.

"Yeah, the other one is sewed differently, so it may not look that good on a person with his body type," Jayden told her.

The female nodded and handed the other shirt back to Jayden, keeping the green one. "Alright, the green one it is. Thank you," she said, flashing him a bright smile.

Jayden smiled back, folding the other shirt and putting it into place. "You're welcome. Would you like to pay now or look for more items?"

The female considered that for a few seconds. "Hmm, I think I'll look around some more. Thanks." She turned around to continue with her shopping, but let her eyes linger a bit on Jayden before going.

Noah slowly moved over towards Jayden after the girl left, approaching him with a shy smile and clutching the strap of his shoulder bag, in which he had some clothes and stuff for his stay at Jayden's place. "Hi," he said when he came over and smiled up at him.

"Hi," Jayden grinned, curling his tail around Noah's leg when the submissive was close enough for that. "What are you doing here?"

"My classes ended at 1:15 and I was bored this afternoon after I finished my homework, so I decided to come here and surprise you. Then your parents won't have to drive all the way to the college to pick me up," Noah explained, smiling as he felt Jayden's tail rub his leg a bit.

"It wouldn't have been a problem to drive there to pick you up, though," Jayden argued softly, still smiling down at Noah. There weren't many customers in the store at the moment, and two other colleagues were there as well, so it was okay for Jayden to talk with Noah for a few minutes.

"I know, but I wanted to come to the mall anyway," Noah murmured, glancing to his side before looking up at Jayden again. "And she's staring at you… That girl." He made a discrete gesture in the direction of the female demon from earlier, glaring at her out of the corner of his eyes when he saw her looking over at Jayden and checking him out.

Jayden glanced over at the girl in question, seeing her look away quickly when she was caught staring. Jayden frowned a bit. "Oh. I hadn't noticed."

"How can you not notice that? She's been staring at your crotch and your wings the whole time, even when you talked to her," Noah muttered, a soft growl coming from him.

Jayden blinked at him before laughing. "Are you jealous?" he teased, grinning at his mate in amusement.

Noah blushed and gave Jayden a light shove. "No! Well, yes… You're _my_ mate, after all."

"Yeah, I am, and I'm not interested in anyone else but you. I don't care about her staring at me, and it certainly won't make me pay her much attention in return. You should know that, silly." Jayden put his hand under Noah's chin, gently lifting the submissive's head to make him look at him. He smiled warmly at Noah and saw him blush a bit.

"I know. I just don't like it when girls or other submissives stare at you like that…" Noah murmured, averting Jayden's eyes as his face flushed a bit brighter.

Jayden chuckled fondly at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Well, know this; I'm not staring back at them, so it doesn't matter that they are staring at me. They can stare at my crotch all they want, but what's inside my pants only reacts to you."

Noah blushed heavily at that, paranoid that someone else had heard Jayden say those things, but it didn't seem to be the case. Noah knew that Jayden was faithful to him and wouldn't touch anyone else, but he couldn't help but feel insecure sometimes when he caught others staring at his mate, especially if the person was attractive too. Some part deep inside him was scared that someone would catch's Jayden's eye, and he couldn't bear having Jayden look at someone else the way he always looked at Noah.

"Hey, Jay!" Jayden's human female colleague called from the register. "New customers," she said, gesturing towards the entrance to the shop where three guys had just entered the store and looked like they needed some assistance.

Jayden gestured at her that he had heard her, and then turned to look at Noah again. "Sorry, I gotta get back to work."

"Okay," Noah smiled. "I'll go around the mall and maybe shop a bit. I'll come back when you're off work."

"Alright, see you in half an hour," Jayden grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Noah's lips before the submissive left.

Noah turned to leave and smiled over his shoulder at Jayden. He spotted the demon girl from earlier staring at him as he left the store, and Noah couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction when he could see her back down a bit. She knew now that Jayden was taken, so hopefully she wouldn't eye him like that anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Micah picked them up at 5:45pm and drove them home. He and Leila had been home since 4:30, though Micah had driven alone to the mall to pick them up. Laura had stayed at a friend's house that afternoon and they picked her up on the way. The girl was excited about being home alone with Noah and Jayden that night, especially since Micah and Leila had allowed them to order pizza and watch movies for as long as they wanted.

It was 6:12pm when they arrived at the house, and Micah quickly began getting ready to go out. Leila was already dressed, but she needed to fix a few things about her hair before going out. They were attending a friend's birthday party that night, so they had to be properly dressed and get the presents ready before leaving.

Jayden chuckled as he heard his mother shriek and giggle as his father chased her up to the master bedroom in a playful manner, as the two got ready to leave.

Laura giggled at her parents before jumping into the dining room, calling for Mr. Giggles who was usually lying inside his 'cat castle' in the corner of the dining room.

Jayden smiled as he watched his sister go, and stepped closer to Noah who had just gotten out of his shoes and put his bag away in the corner of the entrance hall. Jayden put his hands on the submissive's hips and leaned down to kiss him, humming in approval when the kiss was returned with eager.

It had been over a week since they had last seen each other, so they had a lot of kissing to make up for. With Jayden working now, they couldn't meet up that often in the afternoons anymore, so when they met it was usually in the evening or on the weekends. It had put a bit of strain on their relationship since they saw each other less, but it was still working out between them. It just made them even happier to see each other when they met up after such a long time of not being together.

Their kiss was slow and passionate, and Noah's hands pulled absently at Jayden's shirt as their mouths and tongues connected and played together. Tasting each other again after such a long time felt good, and the bond pulsed happily inside them.

Jayden was still a bit upset about the incident with Janine earlier that day, but holding Noah close and kissing him made him feel better. He ran his hand through the submissive's slightly rough feathers, feeling Noah moan into his mouth and buck his hips forward a bit. The alpha grinned, still teasing Noah's lips with his own lips, his teeth, and his tongue, and didn't let go of those feathers.

"Ah, stop. I can't…" Noah gasped, pulling away from Jayden's lips to catch his breath. He was starting to get aroused from Jayden's touches and their passionate kisses, which was very inappropriate considering that Jayden's parents or sister could walk in on them at any time.

Jayden chuckled and pressed his forehead against Noah's, having to lean down to reach him. "That's a pity. You're starting to smell real good." He inhaled Noah's scent through his nose, smelling the hints of honey and cinnamon which always indicated that Noah was aroused.

"You're a jerk. You did that on purpose," Noah grumbled, pushing Jayden back and got out of his hold.

The alpha leaned his head back, laughing. "Sorry. I've just really missed that scent. I've missed _you._"

Noah's face softened. "I've missed you too."

Jayden grinned and curled his tail next to his leg. "So, how was your week?"

Noah shrugged. "It was okay. Finals are in May and June, and I really hate studying for them. Oh, and Adrian and Natalie were there at my parents' house last weekend. They are gonna have a baby," he grinned.

Jayden's eyes widened. "Wow, really? That's great for them." He grinned at the good news, his tail curling happily next to him.

Noah smiled widely, feeling happy for his brother that he was going to be a father again. "Yeah, it's really great. Adrian is very excited."

"I can imagine. He did tell me a few months ago that they were planning to have another baby."

"Oh? I didn't know, but I had kind of expected it. And Maya was very excited and happy about being a big sister soon." Noah grinned and flared his wings happily behind him.

"Until the baby starts to steal her toys, at least," Jayden chuckled.

Noah laughed, though he didn't know what it was like to have a younger sibling; he only had older ones.

"Which reminds me; how is Lucas doing? Is anything happening between him and Caleb yet?" Jayden asked. He hadn't heard any news about Lucas since January, where Noah had told him about what had happened in the cinema and that Caleb and Lucas had started talking more in school since then.

"I'm not sure. I think that for now they're just really good friends. Lucas is starting to open up to Caleb more, and he's been quite happy since the two of them started talking…" Noah smiled when he remembered the last time he had seen Lucas, which was a few weeks ago, and where the other submissive kept telling him about the things he and Caleb had done together. They had been to the park and stuff, which was really nice progress for Lucas who had a hard time trusting others.

"It was about time," Jayden grinned.

Noah chuckled in agreement.

They heard a loud noise from the dining room, and Jayden was immediately on alert. They quickly went into the dining room to see what Laura was doing and if she was okay, and found her playing with Mr. Giggles. She was using a long stick with a toy attached to it on a line to make the cat jump around like crazy.

"What was that noise?" Jayden demanded, looking around the room to see if anything was broken.

Laura glanced over at him and Noah, lowering her gaze a bit in shame. "Um, I just bumped pretty hard into one of the chairs while I was busy playing with Mr. Giggles… It probably looked really stupid."

Jayden's wings slumped in relief, and Noah chuckled a bit at Laura's words.

"Jeez. Be careful, you little dummy," Jayden said, fondness in his voice.

"_You're_ the dummy!" Laura retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

Noah giggled at them, and watched as Mr. Giggles caught the bait with his paws. The cat chewed on the fluffy toy for a few seconds before getting bored. He yawned and walked back over to his little castle, disappearing into it.

"Nooo! Why are going back into your castle? I'm trying to play with you," Laura whined, getting down on all fours to peek into the cat's hiding place, but the cat refused to come out. He was just lying in there and licking his paws nonchalantly.

Jayden laughed. "'Cause he's a lazy, fat cat, that's why."

Noah frowned. "He's not that fat."

"He is, a bit. Dad says it's 'cause he has no balls anymore, so he eats to feel more manly," Jayden chuckled.

Laura got up and frowned at her brother in confusion. "What were his balls for anyway?"

"To help make kittens with, but he won't need to do that." Jayden reached out ruffled Laura's hair a bit, while Noah blushed somewhat next to him.

Laura swatted his hand away, continuing to stare at Jayden in confusion and curiosity. "How does that work?" She squinted her eyes and titled her head a bit, the frown on her forehead deepening as she tried to figure it out.

Jayden shifted awkwardly and coughed once. "That's… Go ask mom and dad. I don't wanna explain that."

Laura turned to look at Noah then. "Do _you_ know?"

Noah blushed, looking away in embarrassment. "I… Yes, but your parents should explain that, not me."

"Why?"

"Jeez, Laura, you're such a little brat," Jayden groaned, and gave her a small slap on the leg with his tail. His voice was fond as he spoke, and he tried not to let his face flush from the sudden awkwardness.

"_You're _the brat! Why won't you tell me?" Laura complained, and pushed her body into Jayden to try to knock him back. Her brother just laughed and refused to tell her.

That was when Leila and Micah entered the room, all dressed up for going out.

Micah adjusted the collar of his shirt while glancing over at them curiously. "Jayden won't tell you what?" he asked, having only heard Laura's last sentence when he entered the room.

"He won't tell me how kittens and babies are made!" Laura blurted, pointing at Jayden in accusation. "And neither will Noah."

Micah looked a bit stunned that they were talking about such things, and Leila laughed in amusement next to him.

"Well, they'll have plenty of time to explain that while your father and I are gone," Leila spoke, sending a smug smirk in Jayden and Noah's direction.

Jayden's eyes widened in horror. "What?! No way; _you're_ her parents – _you_ tell her!"

"Oh c'mon, Connor. You and Noah are more than qualified to explain that, and your father and I are in a hurry now. We're gonna be late."

Noah stared at them in mortification at the prospect of having to explain the birds and the bees to Jayden's 10-year-old sister.

"She's too young to know anyway," Jayden argued.

"I'm 10!" Laura groused, crossing her arms in offense.

Micah laughed. "She's old enough. You were also 9 or 10 when we explained it to you." He adjusted the rest of his clothes and then went over to hug them all goodbye. "We're going now. See you guys tomorrow, as we'll be sleeping over at Charles' place."

"Bye, daddy!" Laura cheered as she hugged him tight.

Leila too came over to hug them, and she smiled fondly at Noah after pulling back. "Make sure that the two of them behave, yeah?"

Noah chuckled. "Of course."

Leila then turned to look at Jayden, her expression becoming firmer. "And be sure to explain things to Laura in a nice way. She's only 10."

Jayden groaned and slowly followed his parents into the entrance hall, where they started putting on their shoes. "I still don't see why Noah and I need to be the ones to explain it to her." He scowled down at Laura when she looked all smug about it.

"Don't be like that. You two will do great with making her understand it. Besides, I doubt she'll leave you alone for the rest of the night anyway unless you tell her." Leila glanced down at Laura to show her point, since Laura was already looking all stubborn and eager to finally know what everything was about. There was no way the girl was going to let the subject go now.

Jayden let out another loud groan, and Noah too wasn't very impressed with the embarrassing task they had gotten.

Micah and Leila waved goodbye at them before leaving the house, shutting and locking the door after themselves, and leaving Noah and Jayden alone with a very hyped Laura.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Laura cheered, jumping up and down in front of the door.

"Don't be so eager about it, you're just gonna think it's gross anyway," Jayden told her.

"Why? Why is it gross?" Laura asked, frowning at them both.

Jayden and Noah shared a helpless look, not knowing what to say or where to start.

"Don't look at _me;_ she's_ your_ sister," Noah murmured.

Jayden groaned and ran a hand down his face, not knowing what to say.

"Why did the vet take Mr. Giggles' balls to stop him from having kittens?" Laura asked, helping them along a bit.

Jayden ran an awkward hand through his hair. "Well, that's because, uh, male species have their sperm in there, and without the sperm they can't make kids."

Laura stared at him with squinted eyes. She glanced at Noah before looking at her brother again. "You said 'male'. Noah is not a male, is he? So he doesn't have it? But he has balls, no?" She giggled awkwardly, and Noah's face flushed bright red when she said that.

"Yeah, he has balls, but there's nothing in them. Only males – meaning alphas, betas, and male humans and hybrids, and male animals – produce sperm. Submissives don't."

"Do girls and submissives not need that sporm-sprem-sperm-whatever stuff to make babies?" Laura asked, stumbling over the unfamiliar word. She knew a bit about what it was, but not much.

"No, girls and submissives have, um, eggs instead."

"Eggs?" Laura repeated, frowning in total confusion because she immediately thought about chicken eggs.

"Not like chicken eggs," Jayden said when he could see what she was thinking. He groaned and sighed deeply before moving on. "Okay, so you know that girls and boys look different between the legs, right?"

Laura nodded.

"Well, when they want to have a baby together, the boy and girl parts must connect – meaning that, um, the boy will put his penis inside the girl or the submissive and release his sperm into them, which then reaches the eggs inside and fertilizes one or more of them." Jayden made a face, feeling more awkward than ever having to explain these things to his little sister. Noah was standing next to him, staring at the floor and his feet in embarrassment.

Laura's jaw dropped. "You mean the boy puts his penis into a girl's vagina?!" she blurted in disbelief. "How does that even _fit?_"

Jayden wanted to laugh at her confused face if not for the awkward situation. "Well, a girl is pretty stretchy down there. Remember that it's where the baby comes out too," he said, chuckling a bit.

Laura grimaced. "Ew! And what about with Noah? He doesn't have a vagina. Or does he?"

Noah's cheeks flushed even brighter with embarrassment when they both turned to look at him.

Jayden chuckled. "No, he doesn't, that's why it goes into a submissive's butt instead."

Laura gasped. "What?!"

"Their butts are different than ours. They are a bit like vaginas, actually," Jayden explained, and couldn't help but snicker at Laura's shocked face and Noah's embarrassed one.

The look on Laura's face was almost comical. "I hope for Noah that you'll never make a baby then."

Jayden laughed out loud, feeling some of the awkwardness he felt earlier be replaced a bit with amusement instead. "You don't do that only when you want to make a baby, Laura. Couples do it all the time. A baby is only made if a girl or a sub is in the right part of their mating cycle or if they don't use protection, and both girls and subs can take medication to stop their bodies from having a baby so that they can have sex anyways. And then you can use condoms, of course."

"You mean you've actually _done_ that with each other?!" Laura exclaimed, staring at them in horror. "Ew!"

"I told you that you'd find it gross," Jayden chuckled.

Noah felt so embarrassed, especially with the way Laura was staring at him now. He wrapped his wings a bit around himself, trying hide behind them, and wished that the floor would just swallow him whole. Talking about sex had always been embarrassing to Noah, and especially if it involved himself.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Laura asked Noah, cringing.

Noah stared back at her in surprise before slowly shaking his head, his cheeks still red. "No… It, um, feels nice, actually."

"Oh. How can that feel _nice?_"

"Because genitals are very sensitive, and we are made to enjoy sex," Jayden explained, feeling a bit awkward again. "If it was hurting us to have sex, we wouldn't be doing it. Pretty much every couple has sex multiple times a week or every month; it's completely normal."

"Oh." Laura considered that for a bit and glanced between them with a calculating look on her face. She suddenly started giggling like mad. "So that's what you're doing in your room sometimes? You put your penis into Noah?"

Now it was Jayden's turn to blush. "Um, yeah, sometimes. And jeez, Laura, you can't just say things like that!"

Laura just giggled a bit, looking like she didn't know if she should still be disgusted or find it funny. "I still find it a bit gross. But how exactly do babies come out of _that?_ It's so confusing."

"Um, well, when the sperm and egg connect they just melt together and mix the DNA of the boy and the girl or sub. And then the cells begin to grow into a baby, which gets bigger and bigger inside its mother's stomach. That's basically it," Jayden spoke. "Mr. Giggles just can't make kittens anymore because the vet clipped his balls, so his body doesn't produce sperm. It's also what makes him so lazy too."

"Poor Mr. Giggles…" Laura said, feeling a bit sorry for the cat.

"Yeah, poor Mr. Giggles. I'm glad I'm not him," Jayden chuckled, and reached out to ruffle Laura's hair fondly. "Just remember that you can't have sex with anyone until you're at least 15 years old. And in that case, make the guy use a condom, or you can get diseases or babies from it."

Laura glared at him as she shied away from his hand. "You can get diseases from that?"

"If the other person has a disease, then yes. But neither Noah or I have them," he added when he could see that Laura was about to ask. "And if you ever get a boyfriend, don't sleep with him unless dad and I approve of the guy. Or girlfriend, if you happen to like girls instead."

Noah chuckled as Jayden suddenly got protective of his sister. He had always known that Jayden would want to approve of Laura's future boyfriend before he would allow the guy to sleep with his sister. Laura was 10 already, so there weren't many years left until that time would come.

"Hmm, I think I like boys. But doing that with them is just kinda gross to me," Laura spoke, scrunching her nose in a grimace.

Noah chuckled softly at her. "You're still too young anyway."

Jayden nodded in agreement. "And if you have more questions, go ask mom and dad. I'm done explaining this," he said, leaving the entrance hall to go to the kitchen and get something to drink. He just needed to get away from the awkwardness already, and it was making him thirsty as hell too.

Noah moved to follow him, and Laura just giggled and jumped after them.

"Can we order pizza now, please? I'm hungry, and I wanna watch movies," Laura begged, following them both into the kitchen and watched as Jayden grabbed three glasses so they could all have something to drink.

"Sure. I'm hungry too," Jayden said, grinning. He looked over at Noah who seemed just as relieved as him that the subject had been switched to food now.

They drank some juice together until Laura went into the living room to watch TV while Jayden called to order pizza. They all wanted different kinds, so he ordered three and hoped that Laura would be able to eat most of hers. If not, they could just save it in the fridge for later.

After Jayden had made the call, he turned around and smiled at Noah, who was looking at some newspaper lying on the kitchen counter. Jayden went over to him, startling him a bit when he ran his hand through the submissive's delicate feathers.

"That was really awkward," Noah murmured, referring to earlier. He hummed as Jayden played a bit with his feathers, and bared his neck when the alpha leaned down to kiss him there and nibble his ear playfully.

"Yeah, it really was. Still annoyed that we had to be the ones to explain it to her, though," Jayden spoke, nuzzling Noah with affection.

Noah smiled. "I think it went pretty well. I just hope that we, um, won't ever have to explain that again."

Jayden chuckled against Noah's neck, which was still bared to him. "If we have kids, then we'll have to explain it to them too someday."

Noah gave a disgruntled groan, which made Jayden laugh and pull back from him. The alpha stared down at his mate with a loving smile, and moved gentle hands down his feathers, arms, and then his stomach. Noah shivered, and he shied away when Jayden's fingers slipped in under his shirt to touch the skin on his belly.

"It tickles," Noah complained, staring up at Jayden with an annoyed scowl.

The alpha laughed. "Sorry. I just like touching you. You're so soft."

Noah blushed and stared up at him from under his lashes. "Wait until we go to your room, then."

"Mm, yes, then I'll touch you all over," Jayden purred, leaning down to nuzzle Noah's cheek and jaw.

"I hope you'll do more than just touch me," Noah murmured back, giggling as Jayden's nose tickled him a bit.

The alpha laughed and grinned down at Noah challengingly. "Oh, you bet I will."

Noah grinned back, his wings flaring a bit in excitement.

They suddenly heard a small giggle over by the kitchen door, and looked over to see Laura peeking into the room at them. "I also think Jayden will do more than just touching."

Noah blushed furiously.

"Laura!" Jayden growled, stepping away from Noah and blushing because his sister had heard what they had been talking about. "What did I tell you about listening to other people's conversations? Mom and dad are gonna be mad when they hear about it!"

"But you won't tell them 'cause you're embarrassed!" Laura retorted, sticking at her tongue at him before shrieking and running into the living room when he growled.

Jayden growled at his sister but didn't pursue her. His tail moved back and forth in agitation, and Noah couldn't help but chuckle a bit at him.

"Sometimes I think she wants to annoy me on purpose," Jayden spoke, sighing in frustration.

Noah snickered. "Yeah, I think so too. It's a good way to get your attention."

Jayde just sighed at that. Noah smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it before going into the living room with him to join Laura by the TV. It was time for them to find a nice movie to watch on Netflix, since the pizza would be there soon.

Noah felt a little awkward around Laura now after she had heard their private conversation, but the girl just snickered at them and didn't make any further comments about it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They ended up watching a fantasy movie with dragons. It was a real life movie, and the special effects were good. Jayden had been skeptic at first about the quality of the special effects, but Laura really wanted to see it and Noah too thought it sounded interesting, so they had watched it anyway. Luckily Jayden was positively surprised by it.

After the movie ended they watched another one – this time an animation movie from Disney. It was pretty good as well, and Noah and Laura both liked it a lot. Jayden thought the plot was a bit thin, but didn't think it was bad either. He mostly enjoyed watching Laura and Noah poke each other teasingly during the movie, and chuckled at how childish they were being. He liked to watch them interact, and Laura really liked Noah a lot.

"Man, that was a good movie!" Laura cheered after the second movie had ended. It was 10:45pm already, and Laura was up way past her usual bedtime. She had been sitting between Jayden and Noah for the past hour because she got tired of watching them hold hands and kiss in front of her sometimes.

Noah chuckled at her cheery mood. "Yeah, it was pretty good. Both movies were."

"Well, they weren't bad," Jayden said, pushing Laura away when she tried to sit on his tail. "And I think it's time for you to go to bed, young lady."

"Not before I tickle your feet!" Laura grinned, moving off the couch to sit down on the floor so she could reach Jayden's feet. Her brother jerked and tried to shake her hands off when she grabbed his right foot, trying to tickle him.

"Hey! Stop that, you little brat," Jayden growled playfully, kicking his legs back and forth to make it harder for her to tickle him. Laura just laughed and tried to latch on to his leg, which only made him try harder to shake her off.

Noah laughed as he watched them. "You two are so childish."

Jayden just grunted, busy trying to shake his sister off, but she was stubborn.

"Noah, help!" Laura called, laughing so hard as she battled with Jayden and tried to get to his feet.

Noah grinned wickedly and moved over to sit on top of Jayden's thighs with his back to him, and at the same time pressed his hands against the alpha's knees to make it harder for him to kick his legs.

"Hey!" Jayden complained. He quickly swallowed his protest when he realized that Noah's position gave him a nice view of the submissive's spread out wings and his back. He could almost see the crack of Noah's butt because his pants were hanging low and his shirt rode up a bit as he leaned forward, revealing some of his skin to Jayden. Jayden groaned when he felt his dick twitch at the sight, and he had to force himself not to get hard.

Laura then finally got better access to Jayden's feet and started tickling, making Jayden jump and yelp in surprise. The embarrassing noise that came from him made Noah laugh, and Jayden squirmed like mad when his sister continued to tickle his feet, which was one of the only places on his body where he was ticklish.

"I'll show you what's funny," Jayden threatened in a playful manner. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Noah's body, and then pulled back so that he was leaning back into the couch, dragging Noah with him. His mate shrieked as Jayden then started tickling him all over his stomach while he had him trapped, and Noah's wings thrashed and hit Jayden's own in the confined space.

"Nooo! Stop it! Let go!" Noah shrieked, laughing and kicking violently.

Jayden just grinned. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Noah's neck before finally letting him go.

Noah rolled away fast to avoid getting tickled again, and Laura – who had been laughing her ass off during the whole scene – now had to run because Jayden got up and tried to grab her next. Jayden quickly caught her though, and lifted her up. The girl shrieked, laughed, and kicked her feet, and her shrieking got louder when Jayden started tickling her while he was holding her against his chest.

"Nooo! Please stop! I'll never tickle you again! I swear!" Laura laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing so much. Her wings thrashed against Jayden, who had to watch out that her feathers didn't poke him in the eye.

"You promise?" Jayden asked, still tickling her with all his might.

"Yes!" she shrieked loudly, struggling to get free.

Jayden finally stopped and put her back down on the floor. Laura panted to catch her breath, but was grinning like mad after the fun they had had. Jayden just chuckled and touched tails with her.

"I think we scared the living crap outta Mr. Giggles," Laura giggled then, glancing over at the cat castle which the cat had once more disappeared into. He had been lying on the couch with them earlier and had let Noah pet him, but had taken shelter when all the tickling began.

"Yeah, he's probably wondering why he has to share houses with such weirdos," Jayden chuckled.

Noah laughed behind them. "I think he has gotten used to it by now."

"Oi," Jayden warned him playfully, grinning over his shoulder at him.

Laura just giggled.

Jayden left the room to use the bathroom and told Laura to start getting ready for bed. She was less pleased about that because she was so hyped up, but her hyperness was slowly beginning to turn into sleepiness instead.

Noah and Laura carried their empty coke cans into the kitchen to get rid of them. Jayden had thrown the pizza packages out earlier to avoid having them make the living room smell like pizza all night.

"Isn't it awkward? To be naked in bed with someone?" Laura asked all of sudden while she and Noah were getting rid of the cans in the kitchen.

Noah blinked down at her in surprise. "Um, I thought it was pretty embarrassing and awkward at first, and it sometimes still is, but I've gotten used to it now."

"I never wanna see Jayden naked," Laura murmured, her face scrunching up in disgust.

Noah laughed at her. "He's your brother; you're not meant to see him without clothes on. I don't wanna see my brothers naked either. _Ever._"

Laura snickered at that. "Does it really not hurt when you and Jayden do… _that?_" she asked, caution in her voice as though she wasn't sure if she could ask Noah this or not.

Noah suppressed a blush. "No, it doesn't. It hurt a bit the first time, and sometimes it still does if we're not careful, but it's a, um, good kind of hurt. You shouldn't be too scared to try it when you grow up."

"If I ever wanna try it! I heard that guys shoot nasty fluid from their penises! That's gross!"

Noah laughed. "It's not that gross," he argued.

Laura was about to say something else when they heard Jayden exit the bathroom and walk over to the kitchen. She closed her mouth again, not wanting to get caught talking about this stuff with Noah.

Jayden appeared in the doorway, raising an eyebrow at his sister who was still not ready for bed. "Are you still not in bed?"

"Mommy and daddy said I could stay up late!" Laura argued.

"Well, it_ is_ late. It's almost 11. You're gonna become a zombie soon if you don't find your bed."

"You don't become a zombie from that! You die and _then_ you become a zombie."

Jayden chuckled. "Okay, smart-ass. Just go brush your teeth."

Laura snorted and walked past him to head for the bathroom. Jayden swatted her leg with his tail playfully as she passed him, making her gasp and gave him a harsh shove before walking out of the room with her chin held high.

Noah snickered at the scene, and smiled when Jayden came over to him.

"Wanna head up bed too?" Jayden asked, crowding Noah against the kitchen counter and put his hands on those gorgeous hips. He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, staring into the depths of Noah's blue eyes.

Noah's lips curled into a smile, and he nodded a bit against Jayden. "Yes," he agreed, knowing full well what Jayden was suggesting.

The alpha grinned and rubbed their noses together before pulling back.

They headed upstairs and went into Laura's room to tuck her in when she was finally in bed. Jayden checked her room for spiders, as she was a bit paranoid about them after the incident that morning, but the room turned out to be spider-free.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Laura was in bed and they had gone downstairs to lock everything up, they finally went to Jayden's room to have some privacy.

Noah quickly put his bag on the floor, and turned on his heels to walk over to Jayden and pull him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, moaning in approval when Jayden returned the kiss hungrily and began touching his body and feathers.

"Fuck, I've missed you so much," Jayden breathed between kisses, unable to stop touching his mate's gorgeous body all over. He ran his hands through the feathers, across his back, ass, and stomach, and desperately pulled him closer to himself.

Noah mewled into his mouth, giving off a sweet scent of honey as he started getting aroused. He shifted impatiently, and finally moved one hand away from around Jayden's neck to move it down towards the alpha's pants instead. He fumbled to unbutton the pants and pull the zipper down, and Jayden let out a groan of relief when pressure against his hardened cock disappeared as Noah unzipped his pants for him.

They mouths were still connected in a hungry kiss as they began undressing each other, only pulling away to throw off their clothes. Noah moaned and shuddered when Jayden's hands played a bit with his oil glands as he unbuttoned his shirt, but the alpha didn't waste much time before pulling the shirt off him.

Underwear was next, and once they were both fully naked, Jayden pulled Noah into another deep kiss and pressed their bodies together. His erection poked against Noah's abdomen and stomach, while Noah's own erection was bumping into Jayden's thighs all the time. The submissive began rubbing himself against Jayden, trying to get some friction for them both, and Jayden thought it was fucking hot.

Suddenly Jayden pulled away from the kiss and gently pushed Noah onto the bed.

Noah was about to settle on his usual position on his back with his legs and wings spread, but Jayden gently nudged him and urged him to roll over instead. Noah obeyed and rolled over on his stomach, moaning as his dick got pressed into the soft sheets under him. He barely had time to think before Jayden was on the bed behind him, grabbed a hold of his buttocks and pried them apart, before burying his tongue deep inside him.

Noah jolted at the unexpected pleasure, a loud gasp escaping from his lips as he felt Jayden's tongue enter him in one quick move. "_Ah!_ C-Connor! Oh!" He moaned and buried his face in the bed, his hands desperately grasping at the sheets as Jayden pleasured his leaking hole.

Jayden wasted no time and began eating Noah out like never before. He sucked on his hole, licked it, and thrust his tongue inside, and he was rewarded as more and more of Noah's natural lubricant began leaking out. It wasted nice on Jayden's tongue, and he couldn't help but moan and purr while he pleasured his mate. Noah was trying to push back into his face, but Jayden used the hands on Noah's ass to keep him still. His fingers were digging into the creamy skin, leaving pretty bruises on that perfect ass.

Noah was moaning and mewling uncontrollably, and the loudest noises came when Jayden sucked on his hole and tickled it with his tongue. His wings were flapping helplessly against the bed, and he tried to keep his noises down by biting into the sheets, afraid that he was so loud that Laura could hear him.

"C-Connor, _please._"

Jayden grinned as he lay between Noah's trembling legs, feeling pretty smug that he was causing all those noises and tremors. He knew what Noah was asking for, so he pulled his face away from the pink hole, which was fluttering and twitching so prettily now. He finally moved a finger into Noah, starting to stretch him for his cock. He tried to hurry up a bit since his cock was so hard and aching from neglect now that it was almost unbearable.

One finger turned to two and three, and when Noah's body was ready Jayden finally pulled his fingers out and got up to sit on his knees. He patted Noah's ass a few times to get his attention. "Up. All fours," he ordered gently, smirking as he watched Noah scramble to comply.

Noah's limbs were trembling in arousal as he got up on his hands and knees, and his wings lowered and spread out in submission as he presented his ass to his mate. He was blushing madly, since this was the position that made him most self-conscious about his body, because Jayden could see _all_ of him now.

The alpha hummed in appreciation, running one hand over the globe of Noah's butt. He used his thumb to pull the buttock back a little, revealing the small, pink hole to him. It was a gorgeous sight, and he loved seeing all the slick running out of it, coating Noah's thighs and his small balls in a shining, slick layer. The more slick, the more aroused Noah was, and Jayden was pleased to see a rather large amount of slick coming from him today.

The submissive groaned and wriggled his ass impatiently. "Stop staring at me like that; it's embarrassing."

Jayden laughed fondly and gave Noah's butt a few gentle pats. "But you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Stop it," Noah whined, shooting Jayden a small glare over his shoulder because the alpha only made him even more embarrassed by saying that.

Jayden just laughed fondly at him before moving into position. Noah lowered his upper body a bit and lifted his ass up higher, a gesture that was very much appreciated by Jayden. The alpha grabbed a hold of his already leaking cock, and began teasing the head against Noah's hole. The precome got smeared off onto Noah's skin and against his hole, making Jayden hum in approval. The small hole fluttered and twitched every time the head of Jayden's cock nudged it, and he knew that if he pressed just a bit of his dick inside, the hole would try to swallow all of him. The knowledge only increased Jayden's arousal, and he grunted at the painful twitch his cock gave.

Not wanting to waste more time and feel his dick and balls ache with need, Jayden quickly pressed his cock into Noah's waiting hole and bottomed out in one thrust.

Noah screamed into the sheets, surprised by the sudden intrusion since Jayden had been teasing him for several moments already. His surprise quickly turned into pleased moans, grunts, and mewls as Jayden set a hard pace and plunged into him over and over.

"Fuck," Jayden grunted as he stared down at where his cock was disappearing into Noah with every thrust. He could see the skin on Noah's ass vibrate every time Jayden's hips slammed into it, and the small hole was stretched obscenely wide to accommodate the alpha's large cock. Sometimes Jayden couldn't believe how Noah could just _take it_ like that.

The alpha dug his fingers into Noah's hips as he had his hands there to keep Noah steady and stopping him from thrusting back into him. He panted with effort as he fucked into him, and stared at how the sweat was pearling on Noah's skin now. The sweat got mixed with wing oil as Noah's oil glands began leaking profusely, and Jayden lifted his gaze to look at the glands. Noah's wings were trembling and flapping as he moaned, but Jayden's interest was just with the oil glands right now. He moved one hand away from Noah's hips to touch the glands instead, gently pinching one of the buds between his fingers.

Noah made a sudden, high-pitched yelp at the unexpected touch, and flinched slightly. "_Ah!_ Not there, that's… Oh god," he moaned, dropping his head and opening his mouth in a silent gasp as Jayden continued to tease and pinch his oil glands.

The alpha grinned, never stopping the brutal thrusts he was doing. "You like that?" he asked, rubbing his fingers against the sensitive oil gland, and watched as more oil flowed out.

"Yes," Noah moaned, shuddering when Jayden's hand moved over to the other oil gland. "Jayden, _please._ I'm so close."

"I'm close too. You're so fucking _tight _and all wet," Jayden grunted back, returning his hand to Noah's hip so he could thrust into him even harder.

Noah almost lost his balance as the hardness increased and sent him flying forward. He quickly regained his balance though, but struggled not to get pushed forward too much every time Jayden's hips slammed into his own.

"Fuck," Jayden cursed, feeling Noah's inner muscles begin to tighten as the submissive was getting closer to his climax. "Don't touch yourself. I want you to come from this," he ordered when he could tell that Noah was about to move one hand off the bed to touch his neglected member.

Noah whined, but obeyed. He lowered his upper body further and titled his head to the side in submission and in invitation for Jayden to mark him there.

The alpha couldn't deny that invitation. He leaned down over Noah's back, using one hand to steady himself with on the bed, and kept thrusting ruthlessly into Noah as he closed his mouth around the delicate skin on his mate's neck. He sucked small bruises into the skin and nibbled it playfully with his teeth. A small, dominant growl rumbled in his chest when Noah smiled and bared his neck further, and even started fucking _purring_ under him.

Their orgasms were heavily on approach now, and it was Jayden who came first when he was no longer able to hold back. He growled his release into Noah's neck as his dick twitched and pulsated inside Noah's ass, flooding it with generous amounts and waves of his come.

The sensation of Jayden's coming inside him tipped Noah over the final edge. He cried out as he came, struggling to stay on his hands and knees as his dick twitched and spurted his release over the sheets under them. His body trembled through it, and when his pleasure was over he had to wait a few seconds until Jayden was done with his. He didn't mind it, though. He could feel Jayden's body pressing against his back and feel it tremble as the alpha emptied himself inside him. Jayden's panted heavily through it, and he went limp on top of Noah when it was over.

Noah fell down into the sheets then, unable to keep himself up anymore. He panted and tried to catch his breath again, and Jayden's cock slipped free as Noah fell onto the bed.

Jayden pulled away and sat back on his knees, staring at Noah's boneless body and at the white come slowly leaking from his ass. "We made a mess of my sheets," he murmured.

Noah snorted into the bed, too lazy to move. "I know. You forgot towels."

"Well, I always have some in my room for these occasions, but I forgot to put some on the bed," the alpha explained, chuckling. He took a deep breath and forced himself off from the bed to get the towels.

When he returned, Jayden stared wiping them clean from sweat, come, and oil, though Noah wasn't really moving on the bed at all.

Jayden gave Noah a playful slap on the butt, watching him flinch. "Come on; get your sweet butt up from the bed. I need to change the sheets."

Noah groaned and reluctantly sat up. Jayden chuckled and grabbed his arm to help him up, and could then finally start changing the sheets. Noah helped him out a bit, though it was clear that the submissive was exhausted after the fucking Jayden had just given him.

When the bed was clean they settled down onto it. Noah lay down so that his head was resting on Jayden's broad shoulder with the alpha's arm wrapped around his waist. They snuggled into each other and petted the other's feathers lazily.

Jayden stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before suddenly asking, "How old were you when your parents gave you the sex-talk?"

Noah opened his eyes, blinking them in surprise at the sudden question. "Um, I was 11, I think. I woke up one morning and felt my oil glands leaking, so I ran into my parents' bedroom to ask what was happening."

Jayden chuckled, and Noah could feel the vibrations of it since he was snuggled up against him. "That must have frightened you a bit. They hadn't leaked before?"

"No, they first started leaking when my body, um, matured." Noah squirmed and pressed his cheek into Jayden's shoulder, quietly enjoying how Jayden's fingers were playing absently with some of his feathers.

"Ah, I see. You were pretty young when that happened, then."

"I guess, but my papa said that it happens to most submissives at that age."

"So it was Castiel who gave you the sex-talk, then?" Jayden asked, smirking.

Noah blushed and nodded against him. "Yeah, it was. It was kind of awkward, really…"

Jayden laughed. "Yeah, I can imagine. It was mostly my dad who explained it to me. I think was 10 or something. I already knew a bit about it since the kids at my school were talking about it when the teachers weren't around. It was still awkward to have my dad explain such things to me, and I think he felt a bit weird about it too. Mom intervened a bit; she was actually better at explaining it than he was."

Noah chuckled. He slowly turned his head so that he could look at Jayden's face. "And how old were you when your body, um, matured?" He blushed at the question and immediately felt awkward for asking it.

The demon just chuckled and looked back down at him. "I was 12 when it happened, so it was bit later than you, age-wise. My feathers starting molding like mad when I began getting my sharp feathers, and it kind of freaked me out at first. And I had my first wet dream around that time too…"

"Oh. I didn't really have any wet dreams…"

"I think they are most common with males," Jayden chuckled, caressing Noah's feathers fondly. "When _did_ you start having them?" he then asked, curiously.

Noah blushed and tried to wrap his wing around himself. "Um, since soon after I met you again in high school…"

Jayden grinned like idiot, his arm tightening around Noah's waist. "Oh look at that. I've turned you on for longer than I knew."

"Shut up," Noah muttered, hitting him on the chest to make him stop being so smug.

Jayden just laughed and held Noah close. "Don't worry. I had lots of wet dreams about you too at that time."

A pleased smile tugged on Noah's lips, and he snuggled further into Jayden, feeling the alpha welcome the gesture.

Jayden smiled. He pressed a kiss to the top of Noah's head and started shifting and getting comfortable to go to sleep. He held Noah close and felt him smile as Jayden continued to pet his wing lovingly.

They fell asleep soon afterwards, feeling their bond flare happily inside them and guide them into their slumber together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I'm so sorry for the long wait! My beta was busy, so I couldn't help it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the more Jayden-oriented chapter since last chapter was mostly about Noah :) There's going to be a small time jump in the next chapter, so Noah's college years are soon coming to an end. I feel like I'm going at such a slow pace, and I'm starting to wonder exactly how long this story will be… XD;

Anyway, thank you for reading :) I hope to be able to update a little faster next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes**: I have put a layout of Jayden's apartment on my profile page. Go have a look at it to be able to get a better mental picture of the place :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**September 2047 (Noah is 21, Jayden is 23, Christie is 21, Brandon is 21 (almost 22), Lucas is 19, Caleb is 18 years old).**

"Don't open your eyes yet," Jayden spoke as he led Noah into his new apartment, walking behind him whilst keeping his hands over Noah's eyes.

Jayden had graduated from his culinary school in June and had gotten a job rather quickly. He had been fortunate that the restaurant which he had interned at for two months while he was a student had wanted to hire him. Not all students were hired by the place they interned at, so Jayden considered himself very lucky. The steakhouse restaurant was located in the city center's large mall, which wasn't too far from his new apartment.

Jayden had been looking for an apartment in town for the past year and half. He had started early with looking for one since it could take a while to find an available apartment, and in early September he had finally found a nice place. The apartment had two bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, and a kitchen with a small balcony, and it was on the sixth floor of an apartment building, located near a nice park. Noah had been at the apartment to see it once before, because Jayden wanted him to approve of the place as well since they were planning to live in it together once Noah graduated. Jayden had spent the past two weeks painting the place and putting in some furniture, and his parents and grandparents had helped out, so it was the first time that Noah would see the apartment after all the change.

"I can't see anything because of your sweaty hands anyway," Noah pointed out, chuckling. He spread his arms to orientate himself and make sure he didn't bump into anything as Jayden guided him around while he was blind.

"They're not sweaty," Jayden protested, chortling at him.

Noah just smiled and let himself be guided into another room, almost bumping his wing into the doorframe, had it not been for Jayden using his own wing to protect Noah's.

Once they were in the room, Jayden's slowly removed his hands from Noah's eyes. "Okay, you may look now."

Noah finally opened his eyes, blinking a few times when the light hit his retina. He gasped when he found himself standing in the living room, which no longer looked big, empty, and in desperate need of a paintjob like it did last time Noah was there. It really nice now. The walls were painted in a creamy color, giving the room a light atmosphere but without making it look too clinical, and the wooden floor had been scrubbed and cleaned and was shining with freshness. There was furniture in the room too now – a nice 5-person couch, a couch table, two armchairs, a new and big flat-screen TV, and a large cabinet in the back for books, movies, etc. There were a few plants to give the room more life, and Noah guessed that it was Leila who had provided them. The right side of the room still looked incredibly empty, but Jayden had only just begun furnishing the place.

"Do you like it?" Jayden asked, watching Noah in anticipation and curled his tail restlessly.

Noah turned his head to look up at Jayden, a wide grin on his lips. "I love it."

Grinning, Jayden went forward and wrapped his arms around Noah's body from behind. Noah's wings spread out to give him more space, and Jayden crossed his arms over Noah's chest, holding him tight against himself. "It still needs some more furniture, but that will come. Need to get some more money first…" He had been saving up for a long time, and the money he had gotten from his previous job in the clothing store had helped pay for a lot of the furniture. He almost hadn't used any of that money since he had lived at his parents' place until a few days ago, so he hadn't had to pay rent or food.

"Sorry that I can't really help pay much of the stuff… I don't have a job," Noah murmured, feeling a bit ashamed that it was Jayden who had paid for everything when it was them both who'd be living there by next year.

"Don't worry about it. When you graduate and get a job, you can help me pay the rent, food, and other furniture that we might need. I bet you wanna add some more book shelves, pictures to hang on the walls, and silly stuff like that."

"It's not 'silly stuff', you dumb cork-head. It helps give a home a nice atmosphere," Noah argued, smoldering a bit in Jayden's hold.

Jayden laughed behind him. "Did I ever tell you that you suck at calling people names?"

"That's why I rarely do it," Noah mumbled.

The alpha just grinned and pressed a loving kiss to Noah's cheek, while he enveloped Noah's spread wings with his own.

Jayden pulled away after a few moments. "Do you wanna see the other rooms as well?"

"Of course," Noah said, eagerly following Jayden into the hallway.

They went to see the master bedroom, and Noah couldn't help but blush when he saw the large, king-sized bed in there. He thought about how the bed was where he and Jayden would be having sex most often in the apartment, and that one day they would fall asleep in it side-by-side each night. It was probably also where they would conceive their future children. That thought especially made Noah's cheeks flush bright pink.

The bedroom also had Jayden's desk from his room at his parents' house, Jayden's old flat-screen TV which he had had for about four years now, and a nice big wardrobe.

"I hope you like the bed. I tested it before I bought it and it's really good. It also has memory foam," Jayden smirked.

"I'm sure I'll like it; it looks comfortable."

Noah glanced around the room, taking in the atmosphere and how it looked, and found that he quite liked it. The walls were painted in white, and the floor was made of light-colored wood. The window was large and you could see the nearby park from there, but Jayden had already put up dark curtains so that no one else could peek into the room at night. On the ceiling there was a fan installed, like in almost every other room in the apartment, since it could get pretty hot in the Californian summers.

They then moved over to see the bathroom, which had both a bathtub and a shower. The tiles were a light color with some lines on them which formed flowers, but the lines were thin and didn't make the room look darker because the tiles were a bit decorated. There was no window in there, but it had a high quality ventilation system to get rid of the moisture in the room.

At the end of the hallway there was a small room in which there was a washing machine and a tumble dryer installed. The room was also used to deposit things such as brooms, cleaning articles, etc.

Next, they moved into the kitchen, and Noah could see that Jayden had already put all the kitchen gear into the drawers. The kitchen cupboards were white and the counters were black, the walls and the tiles in the kitchen area were also white, and the floor was a light grey linoleum floor. Jayden had also a bought a nice table and chairs to eat at, and the design fit well into the room. At the end of the kitchen there was a door leading onto the balcony outside, which was rather spacious and very nice to sit on during the evening when the sun hit it.

"I think the kitchen will mostly be my domain, though. I've tasted your cooking once and it wasn't something to celebrate," Jayden remarked, his lips curling into a teasing smirk as he looked at Noah.

Noah immediately took offense at those words, and lashed out at Jayden to hit him on the arm. "Shut up! Why do you and my family always have to make fun of me? I can't help it that I'm really bad at cooking," he growled, smoldering at Jayden.

Jayden laughed and rubbed Noah's leg with his tail to calm him down. "I was only teasing you a bit; I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know, but it makes me annoyed," Noah muttered.

"Sorry," Jayden chuckled, slowly reaching out to rub Noah's arm to calm him down and apologize. It helped, and it didn't take long before Jayden could feel him relaxing.

Noah looked around the kitchen a bit more before moving into the last room. It was a bedroom and it was mostly empty for now. The only things in the room at the moment were several boxes with unpacked stuff. Jayden was using the room to storage stuff in so far, since he wasn't done putting everything into place yet. The boxes mostly contained clothes, shoes, movies, a few books, and lots of towels and cleaning rugs which his grandmother had given him and which he hadn't put into place yet.

Jayden leaned against the doorframe a bit and watched as Noah looked around the room. "Nothing much in here yet, but it should make a nice nursery someday." He smiled softly and chuckled a little when he saw Noah's face blush.

"Yes. Someday," Noah said, smiling sheepishly and glancing around the room once more.

Jayden watched him until Noah turned around and slowly walked over to the door to him. Jayden pulled away from the doorframe and instead put his hands on Noah's hips, smirking down at him. "So… You wanna help me christen the place after you've seen it now?"

Noah blushed furiously, knowing what Jayden meant. He looked back up at Jayden's face and decided he didn't want his mate looking so smug and lecherous, so he put his hand on the back of Jayden's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss to wipe that smirk off his face.

The alpha let out a pleased growl and kissed Noah back hungrily, immediately running possessive hands over his mate's smaller body.

Noah moaned into Jayden's mouth, enjoying his mate touching him all over. Jayden knew exactly where to touch him to get the best reactions – on his wing bone, his ass, crotch, inner thighs, nipples, neck and jugular, and his stomach. Mostly the alpha was groping and grabbing his ass, giving it tight squeezes which made Noah's head feel a little dizzy from arousal.

Jayden slowly backed into the kitchen, dragging Noah with him. They were so caught up in kissing and groping each other that Noah barely noticed that they were near the kitchen counter by now. Jayden suddenly swirled them around so that it was Noah who was facing the counter with his back, and then lifted the submissive up and placed him on it.

Noah whined at the loss when Jayden pulled away from the kiss, but his pupils dilated with interest when the alpha pried his legs apart and started taking off his pants. Noah helped him undo his pants, and lifted his butt up a little so that Jayden could get his pants and panties off him.

Now Noah was sitting on the kitchen counter, naked from the waist down, and the surface of the counter felt cold against his bare ass. He shivered a bit at it, but the coldness and the feeling of being exposed were quickly forgotten when Jayden kneeled between his legs and glanced up at him with a smug smirk.

The alpha ran his hands up and down Noah's inner thighs, listening to his mate moan at the touch. Noah's dick was hard, and it looked flushed and pretty as it curled up towards his stomach. Jayden could also smell the sweet scent of Noah's slick, which was without doubt about to make a big mess of the counter, but they could clean that up afterwards.

Jayden ran his hands over the milky, soft skin of Noah's inner thighs a few more times, before leaning in and flicking his tongue teasingly over the head of Noah's dick.

Noah whined. "Fuck," he gasped, so quietly that Jayden almost didn't hear him.

"Well, just a blowjob for now," Jayden sassed with a cheeky grin, before finally taking the head of Noah's member into his mouth.

Noah gasped and put his hands on each side of him on the counter to steady himself, moaning as he felt Jayden's mouth close around his dick and take all of him inside. His dick wasn't big, which was actually a bonus for him because then Jayden could take it all the way in and suck it very pleasurably. "J-Jayden," he moaned, letting his head roll back. His wings were spread out as well as they could be with the counter in the way, and they twitched every time Jayden's tongue swirled over the head of his dick.

Jayden just smirked up at him, sucking him harder. He kept running his hands over Noah's inner thighs, which he knew the submissive liked a lot, and he moaned at the delicious taste of Noah inside his mouth. He was determined to make his mate come fast, so he moved one hand up and put it on Noah's stomach under his shirt. He caressed the skin there, feeling Noah tremble at the touch. He then moved his hand up further, eventually reaching Noah's left nipple. He gave it a small pinch, which made Noah jerk in surprise.

"Ah!"

Once more Jayden was feeling pretty smug about the reaction he got, and he continued teasing, pinching, and rubbing the nipple while he sucked and licked Noah's member. It didn't take long before the submissive's body seized up and Noah came with a small cry. Jayden swallowed his release, humming at the salty and nice taste, and didn't pull off until Noah went limp on the counter. He sat back with a satisfied smirk, wiping and licking his mouth clean.

Noah panted, still engulfed in post-orgasmic bliss, before slowly turning to stare down at Jayden. He blushed a bit when he saw his mate licking his mouth as if he had just had a nice meal.

"Well, that was pretty quick. You come so easily sometimes, even when I don't touch your ass," Jayden smirked, getting up from the floor.

Noah blushed harder. "Well, you know how to make me come so easily, so…"

Jayden grinned. "Damn right I do." He settled himself between Noah's spread legs, still fully clothed where Noah was sitting half-naked on the counter. He rubbed soothing circles into Noah's thighs with his hands while Noah was still catching his breath.

Noah finally glanced down, seeing the heavy bulge in Jayden's pants, just inches from his own naked crotch. He reached out, staring up into Jayden's face the whole time, and rubbed his palm against the bulge. Jayden moaned in response and bucked his hips forward to meet Noah's touch. Noah smirked at him before pushing him back a little so he could jump off the counter. He was a little embarrassed that he had made a mess of the kitchen with his slick flowing out across the counter, but Jayden didn't seem to mind.

Noah made Jayden turn around and gently pushed him against the counter, while he slowly went down on his knees in front of the alpha and began unzipping his pants.

"Fuck." Jayden bit his lower lip as he watched Noah on his knees in front of him, undoing Jayden's pants to take out his cock. He moaned when his member was free, and Noah wasted no time with taking him into his mouth. "Ah! Shit," Jayden cursed, letting out a load groan of appreciation when he felt his cock be enveloped by warm wetness of Noah's mouth. He staggered back a little into the counter, feeling it press against his ass and tail, and reached his right hand down to grasp Noah's hair tightly.

Noah had gotten pretty good at pleasuring Jayden like this, and he smiled as he pulled off and licked his tongue over the throbbing member. He fondled the alpha's balls in his hand, and could tell that they were heavy and tight with the need to release their contents. He stared up at Jayden, feeling a spark of confidence when their eyes met and he could see Jayden's pleasure in them. Their bond was pulsing inside them, encouraging Noah to work harder. He took Jayden into his mouth again, but not so far that he would choke on it, since he didn't like that, and hollowed his cheeks to improve Jayden's pleasure.

"Ah, fuck. That's it, baby. You're so good," Jayden babbled, moaning and grunting under Noah's ministrations. The hand in Noah's hair kept the submissive in place, but Jayden also used it to caress his mate and praise him for the gift he was giving him.

Noah moaned, feeling himself get a bit aroused again when he saw much Jayden was enjoying this and how he praised him. The hand in his hair was praising and encouraging to him, but yet still letting him know that Jayden was the dominant one. It made Noah's ass twitch and slicken up a little.

Jayden's wings flared behind him, the feathers hitting the counter. "Fuck, I'm gonna come soon," he warned, tightening his hand in Noah's hair.

Noah smirked around Jayden's cock, still bobbing his head up and down on it. He sucked a little harder and squeezed Jayden's sensitive balls to get him to come.

The alpha came with a long moan, shooting his come right into Noah's mouth, who struggled to swallow it all. Noah gagged a bit and had to pull off after a few moments. He put his hand around the base of Jayden's dick as he pulled away, immediately trying to lean back to avoid getting any of the come on him, but he was too slow. A stripe of come hit his nose and cheek, and he gasped as he felt the warm liquid on his skin. He continued to stroke Jayden through the rest, and the come hit the floor and made a small mess of it.

When it was over, Jayden couldn't help but laugh at Noah's disgruntled face when the submissive slowly got to his feet again. "It looks good on you. Why don't you like it when I come on your face?" he asked in slight amusement, quickly tucking himself back into his pants and went forward to check on Noah.

Noah lifted his gaze and gave him a half-hearted glare. "Because I don't like it getting into my hair or in my eyes."

"You didn't get any in your hair or eyes this time, though," Jayden chuckled, and leaned in to lick the come off Noah's pretty face.

Noah let him lick him clean, feeling a bit like a cat that got groomed and cleaned by its mate. He giggled a bit when Jayden's tongue tickled his jaw, and had mixed feelings about his face now being covered in Jayden's saliva instead of in his come.

"I guess we better clean the kitchen a bit," Jayden spoke as he pulled away. "You sure you can't stay here all day with me?" he asked, looking a bit hurt as he stared at Noah.

Noah shifted a bit, aware that he was still not wearing any pants and that his slick was still covering his ass and thighs. "I can't. I have classes today, starting at 1:20."

It was 11:50am on a Friday. Jayden had the day off, since he worked at a restaurant with different shifts. The restaurant was open from 11am to 11pm all days a week, so sometimes he had to work late. He typically worked 7-10 hours a day, five days a week, so mostly they saw each other on the weekends or when Jayden had a free day during the week.

"Damn, I would have loved for you to stay…" Jayden sighed, gently bumping their foreheads together and let himself stay in that position.

Noah chuckled and stared at Jayden's sulky face. "I can stay over in the weekend, if you want?"

"Yeah, but I have work then. 2-11pm both Saturday and Sunday…"

"Oh…"

"But I don't mind you staying over. You're better at room decoration than I am, I think, so you can help me find out where all the furniture should go," Jayden added, looking into Noah's eyes with a smile.

Noah grinned. "Okay."

They pulled apart and started cleaning up the mess they had made of the kitchen. Noah was so embarrassed when he saw exactly much he had leaked over the kitchen counter, but Jayden thought it was hot as hell and didn't mind the pretty mess he had made. They cleaned the counter and the floor thoroughly with cleaning products before grabbing a quick bite to eat together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jayden drove Noah back to college afterwards so that Noah could be there for his afternoon classes.

Jayden had been wanting to buy a car for quite a while, but he would had to take a loan for it since most of his saved money was used on furniture for the apartment. However, his parents hadn't wanted him to take too many loans that early in life, so they had paid the money for the car that Jayden did not have as a birthday present. The car he had bought was a silver Hyundai with five seats. It was a used car, but it still looked like new, and he hadn't had any problems with it so far.

They arrived at college at 1:02pm, so Noah still had some time to go get his laptop from his room and then head to class.

"Thanks for driving me," Noah smiled as Jayden pulled into a parking spot.

"You're welcome," Jayden smiled back.

Noah's smile widened a bit, and he leaned across his seat to kiss Jayden on the mouth, letting their lips linger a bit on each other. Jayden gave him a fond smile and caressed his cheek before Noah pulled away.

"Should I pick you up again later? You said you wanted to come over for the weekend," Jayden asked.

"Um, I'm going out tonight, so maybe if you can pick me up tomorrow morning instead…?"

Jayden's eyebrows furrowed. "Going out? Going out where?"

"I'm going to some party with Christie tonight. She's been begging me to go, and I finally agreed," Noah spoke, matter-of-factly.

"You're going to a _college party?_" Jayden repeated, his tone getting a bit sharper. "You _do_ know what happens at college parties, right? People drink, they find one-night stands, and every girl and sub is just free meat for the guys. Many guys only go there to drink and get laid."

Noah's jaw tightened a bit, his expression becoming one of light annoyance. He had known that Jayden probably might not like the idea, but he was still angry that his mate immediately wanted to talk him out of it. "It's at someone's parents' house. The guy is close friends with Christie, so Christie asked me and a few others to join because she doesn't wanna go alone, seeing as she barely knows anyone there. It's not like I love parties – I usually hate them – but Alfie and Niko are also coming, and I want to hang out with my friends."

"I'm not sure I like the idea…"

"What is so wrong about me going to a party?" Noah snapped, his fists clenching a bit as he got increasingly annoyed with Jayden being against his plans. "I'm not going there to find some guy – I'm not interested in anyone but you, and you _know_ that. You're my _mate._"

"Yes, exactly, that's why I don't like you going!" Jayden snapped back, trying to control his voice as he spoke. "I don't like others looking at you with lecherous smirks and trying to get into the pants of _my_ mate. I don't like you going there without me and not knowing if some guy is trying to grope you or rape you when I'm not there to protect you, and I don't like you not being safe."

Noah stared back at him for a few seconds before saying, "Well, you can't be around me all the time. I'm glad you worry, but I also want to be able to go out with my friends sometimes. I can take care of myself, and I won't let anyone touch me at the party."

"Well, you can't do much if you get drugged…" Jayden muttered.

Their bond was pulsing with negative energy now; anger, frustration, and annoyance. It pulsed through them in waves, only agitating them further as their bond was polluted by it.

Noah grit his teeth. "I know how to look out for my drink. I'm not stupid. Stop being so childish," he growled.

"I'm trying to protect you!" Jayden snapped at him, a growl in his voice.

"_But you don't get to tell me what to do!"_ Noah snapped back, practically shouting the words into Jayden's face.

Jayden was a bit shocked by the way Noah spat and shouted the words at him, and it was evident on his face when Noah looked at him.

For a moment, Noah felt bad for yelling like that. It wasn't something he had done before and he never thought he would do it. He stared back at Jayden for a few moments before reaching for the door handle to open the car door. "Well, I'm going, whether you like it or not. I can take care of myself," he muttered as he got out of the car.

"_Fine," _Jayden growled.

"_Fine!"_ Noah retorted with a growl and slammed the car door behind him after he got out. He stalked away from the car in anger, his wings flaring in agitation as he hurried away from Jayden and didn't look back at him.

Inside the car, Jayden let out a deep, frustrated sigh. He crossed his arms on the car's steering wheel and buried his face in his arms, his wings slumping heavily behind him. His instincts to protect his mate and try to keep him safe had taken over too much, leading to a silly fight that left Jayden feeling like someone had just slammed a hard object into his chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Noah had stormed up to his dorm room to retrieve his laptop, only to spend the classes he had that afternoon feeling miserable, angry, frustrated, and somewhat ashamed. He was so angry with Jayden for trying to keep him on a leash – or at least that was what it felt like. He knew that his mate only wanted to keep him safe, and he appreciated that, but Jayden needed to trust him to be on his own and take of himself sometimes. He had actually started looking forward to that party that Christie had asked him to go to – he looked forward to hanging out with his friends under different conditions than normally, and he didn't want Jayden taking that away from him.

Christie picked up on his foul mood when Noah had his last class of the day with her.

"What's wrong?" Christie asked as she sat down in the seat next to Noah in the auditorium, where they had their psychology class. "Why do you look like someone kicked your puppy and threw it out the window?"

The other students were finding their seats before lessons began, and the teacher was getting her laptop ready. There was still another five minutes left until class started.

Noah groaned and continued to stare down on his laptop, which was closed in front of him on the table. "Jayden and I had a fight…" he finally murmured.

"Oh." Christie shifted a bit in her seat and looked at Noah with a worried frown. "Was it something about the apartment…?"

"No." Noah let out a deep sigh and leaned back a little. "I told him about the party tonight, and he didn't like the idea at all."

"Ah. He got protective?" Christie chuckled a bit, since she had kind of expected that Jayden wouldn't like the news that much.

"He got annoying. It was clear he didn't want me to go. He's worried that I'm going to get molested and stuff."

"Well, his worries are pretty understandable. Guys get drunk at such parties and then they sometimes get stupid and pushy. You're his mate; Jayden just wants to keep you safe. He sees it as his job to protect you, and he doesn't like it when he's not able to do that – for example like when you go to parties and he won't be there."

"I know," Noah grunted, sighing. "But he can't control me. If I wanna go, then I'll go."

"I didn't say you should do as he says, I just said that I understand his worries," Christie spoke, her voice calm and soothing. "I think you both need some time to calm down, and then you'll get along again very soon. You'll see," she smiled.

"I know, it's just… I kind of ended up yelling at him, and I've never done that before," Noah murmured, fumbling with his hands on top of his laptop. "I really don't like fighting… But he really annoyed me with being so protective and not trusting me to care of myself, so I guess I just kinda snapped."

Christie gave him a sympathetic smile and put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "We all get angry like that sometimes. You can apologize to him later for shouting, if you feel bad about it."

Noah snorted softly. "I'm still angry at him, though."

"I know. It'll go away," Christie spoke and rubbed his shoulder gently.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Their class ended at 4:30pm, after which Noah and Christie started heading back to their dorm. Noah's mood was still pretty bad from before, but Christie's presence helped him feel better. He had no idea when he'd be ready to face Jayden again after what had happened in the car earlier.

As they passed by the cafeteria, they suddenly ran into Lucas and Caleb.

Lucas was studying to be a kindergarten teacher like Noah, but was two years behind him. Noah was in his fourth and last year now, and Lucas was in his second year. Caleb had just started at the college a month ago as a technician major. He was a year younger than Lucas and had only just finished high school, which was why he had first started at the college now. They had barely seen each other since Lucas had left high school to start at college, but since Caleb had started there as well they hung out almost every day again, and Caleb barely ever left Lucas' side. They were not dating yet, but they were close friends.

Lucas beamed when he saw them. "Hi, Noah and Christie."

Noah smiled, coming over to them along with Christie. "Hi, Lucas. And hi, Caleb."

"Hi, guys," Caleb smiled.

"Hi," Christie grinned. "Oh, I see you two are still hanging out a lot. Lucas has really missed you in the past year," she told Caleb.

Lucas had made friends with some girls and another demon submissive, but he had a hard time at the college because of the sexist alphas. He never went anywhere without having someone he knew by his side, so Noah often walked him to class when their time schedules matched. Lucas had spent a lot of time in Noah and Christie's dorm room in the past year, and the three of them were closer than ever as friends.

Lucas blushed and shifted in embarrassment at Christie's words.

Caleb chuckled. "Well, he's told me that. I've also missed him a lot." He glanced at Lucas, blushing a bit too.

Noah smiled at them. Lucas had been really thrilled since Caleb started at college as well, and Noah was glad that the two of them had gotten closer as friends. They both still had a crush on the other, but since they hadn't been much around each other for a whole year, their relationship had not been able to develop properly.

"It's too bad you can't join us for that party tonight. Would have been cool if you could have joined," Christie said. The party was just for people that Justin (the guy who held the party) knew and friends that those people brought over, so neither Lucas nor Caleb could attend since Christie had already invited three others to come with her. She couldn't invite more than three, unfortunately.

"Well, I'm not that much of a party person anyway," Caleb murmured.

Lucas stared at Noah in surprise. "Are_ you_ going to that party?"

"Yeah, Christie persuaded me…" Noah answered, shifting. "And Niko and Alfie are coming too, so I feel pretty comfortable about going."

"Oh. Just… be careful there," Lucas told him, eyeing him in worry. Lucas hated parties more than anything and he would never go to one. Parties were full of noise, drunk people, and horny males looking to get laid, and Lucas wasn't interested in that at all. He knew that Noah didn't like parties much either, so he was surprised to hear that Noah was going.

Noah nodded, promising to do so.

They walked back to their dorm together. Lucas lived in the same dorm as them, but was on the second floor, and Caleb was in another dorm.

Noah and Christie began getting ready for the party, and Lucas hung out with them in their room for a while since he didn't want to be alone. He got along well with his female roommate, but he preferred the company of his old friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The party took place in a big house about 25 minutes' drive away from the college. About one hundred students were coming over, which was more than Noah had first thought. It freaked him out a bit that so many people were going to be there, but he still wanted to go.

Neither Noah, Christie, Niko, or Alfie had a car, so Christie had ended up asking Brandon if he could drive them, since she knew that he had a car. Brandon was also attending the party since he knew the host, Justin, like Christie did.

Brandon had agreed to drive them there, and they arrived at 7:33pm, just a few minutes after the party had officially begun. The house was already swarming with people, and loud music was coming from within.

"Changed your mind?" Christie asked Noah when she saw the somewhat scared look on his face when they got out of the car and looked at the house. She chuckled a bit at him.

"No… I'm just a bit nervous. I'm not used to parties, and I generally don't find them that interesting," Noah murmured.

"Well, we'll find something nice to do," Christie promised him.

They all walked up the house and were greeted by Justin, who welcomed them with open arms. He was an alpha angel with large golden wings with some grey in them, and had light brown hair.

"Hey, guys!" Justin cheered when he saw them on his doorstep. "Nice that some submissives are joining the party – I like to see all genders and sexualities at my parties when I throw one. I think there are two others inside now as well, so that's a lot of subs in one place. Hope you guys will get along and try having fun at a party for once," he grinned.

Alfie beamed at him. "Well, _I_ for one am rather excited to be here."

"That's what I like to hear! Come in!" Justin grinned, stepping aside to let them into the music-filled house, where people were already crowding the place.

They stepped inside, and Brandon put a good distance between himself and Noah, who was walking right in front of him. Jayden would kill him if he accidentally touched Noah's wings somehow.

When Christie passed Justin, he playfully grabbed her arm and grinned at her. "Nice to see you again, pretty-legs," he slurred, obviously having had a few drinks already.

Christie laughed, but didn't try to get away from him. "You reek of alcohol, Justie. And I have boyfriend." Christie and the beta angel Tyler, whom she had had a few one-night stands with at the beginning of college, had finally started dating about one and half years ago. He went to a different college, but they saw each other whenever possible.

"Well, let me know if you're ever single again," Justin smirked, a hint of joking in his voice.

"Right. 'Cause the first thing I would think of then is your ugly face," Christie retorted with a teasing smirk.

Justin just laughed and let her go again. He knew she was joking about the 'ugly face' comment, so he didn't protest at it.

Noah gaped at Christie, not having expected her to get along that well with Justin, or flirt with him like that.

Christie noticed the way he looked at him after Justin had left to attend to his guests. "What?" she asked. "There's nothing going on between us, and he's not a perverted person. He just likes to joke around. I swear he's not as perverted as he might seem."

"I can vouch for that," Brandon spoke. "He treats girls and subs with more respect than most – at least when he's acting seriously." He took a glance around the place at all the people dancing, chatting, and shouting while the music played, and tried to spot some of his friends in the crowd.

"Oh," Noah said, letting the information sink in.

People were partying all over the house, dressed nicely but not formally. The girls wore skirts and dresses, and the guys wore more casual clothes – usually from respected brands to attract some attention from the females and subs. There were a lot of different drinks, and especially the guys were downing one drink after the other. There was a lot of groping going on as people found interesting hook-ups; both hetero and homosexual.

"Gosh, it's so loud in here," murmured Niko, who wrapped his light grey – almost white – wings a bit around himself.

"Yeah. I wonder if there is a more quiet spot somewhere…" Alfie said, glancing around to see if there was a more quiet area nearby.

"I think the garden is a quieter place, if you prefer that," Brandon spoke.

"Alright! Garden it is. But I'm getting a drink first," Christie said, already making her way into the kitchen where the drinks were served.

The others followed her, and Noah was slightly surprised that people around him could have such casual conversations despite the loud noise in the house. He went with the others into the kitchen and got a drink – something red and sweet, but he wasn't sure what – and then followed Christie, Alfie, and Niko outside. Brandon said he was going to hang out with some male friends of his and went off. They were planning to take a taxi back to the college later if none of them proved able to drive the car, and Brandon didn't mind leaving his car on the street for a single night.

The house was huge, seeing as Justin's parents were pretty wealthy. The garden was equally huge, and it had a nice pond with goldfish in it. There was a garden table in the garden and several chairs and benches where they could sit.

Noah entered the garden along with his friends, except for Brandon who had stayed inside the house.

It was much quieter out there, and the two other subs that Justin had talked about were also there. They were demons, whereas Alfie and Niko were angels, but they got along pretty well. Noah was half of both species, but the demon submissives didn't seem to mind that either. They were a grade under Noah so he had never spoken to them before, though he remembered seeing one of them in the cafeteria once. It was nice to make new acquaintances – especially other submissives.

Snacks and drinks were served, and after two drinks Noah was beginning to feel the effects a bit. He usually never had alcohol, and when he did it was in small amounts. He hadn't been drunk before, only slightly tipsy, and he certainly didn't want tonight to be the first time he got drunk. He laid off the drinks a bit when he started feeling the effects, since he didn't want to be drunk and let his guard down around the all the alphas at the party. He had already seen several alphas and betas eye him and the other subs with lustful stares.

They spent most of the time talking and getting to know their new acquaintances. A few girls, who also preferred the more quiet end of the party, joined in too, and they started playing a few games outside by the garden table.

Noah was having fun. They were laughing, playing games, listening to the music, eating the delicious snacks and having a few drinks, and he got to know new people. Still, he kept feeling a dark pit in his stomach all the time after his fight with Jayden earlier, and the bond was still rather upset about it as well. Both and he and Jayden had sort of locked the other out so they didn't share any emotions through the bond, and it hurt to have their connection closed like this. Noah tried not to think about it and ignore the feeling, but it was nearly impossible to do so completely.

At around 9pm when it was almost completely dark, Noah noticed Alfie chatting with a handsome beta angel in the doorway to the garden. Alfie had just gone inside to use the bathroom, but when he returned the beta suddenly approached him and started talking to him. The others were talking and laughing around Noah, but he kept his attention on Alfie up by the house to see how he was doing. When he saw Alfie giggling and laughing at something the beta had said, Noah felt relaxed. It didn't seem like the beta was acting inappropriately around him.

Noah got up from his seat, excusing himself because he felt the need to go use the bathroom as well. He walked up the house, smiling at Alfie who blushed a bit when he was caught having a pleasant conversation with the handsome beta, and then moved through the house towards the bathroom.

People were getting drunk now. They were noisier than earlier, and the music was pounding in Noah's ears. He cringed at the unpleasant feeling when he could practically feel the bass vibrate through all his organs and his bones, and he hurried over to find the bathroom to get away from the speakers.

Suddenly a large, sweaty hand grabbed Noah's arm, and Noah turned to look at a drunk alpha angel, who was eyeing him with a lewd smirk. "Hey there, pretty-face. Wanna go upstairs and have some fun?"

Noah tensed, annoyed that he couldn't even go to the bathroom without being hit on on his way there. "No thanks. I have a mate," he told the guy dismissively, trying to yank his arm free, but the guy held on to him.

"You have a mate, huh? Damn waste of good ass," the alpha muttered before finally letting him go.

Noah shivered in disgust at having been touched by that stranger. He ignored the guy and headed into the bathroom, which was thankfully not occupied. He locked the door behind him, sighing deeply in relief once he was alone.

The bathroom was small but neat, and Noah scrambled to get over to the sink to turn on the water and wash the scent of that alpha off him. Even though he and Jayden had had a fight and Noah was angry at him, he was still not willing to smell like anyone else but Jayden. Jayden was his mate, his one true love, and Noah never wanted anyone else.

He washed his arm good and then splashed some water in his face before doing what he came into the bathroom to do.

Afterwards, Noah got out of the bathroom and squeezed his way through people to head outside again. He met Alfie in the doorway to the garden once more, but the beta that Alfie had talked to had just left.

"Hi," Alfie grinned when he spotted Noah.

"Hi," Noah smiled, moving to stand in front of Alfie right in the doorway to avoid any dancing people bumping into him. "Did you make a new friend?" They both had to raise their voices a little to be heard through the loudness.

"Yeah, I guess I did. His name is Danny and he seems pretty nice. But he's gay, so there won't be anything more than friendship between us, I guess. We just started talking after he helped me shake off some creepy alpha who tried to grab me."

"Oh. It was nice of him to help," Noah smiled. "I also just had some alpha grab my arm…" he muttered, absently rubbing his hand over the spot on his arm, which still felt a bit sore after having the alpha grab him so hard.

Alfie growled a little. "Goddamn perverts. Why can't they keep their hands to themselves? I understand they wanna get laid with a sub, but grabbing us or treating us like objects or toys is not the way to get our interest; it has quite the opposite effect, really."

"Yeah…"

"And I think we should go outside. I see at least five alphas staring at us in a highly inappropriate way right now, and I refuse to be gawked at like that," Alfie muttered, glaring over at the guys before gently grabbing Noah's hand to go with him outside.

Noah glanced over at the crowd of people in the living room, seeing that Alfie was right. He saw several drunk alphas staring at them and smirking lewdly as they stared at Noah and Alfie's asses and their wings. He grimaced in disgust and followed Alfie back outside where it was more quiet.

Other people had gone outside as well, but they were in the other end of the garden and mostly minding their own business. An alpha angel and a human girl were making out by the pond, which made some of their friends at the party cheer lewdly at them. Several people were kissing in the house, and Noah wouldn't be surprised if some of them were having sex in the rooms upstairs or further down the street in the darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next hour and a half went by with them playing card games and drinking games, though Noah used coke for the drinking game to avoid getting drunk. Christie had had a few drinks, but she wasn't too drunk; she could still think pretty clearly.

At some point a few guys came over and joined the game for a bit. They were kind of drunk, but not rude or sexist, so Noah wasn't too wary about them being so close to him. He still kept a watchful eye on his drink though, just like Dean had taught him. The guys (an alpha angel and two humans) got along well with the girls who had joined them earlier, and one of the submissive demons kept staring at one of the human guys, who was pretty attractive.

After their game, some of the other people in the garden suddenly started dancing to the music, which was quite audible from inside the house. They were drunk and just wanted to have fun, and it was mixed how good their dancing skills were at this state. They tripped a bit over each other's or their own feet, laughing about it, and the guys were very respectful and yet playful towards the girls as they danced around with them.

Noah chuckled as he watched Christie dance around with the others, and even let one of the guys swirl her around. Christie seemed to be having a good time, and Noah smiled as he watched her.

"Come on, Noah. Don't you wanna shake your hips a bit too?" Christie asked, coming over and grinning down at him as he still sat in his chair.

Noah shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not that drunk, and I don't like dancing in front of others," he murmured.

"I'll join," grinned Alfie and got up to join the others.

"Us too," the two demon submissives said, eagerly jumping up from their chairs. The others grinned and welcomed the subs into their dance.

Niko and Noah were the only ones still sitting as the others started dancing around on the lawn and having fun.

"I suck at dancing, so I'd rather not make a fool of myself," Niko murmured.

"Yeah. And dancing is embarrassing," Noah said.

Niko chuckled before getting up from his seat. "I'll go inside to the use the bathroom. Be right back."

Noah nodded and watched Niko go, keeping an eye on him until he disappeared into the crowds inside the house. Noah stayed, and he chuckled when he watched the others trip a bit over each other's feet. Christie came over and tried to pull him up to join them, but he stubbornly resisted and refused to move from his chair. Dancing wasn't his element, and since he was an introvert he didn't feel like getting up to dance right now; he was content sitting there alone for a bit after having been social all day.

As he waited for Niko to return, Noah pulled out his phone from his pants pocket to see if he had received any messages or calls. Some part of him was hoping that Jayden had texted him so that they could finally make up after their fight, and he was felt both relieved and disappointed when his phone was blank, showing no new messages. He bit his lip, feeling his stomach twist inside him. Fighting with someone he loved made him feel horrible inside, and he couldn't shake the feeling off, no matter how much fun he had at the party.

His thoughts were interrupted when Niko's distraught voice sounded up by the small wooden porch leading from the house into the garden.

Niko's path was suddenly blocked on the terrace on his way back from the bathroom by a rather drunk alpha angel, who seemed to take an interest in him. The alpha was grabbing at his clothes, trying to pull up his shirt a bit to see his skin, and he seemed to be so drunk that he didn't even understand what 'no' meant anymore.

"Let me go! Stop it," Niko stammered, swatting the alpha's hands away. The alpha had grabbed his arm to stop from him leaving, and Niko – who had always been rather skittish – looked very panicked and distraught when he was unable to shake the unwanted hands off him.

"Come on," the drunk alpha said, holding onto Niko's arm. "I just wanna see some skin. Always wanted to see what a sub looks like under all those clothes… And see if you're as soft and frail as they say you guys are." A lewd smirk covered his lips, and Niko could smell the alcohol on him.

"No! Let go."

A couple of other guys laughed at them from inside the house, where most of the other people at the party hadn't noticed a thing yet. They were all busy partying to the loud music.

Noah shot up from his chair to go help Niko, and Christie and the others joined.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Christie bellowed, storming up to the guy in anger.

"Why? He wants it; he just doesn't know it yet," the alpha spoke, not letting Niko go.

Alfie got between them and slapped the alpha's hand off of Niko's arm, spreading his wing to shield Niko as he stepped away from the alpha with him.

"Mind your own business!" the alpha sneered, angry to have people intervene.

Noah came up on the porch to see if Niko was alright. The other submissive was trembling a bit, but he looked more relieved now that he had gotten back-up.

"There's something seriously wrong with your brain. I think you should go lie down and get sober again," Christie told the alpha, crossing her arms.

The alpha just growled in defiance and looked over at the three submissives. Both Noah and Alfie were shielding the frightened Niko, and the alpha eyed them both with a calculating look. "Well, I could just have all three of you, but I think I'll go with the one I had my eyes on earlier." He stepped forward to get to Niko, only to have Alfie and Noah growl and push him back.

Christie grabbed the guy's arm to help out and keep him away from Niko, where the other girls and the two demon subs didn't really know how to help. The two human guys from their drinking game went to help Christie hold the alpha back, and the alpha angel from their game went inside to find Justin and let him know what was happening. The guys who had been laughing earlier when they saw the alpha go for Niko were still laughing, only making everyone even more frustrated.

"Just leave him alone!" Noah snapped, hoping to talk some sense into the drunk alpha, who was obviously so horny and drunk that he couldn't think clearly. The guy was even getting a bit aggressive now.

One of the girls came over and tried to help Christie grab the alpha's arm, while the human guys were grabbing his other arm. The sudden crowd around him caused the drunk alpha to snap, and all of sudden he spread out his large, brown and black wings and knocked them all back.

Christie got hit by one of the wings and was thrown back into Noah, who was already standing dangerously close to the two small steps leading from the porch into the garden. When Christie was thrown into him, Noah instinctively stepped back to try to balance himself, only to have his right foot go down further than his mind had predicted because of the steps. In the process, his ankle got twisted so bad that it caused him to cry out in pain and fall backwards down the final step and onto the grass below. Christie tumbled down with him, landing on top of him and knocking the air out of Noah.

Everyone gasped in horror, and Christie quickly rolled off of Noah and swirled around in panic.

"Oh my god! Noah!" she gasped, kneeling down over him.

Noah's right foot hurt like never before, and he gasped and writhed in pain. His chest and ribs hurt too since Christie had landed on him, but his foot hurt far more. He thrashed his wings in pain and rolled over on his side, curling up in agony.

"Oh god, is he okay?" Alfie asked, immediately appearing by Noah's side along with Niko and the others.

The drunk alpha just stared at the scene, not sure what had just happened. The commotion caused a few other students to peek out into the garden too to see what was going on.

Brandon quickly pushed his way through the crowds. He had seen some of the commotion through the window, but hadn't managed to butt in sooner to help out. He made a beeline for the drunk alpha angel on the porch and growled as he grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "Get your fucking drunk ass outta here," he told him, his dark red wings spreading and sharpening in anger.

Justin appeared on the porch as well, looking between Noah writing in pain on the ground and the alpha being cornered by Brandon. "Yeah, get that shithead outta here," he said, gesturing at his friends to help Brandon carry the alpha angel out, seeing as he had caused all this trouble. Justin hurried down to Noah then, cringing when he saw how much pain he was in. "Damn. Should I call an ambulance or something?"

"N-No, I'm okay," Noah croaked, gritting his teeth to keep his pained cries in. His ankle hurt like hell, but he didn't think it was broken; just sprained pretty bad.

"Yeah, it's probably just sprained. But it looks pretty painful," Christie said, cringing as she was sill kneeling by Noah's side. "Are you sure you don't wanna go to the hospital?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure," Noah groaned.

People around him were relieved when they learned that Noah was pretty much alright, and Justin ushered the other people back inside the house to give Noah some space. It was 10:37pm already, so some guests had already left to go into town to continue partying at the clubs.

"Can you sit up?" Christie asked.

"I-I don't know. I think so." Noah let his friend help him sit up, grimacing are the soreness in his ribs, but it could have been worse. He glanced down at his foot, but couldn't see anything because of his shoes and pants.

"I'll help you out of your shoe, okay?" Christie offered, already reaching for it to gently pry it off.

Noah nodded and winced in pain when Christie and Alfie helped each other take it off and then his sock next. His ankle was already a little swollen, and Noah suspected it would swell up even worse soon.

Brandon came outside then, going over to see how Noah was doing. "Is everything okay? What happened?"

"That prick pushed his wing into us and made me fall back into Noah. We tumbled down from the porch together, and Noah's ankle got twisted," Christie explained, bitterness in her voice. She turned to look at Noah in apology. "I'm sorry I landed on you like that…"

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," Noah said, forcing a smile at her, but his pain made it look very awkward.

"The alpha was harassing Niko and wouldn't back down," Alfie added, glancing at Niko who was staring at Noah in worry.

"Fuck, what an asshole," Brandon growled.

"Yeah," Christie agreed. She reached out and rubbed Noah's arm for comfort, hating to see him in pain like this. "Well, I think Brandon has had too much to drink to drive us home and so have I, and Alfie and Niko don't have licenses, and your foot is hurting too much for you to drive, so… We have to get a taxi. But I think it's gonna be troublesome for you to get into a taxi without help, and there wouldn't be much space in there for you to rest your foot… Do you want me to call Jayden to pick you up?"

Panic flickered across Noah's face. "What? N-No, I…"

"I know you guys had a fight, but you can't walk on your own right now. And if someone has to carry you, they're gonna end up touching your wings. I think it's best if it's Jayden who does that, don't you agree?"

Noah bit his lip, hating his life right now. His ankle pounded with pain, his whole body was sore from being crushed by Christie, and now he had to face Jayden again after the fight he had had with him – and even have Jayden pick him up from the party that the alpha hadn't wanted him to attend in the first place. He chewed on his lip for a few moments before reluctantly nodding his head. Christie was right; he didn't want anyone but Jayden picking him up and carrying him, and he probably couldn't sit properly in a taxi with the others anyway.

Christie nodded back and got up to call Jayden.

Brandon stood a bit behind Alfie and Niko, looking down at Noah in worry. "Well, let's hope that dude from earlier gets off the property before Jayden shows up, otherwise he's gonna have his ass kicked pretty bad."

"The guy deserves it," Niko muttered.

Noah agreed, but he still didn't want his mate getting into a fight over this. And he wasn't sure if he was ready to see Jayden again yet either. They hadn't snapped at each other like that for a long time, and it was first time that Noah had raised his voice like that during a fight. He wasn't that angry at Jayden anymore though, but he hoped that the remaining tension between them wouldn't make them snap at each other again when Jayden arrived.

Noah looked up when Christie came back over to him.

"I called Jayden; he's on his way. He sounded pretty freaked out and worried," Christie told him.

Noah nodded and thanked her. His friends sat down with him to wait for Jayden's arrival, and the other guests from the party mostly let them have their space. Christie went inside and got Noah a bag of frozen peas to put on his foot for a bit to help with the pain and the swelling, and Brandon kept the curious, drunk people away.

About twenty minutes later, Jayden finally arrived.

Jayden pushed his way through the crowds inside the house, and Brandon met him by the door and guided him out into the garden where Noah was still sitting on the lawn, explaining to him what had happened on the way.

Jayden stopped on the porch as soon as he spotted Noah. He saw Noah grimace in pain as he sat there on the grass, not having realized yet that Jayden was there. He then quickly ran into the garden to be by Noah's side.

Noah blinked up at his mate when he saw him rushing over to him. "Jayden," he spoke, barely audible.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jayden asked as soon as he was by Noah's side, kneeling down next to him. Christie and the others backed away to give them space, and Jayden cringed when he saw Noah's heavily swollen ankle (the bag of peas had been put aside for a bit to give Noah's skin some rest from the cold). "Shit, that looks bad."

"It hurts a lot, but I'm okay," Noah murmured. He tried to move his foot a little, but it hurt so much that he had to stop.

Justin had been so nice to give Noah a pillow to put under his foot, and the softness really helped making his ankle feel better. He had also been given Noah some Tylenol to help with the pain, and had provided a few towels to put between his skin and the frozen peas (having something so cold pressed directly against the skin was not healthy, after all).

Jayden continued to stare at Noah's ankle in worry, cringing at the sight. It was swollen pretty bad, so there was no doubt that Noah was hurting. "Should I drive you to the ER or something?"

"What? No. I don't think it's broken. I think I just need to rest it," Noah murmured. He glanced at Jayden, who was staring at his foot and everywhere else instead of at his face. Noah chewed a bit on his bottom lip. "Jayden, about earlier, I—"

"Let's not talk about that now. I just wanna get you home," Jayden cut him off gently, moving to grab Noah under the knees and slide his other arm behind Noah's back to lift him up.

Noah nodded and let Jayden lift him up, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck to support himself. His ankle throbbed in pain when he was moved, making him wince, and Jayden immediately slowed down his movements.

Noah couldn't help but blush a bit when he was in the arms of his mate, with everyone staring at them. He couldn't help but admire how easily Jayden could pick him and hold him, as if Noah weighted nothing at all.

"Take care of your foot," Christie told him, going over to give Noah his shoe and sock which they had pulled off him earlier. "And go to the doctor if the pain won't go away. It could be fractured, you know."

"Yeah, I will," Noah smiled, holding on to Jayden with one arm around his neck and his other hand holding his shoe and sock. Jayden's hand was on his back right under his wings, and the feathers touched the alpha's arm as he held him. Noah was glad that it was Jayden who was holding him and not someone else.

Noah said goodbye to his friends, who wished him a good recovery. Jayden said goodbye as well, thanking them for taking care of Noah, and he nodded at Brandon in gratitude for helping Noah and for explaining things to him earlier.

Jayden then started carrying Noah up to the house so they could get to his car outside. He growled at anyone who didn't move or stared too much at Noah, and Noah couldn't help the small smile on his lips.

Noah was relieved that he had Jayden to carry him so he wouldn't have to hump around on one foot. He felt a bit like a princess though, being carried around like that. But he didn't care. It actually felt kind of nice to be carried, and he felt safe in Jayden's arms, despite the tension between them. He didn't feel angry with Jayden anymore, but they had yet to make up. The tension was still there because of that, and he wondered if Jayden was still angry with him about the whole party thing.

Jayden carried him out to his car, which was parked on the side of the street, and carefully put Noah down. The submissive winced and supported himself on his left foot, spreading his wings to help him balance himself. Jayden opened the door and helped Noah into the backseat.

"I think it's best you sit here. Then you can have your foot up and rest it," Jayden spoke, helping Noah get settled. "I don't have a pillow in the car, though. Damn. I was in such a hurry to get here that I didn't think that far." He cursed at himself for not having brought a pillow with him, since now Noah's poor foot had to rest on the backseat, which was not that soft.

"It's okay. I can lean it a bit over the side of the seat so it's not touching anything," Noah said, grabbing his leg to gently position it so that his foot was sticking out over the side of the seat.

"Yeah, that's good," Jayden smiled. He made sure Noah was all settled before closing the door and going around to get into the driver's seat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The ride back to Jayden's apartment had mostly been quiet. Jayden had asked a few times how Noah was doing with his foot, and Noah had said it went okay. The foot still hurt, as did Noah's ribs and body, but the painkillers from earlier helped a bit.

When they arrived at the apartment, Jayden picked Noah up once again, carrying him into the building and into the elevator.

"Press the button for me, please," Jayden said as they got into the elevator. He shifted Noah a bit in his arms to get a better grip on him.

Noah reached out and pressed the button for the sixth floor. "I thought you had a tail," he said, slightly amused.

"I do, but I don't wanna accidentally hit the wrong button. My aim is not always that good with it."

"I think your aim is perfect, though," Noah murmured, the words leaving his mouth before he could think. He blushed heavily, knowing that Jayden knew full well that Noah was talking about the times when Jayden had pleasured him with his tail. Jayden always found the right spots inside him with his tail, and he would rub and pound it into his prostate and cervix over and over until he came. Noah hadn't meant to say that out loud though, especially since they hadn't recovered from their fight yet.

Jayden just grinned, taking pride in Noah's comment.

Some of the tension disappeared, and after a few seconds the elevator was finally on the sixth floor. Jayden carefully guided Noah out of the elevator and made sure he didn't accidentally make Noah's feet hit the wall on the way out. He carried him over to his door and fumbled with his tail to try to catch the key in his pocket. Noah chuckled a bit at him and had to help out.

They got into the apartment, and Jayden quickly carried Noah into the dark bedroom and carefully put him on the bed. He then pulled away to turn on some lights and close and lock the front door, before finally returning to Noah's side.

"Here, let me help." Jayden reached for one of the decoration pillows and carefully slid it under Noah's foot.

Noah sat back against the headboard, saying a small 'thanks' to Jayden when he put a pillow behind his back as well to make sure he was comfortable. Noah shifted a bit, wincing when his body hurt at every move he made, and felt a bit awkward about the silence between him and Jayden. They had barely exchanged any words, and Jayden hadn't really looked him in the eye much. Noah wasn't sure if it was because he was angry with him, or if it was because of guilt from their fight.

After Noah was comfortable, Jayden sat down on bed near Noah's feet, pulling the other shoe and sock off him and put them down on the floor to the other parts of the pairs. He stared at Noah's bare feet then. He had always liked his mate's feet a lot; they were small and pretty, and Noah was incredibly ticklish under them. Jayden slowly reached out and began massaging Noah's good foot a bit, hoping it would make him forget the pain in the other foot.

There was silence between them, but Noah made a pleased hum as Jayden gently massaged his left foot to make him feel better. The silence was deafening though, and kind of awkward to them both.

After a few minutes, Noah finally spoke. "Are you mad at me for going to the party?" His voice was small, and he glanced over at Jayden warily, hoping that his question wouldn't start another fight.

Jayden stopped his ministrations. "No." He pulled away and sighed heavily, not looking at Noah. "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have gotten so upset about you wanting to attend that party with your friends."

Noah didn't say anything; he just watched as Jayden shook off his own shoes and then crawled up on the bed to sit next to him. The alpha sat down Noah's left side and leaned back against the headboard. Their bodies were close but didn't touch.

"I'm sorry I acted like that. I don't own you or anything, so I can't forbid you to go somewhere if you want. I'm not the creepy kind of guy that wants to know and control everything his partner does and who they see, but I just got really worried when I learned that you wanted to go to a place like that." Jayden's voice was calm and controlled, and he fidgeted a bit with his hands and tail as he spoke. "I just keep worrying that something is going to happen to you. That someone is gonna hurt you. I have on my previous schools heard of subs getting raped or molested by ruthless, perverted alphas at parties, and even today there are so many freaks out there who think they can do whatever they want with people like you. And college parties are where young alphas get laid and drunk, and some guys just don't understand a 'no'. I don't like it when I can't protect you from them, and I got so scared when you told me you wanted to go to a party. I spent the whole damn night worrying." Jayden took a deep breath, his voice almost cracking before, and he had to take a break. He pulled his left knee up towards his chest and rested his arm on it, running his hand down his face to get a grip of himself.

Noah watched him, his heart clenching when he realized that Jayden had been genuinely worried and freaked out about him. He didn't think that Jayden was only looking this upset because of that; he also suspected it was because of their fight earlier. It had really upset them both.

Noah reached out and put a hand on Jayden's arm. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have raised my voice like that when we fought…"

Jayden let out a broken laugh and looked at him with a small smirk. "Yeah, that was a bit of a shocker."

"Sorry…"

"It's fine. I kind of deserved it. I was being stupid, like you said."

"You were just worried about me, but you don't need to be," Noah said softly. "Christie, Niko, Alfie, and Brandon were there – they were looking out for me. If some guy would have tried anything with me, they would have helped me out. And they would have realized it if I was missing for too long if some guy had dragged me somewhere to have his way with me."

Jayden growled a bit at the idea alone. He couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching his mate. "Yeah, you're right… I just overreacted. I'll try not to freak out like that again. Of course you can go out with your friends and party if you want, but just promise me you'll take care of yourself. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." He looked at Noah and reached out his hand to caress the submissive's cheek gently, seeing him smile at that.

"I promise. But parties aren't that much fun anyway. It was fun tonight, but I think I still prefer smaller parties with only people around whom I know and trust."

Jayden chuckled. "Yeah, those parties are better."

"And you can go party too, if you want. I won't hold you back. As long as you don't touch anyone else."

"Hey, I would never do that," Jayden quickly protested.

Noah laughed. "I know."

Jayden grinned, bumping their wings together by the headboard and let his wing stay in a position where it could touch Noah's.

"So… Are we good then?"

"Yeah," Noah smiled. "Even though I got so angry at you for wanting me to abandon my plans of going. You're so annoying when you get overprotective like that, you know?"

Jayden cringed. "I know, I'm sorry. I just really can't help it. I love you so much, and I don't want anything bad happening to you. And Christie really freaked me out when she called me and said you were hurt, by the way. At first I thought my worst nightmare had come true and some guy had touched you, so I was kind of relieved when she told me you had just hurt your foot. Not that that isn't bad," he quickly added when he saw Noah scowl at him. "Believe me, I wanna punch that angel prick so hard for pushing you and Christie down from the porch like that, and for groping Niko."

"I know. He was a real asshole. I wanted to punch him too," Noah muttered.

Jayden chuckled. He leaned towards Noah and pressed his forehead to Noah's temple, letting his eyes flutter closed. "And I hate fighting with you…" he sighed.

"Me too," Noah answered. He closed his eyes and sighed in content when their bond opened up again, letting positive emotions run through them and soothe them.

They sat like that for a bit, dwelling in the nice feeling of their bond connecting them once more.

Jayden suddenly sat up abruptly, startling Noah.

"Ah shit, I forgot to provide something to cool your foot down with. Fuck, I'm such a bad mate," Jayden cursed, shooting up from the bed to go get Noah a bag of frozen food to put on his foot.

Noah blinked at him before laughing a bit. "Yeah, you really suck," he grinned, jokingly.

Jayden just chuckled and sent him an apologetic look over his shoulder as he rushed out of the room and hurried into the kitchen to get that bag from the freezer.

Noah smiled to himself while he waited for Jayden. He was so relieved that they had made up, and he no longer felt angry with his mate about earlier. He hated fights and conflicts, so he was just glad that it was over now. He knew there would be more fights to come, but he would try his best not to yell like that at Jayden again. Snapping was more okay and normal during fights, but yelling made Noah feel pretty ashamed of himself. It wasn't a very controlled way of handling a fight, and he hated being rude.

When Jayden returned, he wrapped a towel around Noah's foot and put a bag of frozen vegetables on top of it, being as gentle as he could. He could tell that Noah was in pain, so he gently started rubbing his hand up and down Noah's smooth leg to comfort him.

"I think maybe you should go see a doctor with this. It's pretty swollen…"

Noah groaned. "Fine, I'll go there soon."

Jayden smiled, glad that Noah agreed. He was sitting on the bed by Noah's feet, still caressing his leg until he suddenly leaned down and pressed a few kisses to some of Noah's toes.

Noah blushed furiously. "W-What are you doing?"

"Worshipping you," Jayden purred, glancing up at his face with a small smirk and continued pressing small kisses to his mate's toes and caressed his good foot in a loving gesture. "I have to make it up to you that I started a fight with you earlier."

"Well, don't do it like that. It tickles a bit," Noah murmured, grabbing one of the other decoration pillows and pressed it against his chest, his cheeks flushing a bright pink. He hated admitting it, but he really liked it when Jayden touched his feet. They were very sensitive, and the way the alpha was touching and kissing his feet and toes right now made something flare inside Noah. It was such a loving and worshipping gesture – one that not many alphas would perform.

Jayden just grinned at his comment, loving how Noah's toes curled shyly whenever he touched his feet. He crawled back up to the head of the bed, hovering over Noah and staring down at his face for a few moments.

They stared into each other eyes in silence until Jayden captured Noah's lips in a gentle kiss.

Noah hummed, running his hand lightly through Jayden's hair as their lips touched.

Jayden pulled back from the kiss a few moments later, staring into Noah's blue orbs. "I hope your foot heals in time before your internship."

As part of his education, Noah had to spend the last three months as an intern in a kindergarten, pre-school, or in an elementary school class. He was looking forward to trying out his future job like that, though he also had to write his final thesis while he interned.

"That's first in the spring. It's a long time from now," Noah reminded him.

"Oh? I thought it was soon."

Noah shook his head.

"Well then, just don't go to any classes before your foot feels better, alright? Don't want it getting worse if it doesn't get the rest it needs."

"I promise I won't push myself," Noah said, chortling at Jayden's protectiveness – though this time Noah wasn't bothered by it.

"I'll provide you with a luxury stay here for the next two days, but I have work… Maybe I can get my mom to come over and help you out during the day? You shouldn't move around too much."

Noah frowned in offense. "I'm not a child."

"No, but you are injured and you're my mate, so you don't get to jump around for a while," Jayden chuckled, sitting back on his knees and looking down at Noah with a fond smile.

Noah rolled his eyes, groaning. "_Fine._ But give me some crutches so I can move around on my own, at least."

Jayden laughed. "I think my mom still has my old crutches somewhere from when I broke my leg when I was 13. I wasn't so tall back then, so maybe they'll fit you. I'll ask her to bring them over."

"You broke your leg when you were 13?" Noah asked, blinking at him. "You seem to break your limbs a lot…"

Jayden chuckled. "Yeah, I've had my share of accidents; the car crash when I was 11 being the worst. But like I said, I wasn't so tall yet when I had just turned 13 – maybe only a bit taller than you are now – so the crutches should hopefully fit you."

"Okay. I guess it's good that I'm short…" Noah mumbled, playing a bit with one of his own feathers.

Jayden grinned. "Trust me; you being short is perfect and hot." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Noah's lips before he could speak, and then moved off the bed to go to the bathroom to get Noah some painkillers.

They spent the next half hour talking and watching TV on the bed while sharing loving touches and kisses.

Jayden was being as gentle as he could when he helped Noah out of his clothes before bed, and he took the bag of vegetables back to the freezer to cool it down for re-use the next day.

Noah's ankle would take a while to heal, but he had Jayden and Christie around to help him out until then.

Their bond was strengthening once more after the strain their fight had put on it. Many more fights were to come in the future, but neither of them could stay mad at the other for too long. Their love was too strong for that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: It's kind of hard to write about Noah and Jayden arguing – they always get along so well! It's difficult to make them fight XD; I do hope you liked the little drama in the chapter, and I promise that Noah's foot will be alright. A friend of mine suffered a similar injury, so I got inspired to let the same happen to Noah, even if it's painful.

Also, I'll be updating a little slower now. I'm starting on a course next week and it lasts for 6 weeks, and after that I plan to take some vacation and travel abroad. That means I have only about 4-5 hours of free time a day in the next 6 weeks, so I'll have less time to write (I'll try to write more on the weekends). Sorry about this, but please know that I will always do my best to update as soon as I can.

The next chapter will be somewhat of a filler. I want to explore a bit more about Lucas and Caleb, and something with Eden and Lily too. And soon after that Noah will graduate, which means it won't be long until he and Jayden have babies! :D

Thank you very much for reading :) Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**December 2047 (Noah is 21, Jayden is 23, Christie is 21, Lucas is 19, Caleb is 18, Brandon is 22, Eden is 34, Lily is 27 years old).**

December had just arrived and Christmas was almost upon them.

Noah couldn't wait to have his holidays just a week from now, and get to spend it with his family and with Jayden's family as well. This year it would just be Lily, Tony, little Alec, Isaac, and Kaylen coming home to Dean and Cas' house on Christmas Eve. The others were spending Christmas alone with their own families, but they'd be visiting during the holidays. Noah was spending the Christmas with Jayden and his family, since they took turns each year with whose family they spent Christmas Eve. They would be going home to Noah's family on the evening of the 25th though, to spend a few days there.

Noah was sitting in his dorm room after his classes had just ended. It was a Tuesday, and he was getting ready for a small test on Friday. He was already prepared for it and didn't think he'd have much trouble, but he decided to study a bit more for it anyway.

He shifted his feet a little under the desk, glad that his right ankle was feeling much better now. He had gone to the doctor with it a few days after he had sprained it back in late September, but luckily nothing had been broken. It had been sprained pretty bad though, and it hurt for weeks. He still felt a bit of pain in his foot when he walked too much or put too much strain on it, but it wasn't too bad. He could finally walk again without limping all the time – which he had been doing a lot for the first four weeks after the incident. He was going out with Eden and Lily later that afternoon to do some Christmas shopping with them, so Noah hoped that his foot wouldn't cause too much trouble since they had to walk around a lot.

Noah was pulled out of his concentration when he heard someone knock on his door.

Frowning, Noah got up and walked over to the door, unlocking and slowly opening it to see who it was. He wasn't too surprised to see Lucas' face on the other side. "Oh. Hi, Lucas."

"Hi, Noah," Lucas smiled, peeking into the room a bit to assess if Noah had other guests. He seemed pleased when that wasn't the case. "Um, can I come in?"

"Sure." Noah smiled and opened the door wide and let his friend in. He closed and locked it again afterwards, knowing that they both felt safer if the door was locked. It was not uncommon for guys who had ventured into the girls' dorm floors to suddenly burst into some random person's room either as a prank or a foolish challenge by their friends. They were mostly just doing it for fun, but Noah thought it was really annoying, so he and Christie always kept the door locked.

Lucas came into the room, fumbling a bit with his hands and curling and uncurling his tail. There was a nervous look to him, but at the same time a small, barely-there smile was tugging at his lips every now and then.

"What is it? You look kind of… anxious," Noah asked, watching his friend with a small frown.

Lucas turned to look at him, a small blush painting his cheeks. "I, um…" He fumbled with his hands, glancing between them and Noah's face. "Caleb and I went out on a date last night," he finally blurted, blushing harder.

Noah's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What? Really?" he grinned.

Lucas nodded. "He, um, asked me on Sunday if I wanted to go with him to the cinema on Monday to watch a movie. I agreed and we went, just the two of us. It was kind of awkward for me, but we ended up having a lot of fun. We went out to eat afterwards in one of the restaurants, and then he…" He trailed off, blushing even harder and going over to sit down on Noah's bed.

Noah went over and sat down next to him, staring at him in anticipation. "He what?" he prompted.

Lucas stared into his lap, his wings wrapping a bit around himself in a shy gesture. "H-He asked me to be his boyfriend," he finally murmured, his face redder than ever.

Noah almost dropped his jaw. He almost believe that Caleb had finally asked the big question, which Noah knew he had been dying to ask Lucas for years now. Noah grinned at Lucas in excitement and inched a bit closer to him. "And? What did you say?"

Lucas glanced at him from under his lashes, shifting a bit. "Um, I said yes…"

Noah grinned at his friend, thrilled to hear the good news. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." He leaned forward to hug Lucas, who hugged him back with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks," the other submissive said before they pulled apart. "I, um, am kind of nervous about it now, though. I told him that I'm not ready to be physical with him yet, and he seemed very understanding about that. I'm just really nervous about how he'll react when he knows about my past… What if he thinks I'm disgusting, after what my father did to me?" He glanced at Noah with glassy, bluish grey eyes, looking genuinely upset about having to tell Caleb about himself. Lucas felt a lot of shame about his past, and it had taken him quite some time to open up to Noah and tell him about it when they became friends. He wasn't comfortable talking to many people about it, and only Noah and Christie knew about it at the college.

Noah reached out and put a comforting hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Don't be nervous. I don't think Caleb will think you're disgusting at all. I think he will be very upset about what happened to you, but only because what your father did was wrong, and Caleb would be pretty mad at him, I think. I'd be very surprised if he would turn on _you_ for it."

"So you don't think he'd be disgusted?" Lucas asked, his voice small and insecure.

"No, not by you at least," Noah told him, giving him a reassuring smile. "But it's up to you to tell him. You don't have to tell him right away if you don't want to."

"I-I want him to know," Lucas spoke. "I don't want him thinking that I find him disgusting or anything for not being eager to touch him or have him touch me just yet. Besides, I think I trust him with it."

Noah nodded. "That's good. I'm glad you two finally found each other," he grinned.

Lucas blushed again. "What do you mean 'finally'? I haven't crushed on him for that long."

"Yeah, you have," Noah chuckled.

Lucas smoldered a bit and bumped his wing into Noah's, making Noah laugh.

Folding his hands in his lap, Lucas smiled a bit as a shy blush spread across his cheeks. "I still can't quite believe that I have a boyfriend now, though. I never thought I would have one."

"I think you and Caleb make a nice couple. He's lucky to have you," Noah smiled.

"No, _I'm_ lucky to have _him._ He's so patient, kind, and good-hearted, and he makes me have all these small butterflies in my stomach all the time."

Noah smiled at that. It was exactly how he felt about Jayden. Even though they had been together for over five years now, the alpha could still make Noah feel those butterflies in his stomach when their eyes met or when their skin touched. It was the best feeling ever.

As they sat there, Lucas stared at Noah for a bit before looking down at Noah's right foot. "How's your foot lately?" he asked, eyeing him in worry.

Noah followed his friend's gaze down to his foot, wriggling his toes a bit in a self-conscious gesture as they both stared at it. "Um, it's a lot better now. I still can't run properly on it, and it sometimes gets a bit sore when I strain it too much. I went out for a swim in the college's pool last night, for the first time in weeks, and my foot barely got sore at all, so I do think it's almost over."

"You went there alone?" Lucas asked, his eyes wide in horror because he didn't want Noah being an easy target for alphas if he went to swim alone in the pool.

"No, I never go there alone. Christie, Alfie, or Niko are always with me. I'm too scared to go there on my own."

Lucas nodded quietly. "I wouldn't want to go there alone either. And I'm sorry I can't go swimming with you… I'm scared of the water and I don't like wearing a swim outfit in front of others."

"That's okay," Noah smiled. "I wear a swimsuit now instead of swim briefs, because the alphas won't stop staring at my chest and stomach otherwise, and it makes me feel naked. Jayden doesn't like me showing too much skin in the pool either…"

"It's too bad Jayden doesn't go to this college. He was nice to have around in high school…"

Noah chuckled softly. "Yeah. But Brandon helps out sometimes. I think he's quite nice now."

"He's looked out for me a bit as well, but Caleb doesn't like that. He doesn't trust alphas around me, I think." Lucas giggled a bit, being all shy and happy about having Caleb be protective of him.

Noah just grinned.

The sound of a key going into the door's lock interrupted them, and they both looked over to see Christie entering the room. She was wearing a thick scarf around her neck and her nose was all red from blowing her nose too much lately. She looked over at them and didn't seem surprised to see Lucas in the room. "Hi, guys," she greeted them with a smile, and locked the door behind her again. She sneezed into her hand and pulled out a fresh tissue from her pocket to blow her nose with.

Noah eyed her in sympathy. "Hi, Christie. Is it still that bad with your cold?"

"Ugh, yeah. Worst cold I've had in _years,_" Christie groused, dropping her laptop bag onto her bed and throwing the used tissue in the trash bin.

Lucas frowned at her in worry. "You don't look so good either…"

"Ugh, well, my head feels clogged and it hurts all over, and snot is running from me like I'm the Niagara Falls, so I'm not surprised…"

"I think you should lie down in bed and rest for the rest of the day. I can bring you some hot chocolate from the cafeteria, if you like?" Noah offered, worrying that Christie could end up feeling even worse if she stressed herself out too much. Classes and their semester finals were stressing enough as it was.

"What? No, no, I'm fine, I—" Christie trailed off as she sneezed once more, looking so pathetic afterwards as she once more blew her nose, which was all red and irritated from it. She breathed heavily through her mouth, unable to get any air through her nose at all.

Noah got up and started ushering her to lie down under the covers on the bed, and Lucas helped him persuade Christie to do so. She didn't seem particularly happy since it was only 3:36pm and she didn't want to lie in her bed just yet, but when Noah set up her laptop so she could watch a movie, she stopped protesting.

Noah and Lucas then went to the cafeteria together to get Christie that hot chocolate, and they enjoyed each other's company on the way.

When they returned to the room they handed the hot chocolate over to Christie, who beamed as she took it from Noah.

"Jeez, you two are such moms to me," Christie chuckled, blowing a bit on the hot drink to cool it down a little.

"Noah is the mom here. He takes care of everyone," Lucas said, smiling at Noah.

A sheepish blush covered Noah's cheeks and he shifted a bit on his feet.

"Yeah, he really is such a mom," Christie chuckled.

"I'm not…" Noah murmured, feeling almost embarrassingly humbled now.

His friends chuckled at him, and Christie took a few sips from the hot chocolate, feeling it warm her throat on its way down and make it ache less. She eyed them both before looking at Noah. "Aren't you going out with your sisters today?" she asked, coughing a bit.

"Oh right." Noah looked over at his alarm clock to see what the time was. "I still have another twenty minutes until Eden comes to pick me up."

"Well, have fun. I hope you'll buy some presents for me and Lucas as well," Christie said, smirking a bit.

"Of course I will."

Lucas stared at Noah, a deep frown on his face. "You're going out with Eden and Lily? Isn't Eden like nine months pregnant now…?"

"She's almost eight months pregnant," Noah corrected him, smiling. "She's having a little girl on the twenty-second January."

"Holy crap! Is she that far along already?" Christie blurted. Her outburst made her cough like mad, and she groaned at the soreness in her throat.

Noah laughed at her. "Yeah, she is."

"I hope she can still drive a car in her condition."

"So do I," Noah chuckled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At 4:23pm it was almost dark outside, and Noah shivered in the slight cold as he waited for Eden to pick him up on the street just outside the college. Eden would pick Lily up as well before coming to the college, and Noah couldn't wait to see his sisters again. It had been weeks since he had last seen them.

Eden was supposed to have arrived at 4:10 to pick him up, but she seemed to be delayed a bit. Noah checked his phone every now and then to see what time it was and if Eden or Lily had texted him to explain what was going on. He was just about to call Lily (since Eden would be driving and he didn't want her picking up her phone while driving) to ask her what was going on, when Eden's dark blue station car finally appeared.

The car stopped in front of Noah on the street, and Noah hurried over to get into the warm car.

"Hey, little brother," Eden grinned as Noah got into the backseat.

"Hi, Noah," Lily smiled from the front seat, looking back over her shoulder at him.

Noah noted that Lily was as usual dressed in very stylish and neat clothing, which looked very good on her. Eden cared a bit less about her clothes and hairstyle, but she never looked bad. He smiled when he saw Eden rub her pregnant belly before putting the car into gear.

"Hi," Noah greeted them back, getting settled and buckled up before Eden drove off in the direction of the mall.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. Lily was being such a slow-ass," Eden murmured as they drove, sending her sister a small glare out of the corner of her eye.

"I was not!" Lily protested. "It was Tony who was too slow to come home. I couldn't leave Alec alone in the apartment until Tony arrived, and he was being held up by the traffic on his way back from work."

"But you didn't pick up your phone when I called you either."

"I couldn't; Alec was being troublesome, so I couldn't talk on the phone," Lily murmured.

Noah chuckled at his sisters in the back, enjoying being with them even if they were bickering a bit. "How is Alec, by the way?"

Lily turned her head, trying to see him behind her, and grinned. "He's doing well. He's so full of energy he's tiring me out, though. He never shuts up and he never sits still."

Eden giggled. "Kinda like Isaac."

Lily laughed out loud at that, agreeing.

Noah chuckled. He hadn't seen Alec for about three months now. The boy was turning three years old in February, and Lily was right that the boy was pretty restless, but he was also pretty cute when he wanted to be (which was mostly when he was begging for sweets etc.).

"And how are you, Noah? You sure you can survive a shopping trip with Eden and me with your ankle being all messed up?" Lily asked then.

"I think I'll be okay," Noah answered. "My ankle is doing a lot better, and it's been over two months since I twisted it. It still gets sore when I strain it too much, but hopefully it won't cause too much trouble today."

"Yeah, let's hope not. It's so awful what happened to you," Lily said, cringing.

Eden nodded in agreement, keeping her eyes on the road and glancing at Noah in the rearview mirror every now and then. "And how are things with Jayden? Are you two still seeing each other a lot after he's moved into the apartment? I've barely heard about how you guys are doing lately."

"It's going well," Noah smiled. "We see each other about twice week or so, and I often sleep over in the apartment on the weekends. It's not that far from the college, anyway."

"That's good," Eden smiled. "And maybe we should go see him at the mall? He works there, right?" she asked then, grinning at Noah in the mirror.

"Oh, I like that idea!" Lily exclaimed. "Then he can cook food for us if we eat in the restaurant. Wanna see how great of a cook your man is, Noah."

Noah blushed a bit, but felt rather excited about eating at the restaurant where Jayden worked. He had eaten there once or twice before and he really liked the food they cooked. He had also met a few of Jayden's colleagues and they seemed nice. None of them were racist, so Noah had felt quite welcome.

"Is he at work today?" Eden asked, realizing that she had no idea what Jayden's work schedule was, so he may not even be at work.

"Um, I'm pretty sure he told me he's working from 2-11pm Tuesday and Wednesday, so he should be there," Noah answered.

"Awesome. Can't wait to see him again," Eden grinned behind the steering wheel.

"I bet Noah is even more impatient to see him," Lily smirked, glancing back at her brother.

Noah blushed and reached out to give Lily's a wing a small shove with his hand. His sister just laughed at that, before suddenly changing the topics.

"Oh, and have you guys heard anything new from Adrian? Did Aaron recover from that nasty ear infection yet?"

Aaron was Adrian and Natalie's alpha son, who was born on the 30th October last year. They had seen Adrian for his birthday in October, where he had told them how they had gone back and forth between the doctor's office and the hospital because of Aaron's condition.

"I spoke to him last week when he called me to ask how I was doing. He told me that Aaron is doing better," Eden said.

"Oh, that's good," Noah said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, that poor little guy… He didn't look so well back in October…" Lily spoke, cringing a bit. "Luckily, Alec hasn't had that problem yet, and I hope he won't ever have it."

"Daniel had some, though not as bad as Aaron has it," Eden said. "I hope this baby will go free of it like Luna did." She glanced down at her pregnant belly with a small, worried frown.

"I'm sure she will," Lily told her, smiling at her older sister.

Noah cringed, feeling sorry for his nephews that they had to go through that. Noah and Adrian were the only ones of his siblings who had not had any ear infections, but Noah had had a tonsil infection once and the memory of it all made Noah shiver a bit. It hadn't been comfortable at all.

They continued to chat back and forth the rest of the way, though the mall was just fifteen minutes away through the rush hour traffic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The mall was full of people when they arrived. It was the 3rd December, so it was the high season for Christmas shopping. The mall was decorated with Christmas stuff all over – Santa Claus and elf figures in the windows, lights on the ceiling, fake reindeers, Christmas balls hanging from the plants and from the large Christmas tree in the center of the building, and there was Christmas music playing all over on the radio. The children looked happy and excited, and the parents looked stressed because of the all presents they had to buy and afford. Everything looked so fancy in there, and Noah really liked coming to the mall at this time of the year. It was beautiful, cozy, and the atmosphere always put him in a good mood. He could smell the food from the restaurants, which always made him feel a little hungry when the smell teased his nose and senses, making him want to eat even though he had eaten only two hours earlier.

The three siblings went around the mall to buy presents for the rest of the family and for their friends. As usual, some people stared when three angel/demon hybrids came walking through the mall, but the three of them had learned to ignore the staring and the whispers.

They walked from store to store, trying to find presents for their loved ones, and they chatted and enjoyed each other's company while they shopped. Eden was walking a bit slow due to her pregnancy, but Lily and Noah didn't mind. They had the rest of the afternoon and the whole evening to shop, after all.

Eventually they went to a shoe store to buy new shoes for their mates. Both Jason and Tony had wanted new shoes, and Noah tagged along with his sisters even though he wasn't going to buy Jayden any shoes. His mate didn't really need any new ones.

"Damn, I need to buy new shoes for Daniel as well, but I forgot what his last shoe size was. He grows so damn fast," Eden groused as they stood in the section for men's shoes. "But at least I remember Luna's size…"

Lily chuckled. "That's why I always write down Tony's and Alec's current size to remember. I always forget it otherwise."

"I should really do that too," Eden murmured contemplatively. She glanced at Noah, who was busy staring at all the shoe models while he was absently listening to their conversation. She nudged him gently with her wing. "Remember that advice too when you have kids someday, Noah," she smirked.

Noah turned to look at her, blushing a bit as he nodded.

Lily grinned as she reached out her hand and put it on Noah's flat stomach, rubbing it a bit. "No baby bulge yet? Isn't it time you and Jayden make a baby soon?" Her voice was teasing but also loving and excited, and she watched as Noah's face turned even redder.

"I'm still in college! I can't have a baby yet," Noah argued.

Eden laughed warmly at him. "You'll be done in six months, though. I really can't wait for the day you tell us that you and Jayden are having a baby, but don't take that step until you're both ready for it." She gave her brother a gentle caress on the leg with her tail, which was all she could do when he didn't have a tail she could entwine her own with.

"Yeah, Eden's right; wait until you're ready. I didn't mean to pressure you at all; I'm just so excited to see my baby submissive brother become a mother," Lily spoke, almost jumping in excitement.

Noah shifted sheepishly on his feet, being both embarrassed and glad about what his sisters said. "Thanks. It'll probably first be in a year or two… I want to find a job first."

Eden smiled at that before she suddenly seemed to remember something. "Oh! Talking about jobs, when are you going to invite us to see the newest musical you're playing at, Lily? You mentioned you had a violin solo in it."

"Oh right," Lily spoke. "I, uh, was thinking of inviting dad, papa, Adrian, Isaac, and you guys over to see it here in December, but I forgot again. Good you reminded me of it."

Noah beamed. "I'd be glad to see another one of the musicals you're playing at; especially since you have your own solo now during one of the scenes."

They had attended a few of the musicals before, where Lily played the violin during the plays. They had also gone to L.A. to see Isaac perform as an actor in some of the musicals there, and Noah always watched the new episodes of the shows that Isaac was on.

Lily grinned, her tail curling happily next to her. "Thanks. I'll provide you with cheap tickets soon. And the play itself is quite good."

"Didn't you say it was a musical of The Little Match Girl?" Eden asked, cringing a bit. "That story has always made me cry so horribly…" She rubbed her pregnant bump absently as they stood there, and a few other customers stared at her large bump, which she ignored.

"Yeah, it is, and my solo is at the end, during the sad part."

"Ugh, now I'm not sure I wanna go anymore…"

Lily laughed at her older sister and ran her tail along Eden's for reassurance. "I know the story is sad, but the play is really good… I really want you guys to come and see it."

"I'd love to come see it. I'll have to bring a lot of tissues, though…" Noah said.

"I'll provide the tissues as long as you come," Lily promised.

Eden groaned. "Okay fine, I'll come. Now, can we please talk about something more cheerful? The mere mention of that story depresses me, and I don't think that's good for the baby either." She looked down at her stomach to state her point.

Lily laughed before reaching out to put a gentle hand on Eden's belly, trying to feel the baby inside. "Does she kick a lot?"

"Yeah. She'd make a good marathon runner with those strong legs," Eden joked, a fond smile on her lips as she rubbed her stomach gently. She glanced over at Noah, who was watching her stomach quietly. "Wanna feel it too?" she asked, smiling.

Noah blinked at her, but smiled as he stepped closer to touch the bump. Lily removed her hand, giving him space, and he smiled as he moved his hand over his sister's extended belly. After a few seconds he felt a small kick from within, which made him grin widely. "I can't wait to meet her."

Eden grinned, rubbing her stomach as well. "Me too. Gotta wait one and a half more months, though."

"It'll be good when you no longer have that constant pressure against your bladder, right?" Lily snickered.

Eden laughed and Noah chuckled a bit.

The three of them continued with shopping for shoes in the store, before moving on afterwards. They headed towards a video store to buy some presents for their father, Isaac, and Adrian.

'Last Christmas' was playing on the mall radio, like it did every year, and both Lily and Eden quietly hummed along as they walked through the crowds. Noah just chuckled at them, and smiled when he watched them giggle together and nudge him as they tried to make him join. He was too shy to hum along in full public though, but neither Eden nor Lily seemed to be embarrassed to do so.

As they walked down one of the corridors on the second floor, headed towards the mall's best video store, Noah suddenly noticed a familiar face ahead of them in the crowds. It was Brandon, and there was a little girl walking next to him, pulling at his arm and grinning up at him.

Brandon stopped in his tracks when he was in front of Noah, and Noah stopped too.

"Oh," Brandon said dumbly, blinking at him. "Hi, Noah. What are you doing here?"

"Hi," Noah replied, smiling at him. "Um, I'm doing some Christmas shopping with my sisters." He glanced over at Lily and Eden, who had walked a bit ahead until they stopped when they noticed they had lost Noah. They came back over to him, confused about who the strange alpha demon and little demon girl in front of him were.

The demon girl – who was Brandon's little sister, Mia – beamed when she saw Noah. "Noah!" she cheered, coming forward to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug.

Noah was slightly taken aback to be greeted with such a tight hug and such excitement by Brandon's sister. He had only ever met Mia twice – the first time when he and Castiel found her lost in the mall once, and then one time at college when he had seen Brandon get picked up by his parents on a weekend, but he had only caught a small glimpse of Mia then. He hugged her back though, unable to suppress the smile on his face. "Hi, Mia. You've grown so big."

Mia grinned and pulled away, staring up at him happily. "I'm nine years old now, so of course I'm big!"

Noah laughed, and saw Brandon roll his eyes a bit at Mia's comment. Eden and Lily still looked a bit confused, but they watched the scene with a smile and waited patiently for Noah to finish speaking with the strangers.

"I wanted to thank you," Mia spoke, smiling up at him. "You made my big brother such a nice person again; he hasn't bullied anyone since he got to know you better."

Noah's eyebrows rose in surprise over that comment, while Brandon shifted a bit in the background.

"Jeez, Mia," Brandon groaned.

Noah blinked at the girl before saying, "You don't need to thank _me._ I didn't change him. It was because of you that he wanted to change, so you should thank yourself."

Brandon had stopped calling Noah names and joining their classmates in harassing him in high school when he had seen how disappointed Mia had been when she learned what her brother had been doing to Noah. So it was mostly Mia's fault that Brandon had changed, in Noah's opinion.

"But if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have known that he was harassing you at school! And you helped him see everyone as people who are equal to himself," Mia argued. "So it's also thanks to you that Brandon is nice now."

Noah didn't know what to say to that. He knew that him having helped Mia back then when she was lost had made Brandon see him more like a person than just the school's little hybrid freak, and that this was part of the reason why Brandon had changed and had stopped giving others such a hard time, but Noah found it hard to take credit for. Nonetheless, he was glad that Mia had thanked him and that he had played a small part in making her feel proud of her brother again.

Eden's eyes lit up at the mention of Brandon's name. "Oh! So _you're_ Brandon," she said, blinking at him in surprise. Lily looked equally surprised.

"Um, yeah," Brandon said, looking uncomfortable ever since Mia mentioned him being somewhat of a bully in the past. He wasn't proud of that.

"Noah has mentioned you a few times," Lily chuckled. "He says you keep an eye out for him at college sometimes."

"Well, the alphas like to target him with their sexism, so I mostly just make them back off," Brandon spoke modestly.

"Well, thanks for looking out for our little brother," Eden told him, smiling. "Though, Jayden doesn't seem to like it much when your name is mentioned." She giggled a bit.

"Well, he's Noah's mate and he's quite protective of him, so I can't blame him. I do feel like he's softened up around me, though," Brandon spoke, chuckling a bit.

"Well, that's because you haven't laid a hand on Noah, and you better not. Jayden will kick the living crap out of you, and so will we if you ever touch him," Eden warned. Her voice was somewhat playful, but the look in her eyes was dead serious. Both she and Lily spread their wings just a little to state their point.

Noah blushed a bit at his sisters' protectiveness, but he was also rather touched by it.

Brandon took a small step back, startled. "Whoa, I wouldn't! He's not really my type anyway – I prefer females."

Eden and Lily backed down a bit.

"Good," Lily grinned, nonchalantly. "I don't think Noah is interested in your either."

Noah shook his head. "No, I have a mate. Brandon is just a, um, friend, I guess." He noticed Brandon looking rather humbled and glad to hear that, since they had never identified themselves as friends. Heck, Noah wasn't even sure if they _were_ friends. They knew each other, talked sometimes, and Brandon helped him out if he was being bothered, but that was about it. In a way they were friends, he supposed, but not tight friends.

Mia grinned, her tail curling happily when Noah said that he and her brother were friends.

"Um, well, we gotta get going now. Our parents are waiting," Brandon spoke, rubbing the back of his neck a bit while glancing down at Mia.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Eden smiled. "Just don't give Jayden or any of us a reason to want to kick your ass."

"Yes, ma'am," Brandon chuckled, ushering Mia ahead when she refused to move. "Bye. And, uh, see you again at some point soon, Noah."

Noah smiled and nodded. "Yeah, see you." He waved at Mia when the demon girl grinned and waved at him as she and Brandon left, smiling at her as she and Brandon disappeared into the crowds.

Eden and Lily said goodbye too, and turned to smile at Noah after Brandon and Mia were gone. Lily wrapped her arm around Noah's shoulders and pulled him close as they continued walking towards the video store. "Well, he seemed pretty nice. Though, I admit that Jayden is a much better match for you."

Noah shoved her a little. "I'm not interested in Brandon! I never was and never will be. We just know each other and he's promised to keep the perverted guys away from me."

"But Jayden doesn't like him," Lily pointed out, chuckling.

"Of course he doesn't. Alphas see competition in all other males, and Jayden adores Noah; he doesn't want him being taken away from him," Eden argued, sending Noah a small smirk as they walked.

Noah groaned and wriggled out of Lily's hold. "I won't be taken away from him, stop saying that!"

Lily laughed. "We know. We're messing around. I think everyone in the family knows that you and Jayden are inseparable and won't ever be interested in anyone else. Just like with dad and papa."

"Hey, the same counts for the rest of us," Eden argued. "I wouldn't leave Jason for anyone, and I don't think you'd leave Tony. Adrian and Natalie would never leave each other either, I think. But it's hard to say with Isaac and Kaylen; they've only been together for three years and haven't mated yet…"

Lily chuckled and avoided bumping into a beta angel as they walked. "That's true. But I don't think Isaac could live without Kaylen now."

Noah giggled. "Yeah."

They walked towards the video store, talking about more serious stuff now as they discussed what to buy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At around 7pm they decided it was time to get something to eat.

Lily and Eden were excited to taste the food from the restaurant that Jayden worked at for the first time, and Noah was just looking forward to get some nice food into his empty stomach.

The restaurant was neat, painted mostly in dark and red-shaded colors and with black wooden tables. There were some Christmas decorations on the walls and on the tables, but not excessively much. The place was almost full and with various species of customers.

They picked a seat by a small table in the corner in the back, and Noah and Lily grouped together while Eden sat on the other side of the 4-person table. Eden felt like she needed some space because of her belly, so she didn't mind sitting alone on her side of the table.

A waitress came over to hand them their menus, and she smiled when she saw Eden rubbing her stomach lovingly. As she handed Noah his menu, she suddenly froze and stared at him in recognition. "Oh! You're Noah, aren't you? Jayden's mate?"

Noah looked up at her, recognizing her from the first time Jayden had taken him to the restaurant where he had briefly introduced him to his new colleagues. He smiled up at the young angel waitress. "Yes, that's me."

The waitress – whose name was Joanne – beamed. "It's nice to meet you again. And nice to see you're bringing more customers over," she grinned, glancing briefly at Eden and Lily. "Would you like me to tell Jayden that you're here, and have him prepare your food personally?"

"Oh, please do!" Eden grinned. "I'm dying to taste his cooking."

"Same here," Lily grinned.

Noah chuckled and nodded at the waitress. "Yes, that would be fine. Thank you."

"Alright. I'll come back to collect your orders in five minutes, and then I'll let Jayden know you're here," Joanne said, winking at Noah before turning her heels to leave for now.

After the waitress left, they looked through the menu to pick something they wanted to order.

"I half expected you to act jealous around Jayden's female coworkers," Lily said, giggling at Noah.

"I'm not jealous because of Joanne. She likes girls," Noah explained. "Besides, I know Jayden is nothing but a colleague to everyone here…"

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh, she's lesbian? I _knew_ that nice ass could only belong to a lesbian."

Eden rolled her eyes at her sister. "Jeez. Now _your_ lesbian side is showing."

Lily looked at her sister with a small scowl. "I'm not lesbian; I'm bi. That's different. And I'm allowed to appreciate another woman's butt if I like. Tony doesn't mind, as long as I don't touch it without letting him know about it first."

Eden snickered. "Do you let him touch another guy's butt too then?"

Lily let an amused chuckle at that. "He's not as much bi as I am, but yeah; if he wants to touch some man-butt, then I'd probably let him. Though, ever since Alec was born it has just been the two of us and no one else in our bedroom."

Eden smiled, still running a slow hand over her extended belly. "Having a child changes a lot. But maybe you'll be ready to go back to your previous habits again soon."

"Maybe… But I don't really feel the need to do that anytime soon."

Noah smiled as he quietly listened to them, keeping his eyes on the menu and trying to pick something from it.

Joanne came back to take their orders soon afterwards, and she then headed into the kitchen in the back to let Jayden know that his mate and sisters-in-law were there in the restaurant.

In the kitchen, Jayden was having a busy night along with the two other chefs, since there were a lot of customers in the restaurant around Christmas. He worked on several meals at the time, using post-its to keep track of who wanted what and how they wanted their meat cooked, etc. The kitchen smelled heavily of food, despite the ventilation working on full power, and he stressed to not let his customers wait too long.

He was working on preparing spareribs and beef when Joanne suddenly came over to him and placed her post-its with the newest orders on the kitchen cupboard next to him.

"Here; three new others," Joanne said. "They're from your mate and your two sisters-in-law," she added, smirking at him.

Jayden turned his head to look at her, surprise in his eyes. "Noah is here?"

"Yup. I promised I'd let you prepare their food, since Noah's sisters seemed quite curious about tasting your cooking."

Jayden glanced at the orders, seeing that there were two orders of steak with fried potatoes, and one order of spareribs with fries. He guessed right away that the spareribs order was Noah's, since he knew how much his mate loved that dish.

"Alright, I'll do my best then," Jayden grinned at her, still working on the meat on the pan in front of him. "Tell them I'll come out and say hi soon. I've been working in here for over three hours straight and I seriously need a small break."

"Will do," Joanne grinned, winking at him before hurrying back into the restaurant to serve the next customers.

Jayden suddenly felt new energy come to him as he worked. He grinned to himself at the prospect of seeing Noah in a few minutes, and he hurried to get the previous orders done before working on Noah, Eden, and Lily's food.

Another twenty-five minutes later the food was finally done, and Jayden balanced the three plates on his hands and forearm and went into the restaurant to serve the food to them himself. His two colleagues in the kitchen would take over while he was gone for 5-10 minutes, and they didn't mind; they often took over for the other when one of them needed a small break from the stress in the kitchen.

The restaurant was just as crowded as Jayden had predicted, and he was careful not to drop the plates as he pushed open the swing doors on his way into the restaurant. He asked Joanne where Noah and the others were sitting, and she pointed towards the back. He made his way there, trying not to trip or bump into people somehow.

Noah, Lily, and Eden were sitting in the far corner, laughing and chatting, and Jayden smiled at them as he approached. They all looked up when he appeared by their table. "Hey, guys. Ready for your orders?"

Eden grinned widely. "Bring it on!"

Jayden laughed and carefully put their plates down in front of them, trying not to knock over their cokes. "And I'm guessing the spareribs are for Noah. I know you too well," he smirked as he put the last plate down in front of his mate.

Noah smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

Jayden grinned and leaned down to capture Noah's lips in a kiss, humming when he felt Noah reciprocate it and tease him back with his tongue. He pulled back after a few seconds, not wanting to be inappropriate at his workplace, even though he wanted to kiss Noah a lot harder than that.

Lily giggled at them next to Noah, seeing how hard it was for them not to kiss each other more. "And this looks really great, Jayden," she said, pointing at their food.

Jayden grinned. "I'm glad to hear that. I did work pretty hard on it."

A few of the other guests around them were staring because it was a little unusual to see one of the kitchen chefs serving the food directly to the customers. Jayden was fully dressed in his chef uniform, with hat and everything, so he certainly didn't look like one of the waiters.

Eden cut out a piece from her steak and put it into her mouth. As soon as it landed on her tongue, she closed her eyes and hummed. "This is delicious! One of the best steaks ever," she said with her mouth full.

Jayden grinned proudly and sat down on the available chair next to Eden, right opposite Noah. He took off his hat and corrected his hair a bit. "We _are_ pretty famous for our steaks here. And I'm glad that the steak satisfies your cravings," he smirked.

Eden bumped her wing into Jayden's, acting offended. "Don't blame everything on my pregnancy. I like steaks even when I'm not pregnant."

Jayden laughed.

"Don't you have other orders?" Noah asked, frowning at Jayden in wonder. He hadn't expected Jayden to sit down with them, since he knew that Christmas time was a busy time at the restaurant. Jayden had complained since mid-November that things were more busy than usual because of all the people going to the mall to do shopping for Christmas.

"Yeah, but I'm taking a few minutes' break. I haven't sat down for three hours," Jayden spoke, feeling that his legs were a bit stiff because of that. He watched as they ate and wrapped his tail lovingly around Noah's lower leg under the table. He was making sure that there was a good distance between his and Eden's wings, since he didn't want to freak her out. It wasn't wrong of them to brush wings since they were family now, but to let their wings linger on each other for too long was not something that was appropriate.

"Well, you deserve a break," Eden told him, smiling.

Jayden smiled back and glanced between the three of them. "Were you guys Christmas shopping here today?"

Noah nodded, chewing the flesh off his spareribs in his hands. "Yes, we've planned it for a while."

"We ran into Brandon too," Lily added, holding back a giggle when she watched Jayden's smile fade a bit.

"Oh. Is he stalking you now?" Jayden asked, immediately looking at Noah.

"No!" Noah denied, groaning. "It was a coincidence. He was here with his little sister."

"Oh, I see…"

"Jayden, your jealous is showing," Lily giggled.

Jayden pulled a face. "I'm not _jealous._ I don't mind Brandon – I know he's not interested in Noah. I just find it funny how Noah always runs into him."

"I don't _always_ run into him. I don't even see him every day at the college," Noah murmured, chewing off more meat. He could feel Jayden's tail curled around his leg and he welcomed it. It was warm and soothing to have there, and every now and then it was move just a little to caress him, sending warm waves of happiness through their mating bond.

Jayden chuckled shortly, ignoring the dissatisfied screams of some kid at one of the tables behind them. "And how's your foot? I bet you guys have been shopping for hours now, after all."

"It's good. It's starting to feel a bit sore, but it's not that bad. I'm sitting down now, so it's fine," Noah replied, wiping his mouth in the napkin before grabbing some of the fries on his plate.

Jayden reached out and grabbed two fries from him, quickly dipping them in the béarnaise sauce before putting them into his mouth.

Noah gasped. "You thief!" he groused, growling softly as he discretely (and carefully) gave Jayden's shin a small kick with his foot.

Jayden laughed out loud at him. "Sorry. They were too tempting. Besides, I'm the one that made them, so I have the right to steal a few from you."

Eden laughed at them. "Gosh, you two are such kids."

Lily grinned. "I think they're sweet." She reached out and pinched Noah's cheek gently, making him shy away from her with a small scowl. She laughed at that.

Jayden laughed before glancing over his shoulder at the clock on the wall. He put his hat back on and got up from the table. "Well, I have to go. I've been gone for ten minutes, and I see that even more people just poured into the restaurant." He corrected his hat before leaning down towards Noah, pressing a small kiss to his mate's cheek, seeing as he was busy chewing on his food right now. "Enjoy your meals, and see you around."

"Yeah, see you," Noah smiled.

Eden smiled up at Jayden. "See you for Christmas, Jayden."

"And thanks for cooking this for us," Lily added, grinning.

Jayden laughed at that. "You're welcome. Now I better go before I take away too much of Joanne's opportunity to earn a nice tip from you."

Eden chuckled. "Don't worry; we'll pay her good."

Jayden grinned and gave Noah one final smile before rushing back into the kitchen, greeting one of the waiters on his way out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 8:37pm when Noah was back at the college. They had shopped a bit more before leaving the mall, and Eden and Lily had dropped him off in front of the college afterwards, saying goodbye to him before they left.

It had been a nice day out with his sisters, and Noah was in a very good mood. He rarely got to spend time with them outside Dean and Castiel's house when he met them there, since he rarely ever had time to visit them at their place. It had been over six months since he had last visited Eden and Lily in their apartments. Eden and Jason were about to move into a house soon though, so Noah would get to spend some time with them as he, Jayden, Dean, and Castiel would help them move. He looked forward to that a lot.

On his way over to the dormitory, Noah spotted Lucas and Caleb by the front door to the building. He could see them chatting there in the dark, only illuminated by a lamppost and from light on the other side of the glass door. He watched as the two smiled at each other and even saw them touch tails. Noah slowed down his pace, not wanting to approach them too soon and interrupt before they could finish their conversation.

By the building, Caleb gently entwined his tail with Lucas as they stood there, being very careful not to press Lucas' boundaries. They were standing close but not quite touching, since Lucas was still not entirely comfortable or ready to share touches with Caleb just yet.

"Thanks for telling me that stuff about yourself tonight. I really wish that it hadn't happened to you…" Caleb spoke.

Lucas gave him a small smile, still unaware of Noah's slow approach. He let Caleb entwine their tails, though it was somewhat unfamiliar to him to do so with a male who was not a parent or brother to him. "Thanks. I wish that too… But I just, um, wanted you to know about it."

Caleb reached out and brushed his hand over Lucas', not letting his gaze wander off the submissive demon's face. "I'm glad you trusted me with it," he spoke, smiling softly.

Lucas smiled back, shyly. They stood like that for a few seconds until Lucas looked to his side when he felt someone approach them. His eyes lit up in surprise and joy when he spotted Noah. "Noah!" he grinned, his tail and wings flaring happily.

Caleb too turned to look at Noah, looking quite surprised that they would meet each other there. "Oh. Hi, Noah."

"Hi, guys," Noah smiled, coming over to them. He was carrying three shopping bags in his hands, and he could see Lucas and Caleb glancing towards them. "How are you guys doing? Did you spend the evening together?" he asked, hoping it wasn't too personal to ask.

"Yeah, we were in Caleb's dorm room. He walked me back here," Lucas smiled.

"Of course I did. I want to make sure you reach your room safely…" Caleb argued softly, moving his tail a bit further up Lucas' while they were entwined.

Lucas gave him a sheepish smile, a pink color covering his cheeks. "I know. Thank you."

Caleb smiled. "Well, I guess Noah can walk you back to your room now. Then I'll head back to my own and play some games with my roommate before going to sleep." His roommate had been out while Lucas was in Caleb's room that evening, but when the roommate returned Caleb had walked Lucas back to his own dorm.

Lucas nodded and smiled at him. "Okay. See you."

"See you," Caleb grinned. He turned to leave, and nodded goodbye at Noah before walking back to his own dorm, which was next to the one that Noah and Lucas lived in.

Noah watched Lucas' face, seeing him smile at Caleb until the beta demon was out of sight. Noah smiled knowingly at him. "Did you guys have a nice evening together?"

"Yeah, we did," Lucas smiled. "And, um, will you go back to my room with me? My roommate is out tonight, and I want to talk to you for a bit before you go back to your own room," he asked, shifting a bit on his feet.

Noah was a bit surprised by that, but didn't mind Lucas' request. "Sure."

They headed into the building, sneaking their way over to the staircase when there was a group of half-naked alphas gathered in the first floor corridor near the elevator. They seemed to have just come from the showers, and their hair and wings were wet and dripping. They were laughing and fooling around, and Noah cringed when their sharp laughter went right into his ear and brain.

They hurried up to the second floor and then into Lucas' room. It was the same size as Noah and Christie's, and the walls were colored in a very light purple.

Noah put his bags away for now before joining Lucas in sitting on the bed after they had locked the door. The bed was made and neat, as was the other one, but Lucas' part of the room still seemed tidier than that of his roommate.

"So, um, I told Caleb about myself today. You know… about _that,_" Lucas spoke, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Noah was mildly surprised by that. "Oh. I hadn't expected you to tell him about that so soon."

"Me neither, but when we sat there in his room and chatted about stuff, it just seemed like the right time for it."

Noah nodded quietly. He stared at Lucas for a bit, seeing him avert his eyes somewhat. He knew that talking about this stuff was not easy for Lucas, and when he had told Noah about it back then he had been a crying mess for almost an hour.

"How did he take it?" Noah asked softly.

"The way you predicted," Lucas murmured. "He got upset. He started saying that he would kill my father if he ever saw him, and then he tried to comfort me when I cried. It was a bit awkward since he wanted to hug me and hold me close, but he wasn't sure if he could, so I ended up hugging him instead. It was… rather pleasant. It made me feel better." He smiled a bit and gathered his hands in his lap. "I ended up crying so much, though. It was almost embarrassing…"

Noah smiled and put a comforting hand on Lucas' arm. "There's nothing wrong with crying," he told him softly. "It's good you told him. Do you feel better now?"

Lucas nodded. "Very much. I'm just a bit worried that he'll be too afraid to touch me now. I do want to hug and hold hands and stuff, but I just need a little time to get used to it with him. I don't want him seeing me as something completely fragile either."

"Well, then you should tell him that and let him know what you want."

"Yeah, I suppose I should…"

Noah smiled before taking a glance at the alarm clock by Lucas' bed. It was 9pm so he had to get back to his room soon.

"Oh, and, um, do you mind taking a shower with me?" Lucas asked shyly. "I really need to shower before tomorrow, but I didn't have time earlier, and I don't want to go there alone…"

"Sure," Noah grinned. "I wasn't planning to do so until tomorrow, but I can do it tonight as well. I just have to go get some towels and fresh clothes."

Lucas beamed when Noah agreed to join him, and they got up to head to Noah's room so he could get the stuff they needed.

They often showered together in the college's communal showers, and after 9pm there weren't many people in the showers anymore. Lucas preferred that since he was very shy about his modesty, even in the presence of girls or other subs. With Noah and Christie he felt comfortable, though.

Lucas was in a good mood now after having told Caleb about his past, and having gotten support and understanding from him. Hanging out with Noah always lightened up his mood as well, and the two friends headed to shower together, along with Christie who was in need of a hot shower to help her cold.

They laughed and splashed at each other in the showers, having fun together until it time to head to back to their rooms and get some sleep before classes the next day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: A bit more of Caleb and Lucas' developing relationship :D And some sibling fluff with Noah, Eden, and Lily. Hope you enjoyed, even if it was filler-ish. Now Noah will graduate soon, and then comes the babies! :)

Thanks for reading the chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

**June 2048 (Noah is 22, Jayden is 23 (almost 24), Castiel is 58 (almost 59), Dean is 60, Adrian is 31 (almost 32), Isaac is 27, Natalie is 30, Maya is 5 (almost 6), Aaron is 1 (almost 2), Kaylen is 23, Gabriel is 63, Christie is 22, Lucas is 20, Caleb is 19 years old).**

After four years of studying in college, it was time for Noah to graduate.

The graduation took place in the college's sports stadium, and each graduate could bring three people with them to graduation. It was limited due to lack of seats for everyone, since hundreds of students were graduating. Noah had invited his parents and Jayden to come.

It was hot and sunny on that day, and Jayden pushed his way through the occupied seats on the bleachers along with Dean and Castiel to reach a spot with three available seats in the middle of the row.

"Jesus, why don't people just sit in the middle to begin with, instead of the rest of us having to push our way through to find the available seats?" Dean groused as they squeezed their way through, careful not to step on anyone's feet or bump their wings into them. Luckily there was a good distance between each row and the seats so that everyone with wings could feel more comfortable.

"Please stop complaining, Dean. You are making people glare at us," Castiel murmured, aware that some of the people they passed glared at Dean for making that comment.

"Then let them glare," Dean said, a small growl in his voice.

Jayden chuckled at them, continuing to push towards the free spot. When they arrived there, they sat down and waited for the ceremony to begin. Castiel was sitting between Dean and Jayden, shielded from having to sit next to a stranger who could be a potential pervert. Despite him being almost 59 years old, he still got sexually harassed sometimes.

There was noise all around them, since everyone was talking and chatting until the ceremony began. With hundreds of people there the noise was almost deafening, but at least they were outside and not inside a closed room where sound could only travel limitedly.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to take today off?" Castiel asked Jayden, frowning at him in concern. "You normally work on Fridays, no?" Their feathers were brushing a bit as they sat there, even though they both tried to respect each other's space, but Castiel wasn't particularly bothered. It wasn't like their feathers touched that much or all the time, and Jayden was family.

"My schedule actually changes all the time," Jayden explained, smiling. "And it's not a problem. I took two weeks off, so I have summer holidays now."

"In June already?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Well, many of my colleagues have children, so they prefer having their holidays in July or August to be with them when the kids have summer break from school, therefore I decided to take my holidays now so they can have theirs later."

"That is very considerate of you," Castiel smiled.

Jayden smiled back, and their attention was caught when the college president finally began speaking on the microphone.

Like any other graduation speech it was long, somewhat boring, and was about the future of the graduated students. It made Dean shift impatiently after ten minutes, whereas Castiel and Jayden were more patient.

The students were all sitting on rows of seats placed on the field, divided by their major. They were all wearing their graduation uniforms and hats, which made it hard for their families to recognize them in the crowd. Noah was sitting with the other kindergarten teacher graduates, but unfortunately he was not sitting next to someone he got along with. He sat next to a girl he barely knew and a beta angel, who kept glancing at his wings a bit too often for Noah's comfort.

Jayden tried to spot Noah among the other students, but was unable to locate him among all the similar uniforms he could see. Dean and Castiel glanced around as well, but didn't have much luck either. They would have to wait until all the kindergarten teacher majors were called up to receive their diplomas.

One by one, the different majors were called into the field so that each student could get their diploma, and Jayden, Castiel, and Dean waited impatiently for it to be Noah's turn.

Castiel shifted a bit, squinting his eyes as the sun shined right into his face. The noise had quieted down since everyone was busy listening to the names being called, but some people were whispering and chatting here and there. There was clapping every time a student received their diploma, but it generally quieter now than earlier. Castiel felt Dean's tail curled around his leg, and he appreciated the comfort it gave him as they sat there surrounded by strangers.

As they waited for Noah's turn, Castiel suddenly sensed someone staring at him from somewhere behind him. He carefully turned his head to look at the people in the seats behind him, and his eyes quickly locked with an alpha angel's. The guy was about Castiel's age, and he smirked lewdly when he saw Castiel looking back at him.

Dean growled when he noticed what was going on. He wrapped his wing around Cas and shot the alpha a threatening look before turning his attention back to the ceremony. Castiel did the same, sighing in relief when he felt Dean's wing blanket his own.

Jayden too noticed Castiel's sudden discomfort, and he didn't have to make many guesses about what the cause was. He glanced back over his shoulder at the alpha angel, seeing the guy continue to stare at Castiel, even though Dean's wing was shielding him. The female angel sitting next to the guy shoved him harshly with her elbow in his side, finally making the guy look away. Jayden smirked as he listened to the female scolding her mate in outrage when she had caught him staring at someone else. Dean too noticed this, and he couldn't wipe the smug smirk off his face either.

Christie was given her diploma before Noah, and they clapped as she took it. After several minutes of waiting it was finally Noah's turn, and they clapped loudly as they watched him take his diploma from the college president.

Castiel got a few tears in his eyes and had to wipe them away, while Dean just grinned proudly at his son before wrapping his arm around Cas' waist to comfort him.

"Our kid is all grown up," Dean smiled, caressing Castiel with the hand he had wrapped around him.

Castiel nodded. "Yes. Time passes so fast."

Dean smiled and pressed a loving kiss to Castiel's temple, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of his angel mate. Castiel too closed his eyes, purring softly as they shared a moment together.

Jayden watched them silently, smiling at the scene.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the ceremony was over they headed towards Noah's dorm room, where they would meet up with him and take his personal belongings with them in the car. It was nearly impossible to locate each other among all the people in the stadium, so that was why they were meeting up in Noah's room. Noah was moving into Jayden's apartment now that college was over, but they were both going to spend the rest of the day and Saturday at Dean and Castiel's house, so they would first move his stuff into the apartment on Sunday.

Noah quickly located Christie among his peers after the graduation, and together they headed back to their dorm room to meet with their families.

"How do you feel, Noah? Isn't it great to have graduated?" Christie asked, slinging her arm over Noah's shoulder as they walked back to their dorm. They were both in their graduation uniforms with their hats on, and they held on to their much valued diplomas as they walked from the stadium back to the dorms.

People were making noise around them as they too were headed to their dorms. Some people had already collected their personal belongings and were headed straight home to their parents or new apartments after graduation, but most were headed towards the dorms or to the parking lot to meet with their families.

"I suppose it is," Noah answered, walking along with Christie and feelings their wings touch. "But I'm going to miss it too – especially sharing a room with you." He turned his head to look at her, his expression sad and conflicted.

Christie gave him a rueful smile, pulling him a bit closer. "I'll miss that too. We'll still see each other, right? Promise me that…?"

"Of course. I would never lose contact with you."

Christie grinned happily before letting him go, and she brushed their wings together in a friendly gesture, unable to stop smiling.

They were almost at the dorm when they ran into Brandon, who was hanging out with a few of his friends. He seemed mildly surprised to see Noah and Christie all of sudden.

"Hey, Brandon. Happy you finally graduated?" Christie asked, stopping along with Noah to talk to him.

"Hey, guys," Brandon greeted them back, smiling. "Yeah, I'm pretty relieved all the studying is over. Can't wait to get a job."

"What kind of job do you want to have?" Noah asked curiously, stepping a little closer to Christie as people pushed their way past them. They were standing somewhere in the college's outdoor facilities, not far from the dorms.

"Well, I'm a software major, so I'd like a job within that industry. I'll take whatever I can find," Brandon replied, smiling and shrugging a bit.

As they talked, a group of alpha demons passed by and snickered at the scene. They were living on the same dorm floor as Brandon, but they didn't really get along with him. Noah had seen Brandon glare at those guys multiple times before, but he wasn't really sure why they didn't get along. Though, he suspected it was because those alphas were some of the most sexist guys in their dorm.

"Hey, Brandon," one of the guys called as he passed them. "Why don't you share that fine sub ass with us? You always defend him, so I bet he must pay you back real nice for that!" he slurred, making his friends and some of the others around them crack up.

Noah felt his face flush, and Christie glared daggers at the guy for making such a childish comment.

Brandon just regarded the other alpha with a dark glare, his feathers sharpening a bit. "You know, sometimes I'm really not surprised that you've never had a girlfriend before, Nick."

The guy froze before he suddenly growled loudly and took a threatening step towards Brandon. "What was that?!"

"You heard me," Brandon growled, glaring the other alpha down.

The sudden tension made Noah swallow nervously, but luckily Nick backed down when Brandon's friends intervened. The alphas all growled at each other before parting ways, sending each other deathly glares.

Brandon followed Nick with his eyes until the other alpha was out of sight. He then turned to look at Noah and Christie again. "Sorry about that. I really hate that guy…"

"Yeah, he's an ass," Christie murmured, staring in the direction that Nick and his friends had disappeared to. "That's one thing neither Noah nor I will miss about college."

"Yeah…" Noah agreed. Though he suspected he would be faced with sexist perverts for the rest of his life whenever he showed himself in public. He was just glad that not all males were like that.

"I can imagine," Brandon murmured. "Anyway, I guess we'll maybe see each other someday? Even if it's by coincidence or something. Maybe if I ever have kids someday they will end up in the care of one of you," he joked, a smirk tilting his lips.

Noah chuckled. "That's possible. And, um, thanks… for having helped me through college." He gave Brandon a sincere smile, which the alpha returned.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help when Jayden wasn't able to be here."

Noah smiled at him one more time before they parted ways. Noah and Christie went over to their dorm building while Brandon and his friends headed somewhere else.

The dorm was a mess when they entered it. The graduated students were packing their stuff and leaving, and the other students were running back and forth too, since it was time for their summer holidays now. The crowds were noisy and pushy, and Noah and Christie decided to take the stairs because the elevator was too busy.

When they arrived at the fourth floor, Noah saw his parents and Jayden waiting outside his dorm room, talking. He beamed when he saw them and quickly made his way over to them.

Jayden was the first to notice Noah's approach, and he grinned widely when he spotted his mate. "Noah!" he exclaimed and went forward to meet him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Congratulations on graduating."

"Thanks," Noah smiled, hugging his mate back and felt Jayden's tail curl around his leg. He sighed contently as he felt Jayden's strong arms around him, and he inhaled the masculine scent of his mate as his cheek was pressed against Jayden's chest. The graduation hat was a bit in the way, but they managed.

When they pulled back, Castiel came forward to hug Noah next. The angel smiled at his son and cupped his cheeks lovingly. "You did well. Congratulations." He pulled Noah into a tight embrace, which the younger submissive returned.

"Thanks, papa," Noah smiled, careful not to drop his diploma during the hug. He was happy that college was over now and that he had managed to score some nice grades for his diploma. The lowest grade he had was a C, because his psychology teacher didn't like him much, but the rest were A's.

Dean then finally came forward and hugged Noah next, squeezing him tightly. "Congratulations, kiddo. You're my kid after all," he grinned, patting Noah's back as they hugged. Castiel rolled his eyes at the last comment.

Noah groaned, having difficulties breathing because of Dean's tight hug. "Thanks. And of course I'm your kid, daddy…"

Dean laughed and pulled back, smiling proudly at his submissive son.

"And congratulations to you as well, Christie," Castiel spoke, smiling over at Christie who had been watching the scene with a small smile.

Christie beamed. "Thank you."

"Perhaps you should let us in? It's swarming with girls out here," Dean said, glancing around the corridor which was indeed full of noisy girls who were laughing and grinning, and being all excited about graduating or having their holidays now.

"Right. Of course." Christie went over and unlocked the door, since she found her keys faster than Noah did.

Jayden smiled at Noah and grabbed his hand as they entered the room together. Their bond flared with joy, and as soon as they were inside the room and the door had been closed, Jayden leaned down to kiss Noah. Noah kissed him back, purring softly in the back of his throat at the feeling of Jayden's lips pressed against his own. Jayden's tail was curled possessively around his leg, and his hand was cupping Noah's cheek lovingly. Their kiss was slow and loving, just lips touching lips and exploring.

Dean coughed, making the two young mates snap out of it. "When you two are done eating each other's skulls, we can proceed with carrying Noah's stuff outside."

"Dean," Castiel chastised him softly for interrupting Noah and Jayden's intimate moment.

Christie snickered and giggled in the background.

Noah blushed furiously when he realized that he had almost forgotten about the others while kissing Jayden, and Jayden just laughed a bit.

"We're done now," Jayden said, chuckling and pulling away from Noah.

Dean chuckled back and moved to collect the bags that Noah had already packed his stuff into.

Meanwhile, Castiel stepped over to Noah, smiling as he touched his son's graduation uniform. "It looks quite good on you."

Noah blushed a bit. "Thanks. I feel a bit ridiculous in it, though."

"Are you kidding? I love mine," Christie grinned, staring down at her own uniform.

Castiel chuckled. "It looks good on you as well, Christie."

Christie beamed. "Thanks. I'm quite proud of it, though it's such a bitch to do all the buttons on the back under my wings since uniform is so long… Noah helped me do it, and I helped him as well." Castiel smiled at that.

"What about that boyfriend of yours? Still seeing him?" Dean asked, genuinely curious since he hadn't seen Christie for a while, and Noah hadn't told them much news about her recently.

"You mean Tyler? We broke up a few months ago… It just didn't work out between us anymore. Our feelings for each other had changed…"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Castiel told her, looking at her in sympathy.

"Thanks…"

Noah reached out and touched Christie's arm. "You'll find another guy soon," he said, trying to reassure her.

Christie smiled at him in gratitude.

"Sorry to hear that…" Dean said, and starting picking up Noah's bags. Jayden went to help him, taking the bags that Dean couldn't carry. "And aren't your parents coming to pick up your stuff as well?"

"They are. They should actually be here by now…" Christie replied, frowning and taking a look at her phone to see what time it was.

That was when there was a knock on the door and Christie's parents finally entered the room. Her mother was an angel/human hybrid and her father as a full blood beta angel. They smiled when they saw Noah, Dean, and Castiel in there, and greeted them before hugging their daughter and congratulating her.

Noah had met Christie's parents several times before, and he thought they were very nice people. Christie's mother had always liked him a lot, and she always smiled warmly at him and was a good host the times he had visited Christie's home. Jayden hadn't really met Christie's parents before, so he stood a little in the background and brushed his tail against Noah's leg as he waited for everyone to be ready to leave.

Castiel and Christie's mother fell into a conversation, and Dean felt a little impatient. He put Noah's bags down when he realized this could take a while. Meanwhile Christie and her father started collecting her bags so they could leave the room soon.

Noah looked up when Christie came over to him and looked at him with a somewhat sad smile. "I'm gonna miss you, roomie," she said, grinning half-heartedly. "Let's see each other during the summer, yeah? Been a while since we last went swimming and shopping together."

Noah grinned. "Sure. I look forward to that."

Christie beamed and pulled him into a hug. It was a long, tight hug, and the two friends clung to each other and didn't really want to let go again. They had known each other since elementary school, and now they would no longer go to school together. They had to find jobs, live on their own, and begin a new life. It was scary and sad, but at the same time they both felt excited about what the future would bring them.

When they pulled back, Christie's eyes were glassy. Noah smiled a bit at that, and realized that his own eyes probably looked the same.

Christie gave him a warm smile before going over to hug Jayden goodbye, being careful not to hug him too tight, since Noah didn't really like seeing others hugging his mate too intimately. Noah knew it was foolish to be jealous of that, but he couldn't help it.

The families finally left, and Noah and Christie glanced into their now empty room one more time, feeling so much nostalgia before they had to close the door for the final time.

They headed outside together, their parents talking on the way and helping them carry their stuff, and Christie bumped her wings playfully into Noah and Jayden's as they walked, making them shove theirs back into hers. They all laughed, which they really needed considering the sadness they felt about leaving.

Just when they had exited the building, they ran into Lucas and Caleb outside.

Lucas grinned when he spotted his friends and ran over to them. "Hi, guys. I knew you would be leaving soon, so I waited out here to say goodbye."

"Aww, that's sweet of you," Christie grinned.

Noah smiled at Lucas, and his smile widened a bit when he saw Caleb's tail wrapped possessively around Lucas' leg. "I hope you'll be alright here when Christie and I are gone."

"Me too… I'm going to miss you a lot, but I still have Caleb and my roommate," Lucas spoke, glancing shyly up at Caleb.

"Yup, he still has me," Caleb smirked, wrapping an arm around Lucas' waist. The two of them had gotten more physical with each other during the six months they had been dating so far, and in May Lucas had told Noah that he and Caleb had had sex for the first time together. It had taken Lucas over five months to be ready, but Caleb had been patient. Noah could tell that it had really strengthened their relationship that they had waited and gained trust in each other first. He had been a little surprised when Lucas told him that it had been Caleb's first time with anyone, though.

"You better not let him go then," Jayden said, looking at Caleb with a small smirk.

"Never." Caleb tightened his hold around Lucas with a determined growl.

Castiel, Dean, and Christie's parents watched the scene patiently, and Castiel chuckled at their interaction.

"It's good to see you again, Lucas. Hope all is well," Castiel spoke.

Lucas turned to look at him, beaming. "Thank you. It's going very well, but I'm going to miss Noah and Christie a lot…"

"We'll miss you too," Noah told him, smiling softly.

Noah and Christie hugged Lucas goodbye, as it was time to leave now. Jayden didn't hug Lucas since it wasn't something they had ever really done before, but he wished them both good luck with college and made Caleb promise to keep Lucas safe.

They went over to their cars, and Noah and Christie gave each other one final hug before going in separate directions. The cars were parked in opposite ends of the parking lot, so they had to part ways.

Noah watched as Christie went with her parents towards their car, feeling sad to see her go. For the first time, he didn't know when he'd see her again.

Jayden used his free hand to wrap around Noah's waist for comfort and gently guided him over to where Dean had parked the car. He sensed his mate's sadness and tried to reassure him with gentle touches and a wave of comfort through their bond.

The parking lot was less chaotic now that most people had left, but it was still crowded. They had to look out for cars and be careful not to get in anyone's way.

When they were almost at the car, Castiel stopped in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at the person who was leaning casually against the Tahoe, waiting for them to appear. "G-Gabriel?" he stuttered, speechless to see his brother there.

Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise when he too spotted Gabriel hanging out by the car, and Noah and Jayden were equally surprised.

"Hey there, guys," Gabriel smirked at them, leaning off the car. "And hey, Noah! Congrats about graduating! And damn, that uniform looks nice on you," he grinned. He quickly came over and pulled Noah into one of his tight hugs, making the submissive squeak a bit.

"Thanks," Noah croaked, hugging his uncle back. He sighed in relief when Gabriel let him go and he was able to breathe again.

"What are you doing here, Gabe? How'd you find us?" Dean asked, eyeing Gabriel suspiciously before moving over to open the trunk to put Noah's stuff inside. Jayden joined him and got rid of the bags he was carrying, and then went over to get the bags that Cas and Noah had been carrying to put them into the trunk as well. Jayden had been picked up by Dean and Castiel earlier and had not been driving to the college in his own car. Driving with Dean and Cas saved him gas and trouble with finding a parking spot in the already overcrowded parking lot of the college.

"Cassie told me that today was Noah's graduation, and it's been a while since I last saw you guys, so I thought I'd drop by. Took me _ages_ to find your car though, but I managed," Gabriel smirked, looking almost smug about having surprised them like that.

"You could have told us you were coming," Castiel groused softly.

"Why? Am I not welcome?" Gabriel's lips pushed forward in a small pout, and his arms were crossed as he stared between them.

"Of course you are!" Castiel argued. "It was just… unexpected. I assume you will be joining us at home this afternoon?"

"That's the plan," Gabriel simpered. "It's just me, though. Katie is busy with work and the kids don't live at home anymore…" He left out a deep sigh and slumped his shoulders and wings dramatically. "It's so lonely at home now…"

Dean chuckled and slammed the trunk closed when he and Jayden were done loading it. "Yeah, we know all about that."

"I know you do. All your little birdies already left your nest," Gabriel remarked. He once more turned his attention to Noah. "So what about you, Noah? Did you get good grades? Ah, wait, don't answer that – of course you did; you're my nephew, so how could you not," he grinned.

Noah chuckled at the last comment. "I did, yes. But not from my psychology teacher. She's never liked me much…"

Gabriel snorted loudly. "Well, screw her with a truck. Life's too short to care about such narrow-minded, racist bitches. Don't let it get to you, kiddo." He reached out and patted Noah's shoulder. He wanted to ruffle his hair, but the hat on Noah's head was in the way.

"I'm not," Noah smiled.

"But now that you've graduated, it's time to make some babies with Jayden!" Gabriel suddenly blurted, raising his arms and cheering. "When are you gonna start?" he asked eagerly, glancing between Noah and Jayden with an excited grin on his face.

Noah's face was frozen in mortification and embarrassment, his eyes wide and shocked.

Jayden almost chocked on his own spit, causing him to cough a little. "That's… Wow, you really have no filter at all."

Gabriel barked out a laugh at that. "You first noticed that _now?_"

Jayden pulled a small face. "No…"

Castiel groaned, shaking his head helplessly at his brother. "Gabriel, you are so… Ugh."

Dean just laughed, mostly because of Cas' reaction.

"C'mon, Cassie," Gabriel drawled, walking over to his brother and slung his arm over Cas' shoulders. "You should know me by now. And everyone still loves me – especially the ladies." He smirked cockily and wriggled his eyebrows in a way that made Cas groan even louder.

"You have a mate, for god's sake…" Castiel mumbled.

"I know, but my fangirls still like me, even though I'm getting old. I'm still looking good." Gabriel grinned and released Castiel, giving his brother a few loving pats on the shoulder.

Gabriel was starting to get more grey hairs. He had for a while. He was still somewhat brown-haired, but the grey shade had taken over more and more, so in a few years there wouldn't be any brown left. His feathers were still brown though, since angel and demon feathers never lost their color. His face still looked young too, but with a few signs of small wrinkles here and there.

"Don't get too cocky, Gabe. It's gonna come back and bite you in the ass," Dean smirked.

Gabriel considered that for a second. "Hmm, just like Katie."

"Oh my god! Will you _stop it,_ Gabriel!" Castiel exclaimed, embarrassed by his brother's behavior.

Jayden and Dean cracked up, and Noah couldn't stop snickering either.

"Sorry, bro. But you're gonna miss my comments the day I'm dead, ya know," Gabriel laughed.

Castiel knew he was right, though he would rather not think about it.

"Now, let's head home before the guests arrive," Dean said, ushering them to get into the car.

Noah grinned, excited to see Adrian and Isaac later. Eden and Lily were first coming over tomorrow though, but Noah was okay with that, as long as they were coming.

They got into the car, and Gabriel went over to his own car to follow them home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they arrived at the house, Noah could see Adrian's car parked up in the driveway by the garage, and Adrian, Natalie, Maya, and little Aaron were standing outside, waiting for Dean and Cas to come home and unlock the door for them. Noah beamed when he spotted them, unable to suppress the happiness he felt at seeing his big brother and his family again.

Dean pulled the car up behind Adrian's and rolled down the window to say, "Hey. You guys are early. Sorry to let you wait."

"You better be sorry, dad. We've waited for five whole minutes," Adrian joked, grinning as he walked over to the car and greeted the others inside the car.

"And Aaron pooped!" Maya added from where she was standing with Natalie by their car. Aaron was sitting on Natalie's arm, looking very grumpy because of his dirty diaper.

Dean laughed, and Castiel got out of the car to go up and open the front door for them so they could go inside and change Aaron's diapers. The angel greeted Adrian first and hugged him, before doing the same with Natalie and Maya.

Noah and Jayden got out as well, and Adrian grinned widely when he saw his little brother wearing his graduation uniform.

"You look good in that, Noah," Adrian smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Congrats on graduating. Can't believe you're finally done with college."

"Thank you," Noah grinned, hugging his big brother back tightly. He felt Adrian touch his leg with his tail and Noah appreciated the gesture. Once again he was sad that he had no tail to return the affectionate tail gestures with.

When they pulled apart, Adrian and Jayden greeted each other with a more 'manly' hug than the one Adrian and Noah had shared. The brothers-in-law grinned at each other and were glad to see the other again.

"I'm guessing Noah will be moving in with you now, huh?" Adrian asked after he and Jayden pulled apart.

Jayden smirked and wrapped his arm around Noah's waist, pulling him close while he kept his eyes on Adrian. "Yeah, that was the plan."

Adrian smiled. "I hope you guys will still get along when you have to be around each other every day."

"Of course we will," Noah insisted, giving Adrian a look as if he was mad for thinking that they wouldn't.

Adrian just laughed.

"Hey," Dean called from the car. "Mind backing that car of yours out so I can access the garage, Adrian? The rear of your car takes up more space than Mrs. Tran's skinny ass."

"Oi, don't insult my car, dad," Adrian warned playfully, but was already making his way over to move his car to allow Dean more space to pull the Tahoe into the garage.

Jayden and Noah chuckled at them, and that was when Noah noticed that Gabriel hadn't arrived yet.

"Where's uncle Gabe?" Noah asked, glancing around.

"I think he fell behind," Jayden said, giving a short chuckle.

That was when they heard the loud noise of a car engine, and they looked at the street to see Gabriel parking his car smoothly in the side of the street, outside the house. Gabriel stepped out of the car, and Noah watched as his uncle pulled out a bag of sweets from his pocket and began eating the contents after closing the car door.

"Hey there, guys," Gabriel cheered, coming over to them. "Sorry I fell behind. Couldn't find my candy, so I had to stop the car and search for them."

"In the middle of the street?" Jayden asked, laughing.

"No, you dummy. I pulled over, of course. But it was an emergency nonetheless."

Noah chuckled and shook his head helplessly at his uncle.

Meanwhile Dean had parked the car inside the garage, and Adrian had parked his just outside it. They both came over when they noticed that Gabriel was there.

"Adrian!" Gabriel exclaimed with a happy grin, making his way over to hug his oldest nephew.

"Hey, uncle Gabe," Adrian grinned, letting his uncle hug him.

Gabriel squeezed Adrian really tight, making the alpha groan, before he finally pulled away. "Goddamn, sometimes I forget how tall you are. I used to be able to fit you in my arms once."

Adrian chuckled at that.

"Noah always fit better," Dean added, smirking over at his youngest kid.

Gabriel barked out a laugh. "True. He's always been so tiny and hard to find."

Noah scowled at them for teasing him, although he wasn't really bothered by his height or small frame; he just hated when others tried to tease him about it.

Jayden, however, was pretty amused by the cute scowl that Noah gave Dean and Gabriel for teasing him. He laughed and pulled Noah closer with an arm around his waist, smiling down at him lovingly. He too didn't mind Noah's height; it was part of what turned him on about Noah's body.

They headed into the house, where Natalie and Castiel had just helped each other change Aaron's diapers. The one and a half year old was much happier now, and he grinned as he ran over to Adrian on unsteady legs when he saw his father enter the living room. Adrian grinned and pulled Aaron up onto his arm, placing a quick kiss to his son's cheek.

Noah smiled at the scene. He still thought it was a bit weird to see Adrian be a father, even though Adrian had been a father for almost six years now.

"Oh, the miniatures are here too! Gosh, you guys are huge now!" Gabriel exclaimed when he saw Maya and Aaron.

Maya laughed at him. "I'm not huge! I'll still get a lot bigger than this!"

"Are you sure about that, young lady?"

"Yeah!"

"How does that work? Do your mommy and daddy pull your limbs each night before bed?"

Maya looked horrified. "No, you dummy! I… I don't know how it works."

The others laughed at her confused face when she realized she had no idea why or how she was growing and getting taller. Natalie chuckled at her daughter and ruffled her hair fondly.

Aaron then started waving his arms at Castiel and making small noises, wanting his grandma to hold him next. Castiel smiled and came over to take Aaron from Adrian's arms, and the boy smiled happily when he was with his grandmother. He stared at Cas' pretty, white wings and grinned excitedly at him.

"Grandma is better, huh?" Adrian asked Aaron, chuckling at how the boy had been so eager to get over to Castiel instead.

Natalie chuckled. "Well, he gets to see _you_ every day, so sitting with grandma is different."

"Cas has just always been better," Dean joked, coming over to Castiel and Aaron and giving them both a loving smile. He poked Aaron's nose gently, making the baby laugh and wriggle happily in Castiel's arms.

Castiel swatted Dean discretely with his wing for making that comment, but kept his eyes on Aaron. He smiled at his grandson and let him pull at his shirt and run curious hands over his face.

While Aaron was in Cas' arms, Maya eyed Noah curiously and in confusion. "Why are you wearing that?" she asked, looking at his uniform. He had taken the hat off and was holding it in his hands now, but he still had the long uniform on. Maya hadn't really seen such a thing before.

Noah smiled. "It's my graduation uniform, which I'm wearing because I just finished school. I should probably take it off, though…" He started shrugging out of it, and Jayden helped him unbutton the uniform under his wings.

"But it looks good on you," Natalie told him, smiling.

"Thanks," Noah said, blushing a bit. He put the uniform, hat, and his diploma on one of the armchairs for now so he wouldn't have to hold on to them while they were talking.

"Does that mean you don't have school no more?" Maya asked, her eyes wide in surprise and admiration.

"Yes, no more school for me," Noah confirmed, smiling. "Now I have to find a job."

Maya stared at him, as if she had trouble believing that Noah was old enough to finish school at all. He was 22 years old, but Maya sometimes forgot how old he was since he was always playing with her and wasn't afraid to be childish sometimes. She didn't really perceive him that much as an adult.

"Didn't that kindergarten you were at write you nice a recommendation?" Dean asked Noah.

"Yeah, they did," Noah smiled. "I hope to find a job through that." The place he had interned at didn't have the resources to hire him, unfortunately, but they had written a nice recommendation letter for him which he could show to the places where he would seek a job. Networks meant everything in a job situation, so Noah was very happy that the leader of the kindergarten had written that letter.

"I'm sure you will find something soon," Natalie smiled encouragingly.

"With his brains he can be hired anywhere. He has good genes from Cas' side!" Gabriel blurted, sending a brief smirk in Dean's direction.

"Hey, my side has good genes too," Dean protested, glaring back at Gabriel with a small growl.

Castiel shook his head helplessly at them, although he was rather amused by the argument.

Meanwhile, Maya started looking around the room, searching for something. She frowned when she didn't spot what she was looking for. She went over to Dean and pulled at her grandfather's shirt to get his attention. "Grandpa! Where is Bella?"

Dean turned his attention to his granddaughter and smiled at her when their eyes met. He ran a loving hand through her sandy-colored hair. "She's probably upstairs; she falls asleep up there sometimes. Go up and see if you can find her."

Maya grinned and immediately ran out into the entrance hall and up the stairs to find the dog, eager to play ball with her.

"Of course the dog sleeps up there. She can probably smell your dirty underwear from the laundry room when she's down here," Gabriel remarked. He laughed out loud when Dean gave him a deadly glare.

"Gabriel," Castiel warned him, and Gabriel was now receiving deadly scowls from both Dean and Castiel.

Natalie snickered at them, and she snickered more when she noticed Adrian being slightly embarrassed by his uncle's comments.

"Isn't Bella getting a bit old?" Jayden asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, she's 12 years old now, but she's still got another 3-5 years left in her," Dean replied.

Something inside Noah hurt when Dean said that. He knew that Bella was getting old and didn't have many years left, and it saddened him every time he thought about it. It made him remember the time when they had had to put Molly down. He didn't want to lose another pet, but was inevitable.

Jayden sensed his sadness and rubbed his tail against Noah's leg to offer some comfort, eyeing him in worry. It made Noah feel a bit better.

"That's so sad… I hate losing pets," Natalie spoke, her wings slumping behind her. She looked at Aaron, who was gurgling and babbling happily in Castiel's arms while staring at the angel's white wings, and Natalie smiled fondly at her son.

Adrian too looked a little uncomfortable. Like Noah, he had been sad when they had to put Molly down, and he was quite fond of Bella as well.

Gabriel stared between them, sensing the sudden mood change in the room. "Dude. You guys sure know how to pop the happy air from the balloon…"

Jayden laughed at that comment, but he understood everyone's sadness about losing Bella one day. Jayden had lost a few pets too over the years; a dog and a cat. He missed them both a lot.

The sad tension was finally removed when they heard a car honk repeatedly from outside as it pulled into the driveway. The honking made out a cheerful, but slightly annoying melody, and none of them had to guess too hard to know that it was Isaac who had arrived.

Natalie laughed. "I think Isaac and Kaylen are here."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's definitely Isaac." He and Isaac no longer drove to the house together because there wasn't enough space in their cars for four adults and two kids.

Jayden laughed at Adrian's eye-roll, and Dean and Castiel went out into the entrance hall to open the door and greet the new guests.

"Hey, guys!" Isaac cheered as he stepped out of his car, waving up at his family when he saw them in the door. Kaylen got out of the passenger side and rolled his eyes fondly at Isaac as he watched how hyped up he was. They hurried up to the door to greet the others.

"You guys came here pretty fast," Dean remarked. He hadn't expected them to arrive for another hour.

"I thought it would be cruel to let you guys live without me for too long, so I hurried to come over, along with Kaylie here," Isaac said, gesturing at Kaylen.

"Stop calling me that," Kaylen muttered, scowling at Isaac as he appeared by his side on the doorstep.

Isaac just smirked at him before turning to look at Aaron, who was still sitting on Castiel's arm. The boy was staring back at him now, suckling on his thumb while his eyes were fixed on Isaac. There was a somewhat firm and serious expression on his face, and Isaac tried to mimic it as he stared at the boy. "Why are you looking at me like that, huh? All disapproving and like some badass alpha that wants respect. You ain't getting respect from me as long as your thumb is in your mouth."

"Isaac," Castiel chastised him, but still couldn't help but chuckle at Isaac's comment.

Aaron just continued to stare back at Isaac with the same expression, not understanding much of what he was saying.

The others laughed, and Dean and Castiel finally stepped aside to let them in.

"He's just trying to make you behave," Adrian smirked as Isaac entered the house.

"Well, tell him it's not working. I'm untamable," Isaac responded, puffing out his chest a bit in a proud gesture. Adrian laughed at that.

Kaylen went over to Aaron, grinning lovingly at the child and gave his stomach a little poke. It made Aaron squirm and giggle in response. "Well, I think he's cute. Alpha or not." He greeted Castiel properly and shared a small hug with him, and the angel closed the front door behind them.

Noah moved up on the first step of the stairs to give the others more space as they all gathered in the entrance hall, and Jayden stayed in front of him. Jayden was still taller, despite Noah standing on the stairs. Upstairs, Maya was coming over to the top of the stairs to stare down at the others in the entrance hall. She slowly made her way down the steps to stand next to Noah while glancing between them. Noah smiled at her, and Maya leaned into him and pressed against his side as they observed the others. Bella had walked down the stairs too, and she barked and eagerly started greeting everyone and receiving pats from them.

"Ohh! Look who it is! My famous nephew and his pretty boyfriend!" Gabriel exclaimed in excitement, grinning as he squeezed his way into the crowded entrance hall to greet Isaac and Kaylen, who had just taken off their shoes.

"Hey, uncle Gabe," Isaac grinned when he saw his uncle, although he was a bit surprised to see him at the house. "And he's not really my 'boyfriend' anymore…" He pulled Kaylen close with an arm around his waist and curled his tail around the submissive demon's leg. There was a smug, proud smirk on his face as he glanced between his family members.

The suggestiveness in Isaac's voice made everyone stare at him and Kaylen in confusion for a second, before they finally realized what he meant.

Natalie gasped. "Oh god, have you mated?"

Noah's eyes widened in surprise and a small gasp escaped from his lips.

Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What, really?"

"Yup," Isaac grinned. "His ass fully belongs to _me _now."

Kaylen shoved Isaac harshly, snorting at him. "Maybe, but _your_ ass also belongs to _me_, so don't make me break it when I shove my foot into it to make you shut up," he groused, embarrassed by Isaac's comment even though he tried not to let it show.

Isaac just laughed, though he looked a little alerted by the threat. "Just don't make me shit sideways for days, please."

"Ugh, Isaac," Noah groaned. Jayden laughed at his comment.

The others laughed too, although Castiel didn't seem too impressed by Isaac's inappropriate comments, as usual.

"Well, then you better do as your sub says and keep your mouth shut. He's quite the bossy one," Gabriel chuckled, looking at Kaylen in slight admiration.

"Bossy, but still compliant," Isaac smirked. Kaylen shoved him again.

Adrian chortled and shook his head at Isaac. "Stop playing with the fire, Isaac; Kaylen looks a bit like he wants to smother you in your sleep. But anyway, I'm glad that you two took that step together."

"Yeah, it's great that you've mated," Natalie smiled.

"I just hope that Kaylen can handle you and won't regret it," Dean smirked.

Isaac was about to speak, but then he suddenly yelped and straightened up in a tense, painful manner as Kaylen closed his hand around the base of Isaac's tail and gave it a painful tug to silence him. It looked almost comical, and everyone could see that Isaac struggled not to make an embarrassing, high-pitched noise of pain.

"Don't worry. I can handle him," Kaylen smirked, holding onto Isaac's tail for a second longer before letting go.

Isaac's whole body slumped in relief when the pressure was gone. "Fuck, what was that for?!" he demanded, glaring at his mate.

Kaylen glared back at him. "Payback for last time you pulled _my_ tail."

"It's different when it's during sex!"

"No, it's not," Kaylen bit out, glaring stubbornly at him. His cheeks were getting pink from embarrassment because Isaac had brought up their sex life in front of the family.

"Oww, _owned!_" Gabriel laughed.

Adrian chuckled at them. "I think Kaylen can definitely handle him."

Maya just giggled at them. She didn't fully understand everything they were talking about, but she found it funny how Isaac tensed when Kaylen grabbed his tail like that. She didn't have a tail of her own and didn't know how much it could hurt.

"Well, I'm very happy for you," Castiel spoke, still holding the now squirming Aaron on his arm. "Isaac has been so full of joy since he got to know you, Kaylen. You are good for him."

Kaylen looked over his shoulder at Castiel and gave him a wide, happy smile when the angel told him that. "I'm glad to hear that."

Isaac shifted and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, feeling rather embarrassed by his papa's comment.

"Yeah, their love story is making me puke unicorns," Gabriel remarked casually. "When's dinner, Cassie?" he asked randomly, a hint of impatience in his voice.

Castiel glared at his brother for only thinking about food. "Later. It's only 3:30 now."

"Bleh. I'm starving!"

"You just finished a whole bag of candy," Dean pointed out.

"But I could easily eat another!"

Jayden chuckled as they bickered back and forth, and he glanced over his shoulder at Noah who was still standing on the stairs.

Noah was watching the others and smiling, and when he looked at Isaac he saw his and Kaylen's tails entwined in a loving manner. It made him smile wider.

The family moved into the living room, where Castiel put Aaron back down on the floor to let him play with Maya and Bella. The dog was getting old, but she still liked to tumble around with the kids until she got exhausted. As soon as the dog would get too tired to play, Dean would always order the kids to give her a break so she wouldn't get stressed out.

Once they were inside the living room, Kaylen turned to look at Noah with a wide smile. "And congrats on graduating, Noah! I almost forgot to say that." He went forward and hugged Noah, who gladly returned the embrace. "I hope you'll find a job soon. Took me a few months to find one." Kaylen worked as a nurse at the hospital in the city where Noah and the others lived, since he had been unable to find an available position in L.A., and he drove back and forth between the towns for work. He and Isaac lived on the 20th floor in a nice apartment in L.A. They had been living together for about a year now.

"Thanks," Noah smiled, pulling back from their hug after a few moments. "I hope so too, but I have a nice recommendation letter so that should be an advantage."

"That's good. That helped me found a job pretty fast too," Kaylen smiled.

"Aww, my baby brother is all grown up," Isaac cooed, coming over to Noah to pat his head and ruffle his hair.

Noah groaned and swatted Isaac's hand away when the gesture became annoying.

"And so are you," Gabriel remarked, smirking at Isaac. "The whole family knows that the day Isaac gets mated is the day he grows up, even just a little."

"Oi," Isaac warned when he heard the teasing in Gabriel's voice.

Dean laughed at that. "Funny, 'cause sometimes I still feel like Noah is more grown up than Isaac is, even if he's almost six years younger."

Castiel chuckled. "Indeed."

"But I'm not as tiny as him!" Isaac pointed out in a desperate attempt to defend himself. When he looked at Noah his little brother was glaring back at him, and Isaac couldn't help but laugh at the cute, smoldering expression on Noah's face.

"But you're more immature," Adrian chuckled.

Isaac just looked offended while the others laughed, and Castiel moved into the kitchen to prepare an afternoon snack for everyone. Jayden and Natalie joined to help him out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They spent the afternoon catching up and enjoying each other's company.

Maya persuaded Noah to come play with her in the sandbox at some point, and Kaylen and little Aaron joined. Adrian, Natalie, Isaac, Jayden, and Dean played some ball in the meanwhile, while Castiel and Gabriel were helping each other prepare dinner and shared some brotherly time together in the kitchen. Bella was lying next to the sandbox, napping a bit after having played around with the kids and with the ball for a while.

"No-no-no! Don't eat the sand, Aaron. It doesn't taste good," Noah told Aaron as they sat in the sandbox. He quickly reached over and grabbed the boy's hand, stopping him from eating the sand. The baby stared up at him and looked almost offended, but Noah stood his ground.

Maya grimaced. She was sitting in the middle of the sandbox with Noah and Kaylen around her, and little Aaron was sitting next to Noah. "Eww, that's gross."

Kaylen laughed. "Yeah, it is. But babies don't know any better." Both he and Noah were full of sand now. They had pulled off their socks and put on shorts, so their feet and legs were all dirty with wet and dry sand. Their butts were dirty too since they were sitting in the middle of the sand, and they tried their best not to get too much into their feathers (which was difficult since the feathers rested on the sand when they sat down). Maya, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered to be covered in sand. She just had fun and built sandcastles with them, not caring that she was dirty.

"Yeah," Noah agreed, trying to wipe some of the sand off Aaron's hands so he wouldn't get it in his eyes when he rubbed them. The baby's clothes, hair, and wings were full of sand too, and Natalie had let out a deep sigh earlier when she realized she would have to bathe him later.

Kaylen watched Noah with a small smirk, while Maya was busy playing with toys on the sandcastle. "So, do you and Jayden have any baby plans now?" he asked curiously.

Noah blushed at the question, which he had gotten a lot lately. "Um, not for right now, but we have talked about having one after I get a job and when we feel ready for it."

"Ah, I see," Kaylen smiled. "I hope for you that it works out."

Noah turned his head to look at Kaylen, who was sitting right next to him in the sand. Their wings were almost touching, and Kaylen's curling tail bumped into Noah's thigh sometimes. "What about you and Isaac?" he asked, hoping he wasn't rude by asking that. He had no idea if Kaylen and Isaac even wanted to have kids. He had the feeling that Kaylen wanted it, but he wasn't sure about Isaac.

Now it was Kaylen's turn to blush a bit. He stared down at the sand and used a small stick to draw random patterns in it. "Um, we've talked about trying for one very soon. Maybe some time in the autumn. I really want to have a kid, and Isaac does too, but he's a bit insecure about his skills as a parent. I think it kinda freaks him out to be a father, since he's scared he'll fail somehow." He glanced over at Isaac, who was playing soccer with the other guys and Natalie on the lawn, just feet away from the sandbox. Isaac was unaware that they were talking about him, and he was currently complaining about Adrian and Jayden winning too much, as it was him, Natalie, and Dean against the two of them.

Maya was so caught up in her play that she wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying, and Aaron was too young to understand what they were talking about.

Noah smiled a bit at Kaylen's words. He was a little surprised that Isaac felt so insecure about it, but somehow it didn't surprise him too much either. Isaac liked to be carefree, have fun, and be free of obligations. Responsibilities could freak him out a bit sometimes, and being a parent was a very serious responsibility. "I think that both of you will do just fine," he told Kaylen, giving him a reassuring smile.

Kaylen beamed. "Thanks. So will you and Jayden. I can't wait to see your babies." He grinned and nudged Noah with his wing.

Noah laughed and felt a bit sheepish. "Neither can I," he said quietly, smiling to himself.

The soccer ball was suddenly kicked over to them. It landed on the grass very close to the sandbox and then jumped up in the air. Kaylen quickly caught it with his hands before it could land on Maya's head. Noah and Maya sat back in surprise since they hadn't seen it coming, and Aaron just blinked and glanced around in slight confusion.

"Damn! That was close. Sorry about that," Adrian called from where he and others were standing, and then made his way over to get the ball from Kaylen. He caught it when the submissive demon threw it back at him.

"Jesus, Adrian!" Natalie chastised when she saw that Adrian had almost hit Maya in the head with the ball.

"Well, you only almost hit your daughter in the head," Kaylen chuckled as he threw the ball back.

Adrian cringed and looked at Maya. "Sorry, sweetie. Daddy didn't do that on purpose."

Maya just blinked at him, nodding. "I know," she said, smiling and continuing playing with her toys.

"You suck, Adrian!" Isaac blurted, laughing his ass off that Adrian's last kick had gone wrong.

Adrian swatted Isaac's head to make him stop laughing (though he didn't hit him that hard), but it only made the beta laugh more.

Dean and Jayden both laughed at them.

"Maybe we should take a break," Dean suggested. "This is getting really tiring."

"Aw, dad, are you getting old and rusty?" Isaac said in a teasing tone, only to receive a swat on his leg by Dean's tail.

"I can do much more heavy lifting than you can, young man, so shut that cake-hole of yours," Dean growled in a playful warning.

Jayden laughed at them before going over to the sandbox where the others were sitting. He grinned at Noah when the submissive glanced up at him, before squatting down to inspect Maya's sandcastle. "Wow, what a nice castle. Did you make that?" he asked Maya, smiling at her.

Maya grinned and nodded her head proudly. "Yep! Noah and Kaylen helped a little bit, though."

"Well, it's very pretty," Jayden told her, and once again Maya beamed like a Christmas light.

Aaron began crawling across the sand towards Jayden now, and he stared mesmerized at the 'Led Zeppelin' writing on Jayden's shirt. It was a shirt that Jayden had just pulled on, since the one he wore earlier was less comfortable in the hot weather. Jayden chuckled as Aaron got up on his feet while keeping his curious gaze on Jayden's shirt, and he reached out to support the boy as Aaron started running curious hands over his shirt.

Kaylen laughed. "I think we have ourselves as Led Zeppelin fan here."

Adrian chuckled as he walked over to them and saw his son staring at Jayden's shirt. "He just gets fascinated by the simplest things sometimes; by the writing on someone's shirt, or by the stubble I sometimes grow on my face."

"Being curious is a sign he's healthy," Natalie argued, watching Aaron with a fond smile.

Noah grinned as he watched Jayden and Aaron interact. Jayden was holding a hand on Aaron's side to make sure he didn't fall over since the baby was still unsteady on his legs, and Aaron was busy staring at Jayden's shirt before turning his attention to Jayden's face. He moved a tiny hand up to touch his nose, and Jayden just let him, even when he squeezed it a bit.

"Sorry about that," Adrian said when he saw that his son was doing.

"It's fine," Jayden said, chuckling at the kid. He gently grabbed Aaron's hand and removed it from his face, before slowly getting up on his feet again. The squatting position was a bit uncomfortable.

Aaron whined when the source of his attention was gone, but then Adrian came over and picked him up, making the boy feel content again.

"First he's all intimidating towards me, and now he's whiny 'cause Jayden pulled away. Gosh, that boy has mood swings," Isaac remarked from behind them.

Adrian chuckled and rocked Aaron on his arm. "Well, hopefully he gets less whiny when he grows up."

"He should. He's an alpha, after all," Dean said.

When Dean spoke, Aaron started waving his arms out towards him and demanded that Adrian put him over to Dean instead. Adrian laughed and went over to shift his son into Dean's arms. Dean was more than happy to hold his grandson, and he grinned at the boy as he got him settled on his arm.

Kaylen rolled his eyes at Dean's comment. "Alphas are such machos," he muttered. Noah snickered next to him.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with some masculinity," Jayden pointed out, looking down at them in the sandbox.

"Like I said: machos," Kaylen murmured, scowling up at Jayden. "You're always so obsessed with being 'manly'."

"Uhhuh," Natalie agreed, crossing her arms.

"Well, that's just in our nature," Dean argued, rocking Aaron on his arm and letting him touch his face with his curious hands. "Can't really imagine someone like Mike Tyson in pink panties or crying over a Barbie movie anyways."

"Oh god, the image!" Isaac cringed, shielding his eyes in horror.

Adrian and Jayden laughed.

"Yeah, you alphas are pretty masculine. But sometimes you get a little bit _too_ macho," Natalie pointed out. "Especially when you refuse to cry at funerals and stuff because you're afraid to show emotions." She rolled her eyes at that.

"Not all alphas are like that," Adrian argued.

"Well, some people like us being very masculine and find it attractive, so what's wrong with it?" Dean murmured, trying to make Aaron stop attempting to get a hold of his half-sharp feathers.

"Yeah. And I'm not sure if Noah would like it if I was _too_ girly," Jayden pointed out, smirking down at Noah.

Noah made a face. "True." He liked Jayden for the alpha he was. Strong, masculine, protective. It made helped him feel safe since he knew that if something happened, Jayden would be there to deal with the threat. He was also very sexually attracted to those traits in Jayden; both the physical and the behavioral. If Jayden had been a beta, things would likely be different since Noah wasn't very attracted to betas.

"_I_ wanna be girly, though," Maya butted in, pretty much unaware of what they were talking about.

The others laughed at her comment, and Maya almost looked offended by that.

"I know, sweetie. But you _are_ a girl, after all," Adrian chuckled.

"I know. I like being a girl. And Noah and Kaylen are a bit like girls too, aren't they?"

"Yep, they are," Isaac snickered.

Kaylen rolled his eyes, and Noah found himself blushing a bit. Noah had always mostly identified himself as more of a girl than a boy, where Kaylen was more in between.

They all looked up when Gabriel appeared on the terrace. "If anyone wants dinner, they should get their butts inside now before I lock the door and let you stay out here until all the food is gone!"

"Nooo, I want food!" Maya exclaimed, shooting up from the sandbox and barely had time to get the sand off her before she rushed up to the house.

"Wait for me!" Isaac called and hurried inside too, not taking any chances with Gabriel. Maya shrieked happily when Isaac chased her inside, threatening to tickle her, and Kaylen chuckled at that from the sandbox.

Gabriel laughed as they stormed past them, amused that his threat had worked.

"Don't you _dare_ lock us out," Dean warned Gabriel when he saw him looking at the others with an impish smirk when he noticed that none of them had come up to the house yet.

Noah and Kaylen get out of the sandbox and wiped the sand off themselves. Jayden chuckled at Noah when he saw him having trouble getting rid of the sand, and he came over to help him out. Noah's cheeks reddened a bit as Jayden moved his hands over his butt and his feathers to get the sand off, and Adrian watched the scene with an amused smile.

"You've got five seconds until I lock the door," Gabriel sang, making the others hurry up to the house to get inside.

Dean carried little Aaron, who seemed quite excited when he heard them mention food. It was a word that he definitely understood already.

Gabriel smirked as they walked past him and into the house, and Bella too came running up to the terrace to head inside, her tail wagging happily behind her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The dinner was great and the family had a nice time together. Castiel and Gabriel had made roast beef, potatoes, sauce, and some vegetables, and they all dug in. Aaron sat on Natalie's lap and ate mostly only mashed potatoes and vegetables, since the meat was a bit difficult for him to chew.

As they ate, Isaac told them about the filming of a new movie he was going to be in, in which he was playing one of the supportive characters. He was quite excited about it since he hadn't really been in such a big movie before – only TV shows and lesser movies – and so far things had gone well. His colleagues all thought he was funny and easy to get along with, and there hadn't been many racist encounters.

"How come you're always playing a demon on TV?" Maya asked Isaac while they ate at the table. She had seen some of the episodes he was in when Adrian and Natalie watched them at night, though her parents didn't let her see the gory ones.

"'Cause people don't really like seeing angel/demon hybrids on TV," Isaac explained, smiling at her. "Besides, I look a lot like a demon anyway. They just gotta paint my wings a bit and then I'm a demon."

Maya frowned, trying to let the words sink in. "Why don't they like showing them on TV?"

"That's because there are many racists who don't like angel/demon hybrids, sweetie," Natalie explained to her patiently, and helped Maya pour up some more sauce for her potatoes.

"Hmm, that's weird," Maya murmured, poking around in her food with her fork.

"People are generally weird," Gabriel butted in. "I think that most producers are wary about showing such characters in their movies or TV shows. They're afraid it will give them bad ratings and reviews."

"Yeah, no shit," Isaac muttered. "I almost got cast as an angel/demon hybrid on a show once, but they changed the character to a demon because they were scared of what the fans would think. It really sucked."

Castiel lowered his eyes a bit, feeling sad about what he was hearing. It always frustrated him when angel/demon hybrids got hated on or didn't get the positive attention in the media which they needed.

Kaylen elbowed Isaac. "Don't curse in front of the kids," he chastised him, staring at him with a firm glare.

"Sorry…" Isaac murmured, glancing at Natalie who also didn't like it when he cursed too much around her kids.

Dean sighed. "Well, at this rate people are just gonna keep being racist, unless someone finally shows a proper angel/demon character on TV and lets people empathize with them."

"Well, most of the fans from the shows I've been on like me a lot, and many of them know that I'm an angel/demon hybrid. I actually got quite positive response on that from fans when I attended Comic Con," Isaac pointed out. "It's not like all of them are total racist assholes. I'm going again next month, this time for the new show that I'm on, and then I'll make sure to make those fans like me too."

Adrian laughed. "Yeah, you do that, Isaac. Just don't embarrass yourself again."

Isaac turned his head to scowl at his brother. "Are you referring to last year when I accidentally fell down the stage? I handled that like a boss, though."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, we saw that video. It's on YouTube – it has over a million views."

The others laughed, and Isaac snorted and tried not to let his embarrassment show. The incident had been quite embarrassing after all, but he managed to save his pride by acting like a dork afterwards. Kaylen just chuckled at him and put a hand on his thigh under the table.

After dinner, Noah, Jayden, Dean, Isaac, and Adrian helped each other clean the table and do the dishes. Meanwhile, Castiel, Gabriel, Kaylen, and Natalie sat down on the couch with Maya, who was quite hyper after eating. Aaron too was very active, but Gabriel kept him entertained with making funny faces at him and lifting him up and down in the air. Bella was with them, and she enjoyed the rubs that Kaylen and Natalie gave her.

In the kitchen, the dishes were getting done pretty fast since they were so many to do it. Isaac had started swatting the others in the butt with the dishtowel in his hand, grinning in mischief every time he made them jump.

"Goddamnit, Isaac!" Adrian growled after Isaac had hit him right on the buttock as he stood in front of the sink and cleaned the pots. It had made him jump in surprise. "I'm gonna grab that towel from you and whip you in the crotch," he threatened.

Isaac just burst out laughing, not taking his brother's threat very seriously. "I'd like to see you try," he mocked, grinning, before gently swatting Noah on the leg as the submissive passed him on the way over to one of the cupboards with a bowl. Noah yelped like a girl, making Isaac laugh even more.

Dean growled in annoyance and slammed Isaac on the thigh with his own dishtowel. "Be nice your brothers."

"Ow," Isaac complained, rubbing the spot and pouting at his dad, although it hadn't hurt much. "I'm just having fun."

"A bit too much fun for my taste."

Jayden chuckled at Isaac's pouty face and went over to dry the pots that Adrian had just cleaned.

"You're a jerk," Noah growled at Isaac after having put the bowl into place. He regarded Isaac with a deep scowl of disapproval.

"But you make such a funny, girly noise whenever I swat you," Isaac grinned, swirling the dishtowel around in front of him, as if threatening to give Noah another whip with it. Noah backed away a bit.

"I'll make _you_ make girly noises too when I'm done here," Adrian muttered from the sink, sounding pretty annoyed. Jayden just snickered next to him.

"Oh yeah?" Isaac dared him. "Well, actually Jayden is the only one I haven't hit yet. You guys got in my way every time I tried."

"I'm not complaining," Jayden said. He backed a bit into the corner of the kitchen counter when Isaac stepped a little closer.

Isaac eyed Jayden with a predatory, impish grin, and had the dishtowel ready to whip Jayden. Dean tried to reach out and grab it from him, but Isaac was faster and dodged his attempt. He then made a quick move to hit Jayden, but when Jayden stepped aside to dodge it, Isaac ended up hitting Jayden right in the crotch instead of on the thigh.

"Ah fuck!" Jayden cursed loudly, immediately grabbing his crotch and almost sinking to his knees in pain.

"Oww! Sorry about that!" Isaac blurted, cringing and grimacing in sympathy. Guilt flickered across his face when he realized he had hit Jayden in the wrong place.

Noah's eyes widened in horror, and he immediately went forward to help Jayden stand up again. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, trying to support Jayden, but the alpha was rather heavy.

"For fuck's sake, Isaac!" Dean chided, and Adrian glared over his shoulder at Isaac.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't even hit him that hard," Isaac said, still cringing. He stepped a little closer to Jayden and genuinely worried about his brother-in-law when he saw him being in pain. "Damn. You okay?"

"Could have been worse," Jayden croaked, still in pain and grabbing at his crotch. "That was such a girly whip, but damn it _hurts._"

Adrian chortled, looking at Jayden in sympathy. "Well, you _did_ get it right in the balls…"

"Fuck," Jayden cursed in agony, trying to take a deep breath and get over the pain. Noah held his arm and tried to support him, and Jayden appreciated that. "I'm gonna hit you back," he growled at Isaac, smirking when he saw horror flicker across the beta's face.

"Whoa! Just not in the balls!" Isaac exclaimed, throwing his hands up and backing away slowly.

The commotion made the others by the couch aware that something had happened, but they weren't really sure what.

"What happened?" Castiel asked, walking over to them. His eyes fell on Jayden, who still looked in pain although he had gotten up on his feet again, and a worried frown formed on Castiel's face.

"Isaac whipped Jayden in the crotch with the dishtowel," Adrian explained, shooting another glare at Isaac before starting to clean the last pot in the sink.

Castiel's eyes widened and he immediately looked at Isaac. "Why would you do that?" he demanded, sounding upset and disappointed.

Isaac cringed. "Man. I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to hit him there; I was aiming for his thigh."

Kaylen came over when he noticed that something was up in the kitchen, and he rolled his eyes at Isaac when he heard what had happened. Isaac gave his mate a pathetic, guilty look, but Kaylen just crossed his arms and stared at him in disapproval.

Castiel sighed, once again feeling helpless about his beta son. He looked over at Jayden then. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. It could have been worse. Isaac didn't hit me all that hard," Jayden explained, forcing a smile.

"You should sit down," Noah told him, feeling worried about his mate. He didn't like seeing Jayden in pain. Jayden rarely got hurt, and if he stubbed his toes on a doorframe he usually just cursed loudly and winced for a few seconds before acting cool again.

"Maybe. But it's getting better," Jayden reassured him. The pain was subsiding, though it still stung a bit. He was incredibly sensitive down there, so it could hurt for a while. He let Noah help him over to the couch, although he could walk on his own despite him limping a bit.

"Damn. Did it make the clockworks ring?" Gabriel asked as he watched Jayden sit down carefully on the couch. He couldn't help but snicker about what had happened.

"Yeah, almost," Jayden chuckled, wincing as he sat down.

Natalie cringed in sympathy, and the kids were too busy playing to realize that something had happened.

Noah made sure that Jayden was comfortable before going back over to the kitchen to help the others finish up. Castiel and Kaylen returned to the couch.

"Why must you always be such a brat, Isaac?" Adrian asked as he cleaned the last pot and handed it to Dean to be dried.

"Sorry," Isaac muttered, sulking a bit. "It was just for good fun."

Dean chortled and shook his head, looking slightly amused. "He just never changes. Stop asking him why, Adrian."

Isaac scowled at his father for saying that, and Noah couldn't help but snicker.

They finished up the dishes fast, and afterwards they all headed over to the couch area to hang out.

Isaac ran over to the couch to get a nice spot before the others arrived, and he ended up sitting in the corner of the couch and threw his legs up on it, taking up extra space. Adrian rolled his eyes at him before sitting down on the left side of the couch near the armchairs, so that Jayden was sitting between him and Isaac now. Kaylen sat by Isaac's feet, and Natalie and Castiel sat next to him, and Dean and Gabriel were seated in the armchairs. Aaron was crawling around on the floor along with Maya, and they were playing with toys and watching TV every now and then. Bella was on the floor with them, though she was mostly resting.

When Noah came over, he noticed that there weren't any available spots on the couch anymore. He stood between Adrian and Jayden's legs, and he eyed Isaac with narrowed eyes when he saw his brother taking up so much space with his legs. "Move your legs, Isaac! You're taking up my space."

"No way! I'm so comfortable here!" Isaac protested, refusing to move. Instead he spread himself out more, looking very relaxed and stubborn about not moving.

Noah glared at him, and the others laughed.

"Just sit down on his legs; that should make him move," Gabriel told him.

"I'll kick his butt if he tries!" Isaac threatened.

"Isaac, move your legs," Castiel ordered.

Isaac grunted, but seemed to finally be giving in.

However, before Isaac moved his legs, Adrian spoke. "You can just sit on my lap, Noah. Then you don't have to sit near that brat." He smirked over at Isaac, teasingly.

"Oi!" Isaac groused, insulted.

Noah was a bit hesitant. He hadn't sat on Adrian's lap since he was a kid, and he eyed his brother to see if he was serious about the offer or not. When Adrian just smiled at him and patted his thigh in invitation, Noah knew he was serious. He looked at Jayden to see if his mate was okay with that, and Jayden just smiled at him and gave him a small nod. Adrian was his brother, after all, so Jayden had no reason to be jealous.

"Yeah, you better not sit on Jayden right now, at least. His crotch hurts too much, I think," Natalie snickered.

"Yeah, I'd rather not risk it," Jayden agreed, watching as Noah moved over to Adrian and slowly sat down on his brother's leg.

"I'm still sorry about that," Isaac murmured, playing with one of his feathers in a guilty manner.

"I'll get my payback," Jayden promised, feeling smug when he saw Isaac tense up nervously next to him.

Meanwhile, Noah sat down on Adrian's lap, careful not to hit his brother in the face with his wings as he tried to get comfortable with all his limbs. It felt odd to sit on Adrian's lap when they were both adults, but at the same time it felt comfortable and nice. He smiled a bit when he felt Adrian put a hand on his knee and pat him there in a brotherly gesture.

"Aww, look at that. They're almost like little kids again," Gabriel cooed, watching Noah and Adrian with a grin.

Castiel chuckled and looked at Noah and Adrian. He smiled as he saw them sitting there together, and it made him happy to see them like that. It reminded him of when and they were kids and Adrian would let Noah sit on his lap sometimes while watching TV.

Noah blushed a bit when the others looked at him and Adrian, but he didn't move away. Adrian didn't seem bothered either, even though he had always been 'manly' like Dean, and wasn't into chick-flick stuff. He hadn't even liked hugging that much when he was a teenager since he felt too cool for it, but with Noah he had never minded it. Mostly because Noah had been so young back then, and they had always had a strong sibling bond.

Jayden grinned at them and reached out to touch some of Noah's feathers. Noah turned to look at him with a shy smile, but didn't pull away from Jayden's touch. Adrian smiled at them, and some of Noah's feathers were touching his arm as they sat there together. He didn't pet them like Jayden did since that wouldn't be appropriate.

The rest of the evening was spent hanging out on the couch and playing games. Adrian and Isaac were both staying over for the night with their mates and family, so they had all evening together.

On Sunday it was time for Noah and Jayden to finally move in together in Jayden's apartment and try to live together for the first time. It would be a change in their lives to share an apartment, but hopefully a good one, and they couldn't wait to start their new life together and have kids someday in the future.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Another family chapter! Not long until there will be Noah/Jayden babies now :D And with Isaac and Kaylen being mated now, babies should soon be on the way for them as well :3 Dean and Cas will be flooded with grandkids, but I don't think they would mind XD

As usual, thank you for reading the chapter :) Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**November 2048 (Noah is 22, Jayden is 24, Eden is 35, Jason is 36, Daniel is 9, Luna is 6 years old, Lucy is 10 months old).**

Things were going well for Noah and Jayden in their shared apartment. They had lived together since June and had quickly gotten used to sharing an apartment together and putting up with each other's habits every day. They helped each other keep the place clean and had decorated it a bit further now that Noah had moved in as well, though it was still mostly Jayden who did the cooking. Noah helped sometimes, but mostly only did the simplest stuff since cooking was not one of his strengths.

The first month and a half had been a little tough financially since Noah hadn't gotten a job yet, so it was Jayden's salary that paid for everything. But in early September, Noah had finally gotten a job as a kindergarten teacher in a local kindergarten. The kindergarten shared facilities with the pre-kindergarten, like the place Noah and Jayden had gone to as kids (which had also included the daycare facility), but it wasn't the same one. It was a bit further away from their apartment than where Jayden's workplace was, and due to Jayden's ever changing work schedule they didn't get to drive to work together every day. Jayden mostly let Noah take the car and drive, since he wasn't comfortable letting Noah ride on the public transport by himself – Noah had gotten sexually harassed several times on the subway and the bus, so Jayden had had enough. Jayden took the subway when their work schedules didn't match, even though Noah really didn't like driving that much.

It was Saturday morning and Noah and Jayden were asleep on the bed together. It had been a long week full of work and they looked forward to spending the weekend together. Jayden sometimes worked on the weekends, but this weekend he was free, and they planned to relax and spend time together.

Noah lay curled up in fetal position on the bed with his back facing Jayden, and his wings were cocooning him as he lay there. Jayden was lying on his back with Noah on his right side. He always slept closest to the door; that way any intruder would have to go through him first before they could get to Noah.

Jayden blinked his eyes open and could tell that the sun had risen already. There was light on the other side of the dark curtains, illuminating the room just a little, but not enough to bother their sleep. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, his right arm raised so that it was up over his head, and his left hand scratched idly at his naked stomach as he tried to wake up. He was naked after the sex he and Noah had had last night, and Noah wasn't wearing any clothes under his blanket either. Jayden liked sleeping like this. He loved to cuddle naked with Noah, feeling their skin touch and provide nice physical contact.

When he felt more awake, Jayden turned his head to look at his mate. He smiled softly when he saw his mate's messy, black hair, but he couldn't see much of Noah because of the blanket over his body. Jayden stretched before rolling over on his side, snuggling up behind Noah so he was pressed against his back. He carefully lifted their blankets so that there was skin-to-skin contact, before gently putting the blankets around Noah and himself again. He leaned in so that his nose was pressed to the back of Noah's head, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of his mate. He purred at the comforting scent, and moved a little closer so that his chest was touching the base of Noah's wings and his back.

Jayden lay like that for a few minutes, just listening to Noah's even breath as he slept. He gently petted Noah's feathers, careful not to wake him. Noah always slept like a rock and he could be hard to wake up, which Jayden thought was both good and bad sometimes.

Noah shifted a bit in his sleep and Jayden smiled fondly at him. He pressed a loving kiss to the back of Noah's neck, letting his lips linger on the pale, soft skin.

The submissive slowly began waking up now. He tensed for a second when he felt someone press against his body from behind, but quickly relaxed when his mind registered that it was just his mate. Noah let out a small sigh and shifted as he tried to get comfortable.

"Morning, sleepy-head," Jayden said in a soft voice, running an affectionate hand through Noah's feathers.

Noah made a small noise of protest since he didn't really want to wake up yet, but he still leaned into Jayden's touch. "Morning," Noah murmured sleepily, yawning.

Jayden chuckled and snaked his arm in between Noah's left wing and his body so he could rest it over his waist and touch his stomach with his hand while they spooned. "It's 10 already. We have to get up soon, before Eden and the others come over."

Noah gave a disgruntled groan, trying to go back to sleep, but Jayden wouldn't let him. They had promised Eden and Jason to babysit Daniel and Luna until tonight, since they were going out with their friends Carter, Kyle, and Ariel day.

"Can't I sleep a bit longer?" Noah murmured, whining softly.

"Nope, you can't," Jayden grinned, tickling Noah's stomach gently.

Noah shrieked and kicked in response, making Jayden laugh.

"You bastard!" Noah growled. He hated it when Jayden tickled him in order to wake him up.

Jayden just laughed harder before leaning in and pressing small, soft kisses to the back of Noah's neck and shoulder. Noah shuddered at the display of affection, and closed his eyes as he purred and welcomed the touch. The alpha continued to lazily pet his wing and kiss him on the back of his shoulder. He slowly began making his way further down, and Noah felt a spark of arousal shoot through him when he noticed that Jayden was making his way down towards his oil glands.

"Jayden," Noah purred, humming as Jayden kissed him right on the left oil gland. He opened his mouth in a long moan as he felt Jayden's thumb tease the gland and try to stimulate it. It made him more aroused. "Please," he whined, not sure what he was begging for more or for Jayden to just let him sleep already.

The alpha smirked smugly against Noah's skin, licking his tongue gingerly over the gland which was starting to leak now. The taste of honey hit his tongue, making Jayden hum in appreciation. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered against Noah's back, nuzzling him with his nose.

Noah pushed his ass back into Jayden, trying to get some stimulation now that he was getting aroused. His dick was hard and his ass was slick, and he could feel his hole begging to be filled again. He was trying to nudge his ass against Jayden's dick, but the height difference and Jayden lying a bit further down the bed to able to reach Noah's oil glands with his mouth meant that his ass just bumped into the alpha's stomach instead. Noah grunted in disappointment.

Jayden chuckled at him, realizing what he was trying to do. "Getting a little desperate?"

"Just stop teasing. I want you inside me," Noah murmured, his wings twitching impatiently.

"You got stuffed full last night and now you already want more?" Jayden murmured against Noah's skin, not hiding the teasing in his voice.

Noah blushed and shoved himself back into Jayden again, this time more demandingly. "Please just do it. I need it…"

A smile of satisfaction tilted Jayden's lips. He loved when Noah begged for his cock and to be filled up by him, and he was always more than happy to comply with his mate's demands. He placed another kiss on Noah's oil gland before finally removing his arm from Noah's waist and moved it down towards the submissive's ass. He was a bit clumsier with his left hand, but he easily found the entrance and pressed a finger inside, going slow. Noah was all tight again after last night, though still a bit looser than normal. The muscles clenched down nicely around Jayden's finger, making the alpha hum in appreciation. He swirled his finger around in there to make Noah more wet, before pressing another one in and beginning to stretch him.

Noah's breath was becoming faster and he pushed back onto Jayden's fingers impatiently. He was making small moans and gasps, and Jayden's dick only got harder as he listened to them.

When Noah's body was ready, Jayden removed his fingers. He reached down and grabbed a hold of his aching cock, giving it a few strokes and slickening it up with Noah's natural lubricant before finally guiding his cock into Noah, pressing in until he was fully sheathed inside him.

They gasped as they joined, still lying on their sides with Jayden spooning behind Noah. The alpha nuzzled Noah's neck with affection and hummed as he slid into him. He dwelled in the feeling Noah's muscles clenching around his cock and feeling the warm wetness of his mate surrounding him. He felt like he could lie like that forever, buried inside Noah's comforting heat and holding him close.

Noah let out a needy whimper and pushed back into him, which finally made Jayden snap out of it.

The alpha put his hand on Noah's hip, holding him still as he began thrusting in and out of him, going slow at first. Their position made it a bit hard since Noah's wings were slightly in the way, but Jayden did his best. He pressed in close to Noah – just like they both liked it – and snapped his hips forward hard with each thrust, drawing hitched breaths from the submissive.

"Aaah! Right there," Noah moaned, shuddering when Jayden's cock stroke the bundle of nerves inside him.

Jayden just grunted in response, busy thrusting into Noah and making it good for them both. He inhaled Noah's scent with each thrust and sharp intake of breath, and the spicy sweetness of it made his head feel a bit dizzy. He loved smelling his mate in the morning and waking up next to him. Morning sex was good too, but sometimes he was content just cuddling with him until they had to get up.

Sounds of panting and skin slapping against skin filled the room, along with a strong scent of sex spreading around the bedroom.

Jayden nipped possessively at Noah's earlobe while he fucked into him, knowing how getting his earlobe nipped was one of Noah's weaknesses. The submissive shuddered and his body became more pliant in response, which pleased the alpha. He spread out his own wing on top of Noah's, rubbing their feathers together and trying to rub their wing bones against each other too. Noah cried out when Jayden's wing rubbed against his wing bone just right, and Jayden too moaned at the nice feeling.

"Ahh god, I'm going to come soon," Noah moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on the feeling of their wings rubbing together and Jayden's cock filling him up completely. Every hard thrust knocked the air out of him, and he gasped for breath as they indulged in the pleasures of the flesh.

The alpha let out a possessive growl, and moved his hand from Noah's hip around his body to grab the submissive's smaller cock. Noah cried out as he grabbed it and began stroking it, and Jayden could tell from the tightening muscles inside Noah that the submissive was about to come any second now.

"Come on, baby. I wanna hear you come apart," Jayden purred into Noah's ear, teasing his nail over the slit on Noah's dick while he thrust into him hard, over and over.

Noah's entire body shuddered as he finally came. A cry of pleasure came from his throat as his body jerked through his orgasm, and Jayden felt his hand get covered in wetness as he stroked it over his mate's dick.

Jayden growled and bit Noah's neck gently but possessively, leaving marks. The dominant gesture forced another, smaller orgasm from Noah, which made his muscles clench down further around Jayden's cock.

"Fuck," Jayden grunted, feeling his orgasm get ripped from him because of the tightness around his cock. He came inside Noah in thick robes, holding on to him and pressing as far into him as he could as he emptied himself inside his mate. Noah just took it, gasping softly at the sensation and even started _purring_. Jayden held on to him, shaking and grunting through his pleasure until it was finally over.

They went limp on the bed together afterwards, exhausted and sated. They panted to catch their breaths, and Jayden felt too lazy to pull out of Noah. His cock was still hard inside him, but it was slowly beginning to soften up. He lay behind Noah for a bit longer, his arm over his waist, and his chest pressed against Noah's back and base of his wings. They listened to each other breathing and hummed as they cuddled during the aftermath.

When Jayden's softened dick started getting uncomfortable inside Noah, he pulled out and rolled over onto his back, hearing Noah whimper softly at the loss. He chuckled fondly at him before staring down at his left hand, which Noah had made a pretty mess of with his release. Jayden licked the come off, smirking when he thought about how he had been the cause of Noah's delicious orgasm just now.

Noah turned his head to look back at Jayden, wondering what he was doing. He blushed when he saw his mate licking his come off his hand.

Jayden met his eye and smirked at him before getting up. He grabbed one of the towels they always kept near the bed for situations like these and gave it to Noah so he could clean up.

"Looking forward to play babysitter today?" Jayden asked as he pulled on a fresh pair of underwear. Noah was still on the bed, busy trying to clean up the mess Jayden had made of him.

"Yes, I actually am," Noah replied. He glanced up at Jayden, hesitating for a second. "Are you?" he asked, worried that maybe Jayden wasn't in the mood for babysitting anyway.

"Yeah, I am. Should be fun," Jayden chuckled, and pulled on a pair of jeans next. "I wonder what we're gonna do with them. They are gonna be here all day, after all. Maybe take them to the park? Daniel likes skating and stuff, doesn't he?" He fumbled to get his tail through the hole in the back of his jeans, cursing softly when it bitched on him.

"I think so, yeah. And the park sounds nice." Noah smiled to himself and finished up with the towel, which was all dirty now. He got up to find some panties from the drawers next to the TV, brushing wings with Jayden who was standing in front of the TV and getting dressed. He let his eyes run over the nice sight of Jayden's naked chest before bending forward to rummage through the drawers, looking for a specific pair of panties that he wanted to wear that day. His wings were spread out a bit, not hiding his nakedness from Jayden's possessive gaze.

Jayden smirked when he saw the way Noah's flushed ass was poking out while the submissive went through the drawers. He couldn't help himself as he slowly went over and gave his mate a playful slap right on the left buttock.

Noah let out a girly yelp and straightened up in surprise. His wings spread out on reflex, almost hitting Jayden. With his jaw clenched in mild annoyance, he slowly turned his head to glare at Jayden when the alpha cracked up behind him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Your ass was just too gorgeous for me to ignore," Jayden grinned.

Noah snorted and went back to searching for his panties. The way his body had reacted in surprise only made more of Jayden's come deep inside him seep out, and he groaned when he realized he had to clean up with the towel again. "You're a jerk."

Jayden smirked. "I know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At noon, Eden and Jason arrived with Daniel and Luna. Eden and Jason's 10-month-old daughter Lucy was with them too, but Eden's friend Lina was going to babysit her so that Noah and Jayden wouldn't have too many kids on their hands.

Noah opened the door for them when they arrived, and Eden beamed when she saw her little brother. She immediately pulled him into a tight hug. "Hi, Noah. It's so good to see you again!"

Noah hugged her back, chuckling. "We saw each other like two weeks ago, for Isaac and Lily's birthday," he pointed out.

Eden pulled back, brushing her tail lovingly against Noah's leg and smiling at him. "I know, but I've still missed you, little brother. We don't see each other that often anymore, you know."

"Mom is such a girl," Daniel snickered. He laughed when Eden swatted his leg gently with her tail.

"Be quiet, young man," Eden warned him. Luna giggled next to her.

Jason laughed. "Yeah, better not provoke your mom, son." Lucy gurgled from where she was sitting on his arm, as if she was agreeing with him.

Noah chuckled before inviting them inside, and Jayden met them in the hallway and hugged them while Noah closed the door.

"That's an awesome shirt you're wearing, Danny," Jayden grinned at Daniel, pointing at his shirt.

Daniel beamed and puffed out his chest in a proud manner. "Yeah, isn't it? It's with my favorite superhero. He's quite new, and he's a badass demon who kicks butts!"

"I can see that. Don't wanna mess with him," Jayden chuckled.

Daniel grinned in response, his wings flaring behind him. He was standing there with a skateboard tucked under his arm. He was very much into skating recently, Eden had told them, and he had decided to bring his skateboard along in case they were going to the park or something. Luna didn't have anything with her besides a rucksack which contained some of her favorite toys. They were only staying there until the evening, so they didn't need to have so many things with them.

Luna snorted. "He's just all muscle… I like his girlfriend better in the movie. She's so pretty."

"But she's not the hero," Daniel argued.

"So what?" Luna retorted.

"Kids… Easy now. We're guests here, so don't start fighting," Jason told them. "You should take off your shoes instead."

Noah and Jayden chuckled at the kids, and Eden ran a loving hand through her children's hairs before they did as their father told them and started removing their shoes and putting them into the small shoe shelf in the hallway.

"I hope it's not too much trouble for you to look after both Daniel and Luna today," Eden spoke. "My friend Lina will babysit Lucy, since I think two kids will be enough for you, and dad and papa are busy this weekend. Luna and Daniel just really wanted to come here and hang out with you this time, since Lina or Ariel often babysit them. Lina has a small baby too, so it's kind of ideal for her to take care of Lucy since she has diapers and stuff. Unless you guys really wanna babysit Lucy too…?"

"And deal with dirty diapers? Nah, I'm good for now. Although she's really cute and all," Jayden chuckled. He smiled at Lucy who was staring back at him on Jason's arm. She was too young to really understand what they were saying, and instead she sucked happily on her pacifier and held on to her father's shirt.

Jason laughed. "I know what you mean."

Luna giggled. "Yeah. Her poops stinks."

"Luna!" Eden chastised.

Noah chuckled at Luna's words. "So did yours when you were little. It probably still does."

Daniel laughed at Luna's pouty face, and the girl leaned back into her mom when the others laughed too. Eden ran a fond hand through Luna's sandy-colored hair, smiling down at her as Luna leaned into her touch. Luna was quite cuddly and she loved hugging her parents and sitting on their lap all the time, but since the baby had been born she had stopped doing it so often, seeing as her parents were now busy with the baby a lot.

"So how's work, Noah? Still like your job?" Eden asked him.

Noah smiled, nodding. "Yes, it's great. I really like it there, and my colleagues are nice."

Noah really did like his job. It had taken him a few weeks to get used to having a fulltime job and get to know everyone, but he quickly got along with his colleagues. Most of them were female, and there was one submissive angel in the pre-kindergarten department. Working with kids was a job that was very popular among submissives, so it was not unusual that there were many submissives working in kindergartens and daycares. At the kindergarten, there were also two human males employed as teachers, and the kids – especially the boys – loved to play rough with them. Noah had gotten especially close to two of his colleagues; an angel female named Kia and a human female named Clara, who were both a few years older than him. He was also close with many of the kids, and his workday consisted mostly of taking care of them, supervising them, teaching them the basics of how to read, write, and some math, and joining them when the kindergarten went on trips or walks around the neighborhood.

"I can tell you do. You smile every time you talk about it," Eden smiled. "But that's good. I really like my job too – it makes it so much easier to go to work in the mornings."

"Yeah, mommy is an animal doctor," Luna grinned, curling her tail behind her.

Noah chuckled at his niece. "Yes, she is. And she's very good, isn't she?"

"She's the best!"

Eden chuckled humbly and brushed her tail against Luna's.

"It's called a 'vet'," Daniel murmured, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"I know that!" Luna retorted, pouting.

Jayden chuckled at the kids and their bickering, while Jason just sighed at them.

"Oh, and have your heard any news from Isaac and Kaylen since last time we saw them?" Eden asked, mostly looking at Noah. "I hope everything is going well with Kaylen's pregnancy…"

Isaac and Kaylen had revealed to them when they had a family get-together two weeks ago that Kaylen was expecting their first baby. He had been seven weeks pregnant at that time, and not yet past the most dangerous stage of the first trimester where one could lose the baby more easily. Everyone had been both surprised and happy by the news, and Isaac had seemed pretty proud. He had kept touching Kaylen with his tail, smiling at him, and wrapping an arm around his waist. Noah had found himself feeling somewhat envious of Kaylen. The news had made him want to have a baby with Jayden even more.

"I wrote Kaylen two days ago to ask how he was doing. He said everything was going fine and that he's going to his first scan soon," Noah said. He smiled, feeling happy for Isaac and Kaylen that they had a baby coming. Although he was a little jealous, Noah hadn't felt so happy for Isaac in a long time. He was confident that Isaac would do alright as a father, and Kaylen seemed to have convinced him of that too, because Isaac had been proud and happy when he told the family the good news.

"It's still so weird for me that Isaac is going to be a dad," Jason spoke. He rocked Lucy when she started making grunts of complaint on his arm. "I've known him since he was in diapers. You too, Noah."

Noah blushed a bit, and Luna giggled.

"It's weird for me too, and I haven't even known him for that long," Jayden chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Noah's waist when he noticed his mate blushing, and the touch made Noah relax.

"And you don't think it's weird for _me?_" Eden murmured. "This is my annoying little prankster brother we're talking about."

The others laughed.

"Well, we better get going," Jason spoke, shifting Lucy a bit so he could look at his wristwatch. "We're meeting up with Carter, Kyle, and Ariel soon, and we don't wanna let them wait on us."

"Yeah, you're right." Eden glanced down at Daniel and Luna, touching their legs with her tail and brushing her wing against Luna's smaller one. "Are you guys gonna be okay hanging out with auntie Noah and uncle Jayden today?"

"Yeah!" Luna cheered at Eden's words. "It's gonna be fun!"

"Yeah, we'll be okay," Daniel told his mom, giving her a reassuring smile.

Eden grinned and ruffled her kids' hair before hugging them goodbye. Jason leaned down so Luna could press a goodbye kiss to his cheek and Lucy's as well, where Daniel just gave him a quick hug and promised to behave.

"Call me if anything happens. My phone is open 24/7," Eden said as she and Jason moved over to the door.

"We will," Noah promised and followed them outside. "And greet Carter and Kyle from us. And Ariel too."

"Will do," Eden grinned. She and Jason waved goodbye at their kids, and Jason made Lucy wave too by moving her arm for her. Luna and Noah laughed at that before retreating back into the apartment with Daniel and Jayden.

Jayden closed the door once they were back inside, and Luna ran into the living room with her rucksack to pull out her toys and play. Daniel followed her, but he didn't have any toys with him like his sister did, just his skateboard which he left in the hallway for now.

Jayden and Noah had followed the kids into the living room, where Luna was already making herself at home on the floor to play. She hummed contently, and her tail and small wings flared as she took out her My Little Pony toys and arranged them on the wooden floor.

"Are you guys hungry?" Jayden asked.

"Hmm, no, but I'm thirsty," Daniel told him.

"Me too!" Luna blurted.

Jayden chuckled. "Okay. I'll make some cocoa for you." He turned to head for the kitchen, brushing his tail along Noah's leg as he passed him. "Want some too, Noah?"

"No, I'm okay," Noah declined with a smile.

Jayden nodded and proceeded with heading to the kitchen to make some cocoa for the kids.

Noah walked a little further in the living room, seeing Daniel shift a bit and glance towards the window. It was pretty clear that the boy kind of wanted to go outside, but was maybe too shy to ask. It always surprised Noah how fast Daniel was growing. He was a little taller than average for his age, and it felt strange to Noah that Daniel would be taller than him in just 2-3 years from now.

"We'll probably go to the park later so you can skate, Daniel," Noah told him.

Daniel's face lit up as he turned to look at Noah. "Awesome! Does Jayden skate too? Do you think he can teach me some tricks? I really wanna try to be as good as my classmates…"

"I think he knows a few things, yes," Noah smiled. "And you don't have to upset that you're not as good as your classmates… It'll come if you practice. And I'm sure you're pretty good already."

Daniel smiled sheepishly, putting his hands into his jeans pockets and shifting his feet in a shy manner. "Well, I'm not that bad…"

Noah chuckled, glad to see that Daniel seemed to look a bit more confident about himself now.

"Noah, Noah! Please come play with me? I hate playing alone," Luna begged, sitting cross-legged on the floor with her My Little Pony toys spread out in front of her.

Daniel rolled his eyes at his little sister. "He's not a little girl. My Little Pony toys are for little girls."

Chuckling, Noah went over to sit down next to Luna on the floor. "I don't mind," he said, mostly to Daniel. "It's kinda fun to play with you anyway." He smiled at Luna who grinned widely at his comment, excited to have him join her.

Jayden returned with the cocoa and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Noah getting settled on the floor to play with My Little Pony toys. He went over handed one cup to Luna and then handed Daniel the other one. "Well, in that case the two of us can just play some video games for now. My Little Pony isn't my category of toys either."

Daniel grinned and flared his wings in excitement. "Yeah! Video games are so much better!"

"Are not!" Luna protested, but Daniel just smirked at her and joined Jayden on the couch to play some Super Mario.

Noah liked video games too, but he didn't mind playing with Luna either. It was nice bonding with her this way and she was always happy when he joined her in her play. They usually didn't play for that long anyway, so Noah could easily survive it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three hours went by. Jayden and Daniel played video games together, and Jayden found that Daniel was actually quite good at it. Meanwhile Noah and Luna had started drawing a bit before finally joining the boys with the video games, and they all tried to take it a bit easy on Luna who wasn't that used to playing those games.

In the afternoon they decided to go to the park.

The weather was sunny and it was somewhat warm even though it was November. They still needed to wear their jackets though, and both Daniel and Luna were excited to go outside and spend time in the park.

Noah and Jayden held hands while they walked through the park with Luna running around in front of them. Daniel was carrying his skateboard, eager to try it out in the park's skating ground, and he and Luna raced each other to the next tree. Daniel won, and Luna complained when her brother was acting too smug about it.

Noah and Jayden both chuckled at them, their fingers still entwined.

Noah felt content walking like this with Jayden and feeling their wings touch all the time. It was kind of romantic to hold hands in public, and he couldn't help but feel satisfied when he saw the passing females look a little disappointed that a hottie like Jayden had been taken. Meanwhile, Jayden felt the same whenever he saw an alpha or beta stare at Noah in the park. Many alphas would give a lot to be able to get into the pants of a rare submissive and dominate him, but they could only look at him and Noah in envy since Noah already had an alpha taking care of him. Sometimes guys would hit on Noah even though they knew he was already taken, but they wouldn't dare try it while Jayden was around. If they did, Jayden would be sure to make them back off.

"Jayden, you know how to skate, right?" Daniel asked when Noah and Jayden had caught up to him and Luna.

"Yeah, I know how to skate. I used to do it a lot with my friends when I was teenager," Jayden told him, chuckling slightly.

"Cool! Can you teach me some stuff then?"

"Sure," Jayden grinned. He let go of Noah's hand and ran his tail along the submissive's leg before going over to the skating ground with Daniel, who was eager to hang out with the alpha and learn some new stuff.

Noah watched them go, smiling softly to himself. He had the feeling that Daniel kind of saw Jayden as an older brother he had never had, so it was nice to see the two of them hang out.

"I don't wanna skate. I don't wanna fall and get hurt," Luna murmured, standing next to Noah and watching as Jayden started teaching Daniel some things in the skating ground. There were other kids skating around as well, mostly boys aged 8-16, and other kids and their families were walking in the park around them. There were a lot of dogs there too and you could hear their happy barking echo through the open areas.

"Yeah, me neither. Let's head over to the playground instead," Noah suggested, gesturing at the playground which was located right next to the skating grounds.

The playground was nice and big. There were slides, obstacle courses with robes and things you had to climb, and various other equipment for playing with. There were also some platforms which were about 5.5 feet tall (170cm), and which you couldn't climb onto that easily without using your wings to help. Those were for the older kids (12+ years) and it helped strengthening their wings and balance skills by attempting to fly up on the platforms. Angels and demons couldn't fly that well since they would need much bigger wings for that (three times their height), and their general anatomy made it hard, but they could levitate for a while, fly small distances, and their wings could help them reach higher places. It was also pretty fun to try flying, so the platforms were quite popular in parks and playgrounds, especially among teens.

Luna happily ran over to the playground, mingling with the other kids in it. There were angels, demons, humans, and hybrids, though there were mostly humans in the playground at the moment. Luna was quite outgoing, so she didn't have any problems playing with strangers.

Luna had barely begun playing before she ran back over to Noah, tugging at his arm to drag him over to the slides. "C'mon! Join me, Noah!" she begged.

Noah resisted a bit and eyed the playground warily. He ended up joining his niece though, and Luna was thrilled to ride down the slide with Noah. At least the slide was rather big and could be used by teens too, and Noah not being so big was really an advantage for him in this case.

A few other parents were in the playground too, but only a few of them actively played with the kids on the slides, robe courses, and the other equipment. Most of the parents just sat on the benches and watched, making sure their kids were alright.

After half an hour of playing, Noah needed a break.

"I'll go over to the benches for a bit. Just keep playing," Noah told Luna, already heading for the benches.

"Aww okay." Luna turned and went back over to the slides to play.

Noah smiled at her and was about to sit down on the bench when a new family arrived at the playground; a female angel and her beta angel mate, and their little, blonde-haired daughter.

The little angel girl stared wide-eyed at Noah when she recognized him and quickly ran over to him. "Noah!"

Noah looked up and was surprised to see a kid from his kindergarten at the playground. "Oh. Hello, Millie," Noah smiled as she ran over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy and daddy took me to the park," Millie grinned, looking over at her parents who came over to them now.

Millie's mother seemed to recognize Noah right away. "Oh, you're that submissive teacher from Millie's kindergarten. Noah, right? Millie talks about you a lot."

Noah was a little stunned to hear that. "Oh?"

Millie's father laughed at Noah's baffled face. "Yeah, she keeps talking about the things she's learned in kindergarten, like how to do simple math, read, etc. Whenever we try to teach her something, she insists she only wants _you_ to teach her, since you're her favorite teacher and she likes your way better." The beta angel father walked over to stand behind Millie, smiling down at his daughter and putting comforting hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her.

"Your way is confusing!" Millie told her dad, scowling up at him. "And Noah is nice. All da kids like him very much."

Noah shifted modestly. He was both humbled and glad to hear that the kids in the kindergarten liked him. They told him that sometimes, but usually not in front of others. Some of Noah's coworkers weren't as good at giving each child individual attention and helping them properly if they had a problem either with the things they were learning or with their classmates, but Noah always tried to help each child with that. His two colleagues Kia and Clara were also rather good at it, where some of the older teachers just had different ways of treating and teaching the children.

Before Noah could say anything, Luna suddenly came running over to them.

"Hi, Noah! Who are they?" Luna came over to stand next to Noah, close enough that his wing was touching her, and she eyed Millie and her parents curiously.

"Um, this is Millie. She's one of the kids I teach in the kindergarten I work at. And those are her parents," Noah told her, gesturing at them.

"Ohhh."

Millie's mother's eyes widened, looking between Noah and Luna with a puzzled look. "Oh. Is that your daughter…?"

"What? No," Noah chuckled. "Luna's my niece."

Millie's parents visibly relaxed.

"Oh, forgive me. For a second I got really confused, because you really don't look old enough to be that girl's mother. Then you would have had to have had her at a very young age," Millie's mother spoke, chuckling in embarrassment.

Noah chuckled softly. "No problem. I don't have any kids yet, though."

Luna and Millie stared at each other while the adults talked, and the two girls seemed to immediately have a connection. Luna started pulling at Noah's shirt to get his attention. "Noah, can I go play with Millie?"

"Yeah, can I go too?" Millie asked her parents.

"Sure," Noah smiled.

Millie's parents agreed too, and the two girls grinned and ran over to the playground to play together among the other kids. Noah watched them grin at each other like they had been best friends forever, and he kind of envied the way Luna was so outgoing. Noah had always been shy and had trouble finding close friends, and he had never been able to get along with someone so well on first sight. When he had met Christie in first grade it had taken him weeks to properly talk to her, but today they were best friends.

After the girls left, Millie's father turned to look at Noah. "So, uh, we never really get to properly ask, but how's our daughter doing in the kindergarten with the math and reading and so on? It's kind of hard for us to tell sometimes. Does she have any problems with anything…?"

Noah blinked at him. He hadn't been approached by a parent of one of the kids when he was off work before, but he could understand the father's concern.

"Millie is a good student. She does have a few problems with math, but most kids do," Noah replied, smiling. They only taught the very basics of math in kindergarten (which Noah was relieved about, since math wasn't one of his strengths), and to most kids subtraction and multiplication were most tricky. "Although, she does have some problems with a boy named Jeff…" he added.

Noah talked with Millie's parents for a few minutes about Millie's problems with Jeff, and the parents seemed to appreciate to be able to hear more about their daughter's welfare and troubles in kindergarten. They talked the matter through and tried to come up with a solution on how to make the two kids to get along. Millie's parents were wary about confronting Jeff's parents about him having harassed Millie sometimes, since they were demons and they didn't seem to like it when angels talked badly about their kid. They were glad that Noah was willing to help.

Meanwhile, Jayden was in the skating ground with Daniel. They had spent over half an hour there already with Jayden showing Daniel a few new things he could try out.

Jayden let Daniel practice a bit on his own while he was watching him, and his eyes wandered in the direction of the playground, where he had seen Noah and Luna hang out earlier. Jayden tensed up in alert when he saw another male, whom he didn't know, talking to his mate, but relaxed when he noticed the guy was a beta (Jayden wasn't intimidated by betas) and that there was a female there too. The pair appeared to be mates, so that killed most of Jayden's protective and possessive instincts when he saw the guy talking to Noah.

Jayden continued to keep an eye on Noah while watching Daniel practice the stuff he had just taught him. Noah seemed to be fine and Jayden felt no signs of distress through their bond, so he wasn't worried about him.

While Daniel was skating around, Jayden's attention was caught when another boy fell to the ground with a loud thud while he had been roller-skating on the skating platform. The human boy was about 10 years old, and two other human boys cracked up as he fell to ground and moaned in pain. Jayden hadn't seen how it had happened, but judging from the two other boys' laughter it looked like one of them had tripped the poor boy.

"Watch what you're doing, freak," the taller of the boys slurred, giving the fallen boy an evil, mocking smirk.

Jayden saw the boy on the ground tremble as he fought back the tears and tried to push himself back up on his feet without making eye contact with the other boys. He had just gotten up on his knees when the second boy kicked him back down, making his friend and a few others laugh.

Jayden growled and approached the boys angrily. "Hey!"

The boys looked up, startled to have an adult intervene. When they saw the muscled alpha demon approach them, both of the bullies shrunk a little and seemed downright frightened.

"Stop that! You don't treat others like that, even if you don't like them. It's childish and rude, and you really don't come off as 'cool' by doing so, if that's what you're thinking," Jayden told them, a small growl in his voice. He looked between the boys with a sharp, unwavering stare, spreading his half-sharp wings just a little to intimidate the boys further.

The two boys swallowed nervously, and Jayden could tell that they hadn't really been confronted by an alpha like this before. He couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied when he saw how much he scared them.

"O-Okay. Sorry," the taller boy said, stammering a bit.

"Don't tell _me_ you're sorry. Tell _him._" Jayden gestured at the bullied boy, who had gotten to his feet by now and was watching Jayden in silent awe, as if he hadn't had a stranger help him like this before.

The boys both looked quite unhappy about having to tell their victim that they were sorry, but with the alpha constantly staring at them, they felt like they had no choice. They slowly turned to apologize to their victim, who just nodded dumbfounded at them after they had said they were sorry. They stared at Jayden one more time before slowly retreating and getting out of there. A couple of young teenage demons snickered mockingly at the two smaller boys and at how frightened they looked, which only made the boys feel even more humiliated.

"Thanks," the bullied boy said, giving Jayden a bright but shy smile before rolling away on his roller-skates again. Jayden just smiled at him, pleased that the boy seemed happier now.

After the boys were gone, Daniel skated back over to Jayden, grinning at him. "Wow, that was awesome. They looked so scared of you."

"Yeah well, they could just have behaved nicely, then I wouldn't have to scare them like that," Jayden murmured.

"Yeah. I really hate bullies. Some of the other boys in my class think I'm weird when I don't wanna join them in harassing the class' nerdy kid. I just don't find it cool at all…"

"And you shouldn't join them, no matter how 'uncool' they think that makes you," Jayden told him. "I'm glad you haven't given in so far. I think your parents would be quite pissed and disappointed if you ever did."

"Yeah, my mom would kill me," Daniel chuckled. "And dad wouldn't let me play video games for _months._"

Jayden laughed. "Well, then you would have deserved it."

"But he bans me from gaming even when I do something as simple as taking an in ice cream from the freezer without permission…"

Jayden laughed again. He could totally imagine Jason doing that, and Eden too.

After skating around for a bit longer, they went over to Noah and Luna in the playground. Noah was still talking to Millie's parents while Luna and Millie were playing around together, and Jayden and Daniel eyed the strangers in slight confusion as they came over. They had no idea who the couple was, but Jayden guessed that Noah probably knew them from his work.

"Hey," Jayden smiled, coming over to Noah and wrapping his arm around his waist.

Meanwhile Daniel left his skateboard by Noah and Jayden and went into the playground to find his sister and play around her with her and Millie in the obstacle course. He didn't really want to listen to the adults talking.

Noah beamed when he stared up at Jayden. "Hi," he grinned. "I, um, was just talking to one of my student's parents." He gestured at Millie's parents, who were watching them with a small smile.

"Oh." Jayden turned to look at the angel couple, giving them a polite smile. "Hi."

"Hello," Millie's mother smiled. "I'm guessing you're Noah's mate?"

"Yeah, I'm happy to say that I am," Jayden smirked. Noah blushed at his words.

Millie's mother laughed warmly at Jayden's comment. "You two make a nice couple."

"Thanks," Jayden grinned, feeling Noah shift sheepishly next to him.

"And it's nice to see that not everyone is being racist around Noah. I heard one parent say some pretty harsh words to him at the kindergarten once, when I came to pick up Millie," Millie's father said. He looked at Noah in sympathy.

Jayden growled a bit and tightened his arm around Noah's waist. Noah had told him that not all of the kids' parents were thrilled to find out that their kids were being taught and looked after by an angel/demon hybrid. Most of the parents didn't know or didn't really notice right away that Noah was a hybrid when they saw him, but some of those who had noticed it were not happy. There were only about two or three parents who had a problem with Noah, but it was enough to make him feel pretty upset about it when those parents called him racist names right in his face. Jayden had done his best to comfort Noah on the days he would come home and feel depressed because one of said parents had yelled at him in the kindergarten. But at least Noah's colleagues stood up for him, and his boss refused to fire him just because a few of the parents were being racist and had a problem with Noah's presence.

"Well, we better get going," Millie's mother smiled. "Thank you for talking to us about how Millie is doing in kindergarten. You're off work and all that, so it was nice of you to take your time to talk to us."

Noah smiled. "You're welcome."

The angel pair called for Millie, who reluctantly said goodbye to Luna and Daniel before following her parents out of the park.

Luna waved sadly at Millie as she watched her new friend leave. "Why'd she have to go?" she asked ruefully.

"I guess her parents had plans for today," Noah told her, giving her a small smile.

"You don't even know her," Daniel murmured at his sister, rolling his eyes a bit.

"And you don't even know dat angel girl we met over by the slides, and you still kept staring at her!" Luna retorted at her brother, scowling at him in defiance.

Daniel's face flushed as Noah and Jayden turned to look at him in surprise.

"Girl? What girl?" Jayden's lips curled into a teasing smile. "Was she cute?"

Daniel's face went even redder. "N-No. I don't know. Maybe. Why does it matter?" He looked away in embarrassment as they all stared at him.

Noah chuckled at him. It was obvious that Daniel had gotten some sort of crush on that girl he had seen. He was almost a pre-teen, so it was natural that he would slowly begin to take interest in girls and maybe in boys too, depending on what his sexual orientation would be.

"There's no shame in thinking a girl is cute," Jayden told him. "Maybe she likes you too?"

Luna giggled. "She _did_ stare back…"

"Shut up already!" Daniel barked at them, overwhelmed by embarrassment. "I don't find girls or boys cute; that's gross."

Jayden laughed at Daniel's attempt to play cool, but neither he nor Noah were fooled by him.

Daniel turned and went back over to the obstacle course, and Luna grinned as she followed him to join.

Noah and Jayden settled down one of the benches in the meanwhile. They chatted a bit and enjoyed that they were both off work and had time to be together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day went by, and Noah and Jayden had a lot of fun with Daniel and Luna. They played a few games together, and Jayden cooked them burgers and then pancakes for dessert. They were thrilled by that, and their stomachs hurt a bit once they were done eating all that delicious food.

At 10pm, Eden and Jason hadn't arrived yet to pick up Daniel and Luna.

Noah had called his sister to hear what was up, and Eden promised to come over as soon as possible to pick up the kids. She and Jason had just gotten carried away while hanging out with their old friends, and they had completely forgotten to keep an eye on the time.

Luna had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, curled up next to where Noah was sitting. The others were watching TV, and Daniel was still awake, despite him beginning to look a bit sleepy as well.

When the doorbell rang, Jayden headed out to answer the door and let Eden and Jason inside, and Daniel followed him so he could put on his shoes.

Noah gently shook Luna, trying to wake her up so she could go home. "Luna? Wake up. Your parents are here."

Luna whined in protest and curled up even more, wrapping her wings around herself. "Don't wanna get up… so sleepy…"

Noah chuckled. "Do you want me to carry you or what?"

"Yes, please," Luna said, giggling into the couch.

Noah snorted. "No way; you're too heavy. Get up already, or I will tickle you."

"Nooo!" Luna exclaimed, scrambling to get off the couch when Noah reached out to tickle her.

Noah laughed, amused that his threat had such a good effect on making Luna get up.

Luna gave him a playful scowl before heading into the hallway with him, where they could hear the others talking.

When Eden spotted her daughter and little brother entering the hallway, she smiled widely at them both. "Oh, there you are." She gave her daughter a warm smile and ran a hand through Luna's hair when the girl came over to hug her. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yup," Luna grinned, hugging her mom tightly before pulling back. "Noah played with me and we drew animals together. And he and Jayden took us to the park."

"Yeah, and Jayden taught me some new stuff with the skateboard," Daniel grinned.

Jason laughed fondly. "That's nice. Hope it won't make you fall and break something, though."

Daniel just chuckled before saying, "And Jayden also cooked us burgers and awesome pancakes. They're better than yours and mom's."

"Hey!" Eden protested, glaring at her son.

Jayden laughed at them, and Daniel grinned impishly at his parents while they scowled at him for making that comment.

"Well, he's a professional chef, so what did you expect," Jason murmured.

Noah chuckled, and Daniel and Luna turned to say goodbye to him and Jayden.

"High five!" Daniel cheered at Jayden, putting up his hand.

Jayden laughed and high-fived him. "Yeah, high five. Take care of yourself and of Luna."

"I will," Daniel grinned. He turned to say goodbye to Noah next, smiling up at him. "High five?" he asked, holding up his hand again.

Noah blinked at him in slight surprise before grinning and giving him high five. Daniel beamed at that.

"See you soon, Daniel," Noah smiled.

"Yeah," Daniel grinned, picking up his skateboard to get ready to leave.

Luna ran over to hug both Noah and Jayden goodbye then, clinging a bit to Noah before turning to leave with her parents. Lucy was staying the night at Lina's place, since she was already asleep now and Eden didn't want her getting fussy if they woke her up all of sudden. Eden's friend didn't mind it anyway.

"Thanks for babysitting," Eden smiled. "Maybe we can return the favor someday?"

Noah blushed a bit at the suggestive smile Eden was giving him, and Jayden wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. "Someday," Noah smiled.

"Take care," Jason told them, turning to leave with Eden and the kids, and Noah and Jayden followed them out the door and waved at them as they disappeared into the elevator. Luna eagerly waved back, and Noah smiled when he saw Daniel wrap his wing slightly around Luna as they walked into the elevator together. Daniel was a quite protective older brother; a quality that Noah valued a lot in boys.

When the guests were gone, Noah and Jayden retreated back into their apartment. It seemed so quiet and empty now that the kids had left. The whole day had been full of smiles, laughter, and family time, and now it was dark outside and everything was quiet.

Noah sighed and headed into the kitchen, wanting to eat a scoop of ice cream before it was bedtime. Jayden followed, deciding he wanted some as well. The pancakes earlier had left them both feeling full, but Noah just had a sudden craving for ice cream now that everything was silent and empty in the apartment again.

They were quiet as they pulled out two bowls, spoons, and opened the freezer to get the ice cream, but the silence was comfortable. Jayden touched Noah's leg with his tail whenever he could, and Noah returned the gesture with a brush of his wing.

"Well, that went pretty well," Jayden finally spoke as they scooped up some ice cream for themselves and began eating. They were standing by the kitchen counter, not bothering to go over and sit down at the table.

"Yes, it did. It was quite fun," Noah replied, smiling as he put a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Daniel seemed to enjoy your company today." He smiled up at Jayden, who shifted modestly next to him.

"He's a good kid. Pretty mature for his age, but still a kid. And we had fun skating. Been years since I last did it, but it was good to refresh my memories and teach him what I know."

"I know. You guys get along well," Noah smiled.

Jayden smiled back, and they ate the rest of their ice cream in silence, touching wings while they ate. Their bond flared contently inside them, enjoying the contact between their wings and the pleasant mood they were both in.

When they were done, Jayden took Noah's plate and spoon and went over to the sink to wash them before putting them into the dishwasher.

Noah walked around the counter in the middle of the kitchen to stand close to Jayden, watching him clean their dishes. He hesitated for a bit and shifted uneasily on his feet.

"Um, Connor?" Noah asked in a quiet, soft voice, staring at the floor and continued to shift a bit.

"Yeah?" Jayden turned his head to look at Noah as he put their plates into the dishwasher. He closed the machine and turned so that he was facing Noah directly. "What is it?" he prompted when he saw Noah hesitate and continue to stare at the floor.

"Um…" Noah's cheeks turned light pink, and he fumbled a bit with one of his own feathers while continuing to avoid Jayden's eyes. He carefully glanced up at him every now and then, almost shyly. "Do you think we should, um, try to have a baby soon?" He slowly glanced up and met Jayden's surprised gaze.

The alpha blinked at him for a second, as if totally taken aback that Noah was the one to bring up the topic. Most of the time it was Jayden who made comments about them having kids someday, since he had been ready for it longer than Noah had.

Jayden's lips curled into a wide smile then. "Why? Do you feel ready for that yet?"

Noah nodded. "Yes, I think I do. I really want to have a baby of my own with you, and have us raise it together. It's something I've always wanted."

Jayden grinned, stepping closer to Noah and putting his hands on the submissive's hips. He stared down into Noah's blue eyes and curled his tail possessively around his mate's leg. "I want that too. I was kind of just waiting for you to be ready."

"I'm ready," Noah insisted. "Just… I want to wait until after Christmas with trying. Maybe in January or February… Right now there's just so much stuff on my mind because of Christmas and work and all that."

"That's okay. Let's wait until then. Then we have more time to save up money for baby equipment and stuff." Jayden leaned in so their foreheads were pressed together, looking him into the eyes with affection. "And it's okay if you change your mind in the meantime," he told him softly, gently rubbing the spike of his tail against Noah's leg.

Noah smiled. "I don't think I will, though."

Jayden returned the smile and continued to hold Noah close and nuzzle him with possessive affection. Noah could feel the alpha's fingers digging into his hips, and could sense that the prospect of them having a baby together made Jayden very possessive and protective of him right now. Alphas' instincts to protect their mate were extra high when there was a pregnancy or a baby in the picture. They would kill to keep their family safe and were very territorial of them. Noah quite liked it when he could feel those instincts beginning to emerge inside Jayden now.

"You'll make a good mom," Jayden smiled, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Noah's and looking him into the eyes. His expression was loving and gentle, making something inside Noah flare when he saw it.

Noah blushed at his words and smiled shyly at his mate. "And you'll be a good father."

Grinning, Jayden captured Noah's lips in a deep, possessive kiss. Their moaned into each other's mouths, their hands moving up to touch the other's face and/or chest. Jayden buried his hand in Noah's messy, black hair, using it to tilt his head back and deepen their kiss further. Noah whimpered, lowering his wings for his alpha and submitting to him, allowing Jayden to dominate the kiss. The alpha gave a pleased growl at that and continued kissing Noah like he was his life source, running possessive hands down Noah's body in the meanwhile.

Noah made a sound in the back of his throat and pulled away to catch air, and as soon as their lips were parted, Jayden picked him up and placed Noah on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. The alpha pressed their lips together again while getting comfortable between Noah's parted legs. A hand ran down Noah's wing bone, making him shudder and open his mouth more, and Jayden took full of advantage of that. Tongues and teeth collided, and Noah grasped at Jayden's shirt as he felt himself get lost in the numerous sensations of pleasure and the hotness inside his aroused body. His body was tingling, and every cell in his body responded to his alpha's possessive touch.

When Jayden finally pulled back, both were panting for breath and resting their forehead against the other's. Jayden ran a soothing hand up and down Noah's thigh, humming in content.

"Fuck, I can't wait to be with you when you're in heat. I bet you're gonna smell divine," Jayden purred, rubbing their noses together gently.

Noah blushed at the mention of his heat, shifting his butt a bit on the counter and felt how soaked his panties were already. His dick was hard and aching as it was confined in his pants, and he could tell that Jayden's was the same. "I'm a little nervous about that, though. It was no fun last time…"

"I'll be there to help you through it next time," Jayden promised, his lips curling into a lewd smirk.

Noah smacked him on the arm in embarrassment, and Jayden pulled away with a laugh.

"No, but seriously; I'm glad that you feel ready to take that step with me," Jayden spoke.

Noah raised his gaze to look at him, seeing his alpha stare back at him with a happy smile. Noah smiled back. "I've always wanted to have kids," he said shyly.

Jayden grinned. "Me too."

"Let's please stop talking now and go to the bedroom," Noah said, cringing at the arousal he felt, which hadn't died down at all. He felt like he was going to go _mad_ if Jayden didn't fuck him soon. He cursed Jayden for being able to make him aroused so easily.

The alpha grinned, and a lewd, cocky smirk formed on his lips. "Wow, you sure are desperate for my cock lately. I like that."

Noah groaned in embarrassment and pushed Jayden away with a hand to his chest. "Shut up. It isn't funny."

"No, it's hot as hell," Jayden grinned. He then smirked, put an arm under Noah's knees and one behind his back, and swept him off the counter to lift him up in bridal-style.

Noah yelped at the unexpected manhandling, his wings flaring behind him. "Connor! What are you doing?!" he demanded, quickly wrapping his arms around Jayden's neck to steady himself.

Jayden grinned and started carrying him out of the room, using his tail to turn off the lights in the kitchen. "I'm leading my beautiful and absolutely horny mate to our bedroom so I can fuck him nice and hard for an hour before bed."

Noah's eyes widened at the mention of having sex for an entire hour. With Jayden's alpha demon stamina and recovery time it was quite possible and they had done it before. It always left Noah exhausted after multiple orgasms and his ass feeling used and sore because Jayden liked to be rough sometimes. He felt almost ashamed by how wet and hard he got when just thinking about it.

Jayden smirked at Noah's face. He carried his mate to their bedroom and dropped him on the bed, where they would proceed with having sex and sharing their bodies with each other for an hour or more.

They shared loving kisses and intimate touches before engaging in more profound activities. Nails scratched on skin, moans and pleasured cries filled the room, and a heavy scent of arousal and potent alpha musk spread around the room as they made love and got rough together.

The prospect of having their own family soon made them happy and loving with each other, and it sent Jayden into a possessive overdrive as they had sex. Noah enjoyed every second of it, and he lost himself in pleasure his mate gave him.

They couldn't wait to take their relationship one step further and try to be parents for the first time. They were ready for it and hoped that everything would go well with making their own little baby together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Don't know why, but the chapter didn't turn as good as I had planned… But I hope you still enjoyed :) And now it's time for Noah and Jayden's first time having heat sex and making a baby together :D Hope you're excited for it!

And Kaylen's pregnancy was reveal off-screen to the family… Sorry about that to those who wanted to read it, but it's stressing me out to write all the details of their lives XD; But you will see some pregnant!Kaylen and pregnant!Noah together, and reactions to Noah's pregnancy :3

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	13. Chapter 13

**February 2049 (Noah is 22 (almost 23), Jayden is 24 years old).**

In early February Noah stopped taking his heat suppressants. He and Jayden were ready to try having a baby now, so it was time for Noah's body to get back into its heat cycle and become fertile once more.

Almost right after Noah had stopped taking his suppressants, he noticed Jayden getting increasingly protective of him. The alpha refused to leave his side when they were together, and he been very wary about letting Noah go to work the first few days after he had stopped taking his pills, even though Noah's heat would first appear 7-11 days later.

Noah had taken one and half weeks off work because of his heat. Telling his boss that he needed time off because he was going into heat had been so embarrassing, but at least she had taken the news quite well. His boss was a 45-year-old human female, and she had smiled widely at him when hearing about his plans to have a baby soon. She allowed him to take as much time off as he needed.

Their families didn't know about their plans yet, but they would know as soon as Noah's pregnancy was confirmed in a few weeks. They were both rather excited to tell everyone about the good news when Noah got pregnant.

It was Saturday evening and Noah was sitting on the couch in the apartment, curled up in a blanket and eating a bowl of ice cream while watching TV, when he heard Jayden come home from work. Today had been Jayden's last day at work before their time off together, and the alpha had texted Noah during the day to ask how he was doing. They didn't know exactly when his heat would appear, but it should be within the next three days now, so Jayden worried all the time when he was not around Noah that the submissive would go into heat when he was not with him. Noah thought it was kind of cute that Jayden worried so much.

The alpha quickly took off his shoes and jacket before practically rushing into the living room, where he found Noah by the TV. He sighed almost in relief when he saw him and made his way over to sit next to him. "Hey, gorgeous," he smiled. "_Finally _I can be with you again. I've been dying to come home to you all damn day." Jayden grinned and leaned in to place a loving kiss on Noah's lips, settling down next to him.

Noah returned the kiss and let Jayden sit close to him. "You had a short day today, though; only seven hours of work," he pointed out, rolling his eyes a bit at Jayden's need to constantly be by his side lately.

"That's a long time to be away from you, especially in your current condition…"

"It's not a _condition._"

"Of course it is. And you smell so good…" Jayden leaned in and breathed the scent from Noah's neck, humming at the sweet, intoxicating scent that filled his nose. "Fuck, you smell so delicious lately. I just wanna eat you up," he purred.

Noah chuckled softly, amused by Jayden's obsession with his scent these days. He ate another spoonful of ice cream and let the alpha nuzzle his neck and dwell in his scent while Noah continued watching the show that was on the TV.

"You didn't go outside today, did you?" Jayden suddenly asked, pulling back a little to stare at Noah's face.

Noah groaned in light annoyance. "No, of course not."

"Good. 'Cause I had a very hard time stopping you when you wanted to go shopping for groceries yesterday…"

"I don't like being kept in here," Noah murmured, staring back at Jayden with defiance in his eyes.

"I know that," Jayden said, his tone getting a little snappy until he forced himself to calm down. "It's just… You can't go outside smelling the way you do. You can go into heat any moment now, and I'd rather _die_ than let another guy take you when you're this vulnerable." A low growl rumbled in Jayden's chest, and he almost felt nauseous when thinking about another male touching Noah while he was in heat. It made him tremble in disgust just picturing it.

"I know. But I didn't go outside," Noah told him softly, staring into Jayden's blue/grey eyes with a small smile.

Jayden visibly calmed down, and he leaned in to press an affectionate kiss to Noah's neck. "Good. That makes me very relieved."

Noah smiled and bared his neck to the alpha, letting Jayden nip at his skin with his teeth and leave marks. Jayden had been doing that a lot lately, ever since Noah stopped taking his pills. The night before Noah's last day of work before his little holiday, Jayden had sucked so many bruises into his skin that he had to wear a scarf to work. His colleague Kia had noticed the marks anyway when she saw Noah shift the scarf to rub the sore bruising, and Noah had been pretty embarrassed by the way she giggled knowingly at him. Many of the bruises were still visible on Noah's skin, and it caused Jayden to get increasingly possessive and dominant whenever he saw them, since it was a reminder to him that Noah was _his_.

"Connor, I'm trying to eat and watch TV here," Noah complained when Jayden's attention to his neck became too much and was starting to distract him. The alpha was sucking new bruises into his skin and running his fingers down his wing bone, which made his entire body shudder in arousal.

"Mm, and I'm trying to mark you up nice and good here. I can tell you like it."

Noah blushed, knowing that Jayden meant that he could smell and sense that he was getting aroused from it. He pushed at the alpha to make him back off a bit. "My ice cream is melting," he growled, giving Jayden a pointed glare.

Jayden groaned and slumped his wings in disappointment before pulling back. "Fine, but at least let me touch you afterwards. Your scent is driving me _crazy._"

The large bulge in Jayden's pants was a testimony to that, and Noah couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him when he noticed how aroused Jayden was. He knew it took the alpha a lot of effort to pull back and stop when he was this horny, and Noah was grateful he had a mate who didn't keep pushing him until he got what he wanted. If Noah wasn't in the mood for sex, Jayden always backed off and respected that.

"Sorry. I'll be done with it soon," Noah promised and proceeded with eating his ice cream.

"It's fine. It's just insane how crazy your scent drives me. I'm almost scared to find out what it's like when your full heat appears," Jayden said, chuckling a bit.

Noah chuckled back, his cheeks reddening a bit while he put another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Jayden got up and headed into the kitchen to cook them some food. His erection died down after a few minutes, but he still felt horny as hell. It affected his mood a bit and he felt himself getting grumpy and agitated from the hormone build-up inside him. He tried to avoid Noah until he managed to get better control of himself, and cooking helped him do that.

Jayden fixed them a homemade pizza from all the supplies he had bought in the supermarket yesterday. They had to be well stocked for Noah's heat, as they wouldn't really be able to leave the apartment for an entire week.

They shared the food together on the couch afterwards, watching another episode of the TV show Noah had been watching.

When they had eaten and the dishes had been taken care of, there was finally time to have sex.

Noah yelped when Jayden spun him around in the kitchen after the dishes were done to kiss him. Noah was a bit startled by the sudden, possessive and hungry kiss, but his body soon relaxed and went pliant in Jayden's hold as the alpha grabbed his hips.

"Need you so bad," Jayden rasped when he pulled away from Noah's mouth to nibble at his jaw. He moved his hands further back, grabbing Noah's ass firmly and pulled him flush against his body.

Noah gasped, tilting his head to the side to allow Jayden to kiss and nibble his vulnerable neck. Arousal pumped through him, making his wings tingle and his ass slick up. His panties quickly got soaked in his juices, and he squirmed slightly at the wet feeling. "Need you too. Please."

The alpha let out a possessive growl and started to gently push Noah out of the kitchen, not letting their mouths disconnect as he kissed him again.

They headed towards the bedroom together, but Jayden was so horny and impatient that he threw Noah up against the wall in the hallway to satisfy his needs to touch and taste his mate. Noah yelped softly at the manhandling, but Jayden's lips quickly covered his own again, blocking his noises. The alpha's possessive hands ran over Noah's body, touching his chest, hips, crotch, and his ass, and all Noah could do was to submit to the hungry kiss and allow his mate to touch him. Arousal spiked up harder inside Noah, making his body feel hot and needy. He reached up and grasped Jayden's hair in a tight grip, hearing a low growl of approval rumble in the alpha's chest.

They pushed against each other's bodies, groping, touching, and kissing each other until they almost couldn't breathe. All that mattered were each other, and they were unable to pull away from their mate's body as arousal consumed them.

Everything was perfect until they were suddenly interrupted.

The doorbell rang, followed by three knocks on the door. Neither of them had ever felt so annoyed or frustrated before to be interrupted like that.

Jayden let out an angry growl and spread his sharpened wings in frustration, while Noah groaned in disappointment when the alpha pulled away from his lips.

"Goddamnit," Jayden grumbled, going over to look through the door spy. There was an angel guy on the other side of the door, an alpha by the looks of it. Jayden frowned, having no idea who the guy was, but he didn't look like a threat. The building was only accessible to people with keys for it, so not everyone could just go in. It was something that made them feel quite safe about living there.

"Who is it?" asked Noah, still panting from their heated kiss.

"No idea," Jayden murmured. He began trying to fix his hair and clothes to look presentable, but the erection in his pants was too obvious. He couldn't open the door like that.

Noah noticed the problem, and when the doorbell rang again he quickly corrected his own clothes and hair before going over to answer the door. His erection was less obvious than Jayden's since the alpha's member was a lot bigger, and Noah's sweatpants made it hard to see.

"What? No, you can't—" Jayden protested when Noah went to answer the door, but the submissive ignored him and opened the door anyway.

Noah was half surprised to see an alpha angel at the door, whom he knew lived in the other end of their apartment building on one of the lower floors. The guy was about 30 years old, had brown and grey wings, and short, sandy-blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" Noah asked, wrapping his wings around himself a little in a futile attempt to hide his scent. He stood as far into the apartment as he could while answering the door, hoping the other alpha wouldn't pick up on his scent.

"Hi," the alpha smiled, quickly glancing back at Jayden who appeared behind Noah. He guy seemed mildly confused by the sharp look on Jayden's face, but he shrugged it off fast. "I, uh… Have you guys seen my dog? She ran away and my girlfriend is desperate to find her, so I'm asking every tenant in the building if they've seen her. This is her." He handed them a flyer with a picture of the dog, which Noah accepted. "Her name's Kiki. She's a beagle."

Noah stared at the picture. "No, I haven't seen her…" Jayden grunted behind him to signal that he hadn't seen the dog either.

"Well, let me know if you do," the alpha angel said, smiling and taking a step back as he was about to leave. He stopped then, freezing on the spot as if something had caught his attention.

Noah tensed when he saw the alpha sniff the air carefully and glancing around until his eyes landed on Noah. He swallowed nervously when the alpha's pupils dilated and his wings spread slightly; a clear indication that he had picked up on the scent of Noah's fertility and was affected by it. The guy was not mated, so his body responded strongly to the scent of any female or sub in heat around him, whereas if he had had a mate his body wouldn't really react to the scent of others in the same way.

The alpha stared at Noah, his nostrils flaring and his wings spreading more to show his interest, and he couldn't take his eyes off Noah.

Jayden growled and stepped in front of Noah, gently pushing him back into the apartment. His eyes were boring into the threat in front of him, and his wings sharpened dangerously and spread out as he glared the other alpha down. "Back off," he warned.

The alpha angel finally snapped out of his trance and took a small step back. "Whoa, sorry. It's just… He smells so nice. Is he in heat?" He tried to glance back at Noah, but Jayden quickly spread out his wing to shield his mate from the alpha's view.

"None of your business," Jayden growled. "We'll let you know if we see your dog. Just get outta here."

"Alright." The alpha stood there for a second, his eyes glued to Noah, who was slightly visible behind Jayden's wing, until he finally backed off and went over to staircase to go to another floor and ring someone else's doorbell.

Jayden followed the guy with his eyes until he disappeared into the staircase, before finally closing and locking the door.

Once the door was closed Noah sighed in relief, glad that the other alpha was gone. He kind of regretted opening the door, but since Jayden was around he wasn't really afraid to. Had he been alone he wouldn't have opened the door for anyone.

Jayden stood by the door for a moment, inhaling and exhaling deeply before turning to look at Noah. "Don't ever answer the door like that when you're almost in heat. If I hadn't been here, that guy would have jumped you."

Noah swallowed and nodded weakly. "Yeah, I know. Sorry…"

Jayden went over to him fast, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him tight against his body. Noah was a bit startled when Jayden buried his face in his neck and nuzzled him lovingly.

"You're _mine._ I won't let anyone else have you, and I don't want you getting hurt. Please be more careful, you dummy."

Noah blinked before carefully reaching up his arms, returning the hug. "I know. I'm sorry. But I wouldn't have opened the door if you weren't here…"

Jayden let out a pleased sigh, holding his mate close for another minute before pulling back to look at him. He stared into Noah's bright blue eyes and cupped his cheek. "Now, no more distractions. I really need to fuck you before I lose my mind."

Noah grinned, his cheeks becoming pink with arousal. "Agreed."

Jayden growled and dragged Noah with him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut after them. He all but threw himself on Noah once they were by the bed, forcing him to lie down on it while Jayden lay on top of him. Their lips connected in a fiery, hungry kiss, and they grabbed and grasped at each other's hair. Noah mewled and bucked up into Jayden, who had begun grinding his clothed erection against him to get friction.

"Ah, god," Noah moaned, digging his nails into Jayden's clothed back and held onto to him while he alpha once more buried his face in his neck and started marking him. "Jayden, please. It's so… It's so hot."

The comment made Jayden freeze for a second before he slowly lifted his head from Noah's neck to look into his eyes. A smug smirk tilted his lips as he looked back at Noah's debauched face. "You know, your heat can be induced faster if you're very aroused. Are you getting there yet?"

Noah blushed, squirming under Jayden's body. "That's… I don't know. It just suddenly feels so warm in here. M-My insides feel so hot."

Noah's body had felt unusually warm all evening, but it got worse after their intense making-out session in the hallway and when Jayden went all alpha from that guy earlier. Seeing Jayden all dominant like that in front of another alpha had triggered something inside Noah's body. It was hot as hell when Jayden got like that, and it signaled to Noah that his mate was strong and capable of protecting him and their offspring. His biology was reacting to that, drawing him even closer to his pending heat.

Jayden let out a possessive growl. His arousal only increased when he realized that Noah was just on the tip of going into a full-blown heat now. It had been eight days since Noah stopped taking his suppressants, and most didn't get their heat until about ten days later. But Noah was young and at his most fertile age, so his body could more easily have its heat induced through arousal. The bond was fighting to make Noah's body receptive as well, especially when his dominant mate was right there and touching him.

Jayden began to tug at Noah's clothes to get them off, eager to feel skin. Noah got the hint and helped him, lifting himself off the bed a bit to make it easier for Jayden to reach behind him and unbutton his shirt below his wings. Jayden's hands were met by leaking oil glands when he reached for the buttons, which only confirmed his theory that Noah was very close to his heat now. He had never felt them leak so much oil before, and never oil this thick and full of scent. He growled as he pulled Noah's shirt off him, and then hastily began pulling his pants, underwear, and socks off too.

Once Noah was naked, Jayden got up and took his own clothes off in record time. His cock was achingly hard and precome was dripping down from the tip.

Noah stared as Jayden undressed, and when he saw his alpha's flushed, erect cock, all ready to get buried inside him and breed him for an entire week, a sharp spark of arousal flowed his body and made him shudder. Noah gasped softly, and his eyes widened a bit when he felt a large amount of slick leak its way out of him. He squirmed a bit, his wings tingling and flaring uncontrollably on the bed, and his skin turned pinker in his face, ears, and on his chest. His abdomen was burning hot, as was his ass, and he immediately recognized it as being signs of his heat. He could practically feel his body pumping out pheromones to let his mate know he was ready for him.

Jayden picked up the scent right away. He froze and sniffed the air carefully, taking in the pheromones designed to drive him into a rut. His wings sharpened and spread out in a dominant manner when the scent of ripeness and fertility filled his nose and made his brain switch to its most primal instincts, which were to fuck and breed his mate up good.

Panic flickered across Noah's face when he felt the heat burning inside him. He wanted to get up and run out of there before he lost his mind completely to his instincts, but Jayden was on him before he could get off the bed. The alpha threw himself on top of him, covering him with his body and let out a dominant growl as he held him down. He wasn't being too rough; everything about his actions was gentle but still dominant and possessive, and Noah's body immediately went pliant and submissive under him.

"Don't leave. You told me I could have you this time," Jayden said, purring into Noah's ear and bit him there playfully. He kept Noah down with his body on top of his, grinding his cock into Noah's thigh and trembled to control himself. All he wanted was to bury his cock inside Noah and fill his womb with his seed, but he wanted that final verbal permission first, even if it was agonizing to hold his instincts back.

Noah shuddered, bringing his arms up and wrapped them around Jayden's back, careful not to touch his sharpened wings. The high levels of testosterone in Jayden's body made him unable to control his feathers right now, and he wouldn't be able to soften them until he got the sexual release he needed so desperately.

"You can have me. _Please,_" Noah spoke in a soft, controlled voice. He spread out his wings on the bed and tilted his head to the side in invitation and submission.

That was the permission Jayden had been waiting for. He let out a deep, dominant growl and closed his mouth around the skin on Noah's neck. The submissive cried out in pleasure, and Jayden began running possessive but desperate hands down his body. The scent coming from Noah was unlike anything he had ever smelled before, and it fogged his brain and let him be controlled by his most basic instincts. He quickly pried Noah's legs apart and wasted no time in shoving a finger into him.

Noah cried out, his body begging for his mate to please him and breed him, and his ass clenched down desperately when Jayden's finger entered it.

Noah was all hot and wet inside, and Jayden growled in approval. Slick was leaking from Noah in copious amounts, making it easier for Jayden to push his fingers inside and it made the stretching go faster. He impatiently twisted his fingers around inside there until Noah was ready to take him. The prep had only taken less than two minutes, but to Jayden it was like a lifetime of agony without being inside his mate. He yanked his fingers out and shoved his cock into Noah was fast as he could, too desperate to let Noah adjust before he began pounding into him mercilessly.

"Aaaah! Jayden!" Noah cried out, gasping as the alpha thrust hard into him without warning and set a fast, hard pace, which showed him no mercy.

Noah clung to his mate, his mouth open in awe at the amazing feeling of being fucked during his heat. His body tingled in satisfaction and still begged for more. Everything was hot inside him, and his ass was clenching down around the cock that was thrusting into him almost brutally. His back got rubbed into the sheets over and over with every thrust, as the force of Jayden moving into him made Noah ride up the bed just a little every time. The motion made his oil glands get stimulated heavily, and after less than a minute Noah could already feel himself on the edge of coming.

Jayden was also brought the edge fast. All the sensations and delicious smells were too much for him, and his body was eager to release his seed and breed his mate already. "Fuck," he grunted, slowing down his pace but thrust forward into his mate even harder until he finally came. He cried out into Noah's neck, his body seizing up as his dick spurted wave after wave of fresh come deep into Noah. The orgasm was so intense that Jayden's eyes flashed white for several seconds, and his wings jerked violently as they spread out.

The feel of Jayden's warm seed entering him was enough to send Noah over the edge. He clung to Jayden as he came with a loud cry, and his orgasm rippled through him in endless waves. His last heat had been agonizing and unbearable, but this time his body got exactly what it was asking for: Jayden's seed. Noah was overwhelmed by the force of his climax, and when it was over his body had a moment where it felt more sated and satisfied than ever. It was the most beautiful, physical experience Noah had ever had.

When it was over they both went limp and panted in exhaustion on the bed, overwhelmed by the amazing sex.

Jayden almost couldn't believe the mind-blowing sensations he had just experienced. The smell and feel of Noah was so different from usual, and it had made him come faster than he had since he was thirteen. He couldn't complain, though; Noah was just too addictive to him – especially when he was in heat.

Slowly, Jayden moved up on his elbows to look down at Noah, who was also still panting from his intense orgasm. The alpha gave Noah a derpy grin and absently ran his fingers through some of Noah's feathers. "That was freaking amazing."

Noah grinned back, sheepishly. "Yes, it was."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jayden ran his hand through Noah's feathers again, slow and gentle. "I think I got a bit rough with you…" He stared at Noah with a small, worried frown, afraid that his roughness had been uncomfortable for Noah.

Noah smiled and shook his head. "No, you didn't hurt me. It was… perfect."

Jayden grinned, flaring his wing behind him. "Good." He was finally able to control his feathers again and he immediately softened them so that Noah wouldn't accidentally get hurt.

Noah looked up at him with a small, shy smile before he suddenly froze. His heat was flaring up again, making everything feel hot, and his ass clenched around Jayden's cock which was still inside him, begging the alpha for another load of his come. Noah whimpered and squirmed slightly under Jayden, whose nostrils flared when the scent of heat increased once more.

"I need you again…" Noah whined, desperation in his voice.

Jayden let out a possessive growl and leaned down to bite Noah's earlobe, before pulling his cock out of him and gave him a gentle nudge. "Roll over. On your stomach."

Noah scrambled to comply, eagerly rolling over so that his stomach and chest were pressed into the mattress and his head was resting on the pillow. He spread and lowered his wings in submission, wriggling his ass and tilting it up a bit to offer himself to his alpha. Come was leaking from his ass, mixed with his own slick, and his back was shiny with excessive amounts of wing oil and sweat.

Jayden's cock twitched painfully at the sight of his sweet, gentle mate being so full of his come and still begging for more. He quickly launched forward, sinking into Noah once more and heard him release a keen cry of approval.

Jayden pushed all the way into Noah until his balls were resting against the submissive's ass. The clench and heat inside Noah felt amazing, and it was like Noah's fertile body was trying to suck him in further.

Jayden dwelled in the warmness around himself before finally beginning to move, unable to hold back anymore. He pressed Noah into the mattress and snapped his hips forward in brutal thrusts, listening to Noah's breath hitch every time. Noah was all trapped under him and completely at his mercy, and Jayden's alpha instincts were pleased by that. He bent his back a little to reach Noah's ear with his teeth, nibbling it gently while his hands made their way into Noah's feathers and grasped them firmly. The action made Noah buck and gasp under him, and as Jayden kept touching his wing bone and rubbing in the right places, Noah started to moan and make small noises of need under him.

"Fuck. Your smell. How can you smell so _good,_" Jayden grunted, still pounding into Noah in a steady, hard rhythm.

Noah just whimpered, unable to form any words because of his heat and the numerous sensations he was overwhelmed by. His hands were grasping at the sheets, his toes curling, and he whined in need as the alpha touched his wings and let his chest rub against his oil glands on purpose.

"Ah, god," Noah moaned as he felt Jayden's cock slide all the time into him with every sharp thrust. It was a bit uncomfortable getting pressed into the mattress like that, but Noah liked it. He liked when Jayden took him like that and dominated him. "Connor, _please._ Right there! _Oh!_" he babbled, moaning and gasping under the alpha.

"I've got you," Jayden soothed, shifting so he could drive into Noah even harder. The bed protested at that, creaking and getting shoved along the floor, but Jayden couldn't care less, even if the neighbors might hear. _Heat, mate, and breed_ were all that was on his mind.

Normally the bed creaking so loudly would embarrass Noah when Jayden fucked him that hard, but he too couldn't care less. The creaking and the force of Jayden pounding into him only sent Noah faster towards the edge. His body was burning up and only Jayden could satisfy him.

"Fuck. You're just so eager to milk me dry again, aren't you?" Jayden grunted out when Noah's muscles clenched harder around him. He could tell Noah was already getting close, and god if that wasn't a turn-on that the submissive wanted to drag Jayden with him over the edge so badly, hungry for another load of Jayden's potent sperm.

Noah whimpered, completely at the mercy of Jayden's hard pounding. "I can't help it. I need it so bad. _Please._" He was half embarrassed to admit that, but it was the truth. All he could think about was having Jayden fill him up with more come, and his body was_ screaming_ for it even though there already was a load inside him.

"Mm, then I better give you what you need," Jayden smirked, nuzzling the back of Noah's head. "Gonna breed you up nice and good," he purred, before pressing his wings down on top of Noah's and grabbing both of his wrists, holding him down. The submissive responded with an aroused gasp, but didn't fight back. Noah's submission drove Jayden over the final edge at last. He thrust forward a few more times and howled out his release, allowing the waves of overwhelming pleasure to take him over.

Noah gasped and came when Jayden's come entered him once more, and he felt his heat being temporarily satisfied by it. It felt so much better than his first heat where there was no real satisfaction, no matter how many toys he used or how much he came. This time he could slump down on the bed, feeling exhausted, sated, and happy.

"Fuck, I think we're gonna be at all night," Jayden groaned after the second round was over. He stayed on top of Noah, careful not to crush him, and didn't pull out just yet. His dick worked as a plug for now, keeping his come inside Noah where it could reach the right place inside him.

Noah groaned into the pillow, twitching his wings which were slightly covered by Jayden's. He almost couldn't move with Jayden on top of him, but it didn't bother him. He felt safe under him. Content.

They lay there for a minute, listening to each other trying to catch their breaths, and reveling in the other's scent and the touch of their bodies.

When Noah's heat flared up again just two minutes later, Jayden's prediction of them having to be at it all night was confirmed.

They shifted to the missionary position again, grasping hair and feathers this time when Jayden fucked into Noah like there was no tomorrow.

It continued twice more after that until finally Noah's heat had been temporarily sated. They were both a mess by then, as was the bed. Noah was covered and filled with come, and the sheets were wet and dirty.

"Don't move," Jayden ordered after their last round for now, before getting up from the bed to get something.

Noah gave an irritated grunt. He was lying on his stomach, feeling completely fucked out after five rounds in a row. His ass felt sore and used, but at least some of the heat in it had vanished for now. There was so much come inside him that he could almost feel his belly being extended because of it, and it was both a good and an odd feeling.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked, trying to look over his shoulder at Jayden, but felt too lazy to make too much of an effort of it. He slumped his head back on the pillow and let his wings stay spread out on the bed. His feathers had a few stripes of come in them since Jayden had come on them during the fourth round, and Noah couldn't help but feel a bit unhygienic now that he was regaining some of his senses again.

Jayden didn't reply. He just smirked and rummaged through the wardrobe where he kept his clothes, until he finally walked over to Noah on the bed.

Noah glanced back at him, trying to figure out what his mate was up to, and that was when he saw a dark pink butt plug in Jayden's hand. His eyes widened.

"Gotta keep my come inside you," Jayden explained, smirking at Noah before gently pushing the plug into him. Noah's ass was all red from use and covered in Jayden's come all over. It was flowing out since Noah couldn't keep it in, but the plug helped push it back inside as Jayden put it into him.

Noah made a soft noise of discomfort and squirmed at the unfamiliar feeling, but he quickly adjusted to it. The plug was nothing compared to Jayden's dick anyway, but feeling all that come trapped inside him still felt odd.

Jayden smirked in satisfaction and patted Noah's buttock gently. "Now my come just has to do its job."

Noah groaned at that, and Jayden loved how he hid his face in the pillow and twitched his wings in embarrassment. It was so cute.

The alpha got up to get them something to drink, as they were both thirsty after all that sex.

Afterwards they settled down on the bed and got some rest until Noah's heat flared up again one and half hours later. They spent most of the night satisfying it and only got a few hours of sleep, but it was definitely worth it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the fourth day they were both exhausted and sore from all the sex they had had.

Jayden had to take a break sometimes, as his dick was getting sore from overuse and too much friction. He used his tail, mouth, and hands instead, bringing Noah to orgasm whenever the heat flared up again. Jayden especially liked it when he could make Noah come by just putting two fingers inside him and pressing them against his cervix and prostate repeatedly until Noah couldn't take it anymore. He could make Noah come so easily sometimes, and he found that the submissive was extra responsive and even more vocal during his heat, which turned Jayden on a lot. Most of Noah's orgasms were dry though, as his body couldn't keep up with the fluids, but they were still intense.

"Fuck," Noah grunted after yet another copulation, collapsing face-first onto the bed and his pillow. Panting and breathless he lay there, feeling his body recover from the recent heat flare and the sex just now. All the intercourse in the past few days was tiring Noah out, but his body still seemed to always be ready to take Jayden whenever needed.

Jayden chuckled at him and sat back on his knees on the bed. "We only just got started after four hours of sleep and you're already tired."

"Yes, 'cause it's all we've been doing for four days. I'm so exhausted." Noah whined softly and glanced back at Jayden over his shoulder without lifting his head. His wings flapped tiredly on the bed to state his point.

"Mm, but it's been nice," Jayden said, giving him a lewd smirk. He reached out and ran his fingers along Noah's calf all the way down to his foot, but stopped before he reached any ticklish spots. "Or would you rather be alone during your heat?" he asked. He knew the answer already, but it was fun to tease Noah a bit.

"No," the submissive grunted, looking away from him. "Last time was horrible. It's better when you're with me…"

Jayden chuckled fondly at him and continued to touch Noah's leg.

Noah shifted when the familiar, warm sensation coiled in his abdomen again and made his ass produce new slick. He clenched his muscles to let Jayden's recent release stay inside him, but his body demanded more. He whined in frustration.

Jayden hummed at the new wave of pheromones hitting his nose, and his dick jumped back to life quick. He moved over to Noah and nudged him. "Up. Hands and knees, pretty boy."

Noah groaned but complied. "Don't call me that," he grumbled, struggling to get up.

Jayden chuckled. "Why? You _are _pretty."

Noah just sighed and didn't bother arguing. He felt Jayden's hands grab his hips and guide him into position, and Noah prepared himself to be penetrated again. When he was, he let out a deep, keen sigh and lowered his head and wings, expecting Jayden to fuck him through it nice and hard again. Except he didn't.

Instead, Jayden stilled inside Noah, pressing far into him before removing one hand from his hips to move it down to his entrance. He rubbed his thumb over the pink hole which was already stuffed full of his cock, stretched nice and wide around it.

Noah growled in frustration when Jayden stilled, though the feeling of Jayden's thumb rubbing his rim felt nice. But not nice enough. He needed more. "Connor, _please._ I need you to _move._"

"Mm, not yet, baby. I want to get you ready first."

"Ready for what?" Noah asked, an irritated and impatient growl escaping his lips when his alpha didn't just give him what he needed. He lowered himself down onto his elbows and pushed his ass back into Jayden, trying to make the alpha move, but his attempt was futile.

"To take my tail," Jayden said, a purr in his voice. "I wanna see if you can take both my tail _and_ my cock inside you. I bet you can." He smirked and teased his thumb over the stretched rim for a bit more before finally pushing, attempting to shove a finger inside of Noah alongside his cock.

Noah almost choked on his own spit. "What?!" He whipped his head to the side to look back over his shoulder at Jayden, staring at him like he was mad. "T-That's not going to fit! I'm full enough as it is."

"But you can take more," Jayden said with a confident smirk. He pressed his finger against the entrance a bit harder until it finally slipped inside. His release from earlier was slicking up the way, and Noah was so wet from his heat that it wasn't that much trouble pushing a finger inside him.

Noah gasped at the sensation. His wings shuddered and his body trembled at the unfamiliar but not unwelcome feeling. "Ahh, god, don't. It's not going to— _Fuck!_" He cursed and jerked violently when Jayden pushed one more finger into him.

Jayden just let a small chuckle and continued stretching Noah further and getting him ready. He was fascinated by how dripping wet Noah was during his heat and how deliciously warm he was inside. It was so hot that it drove Jayden mad.

"You _do_ know that your body is made to have an entire baby come out of it, right? So I think my tail and cock are definitely going to fit inside," Jayden pointed out.

Noah groaned, annoyed with Jayden's smug tone. His face was already flushed because of his heat, so his blush wasn't very visible on his face. "But it feels like too much."

Jayden stopped his ministrations, but didn't pull out. "Do you want me to stop?"

The question and the hint of worry in Jayden's voice made Noah still and hesitate. He considered it for a few seconds before sighing. "No. G-Go on." He spread out his wings further as a sign that he trusted Jayden and that he could proceed. "Just hurry. I'm so hot inside."

Jayden grinned and immediately went back to stretching Noah further with the two fingers inside him. "I'll try. Let me know if it hurts and then I'll stop."

The submissive nodded and braced himself when Jayden began pushing in a third finger. It felt unreal for him to be stretched this wide, but it wasn't a bad feeling. He whimpered and pushed back into Jayden slowly, impatient to finally be fucked through his heat flare and get the satisfaction he needed so bad.

Jayden carefully stretched Noah until he was prepared. When he deemed him ready, Jayden took a deep breath before pulling out his fingers, hearing Noah whimper at the loss, before moving his tail up and lined it up with Noah's already filled hole. He grabbed Noah's hips, giving a pleased hum as he felt their wideness. Noah had beautiful, childbearing hips, and Jayden loved to run his hands over them and admire that feminine trait in his mate. A trait that would help him birth healthy children.

Noah pushed back into him in impatience, making Jayden snap out of his thoughts. He quickly tightened his grip on Noah's hips to hold him still as he finally pushed his tail forwards, entering Noah as slowly and gently as possible.

"Nrruuuughh! Jayden!" Noah cried out, clawing at the sheets while Jayden slowly filled him up more than ever. His mouth opened in silent awe, and he felt his body open up and allow Jayden's tail inside him even though he was already so full.

"Fuck, you're tight," Jayden grunted, moving his tail an inch further inside. He felt it slide along the underside of his dick inside Noah, and the submissive's muscles clenched down tight around him. He stilled for a second, panting and trying to get a grip of himself. He almost couldn't believe that he had managed to put his tail in there as well, and when he looked down, Noah's pretty, little hole looked amazing being stretched like that. It twitched as Jayden slowly moved his tail a bit further inside and the sensations were overwhelming. "Shit. You're just _taking it._"

Noah simply whimpered in response, too overwhelmed to form any words. His ass was burning from the unbelievable stretch, and he could feel Jayden inside him so much that it made his vision blur for a second.

"Nrruuggh…! Oh fuck! _Please."_

The sound of utter need and desperation in Noah's voice made Jayden snap out of it. He gripped Noah's hips tightly, holding him still as he pushed in until the tip of his tail was a bit further inside Noah than his cock, and then slowly began to thrust in and out of him with his dick and his tail. He was careful as he moved at first since Noah wasn't used to being fucked like this, but the submissive let out a keen cry and clawed at the sheets in response, while pushing his ass back into Jayden for more. Jayden let out a possessive snarl before moving faster, fucking into Noah in earnest.

"Ahh! Connor," Noah moaned, struggling to stay on his elbows and knees as Jayden snapped his hips into him over and over. Jayden then started swirling his tail around inside him, making Noah moan and gasp and tighten up his muscles. It felt so _good,_ and Noah wasn't surprised that the subs in porn movies always seemed to go wild when their partner did that while filling them with both their tail and their dick. Those scenes had always fascinated him, but he had been too scared to try it until now, since he was afraid it would hurt. He had always felt satisfied with the girth of Jayden's cock and he hadn't thought that double-penetration would feel nice at all, but it actually turned out to feel very, very amazing. Noah was half surprised he hadn't come yet.

Jayden loved their new little experiment as well. Noah was like a vice around his tail and cock, giving him ultimate pleasure as he fucked into him and breathed in his incredible, fertile scent. He spread out his wings and sharpened his feathers in sexual dominance as he pounded into the submissive over and over, lost in his rut. Noah just took it, and Jayden almost couldn't believe how his scrawny mate could handle being filled up like that. It was almost obscene how full he was.

The alpha sped up a little and continued to twist his tail around inside Noah, even though it was difficult in the confined space. The many movements made Noah tremble and shudder in pleasure, and he mewled and clawed at the sheets in desperation.

"Shhh," Jayden soothed him gently, rubbing Noah's hips a bit with his hands. "You're so good. Taking me so well…"

Noah just let out small noise and lowered his head so that his forehead was pressed against the mattress, getting shoved into it every time Jayden moved forward into him. The burn in his abdomen and ass was strong now, and his body begged for his mate to fill him up nice and good again with his sperm. It was almost too much for Noah to handle, and all he could do was to beg by mewling and moaning under Jayden's ministrations.

They were both on the edge of coming now. Jayden moved one hand from Noah's hip up to his oil glands, running his hand over them and rubbing them for stimulation. The gesture drove Noah mad under him, and Jayden had to hold him down a bit as Noah jerked violently and cried out his name as he finally came.

Noah's orgasm was one of the most intense ones yet and seemed to last forever. Jayden soothed and fucked him through it, and when it was over the submissive went completely limp. Jayden had to quickly slide his arm under Noah so his forearm was touching his lower stomach while holding him up to avoid him collapsing.

Jayden hadn't come yet, and he continued thrusting into Noah with both his tail and dick, making the submissive gasp. It was almost too much for Noah's oversensitive body to get fucked after his orgasm, but he stayed still and waited for Jayden to finish. His heat still craved that fresh load of potent come, and the tight, unpleasant feeling in his abdomen wouldn't go away until he got it. So he waited and moaned as the alpha continued to move inside him.

It didn't take long before Jayden came as well. He drove into Noah's pliant, exhausted body a few more times until he felt his balls tighten up. He growled out his release, holding Noah tight and shoved in as far as he could as he filled up the submissive with his seed. His come flooded into Noah, who let out a small gasp at the warm, pleasant sensation.

Jayden's hand was on Noah's abdomen to hold him up, and he could almost feel it expanding from all the come that just got shot into him. Thinking about all the come he had filled Noah's womb with in the past four days made Jayden's dick twitch in arousal, and he groaned as his dick released one final gush of semen before it was over.

Exhausted from coming for like the hundredth time in four days Jayden let go of Noah, who collapsed heavily on the bed when nothing was holding him up anymore. Jayden winced a bit when his tail and cock slipped free, and he could feel how sore the skin on his dick was from overuse. Heat sex was really hard on their bodies, but at least Jayden had a quick recovery time and his dick was better equipped for being used so often than a beta or human's dick would be. The soreness would go away soon.

Noah was dead exhausted as well, and Jayden could help but chuckle softly when he saw him lying boneless on the bed and panting. The submissive was covered in sweat and come. The come was running down his thighs, smudged all over his ass and leaking out of him, and his wings still had a bit of dried come in them from yesterday. Most people would think it was disgusting, but Jayden thought it was one of the hottest things ever. Hot because Noah was content being covered in Jayden's release and had let him breed him like this.

Jayden sat back on his knees and gathered strength for a few minutes before he finally got up. He patted Noah's butt gently as he got up, hearing his mate make a small noise into the pillow. Jayden chuckled and went over to clean up a bit with a towel. His tail and dick were covered in his own come and Noah's slick, so he quickly cleaned up before going over to Noah and cleaned the worst of the mess up on him as well. He considered plugging him up again, but they had done that so often in the past four days that Jayden didn't think it was necessary right now. He was almost certain that his seed had found its way into Noah's womb already, and Noah's ass looked like it could need a small break anyway.

Noah didn't move when Jayden cleaned him up, but he hummed as if saying thank you. Jayden smiled at that before going to get rid of the towel in the laundry room.

The alpha returned to the bed afterwards and settled down on his side beside Noah.

Noah blinked his eyes open and stared back at Jayden, who smiled when their eyes met. He returned the smile shyly before shifting and rolling over onto his back instead. It was difficult to move when he was so tired, and he almost hit Jayden with his wing, but once he was on his back he felt better. He let out a deep sigh and stared up at the ceiling for a bit.

Jayden watched Noah quietly. He took in Noah's beauty and admired the soft and feminine features he had. His pale skin was flushed from his heat and from sex, his hair and feathers were a mess, and his nipples were turning soft again and looked pretty and pink even in the faint light of the bedroom.

Inching closer to his mate, Jayden reached out and slowly put his hand on Noah's naked abdomen, resting it there. Noah bent his wing to give him space, and Jayden nuzzled the feathers affectionately as he lay there next to him with his gaze fixed on Noah's stomach.

"Do you think we succeeded?" Jayden asked softly. He rubbed his thumb gently over the soft and slightly sweaty skin on Noah's abdomen to state what he meant.

Noah sighed contently and leaned into Jayden's touch. "I don't know. I hope so."

"Me too. I can't wait to have a baby with you and see you get nice and round with pregnancy. I bet it'll be a gorgeous look on you." Jayden grinned and leaned in to place a soft, wet kiss on Noah's cheek. He moved his leg closer so that their thighs were touching, and his tail snaked its way over to Noah's leg and curled around it possessively.

Noah blushed deeply, shifting a bit. "I'm excited about it too. But I don't really want to be fat…"

"You won't be fat; you'll be pregnant. Big difference," Jayden told him, leaning up a bit to look down at Noah's face.

Noah turned his head and stared back up at Jayden, looking unconvinced. "But it won't look good…"

"Of course it will. You'll look freaking _gorgeous._ Stop saying you won't."

The alpha started nibbling playfully at Noah's neck, making the submissive laugh and shy away from him. Jayden grinned at Noah's cuteness and teased him a bit more until he stopped and pulled Noah close instead. The submissive sighed contently and shifted so that he was snuggled up against Jayden's side with the alpha holding him close. He rested his head on Jayden's muscled chest, hearing his steady heartbeat even though he wasn't directly over his heart. The sound made Noah purr and close his eyes as he leaned into him.

Jayden pressed a loving kiss to Noah's head and held him close. He didn't care that they were both dirty and needed a shower soon. That could wait.

"I love you," Jayden spoke, stroking his fingers through Noah's feathers.

Noah opened his eyes and curled his lips into a small smile. "I love you too."

The alpha's chest rumbled with a possessive hum, and Noah chuckled as Jayden tried to hold him even closer, although they were already as close as they could get.

"And we seriously need to try that again with my tail. It was fucking amazing," Jayden added after a few moments, grinning.

Noah blushed and ducked his head so Jayden couldn't peek down at him. "My ass feels sore, though…"

"Good sore or bad sore?"

A second passed until Noah replied. "Good sore."

Jayden chuckled and felt relieved to hear that. "Does that mean I can do it again?"

Noah blushed furiously and shifted against Jayden. "I… Maybe. I just don't want to get sloppy…"

"You've taken my dick so many times and you've never gotten sloppy before – and my dick is not exactly small, as you might know. You're always nice and tight for me, so don't worry about that."

Noah hit Jayden half-heartedly on the chest as his face turned so red he could feel his cheeks burn. "Shut up. I know that."

Jayden laughed, and Noah felt the vibrations as he rested his head on the alpha's chest. "You silly dummy," Jayden chuckled with fondness. "Let's just catch a bit more sleep before it's time to go again."

Noah agreed. He snuggled into Jayden and closed his eyes when the alpha held him tight in his strong, protective arms.

They got some well-deserved rest before Noah's heat would demand more satisfaction from Jayden.

While they slept, Noah's body was busy forming their little baby inside him. A baby which would hopefully turn out to be strong and healthy once it was born.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Sorry for the long wait, I've just been so busy lately and didn't have time to update. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the heat sex chapter! Now Noah will finally be pregnant ^^ It's going to be really strange to write, but I look forward to it, hope you do as well :)

Thanks for reading the chapter, please leave a review :)


End file.
